Escolhas
by Iza Amai
Summary: Ele havia partido para um lugar onde ela não poderia acompanhálo... Mas Hermione não conseguia prosseguir sem seu amigo, era como se Harry a estivesse chamando... Sabia que aquilo era uma completa loucura, mas tinha que se arriscar, tinha de ir atrás dele
1. Escolhas

_ **Escolhas**_

**Autora:** Iza Amai

**Beta Reader**_ Aluada Potter_

**Pares (trio?)**: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Censura:** 13 anos

**Gênero:** Aventura/Romance/Comédia.

**Spoilers**: Dos seis livros e provavelmente com alguma influência do livro sete.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história foi escrita apenas para demonstrar minha admiração pelo trabalho da autora J.K.R. (apesar de tudo) e meu encanto por seus apaixonantes personagens, mas principalmente oferecer divertimento aos que amam o mundo de Harry Potter, assim como eu.

**Resumo da Fic:** Ele havia partido para um lugar onde ela não poderia acompanhá-lo... Mas Hermione não conseguia prosseguir sem seu amigo, era como se Harry a estivesse chamando... Sabia que aquilo era uma completa loucura, mas tinha que se arriscar, tinha de ir atrás dele. O que ela não sabia era que Draco estava disposto a se arriscar junto com ela, indo ao encontro da morte...

**Dedicatória:** Para todos aqueles que acreditam que amor verdadeiro é cumplicidade, companheirismo e, acima de tudo, renúncia. Em especial, dedico esta história a duas pessoas muito amadas, por quem decidi escrever: Márcia, você é o bálsamo, que me traz alivio e inspiração, Carla, você é a fortaleza, que me faz acreditar em mim... irmãs que eu escolhi.

**Escolhas**

**Capítulo 01:**

**Escolhas**

"_A vaidade e a arrogância são visões ingênuas de si mesmo. Às vezes um grande homem torna-se apenas um boneco facilmente manipulado quando nele existe o desejo de ser maior que os outros sem possuir em sua essência a verdadeira maldade. O resultado para este pobre coração confuso pode ser fatal. Porém, nem sempre o fim é como se espera e onde há trevas ali também se manifesta a luz."_

As forças do mal foram pegas de surpresa com a traição daquele que era visto como uma arma secreta. Ele, que se sentia "o especial", um privilegiado entre os membros do Exército da Escuridão percebeu, não tarde de mais, o quanto o caminho "fácil" pode ser o mais doloroso. E admitir que esteve do lado errado todo o tempo já é, em si, um ato de heroísmo.

Naquele momento, em que se admitiu fraco, pequeno e tolo, ele começou a ser herói.

Após o assassinato de Dumbledore, Draco perdeu o rumo por completo. Antes, já sentia medo, porém a presença daquele velho era um porto seguro até mesmo para ele. Mas seu último fiapo de esperança tombara ali, diante de seus olhos, quando o velho diretor partiu, ainda nos prelúdios da maldita Guerra. Era o fim, Draco chegou a pensar. Se nem mesmo o maior bruxo de todos tinha resistido, quem mais poderia fazê-lo?

Mas o coração do ser humano pode surpreender até a si mesmo e quando o homem se encontra no fundo de um poço escuro é que ele descobre em si forças para sair de lá cravando suas unhas na parede e arrancando suas últimas gotas de sangue.

E se antes ele foi compelido a seguir o caminho do egoísmo, adestrado por um pai insano, agora faria sua própria escolha. Escreveria a próprio punho o seu destino. E o primeiro passo seria vencer a si mesmo.

Draco traiu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E mais que isso, teve coragem suficiente para admitir seu erro e enfrentar o rancor e a desconfiança daqueles que, antes, eram vistos por ele como seus inimigos.

Veio a Guerra muito antes do que previam. Mas surpreendendo os inimigos, os membros da Ordem da Fênix e todos os demais bruxos, dispostos a lutarem pela tão sonhada liberdade, estavam preparados. A cada Horcrux encontrada e destruída era um novo raio de sol atravessando as nuvens de chumbo que cobriam o céu do mundo bruxo. Draco lutava como os demais, porém uma marca pior que a de Harry Potter parecia brilhar em sua testa. Uma marca em que se lia "indigno de confiança". Ainda assim ele continuou, resignando-se em silêncio.

"_As nossas escolhas é que nos torna grandes ou pequenos. Somos donos de nossos caminhos e chega um momento em que é preciso deixar de sonhar, abrir mão de si em função dos outros, perceber que viemos ao mundo para servir e não para sermos servidos. Ninguém nasce herói, torna-se herói, mesmo que esta não seja a intenção. Uns mais tarde, outros cedo demais. E enquanto alguns aprendem a ser homens, outros aprendem a ser lendas."_

A Guerra era mais do que a maioria podia suportar. E os atores principais desse circo de horrores eram jovens demais, meninos e meninas escrevendo ainda as primeiras páginas de suas vidas, mas com letras de sangue. Harry tinha o peso do mundo em sua alma, pois era atribuído a ele, de acordo com a Profecia, o destino de todo o Mundo Mágico. Dele dependia o Amanhecer Ensolarado ou o Eterno Crepúsculo.

Ao lado dele havia muitos, os amigos da Ordem, sua querida Ginny, a jovem Luna, Neville e até Draco Malfoy, que tentava a todo custo provar que mudara realmente de lado. Harry não acreditava totalmente nessa mudança. Mas já errara com Snape, duvidando da fé de Dumbledore e da lealdade de um grande homem. Snape tombara na guerra como valoroso guerreiro do Bem. Harry queria cometer o mesmo erro.

Aceitara Malfoy, a seu modo.

Mas entre todos os companheiros havia dois em especial, sem os quais ele teria se entregado ao desespero em incontáveis momentos de dor. Rony e Hermione. Seu bálsamo e sua fortaleza. Rony o fazia esquecer um pouco do mundo escuro lá fora, e Hermione o fazia acreditar em si mesmo. Harry sabia que seus dois melhores amigos sofriam mais que todos, pois, além de suas próprias dores eles carregavam a dor de vê-lo sofrer. Amigos verdadeiros são assim. Irmãos que escolhemos. Um laço estranho que mesmo trazendo sofrimentos é a ligação mais sublime que pode haver entre os seres humanos. Muitas vezes eles choraram juntos, unidos em um abraço de consolo e fortalecimento. Mesmo quando a fatalidade levara todos os irmãos Weasley, restando apenas os dois mais jovens. Mesmo assim eles avançavam, segurando-se uns aos outros, para não se entregarem ao desespero.

Após lutas sangrentas, perdas irreparáveis e dores que seriam eternas, aconteceu o que todos esperavam, mas de uma forma inesperadamente infeliz. O Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado. Mas como tudo tem um preço, Voldemort levou com ele o jovem Harry.

A tarde havia escurecido antes da hora e uma forte tempestade caía impiedosa. Hermione, sentada próximo à janela, olhava a chuva forte que batia contra o vidro, e fortalecia dentro de si a decisão que estava por tomar. Para ir em frente com aquela loucura, precisava se encher de coragem.

Lembrava-se outra vez do dia mais infeliz de sua vida, que acontecera exatamente no lugar onde fora mais feliz, em Hogwarts. Ainda podia sentir em si os olhos angustiados do amigo, que desarmado e ferido estava à mercê de Voldemort. Lembrança que assombrava seus sonhos quando a exaustão obrigava seu corpo a adormecer... não queria dormir nunca mais.

_A última batalha acontecera dentro da Sala Precisa. Harry atraíra Voldemort, na esperança de que a luta fosse apenas entre os dois. Não queria mais arriscar vidas inocentes. Mas, contrariando o heroísmo insensato de Harry, antes que a porta da sala mágica se fechasse, mais pessoas entraram. Hermione fora uma delas, além de trinta Comensais e Draco Malfoy. Harry se desesperara ao ver os dois ali, mas não houve tempo para broncas, pois a batalha era de dez para um. E ainda havia o Lorde. _

_A Sala Precisa havia se transformado em uma dimensão estranha, sem chão, sem paredes, sem teto. As pessoas lá dentro flutuavam no espaço junto com vários objetos do Mundo Mágico. Penseiras, bisbilhoscópios, imensos livros, penas, quadros com imagens que se moviam, tudo pairava no ar, ora em um canto, ora em outro, surgindo e sumindo como que por vontade própria. O Espelho __d__e Ojesed, o Cálice de Fogo, o Arco do Véu e a espada de Gryffindor também faziam parte daqueles sombrios objetos que flutuavam no ar, decorando o cenário, como que um tributo às memórias de Harry. _

_Mas, alheias à decoração da sala, as pessoas lutavam. Voldemort assistia a tudo de fora, se extasiando com a valentia infantil e o sofrimento real daqueles jovens, que encaravam sozinhos seus mais poderosos comensais. Harry lutava como o grande guerreiro que era. Mas após meses de batalha, desgastes físicos e emocionais, ele parecia mais vulnerável ao ataque dos cruéis inimigos. Era uma batalha injusta. Eles eram apenas três. _

_No fim, dois comensais estavam de pé e os três meninos em frangalhos e desarmados. Draco tinha todos os ossos do corpo quebrados, sem conseguir se erguer do chão. Já não gritava de dor, pois não tinha forças nem para isso. Hermione estava presa nos braços de um enorme comensal de olhar maldoso, coberta de sangue, cortada pelo Sectumsempra. E Harry, além de ter hematomas e cortes espalhados por todo o corpo, parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço paralisante. Estava de pé, mas não se movia, apenas respirava com grande dificuldade, como se a passagem do ar pelos pulmões lhe causasse imensa dor. Voldemort apontava sua varinha para o peito de Harry e o rapaz parecia ter se resignado com a derrota. Não havia mais esperanças em seu coração. _

_Mas Voldemort, em seu último desejo sádico, quis, antes de destruir o corpo de Harry, destruir seu coração. E esse foi seu grande erro. Lentamente, atento aos sentimentos tempestuosos que se formavam no rosto de Harry, o Lorde desviou a varinha para o peito de Hermione. Um perverso sorriso de triunfo surgiu em seu rosto macilento, ao ver, na expressão do jovem inimigo, o resultado de seu movimento._

-_ Harry... ah, Harry... foi uma bela luta, admito... E por isso te darei o prazer de ver sua amiga Sangue-Ruim ir adiante de você, abrindo caminho para o mundo dos mortos. Tantos já estão lá te esperando... Que belo cortejo para "O Eleito"! Já te disse que o Avada é meu segundo feitiço predileto? Perdendo apenas para o... – deu uma pausa e olhou para Hermione antes de gritar – __CRUCIO_

Hermione fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo no corpo a dor que lhe fora imposta naquele momento, naquele dia infeliz. Acreditou que seria torturada, depois assassinada. Tudo para fazer Harry sofrer seus piores pesadelos. Seria Rony ou Ginny a sofrer tudo aquilo caso fosse um deles em seu lugar. Voldemort sabia o quanto Harry sofreria por seus amigos.

Ela recostou a testa no vidro gelado da janela, enquanto a tempestade rugia lá fora, tornando suas lembranças ainda mais dolorosas.

_Ela já não se importava com a dor que o feitiço lhe causava, nem com a morte, só queria chegar perto de Harry, tocar em suas mãos pela última vez e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não precisava sofrer por ela, afinal aquele fora o caminho que ela mesma havia escolhido. Queria dizer ao amigo que apesar de terem sido derrotados ela lhe era grata por cada momento vivido, por cada esforço, por cada sonho... _

_Mas o feitiço Cruciatus foi interrompido e não veio o Avada Kedavra, pois, algo inesperado aconteceu. Harry, que parecia ter uma aura avermelhada emanando de seu corpo, conseguiu, de alguma forma milagrosa, se libertar do feitiço paralisante. E, sem qualquer outra arma além do próprio corpo, se atirou sobre Voldemort lançando-se, junto com o terrível bruxo, para dentro do Arco do Véu que ali bem próximo havia se materializado providencialmente. Para o Bem e para o Mal._

O que aconteceu depois daquele momento Hermione não havia registrado de forma clara. Draco atingira os dois comensais que, paralisados diante do ocorrido, foram pegos de surpresa, caindo desacordados. Que varinha ele usara, como conseguira se erguer estando aos pedaços e como havia chegado até a porta da sala e pedido ajuda? Isso ela não sabia. Entrara em estado de choque no momento em que vira Harry se perder dentro do Véu.

Ao contrário de Rony e Ginny, Hermione não derramara uma única lágrima naquele dia, nem nos próximos que vieram. Parecia estar seca.

Agora estava ali, no quarto de Harry na casa Black, que se transformara definitivamente na sede da Ordem da Fênix. A Ordem se tornara uma instituição reconhecida e respeitada, que trabalhava para o Serviço de Inteligência do Ministério. O Ministro da Magia, Scrimgeour, havia aprendido através de muito sofrimento, perdas e humilhações como se tornar um ministro de honra. A dor, muitas vezes, é a melhor professora para os corações ignorantes e orgulhosos. Mas o ministro havia aprendido e se redimiu dos seus erros se juntando à Ordem durante a Guerra, e de forma humilde os serviu, para depois reconhecê-la como a equipe dourada do mundo bruxo. Scrimgeour não queria os louros da vitória para si, admitindo, diante de todos, ser apenas mais um entre tantos que lutara, e felizmente, ou infelizmente, tivera a sorte de continuar vivo, num mundo onde grandes haviam perecido.

Naquela sombria casa, agora mais sombria do que nunca, aconteciam as reuniões diárias dos membros da Ordem e lá moravam Lupin e Draco Malfoy, que não tinham família nem recursos financeiros. Em troca da moradia cuidavam da sede.

Hermione estava lá há duas semanas, mas mal se dirigia aos ocupantes da casa, que ficava sempre cheia. Lembrava-se que ali Harry passara os últimos meses. Ali havia planejado estratégias. Ali havia chorado e ali havia sonhado os últimos sonhos de um futuro sem dor.

Oito meses apenas, desde o enterro de Dumbledore, e tanta coisa havia acontecido. Hermione ainda era uma adolescente, mas se sentia velha, com lembranças demais e sem nenhum sonho. Havia uma comédia doentia ao pensar que se tudo tivesse sido diferente, se Voldemort não existisse, ela e os amigos estariam agora preocupados com os exames, N.I.E.M.s, e com a formatura na escola de magia. Mas eles não usufruíram daquela felicidade simples de colegiais. Parecia-lhe que aquela batalha começara a dezenas de anos atrás. Mas só havia durado oito meses.

O Arco do Véu, que levara Harry de seus amigos, tornara-se um tributo, um monumento erguido em honra ao "Menino-Que-Derrotou-o-Lorde-das-Trevas", exposto em um museu bruxo, para que o jovem não fosse esquecido pelas gerações futuras.

Aquilo machucava ainda mais o coração de Hermione. Sabia que Harry não desejava homenagem alguma. Tudo que ele queria era viver uma vida simples. No entanto, sacrificara sua existência para que outros vivessem. Essas pessoas se lembrariam dele como um grande e poderoso bruxo, alheios aos reais sentimentos de um adolescente que tivera uma infância tolhida cedo demais. Um menino que tinha sonhos e anseios. Que construíra sua personalidade a duras penas, com mais lágrimas que sorrisos, com mais dores que carícias. Para os outros ele seria uma lenda, mas para seus amigos ele seria simplesmente... Harry.

Então, Hermione ouviu uma música suave vinda de algum lugar indefinido... Já ouvira aquele som mágico antes. Era o canto de uma fênix. Ergueu a cabeça, acreditando que encontraria Fawkes sobrevoando o quarto. Mas o que viu fez seu coração falhar por alguns segundos.

- Olá, Mione! – a voz doce veio acompanhada daquele sorriso único. E de pé, iluminado pela meia luz que clareava o quarto, olhando profundamente para o rosto de Hermione, estava Harry.

Hermione admirou aquela imagem querida por um tempo, perdida na infinita alegria de ver seu amigo outra vez, tal qual ele sempre fora. O uniforme de Hogwarts que ele usava trazia a ela recordações que nunca seriam apagadas, emoções de tempos antigos. Recordava de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Das aventuras, das discussões juvenis, dos problemas que enfrentavam, dos xingamentos aos professores carrascos, da biblioteca, da cabana de Hagrid, da Floresta Proibida...

Mas, de repente, o sorriso que há tão pouco enfeitava o rosto abatido de Hermione foi substituído por uma expressão de desalento.

- Isso é um sonho... não é? – perguntou ela em um fio de voz.

- Sim, é. – disse ele displicente, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Eu não deveria ter dormido – gaguejou – Não tenho o direito, me desculpe, eu...

A aproximação de Harry fez Hermione parar de falar.

- Eu gosto quando você dorme, Hermione. Você não ronca como o Ron.

Hermione sorriu. Como ela poderia criar um sonho com o Harry em que ele fazia um comentário tão idiota num momento como aquele? Pelo menos era melhor que os pesadelos...

- Harry...

- Não cobre tanto de você... Mione.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram. E as lágrimas contidas há duas semanas brotaram como um dique rompido. A dor era mais intensa do que nunca.

- Ah, Harry! Sinto tanto a sua falta... – murmurou roucamente, enquanto as lágrimas molhavam seu colo.

As mãos de Harry pousaram sobre as de Hermione, que apertavam a barra das vestes sobre as pernas. E ela quase pôde sentir o calor que sempre emanara daquelas mãos tão amigas.

- Mas eu estou aqui.

E Harry apontava para o peito de Hermione.

- Em meu coração... eu sei... – sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Hermione, eu não quero que faça isso... a sua decisão. Só quero que fique bem.

- Eu sei que diria exatamente isso se estivesse realmente aqui. Mas, me perdoe, Harry... dessa vez eu não posso te ouvir. Ou ouvir a voz da minha sensatez. Já fiz a minha escolha – Hermione olhava profundamente para aqueles olhos tão cheios de luz, se abastecendo de coragem para encarar a nova, e talvez a última, aventura de sua vida – Eu vou encontrar você, custe o que custar e te dizer ao menos... obrigada!

Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu novamente sozinha no familiar e sombrio quarto em Grimmauld Place. A chuva ainda batia intensamente contra o vidro da janela. Pela primeira vez ela se permitira chorar. Respirou profundamente, com a imagem do amigo mais clara em sua memória. Sua decisão estava tomada. Aquela era a sua escolha.

(continua...)

* * *

_**N/A**: _Olá, eu sou a Amai... e ... bom... eu não faço idéia do que devo colocar aqui. Sabe, me disseram que eu tenho que me apresentar, mas isso é muito difícil!!! Então não vou dizer mais nada... tudo bem, eu ainda não disse nada mesmo. Na verdade, acho que ninguém está interessado em saber coisa alguma de mim... né? Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: Muitíssimo obrigada por ler esta fic! Sendo a favor de pares impossíveis como H/Hr e D/Hr, depois de tudo que sofremos com o livro sete, você merece parabéns... É muita coragem da sua parte. Com certeza o Chapéu Seletor te colocaria na Grifinória... A menos que prefira a Sonserina ..

Tchauzinho!!

Iza Amai

PS: Reviews são sempre bem vinda!!!!


	2. Vou te encontrar

**Escolhas**

**Autora:** Iza Amai

_**Beta Reader: **Aluada Potter_

**Pares (trio?)**: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Censura:** 13 anos

**Gênero:** Aventura/Romance/Comédia.

**Spoilers**: Dos seis livros e provavelmente com alguma influência do livro sete.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história foi escrita apenas para demonstrar minha admiração pelo trabalho da autora J.K.R. (apesar de tudo) e meu encanto por seus apaixonantes personagens, mas principalmente oferecer divertimento aos que amam o mundo de Harry Potter, assim como eu.

**Resumo da Fic:** Ele havia partido para um lugar onde ela não poderia acompanhá-lo... Mas Hermione não conseguia prosseguir sem seu amigo, era como se Harry a estivesse chamando... Sabia que aquilo era uma completa loucura, mas tinha que se arriscar, tinha de ir atrás dele. O que ela não sabia era que Draco estava disposto a se arriscar junto com ela, indo ao encontro da morte...

**Capítulo 02: ****Vou te Encontrar**

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu para te trazer de volta, mas agradeço, seja ao que for, Hermione... – disse Lupin olhando para sua ex-aluna com um sorriso suave enfeitando seu rosto cansado. Eles estavam na biblioteca gigantesca da casa Black, para onde Hermione havia chamado o professor a fim de dizer a ele sobre sua decisão – Harry ficaria feliz se...

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda para ir me encontrar com Harry, professor – disse Hermione, com voz suave, interrompendo.

- O o-quê!? O que disse? – aquela frase pegara Lupin de surpresa. Por alguns segundos ele ficou confuso, mas logo percebeu que a moça deveria estar enlouquecendo – Hermione, o Harry está morto!

- Não, não está! Eu sei que posso achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta, professor – a voz de Hermione perdeu subitamente a suavidade – E eu não vim até aqui para pedir sua permissão. Vim aqui para comunicar ao senhor e pedir sua ajuda para entrar no museu onde o Arco está guardado.

- Do que está falando, Hermione? – o professor segurou os ombros da moça, acreditando que ela estava realmente tendo um surto – O Arco é o Portal da Morte. Não há nada dentro dele além do esquecimento.

- MENTIRA!!!! – gritou – O SENHOR ESTÁ MENTINDO!!!!! – Hermione afastou com violência as mãos do preocupado professor e caminhou em direção a janela. Seus olhos marejando novamente. Ficou olhando a chuva que não parava. Já estava anoitecendo.

Após alguns minutos, em que Lupin respeitara seu silêncio, Hermione voltou a falar sem se virar. Sua voz estava calma novamente.

- Pensei que me apoiaria, professor. De todos os membros da Ordem, só o senhor poderia me entender, afinal perdeu um amigo tão querido quanto Harry é para mim. Me enganei. Então peço apenas que após minha partida, e só após, informe aos outros. E não tente me impedir – Hermione voltou-se para o professor. Seus olhos eram um poço fundo de tristeza e desesperança.

- Hermione... – tentou Lupin.

- Não faça isso comigo – sua voz estava trêmula, mas ela continuou – viver como eu venho vivendo nesses últimos dias é pior que morrer... Será que o senhor não entende que eu também estou dentro daquele Véu, presa com Harry?...

- Hermione, eu... – Lupin não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu preciso tentar! Por favor, não me impeça... por favor...

Era uma súplica. E Lupin compreendeu. Naquele instante admirou Hermione como a ninguém no mundo. Ela não era mais uma criança, se tornara dona de seus caminhos.

- Muito bem, não tentarei te impedir. E farei mais que deixá-la ir. Te darei a esperança de reencontrá-lo...

- Como?! – Hermione pareceu confusa com a última frase do ex-professor e amigo.

- Você, mesmo sendo tão jovem, está disposta a fazer o que eu não tive coragem de fazer por Sirius, mesmo sabendo que havia uma possibilidade – o professor pareceu mais cansado do que nunca e se sentou no sofá próximo de uma tapeçaria – Vai te parecer covardia eu não ter tentado, mas seria egoísmo se o tivesse feito. A luta havia apenas começado e nós não poderíamos nos dar ao luxo de mais uma baixa em nosso grupo ainda tão pequeno. Sirius ia preferir que eu ficasse ao lado de Harry, ao invés de arriscar minha vida por uma lenda.

Hermione apenas se sentou ao lado de Lupin. Seu coração estava aos saltos. Enfim um fragmento de luz pairava sobre sua alma cinzenta.

- Uma lenda?... – balbuciou trêmula, em um sussurro.

- Sim – concordou Lupin, passando as mãos sobre os olhos cansados – A respeito do Véu, li muitos livros. E todos diziam basicamente a mesma coisa, que ele é um túmulo eterno de onde ninguém pode sair. Uma condenação mágica, criada a centenas de anos, para sacrificar os criminosos, quando ainda não havia Azkaban nem os dementadores. Porém... – o professor fez uma pausa, percebendo que os olhos de Hermione transmitiam um turbilhão de emoções confusas – Eu encontrei um livro esquecido numa biblioteca qualquer em uma de minhas muitas andanças. Um livro sem autor, escrito à mão, que dizia algo diferente dos outros.

- E o que ele dizia? – Hermione perguntou, com a ansiedade saltando de seus poros.

Lupin sorriu suave, compreendendo a urgência na voz da moça.

- Dizia que o Véu não é um túmulo, mas um portal maldito que se abre para uma dimensão paralela. Um mundo sem luz, onde os condenados vagariam sem rumo até enlouquecerem, mas viveriam.

O coração de Hermione se apertou ao imaginar seu amigo andando às cegas em um lugar assim, tendo Voldemort em seu encalço. Depois se imaginou vagando na escuridão, chamando por Harry até suas últimas forças. Respirou fundo. Não teria medo agora. Harry merecia qualquer sacrifício, por pior que fosse.

- Mas – a voz de Lupin, um pouco distante, voltou a ecoar em seus ouvidos, arrancando-a do devaneio – sendo um portal trancado apenas para a saída, já que é muito fácil entrar, haveria de ter uma forma de abri-lo para o mundo exterior. Algo que o autor secreto chamou simplesmente de _uma luz. _Era o que dizia o livro...

Os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram. Mal podia acreditar nas palavras do professor. Sentia como se a Primavera chegasse mais cedo, povoando seu peito de flores e borboletas coloridas.

- Então há uma chance!? Deus! Há uma chance de Harry estar vivo e de voltar para nós!?

- Hermione, – começou o professor com cautela – como eu disse, o livro não tem identificações, não há registro de nada disso nos arquivos do Ministério da Magia. É apenas uma lenda. Talvez escrita por alguém que perdeu um ente querido e condenado ao Arco, que no desespero de acreditar que esta pessoa voltaria, criou esse devaneio no qual se apegar.

Por um tempo, Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto sua mente e seu coração trabalhavam sem parar.

- Isso não importa! – disse por fim – Eu iria mesmo acreditando que não haveria retorno, disposta a vagar em busca de Harry enquanto houvesse vida em meu corpo – ela abaixou a cabeça e sua voz se tornou muito triste – Ele faria o mesmo por um de seus amigos... faria o mesmo por mim...

Lupin se levantou e tocou o ombro de Hermione. Jamais vira determinação como aquela. A moça fazia jus à escolha do Chapéu Seletor. Ela era uma Grifinória de corpo e alma.

- Eu apóio sua decisão, e também... me ofereço para ir com você nesta busca.

- Professor!... – exclamou aturdida, com um misto de incredulidade, alegria e gratidão.

Lupin sorriu.

- Eu devo isso a Harry... e a Sirius.

Envolvidos naquela conversa os dois bruxos nem imaginavam que desde o início havia uma terceira pessoa dentro da biblioteca. O que fazia ali? Estava à procura de um livro com algum tipo de feitiço clareador que livrasse sua pele, tão alva, de algumas cicatrizes insistentes que marcavam uma região ou outra de seu corpo. Remanescentes da Guerra. Entretido com sua vaidosa procura, só tinha notado a presença de Lupin e Hermione no momento em que a moça havia gritado, chamando o professor de mentiroso. Dali por diante voltou sua atenção completa para aquela conversa de loucos, sem conseguir se mostrar e nem sair discretamente, como faria uma pessoa bem educada.

Agora ele estava sentado no chão, recostado numa prateleira, com alguns livros esparramados à sua volta. Sua mente girava, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Aquela idiota não pode fazer isso! – murmurou baixinho, entre dentes, apertando o punho contra o chão – Ela não pode se matar dessa forma tão estúpida... não pode!

Os olhos cinzentos, semi cobertos pelos cabelos platinados, ardiam com uma chama intensa. E se alguém os tivesse fitando naquele momento veria... desespero.

Naquela noite Hermione participou do jantar com muitos membros da Ordem. Desde o último momento com Harry, ela se isolara dos amigos. Respondendo apenas o que lhes perguntavam e só conseguindo ficar mais tempo na companhia de Rony e Ginny. Olhar para os dois irmãos era ver as maiores fontes de alegria de Harry. Ron, o melhor amigo, com quem Harry dividira as diversões e armações. Ginny, a menina com quem trilhara os primeiros passos da paixão. Mas agora queria ficar na presença dos demais amigos, companheiros de infortúnio. Em breve os deixaria e por isso queria gravar o rosto e o jeito de cada um deles.

Sentada em seu lugar à mesa, Hermione agradecia aos cuidados dos amigos. A senhora Weasley havia preparado uma ceia farta, com tudo que Hermione mais gostava. Rony tentava contar piadas estúpidas que eram duramente criticadas por Ginny. Hermione admirava muito aqueles dois irmãos. A família Weasley, antes tão numerosa e feliz, agora se resumira a quatro pessoas. Os pais e eles. Mas ainda assim eles continuavam tentando sorrir. Recomeçando a cada amanhecer. Hermione sorriu observando os irmãos.

Outros membros da Ordem também comemoravam aquela noite, a senhora Figg, Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore que muito se parecia com ele, exceto pelo semblante severo, Hagrid, que mal cabia na mesa, a professora McGonagall, com seus planos de reabrir Hogwarts, Lupin, Tonks... Mas ao olhar para a moça de cabelos castanhos, que ainda guardava luto por todos que se foram, Hermione lembrou-se que em breve ela poderia perder mais um, seu amado Lupin. Não pôde deixar de se sentir culpada, afinal, fora ela a começar a história da viagem pelo Véu, envolvendo o professor. Era uma egoísta. Mas alguma coisa em seu coração lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

- Tá querendo fazer uma escultura com a comida, Malfoy? – perguntou Rony, observando Draco com o canto do olho. O que interrompeu os pensamentos de Hermione.

- É impressionante a paixão que você tem por mim, Roniquinho! Observa até meu modo de comer – respondeu o outro, provocando. – Quer colocar a comida na minha boquinha?

- Ora, seu...! – respondeu azedo – Só acho um desperdício com esse banquete que minha mãe fez para a Hermione.

- Isso te incomoda, _Senhorita Perfeita_? – os olhos de Draco se estreitaram ao voltar-se para Hermione.

- Não, nem um pouco. Não me importo com o modo de você comer e nem com essas bobagens entre você e Ron – respondeu ela, sem demonstrar muito interesse na implicância dos dois. Aquela rivalidade seria eterna. Mas até isso ela queria guardar dentro de si, como uma doce memória, caso não pudesse voltar – Não importo com o fato de vocês dois serem eternas e tolas crianças.

- E com o que você se importa, Granger?... – a voz do rapaz louro se tornou, de repente, muito fria.

A esta frase Hermione deu mais atenção, pois sentiu que ela vinha carregada de uma cobrança muda. Que tolice pensar dessa forma! Afinal, ninguém além de Lupin, sabia de sua decisão.

- Me importo com muitas coisas, Malfoy. Mas acho que não te dizem respeito.

- Sabe, ouvir você pronunciar meu nome, faz cócegas em meu estômago – Draco falou suavemente, ignorando a resposta mal criada da moça – E já que você sabe tudo, poderia me dizer o que essa sensação significa?

- Que você é um pervertido! – retrucou Rony, antes que Hermione pudesse dar uma resposta. – Cócegas no estômago... sei!

- Ron! – Hermione jogou uma azeitona no amigo – Não dá corda pra ele. E, Malfoy, vê se para de me provocar!

Draco sorriu, aquele sorriso felino e lascivo.

- O-ho, então quer dizer que eu te provoco, Granger?! – o sorriso do charmoso rapaz se espalhou.

Com o rosto completamente corado, a moça tentou consertar a situação.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Mas foi o que disse, Mione. – Dessa vez era Ginny que entrava no jogo de Draco. Também se divertindo.

- Ah, Ginny, até você?!

Logo todos que estavam à mesa tinham um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Menos Hermione e Rony, claro! Os dois muito vermelhos, de vergonha e raiva, respectivamente.

Quando Hermione foi para seu quarto, naquela noite, se sentia mais leve. Tinha feito uma discreta despedida. E fora o transtorno com o "mala" do Malfoy, tudo transcorrera de maneira agradável. Naquela noite iria dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria um recomeço ou então o fim.

Já havia vestido sua confortável camisola de algodão, quando ouviu leves batidas na porta. Hermione pensou ser Ginny, já que a amiga quase sempre dormia na sede para lhe fazer companhia.

- Entre Ginny, ainda estou acordada.

- Talvez se eu pintasse meus cabelos de vermelho e colocasse uma blusa decotada poderia me parecer com ela... – disse uma voz manhosa, vinda da porta semi aberta – ... pensando bem, acho que não!

- Malfoy?! – disse Hermione se cobrindo com os braços, se sentindo desconfortável mesmo com a camisola bem comportada –O que quer aqui?

- Preciso falar com você. – e Hermione sentiu, como durante o jantar, que o rapaz tinha um tom frio – Posso entrar?

- Entra! – disse a contra gosto – Mas fala logo o que veio fazer aqui, porque eu preciso dormir.

- Pelo que sei, você pretende ter um sono eterno, não é? – Draco fechava a porta atrás de si e seus olhos estavam cravados em Hermione.

- Não sei do que está falando – mas o coração da moça deu um salto.

- Não precisa mentir, Granger – Draco se recostou contra a porta – Eu ouvi sua conversa com Lupin na biblioteca.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago revirar. Draco estragaria tudo. Ia contar aos outros sua intenção e ninguém a deixaria mais sair de casa sozinha. Ou pior, a internariam no St. Mungus, na ala reservada aos doentes mentais. Ela e o professor Lupin.

- Malfoy, não se atreva a contar isso pra ninguém! Eu o proíbo, ouviu? – disse num sussurro desesperado, com medo que alguém os escutasse.

- Eu pensei que você fosse a mais inteligente, a Sabe-Tudo de Hogwarts. Mas vejo que você é muito burra, Granger! Sem contar que é uma tremenda egoísta!

- Como se atreve a falar assim de mim? Você não sabe de nada, Malfoy. De nada!

- Sei que você está louca, querendo se enterrar dentro daquele Túmulo. Onde está a sua sensatez, que tanto ajudou seus amigos. ME DIGA, ONDE ESTÁ? – o rapaz já gritava.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Pretende acordar todo mundo? – Hermione havia atravessado o quarto e sussurrava a centímetros do rapaz exaltado.

- É isso que eu deveria fazer e acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo! – falava entre dentes, encarando Hermione como um tigre enjaulado. Os dois ofegavam.

Hermione não entendia aquela fúria de Draco. Se era para estragar seus planos, bastava ter contado tudo ao Moody ou à McGonagall, os líderes da Ordem. Mas não, ele preferia atormentá-la. E seus nervos já estavam tão abalados que ela não suportou aquela situação. Não queria brigar com mais ninguém, só queria rever seu amigo perdido.

- Porque você sente tanto prazer em me fazer sofrer, Malfoy? – Hermione tinha a voz fraca, lágrimas já inundavam seus olhos. Como ela havia controlado aquelas lágrimas por tanto tempo? E, feito criança, sentou-se no chão, abraçando seus próprios joelhos – Por que continua a me odiar tanto, tentando apagar a única luz que existe dentro de mim?

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando controlar sua fúria. Não era aquela reação que esperava de Hermione. Queria que ela o desafiasse, o ofendesse, ou simplesmente o ignorasse para que então tivesse coragem de delatar aquela missão suicida, com a qual o professor Lupin compactuava. Não esperava por uma Hermione tão frágil, tão menina. Ele ainda não a tinha visto chorar...

Ela soluçava em silêncio, com a cabeça debruçada sobre os joelhos. Suas lágrimas molhavam discretamente o tecido branco da roupa de dormir. Enfim, ela estava chorando. Draco sentiu uma imensa vontade de tocar nela, pedir que se levantasse, impedir aquelas lágrimas que ele tanto temera ver. Mas não conseguia mover a mão até ela. Revoltado consigo por não ter conseguido seu objetivo, o rapaz abriu a porta outra vez e antes de sair disse com voz falha:

- Se quer morrer por aquele Potter, então que se dane! – e bateu a porta com violência, deixando no chão uma Hermione alheia aos seus sentimentos tempestuosos. Sentimentos que, naquele momento, Draco queria apagar de sua alma a todo custo.

(continua...)

* * *

_N/A:_ Oi, eu sou a _Amai_! Sabe, eu queria agradecer a você que teve a boa vontade e a incrível coragem de começar a ler esta fic de casais _oficialmente impossíveis_, apesar dos casais _inacreditavelmente óbvios_ do final da série de Harry Potter. De qualquer forma, é preciso ter muita coragem para continuar sonhando mesmo depois do coração ser destruído em muitos pedacinhos brilhantes... Parabéns por sua coragem! (independente de qual seja a sua Casa, você seria um ótimo Grifinório ..) E mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada! 

PS: Recadinhos são sempre bem vindos...


	3. Conflito Interior

**Autora:** Iza Amai

**Beta Reader**Aluada Potter

**Pares (trio?): **Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Censura: **13 anos

**Gênero: **Aventura/Romance/Comédia.

**Spoilers: **Dos seis livros e provavelmente com alguma influência do livro sete.

**Disclaimer: **Essa história foi escrita apenas para demonstrar minha admiração pelo trabalho da autora J.K.R. (apesar de tudo) e meu encanto por seus apaixonantes personagens, mas principalmente oferecer divertimento aos que amam o mundo de Harry Potter, assim como eu.

**Resumo da Fic: **Ele havia partido para um lugar onde ela não poderia acompanhá-lo... Mas Hermione não conseguia prosseguir sem seu amigo, era como se Harry a estivesse chamando... Sabia que aquilo era uma completa loucura, mas tinha que se arriscar, tinha de ir atrás dele. O que ela não sabia era que Draco estava disposto a se arriscar junto com ela, indo ao encontro da morte...

**Capítulo 03 - ****Conflito Interior**

No dia seguinte as palavras de Draco ainda ecoavam pela mente de Hermione _"Sem contar que é uma tremenda egoísta"._ Ouvir isso de mais alguém além de sua própria consciência a fez se sentir ainda pior por não contar nada a Rony e Ginny. Draco estava certo. Era egoísta de sua parte decidir algo tão importante sem dar aos seus amigos, que gostavam de Harry tanto quanto ela, a oportunidade de se arriscarem por ele.

Pensando assim, caminhava pela sala de um lado para outro sob os atentos olhos de Dobby.

- A jovem amiga de meu senhor Harry Potter, vai ficar tonta se continuar rodando assim – o elfo estava demasiadamente preocupado – Não quer se sentar, menina Hermione?

- Ah, obrigada, Dobby – disse voltando ao mundo real e se sentando no sofá que o elfo indicava com seu dedo nodoso.

- Dobby pode ajudar a senhorita em alguma coisa? – perguntou solícito.

- Eu agradeço, mas é algo que tenho que decidir sozinha.

Dobby a observou por um tempo, depois falou:

- Há momentos em que precisamos de ajuda até pra decidir as menores coisas. Para isso existem os amigos, senhorita – mas logo o elfo começou a se curvar com violência como se tivesse falado algo muito feio – Oh, perdoe esse elfo insolente, menina Hermione! Não foi intenção de Dobby aconselhar alguém mais sábio que ele.

Hermione olhou com carinho para o elfo. Ele acabara de dizer o que ela precisava ouvir para fazer o que precisava fazer.

- Dobby, o sábio aqui é você... – abaixou-se, beijando a careca do pequeno elfo doméstico, que tentava bater a cabeça no chão – Agradeço muito por suas palavras. – e aparatou.

- O que você está dizendo?! – a voz de Rony ecoou pelo quarto de Ginny.

- Fala baixo, Ron! – advertiu Hermione – isso é um segredo que seus pais não podem saber.

- Então existe uma chance do Harry estar vivo e da gente trazer ele de volta? – o rosto do rapaz transfigurava uma alegria quase insana – Foi por isso que você melhorou, não foi?

- É uma chance ínfima, Ron – Hermione abaixou o tom de voz – pode ser que o Portal do Véu seja apenas um túmulo mesmo e que a gente morra assim que atravessá-lo.

- Mas se você vai se arriscar, eu também vou! – disse ele determinado – Imagina se o Harry descobre que eu deixei você fazer uma coisa dessa sozinha. Ele seria capaz de voltar do mundo dos mortos, se estivesse lá, para me puxar o pé.

Hermione sorriu. Aquele era o Rony que ela conhecia, onde havia mais insensatez do que coragem. Mas também havia uma lealdade extrema.

Então, Hermione notou que Ginny estava calada. Não se manifestara em nenhum momento durante a conversa e agora olhava pela janela, para um céu cinzento e triste, que anunciava mais tempestades por vir.

- Ginny... – chamou Hermione – você ouviu o que eu contei?

A moça de sedosos cabelos vermelhos ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de responder.

- Sim, eu ouvi, Hermione. E também vou com vocês...

Mas Ginny não olhava nos olhos da amiga.

- Que ótimo! – exclamou Rony feliz – Vamos buscar o Harry lá no Mundo do Véu!

- Ou também poderemos nos juntar a ele no mundo dos mortos... – a voz de Ginny era apenas um murmurar e aquela constatação lógica causou um nó na garganta de Hermione.

- Você acha que é uma ilusão, não acha?

- Faria alguma diferença se eu te dissesse que sim, Hermione? – Ginny olhou para a amiga e Hermione não conseguiu ler os sentimentos que aqueles olhos, que sempre foram tão alegres, guardavam. Seu olhar estava turvo.

- Não, não faria. Eu vou atrás dele Ginny, mesmo sem esperança.

Ginny deu um leve sorriso.

- Eu deveria ter pensado que você não desistiria. Não a Hermione Granger! Vocês três são mesmo inseparáveis, não é? O Ron só não pensou em fazer algo assim antes porque é muito lento pra isso. – Rony não gostou do comentário e fez uma cara muito feia para a irmã. Mas Ginny não se importou. Simplesmente caminhou até a cama onde Rony estava sentado, se virando para Hermione antes de se sentar também. – E pensar que dessa vez a idéia dessa missão absurda é exatamente da pessoa mais sensata do grupo. Em se tratando do Harry você fica meio insana, sempre foi assim... – essa última frase Ginny falou mais para si do que para a amiga – Quando partimos, Mione?

- Hoje à noite – disse Hermione se animando um pouco – O professor Lupin está a minha espera às portas do museu. Ele vai se assustar ao ver que vocês também vão.

- Sempre achei que ele era um cara legal, o professor Lupin. Também era o preferido de Harry. – disse Rony, sem nenhuma preocupação aparente, como se a possibilidade de Harry estar vivo já fosse uma certeza do fato.

- Eh! Harry quase sempre gostou das pessoas certas... – havia nostalgia na voz de Hermione.

- Menos da Cho, é claro? – acrescentou Ginny com uma careta.

- Acho que você é uma despeitada – retorquiu Rony, em defesa da bela Cho, jogando uma almofada na irmã, que num reflexo a retornou para o irmão, acertando em cheio sua cara.

- E vocês homens, são uns tapados, que não podem ver um rostinho mais ou menos! Lembra do mico que você pagou com a "Fleuma" no seu quarto ano, quando a convidou para o baile?

Rony se recuperou do nocaute já revidando o ataque da irmã com a mesma almofada.

- Mas eu pelo menos não namorei um tapado como o Dino!

- Não, só namorou um grude como a Lilá, não é Uon-Uon? – debochou a garota, lembrando-se do apelido tão carinhoso que Rony ganhara de Lilá. – Deveria examinar seu sangue, irmãozinho, para ver se não aumentou sua glicose depois de ter beijado aquele poço de melado.

Hermione gargalhou como a muito não fazia, enquanto os dois irmãos continuavam se digladiando com a almofada, que já começava a soltar plumas. Logo ela também entrou na brincadeira, se apossando de outras almofadas retiradas da cama de Ginny. Ao final de alguns minutos o quarto estava uma bagunça, cheio de plumas espalhadas por todo o canto, inclusive nos cabelos dos garotos. E os três sorriam, como se fossem jovens comuns, sem nenhum risco de vida a enfrentar. Como se a maior dor tivesse sido tirada de dentro de suas almas.

A manhã transcorrera calmamente. Hermione, Rony e Ginny andaram pelos campos da propriedade Weasley se lembrando dos tempos da escola. Era como se reforçassem dentro de seus corações que a vida sem Harry não existia. Queriam validar aquela loucura que pretendiam fazer, como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. Sem remorsos, sem culpa, sem medo. Hermione ficou para almoçar n'A Toca e não falaram mais sobre o encontro à noite, em frente ao museu.

Molly é que parecia um pouco apreensiva, perguntando aos filhos, a todo o momento, se eles estavam bem, que deveriam comer um pouco mais, que estava achando Ginny descorada e Rony muito magro. O senhor Weasley chegou pouco antes de servirem o almoço e tinha o mesmo sorriso bondoso de sempre no rosto. Trouxe com ele uma visitante, que se tornara muito amiga da família Weasley, Luna Lovegood, com seu eterno ar de "andando nas nuvens". Hermione, Ginny e principalmente Rony ficaram bem contentes com a presença da moça loira, que sempre os divertia com seu jeitinho sonhador e ilógico.

Luna era uma pessoa bastante peculiar. A maior parte do tempo agia como se estivesse em um mundo paralelo, mas em oposição a isso às vezes falava coisas surpreendentes e de grande sabedoria. Sua sinceridade, muitas vezes inconveniente, costumava constranger, mas sua presença se tornara um consolo nos tempos da Guerra, na qual Luna ajudou até o fim. Arthur explicara que tinha ido visitar o pai de Luna e a moça se oferecera para almoçar em sua casa ao saber que Hermione estaria lá. A cabeça de Molly havia aparecido na lareira dos Lovegood para pedir ao marido que viesse almoçar em casa, já que Hermione tinha ido visitá-los.

- É bom ver você entre nós outra vez, Hermione. Estávamos todos muito preocupados com sua reclusão – disse o senhor Weasley se sentando à mesa – Não pude ir ao jantar que Molly lhe preparou ontem, mas saiba que também fiquei muito feliz. E sua presença aqui hoje é como um milagre, tanto pedimos por sua recuperação. Você sempre foi como uma filha para nós. Não é Molly?

- Oh, sim, claro que sim, Arthur – Molly sorriu e apertou a mão de Hermione sobre a mesa – Você faz parte de nossa família, Hermione querida. E se você sofre, nós sofremos também.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou Hermione, mas naquele momento tentava desesperadamente controlar o remorso que a invadia. Os Weasley eram muito importantes em sua vida e estava tirando daquele casal adorável os seus últimos tesouros.

"Harry..." – murmurou em pensamento – "Nós vamos te trazer de volta. E então o senhor e a senhora Weasley terão mais um filho para alegrar seus corações".

Ela precisava acreditar nisso.

- Eu também não fui ao seu jantar... – disse Luna em sua voz aérea, enquanto cutucava uma batata assada em seu prato – ninguém me convidou...

Houve um silêncio súbito, que só foi rompido pelo barulho dos talheres sobre os pratos, quando todos começaram a comer apressados.

A tarde daquele dia Hermione passou com seus pais. E eles nem sequer desconfiavam que aquele poderia ser o último encontro com a filha. Ficaram a tarde toda fazendo planos para o futuro de Hermione, também felizes por ela ter saído do que chamavam de "depressão pós-perda".

- Nessa vida temos que nos acostumar com tudo, filha – disse seu pai olhando-a com carinho – Seu amigo será sempre lembrado como uma grande pessoa, não é?

- Isso mesmo, Miny, – a mãe lhe serviu mais uma taça de sorvete de chocolate – Agora é olhar para frente. Recomeçar. Você é uma moça jovem e de mente brilhante. Harry ia querer que você continuasse sua vida. E eu sonho com o dia em que você encontrará um belo rapaz que a ame e que nos dê muitos netos – a jovem mulher sorriu matreira, mostrando seus dentes muito bem cuidados pelo próprio marido dentista.

- Vamos ver mamãe, vamos ver... – concordou Hermione sem emoção. Uma vida em família, sem Harry por perto, era inconcebível para seu coração. Se algum dia se casasse, queria que seus dois melhores amigos estivessem lá para dividir com ela a sua alegria. Pensava em Rony como seu padrinho e era até engraçado se lembrar de que há tão pouco tempo pensava estar apaixonada pelo amigo. Mas a Guerra havia mudado muita coisa dentro dela. Percebera, de repente, que Rony não era o homem de sua vida. Passara, então, a amar o amigo de uma forma mais livre, sem conflitos adolescentes. Ela havia crescido. Mas o estranho era que não conseguia ver Harry como seu outro padrinho... talvez porque ele não poderia estar lá.

- O que foi Miny? – perguntou a senhora Granger, notando a sombra de tristeza nos olhos da filha – Disse algo que te desagradou?

Hermione forçou um sorriso para a preocupada mãe.

- Não, mamãe, a senhora tem todo o direito de sonhar com um futuro para mim... e eu te amo muito! – Hermione se atirou nos braços da mãe e depois enlaçou seu pai também, em um abraço coletivo – Amo muito vocês dois, nunca duvidem disso...

Quando voltou para Grimmauld Place, ao fim da tarde, Hermione encontrou a sede cheia. Como sempre. Mas sentiu falta de uma pessoa. Draco Malfoy. Ela não havia falado mais com ele após a conversa da noite anterior. Sentiu-se desconfortável ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Tinha se esquecido que Draco poderia estragar seus planos. Esperava realmente que ele não se intrometesse.

- Boa tarde, menina Hermione! – cumprimentou um Dobby muito contente entrando pela sala assim que os membros da Ordem desapareceram para mais uma reunião – Hoje Dobby preparou um jantar especial para a senhorita. Já que ontem a mãe Weasley não aceitou a ajuda do velho Dobby – disse o elfo sem esconder seu ressentimento, do qual logo se arrependeu – Mas a mãe Weasley é muito generosa com Dobby, é sim! Dobby não é um elfo ingrato. A mãe Weasley sempre trata Dobby bem, como um igual. Assim como faz a menina Hermione e como fazia meu senhor Harry Potter.

Ouvir Dobby falar de Harry daquela forma tão carinhosa era uma alegria para Hermione. Ela realmente gostava muito daquele pequeno elfo, que tanto lhes havia ajudado. Ele merecia saber que havia uma chance de Harry, que ele tanto adorava, estar vivo.

- Dobby, – Hermione se abaixou para falar com o elfo, como se ele fosse uma criança – o que você faria se soubesse que há uma possibilidade de trazer Harry de volta, mesmo que houvesse o risco de morrer na tentativa?

O elfo doméstico balançou as orelhas e arregalou os enormes olhos verdes.

- A senhorita vai atrás de meu senhor?!! Vai buscar Harry Potter de dentro do Véu malvado? – a expressão de Dobby era de puro êxtase.

Hermione não sabia como mentir para o dedicado elfo. Não sabia como tirar do rosto dele aquele sorriso enorme. E não fazia idéia de que ele ia compreender a situação de forma tão clara.

- Ssshhh – disse, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios e olhando ansiosa para os lados, com medo de ter alguém por perto. Mas a sala de visitas estava vazia. Os membros da Ordem permaneciam trancados na sala de reuniões – Isso é um segredo, Dobby. Se os outros souberem não me deixarão ir.

- Oh sim! Claro que sim! Dobby compreende e vai guardar o segredo da menina Hermione. Claro que vai! Dobby é um elfo de confiança. A menina Hermione é muito corajosa e vai resgatar o senhor de Dobby. E como um bom elfo doméstico, Dobby também vai ajudar a encontrar o Harry Potter, senhor dele... – o elfo falava sem freios, deixando Hermione bastante apreensiva.

- Não Dobby, você não pode...

A decepção no rosto do elfo foi instantânea.

- Dobby não é digno de ajudar a resgatar Harry Potter?

- Não é isso Dobby, é que... – Hermione não queria arriscar mais ninguém. Ainda mais Dobby que não tinha consciência do que fazia, já que seu instinto natural era de se sacrificar por seu amo. Mesmo sendo um amo que ele próprio havia escolhido – É que precisamos de você aqui, caso algo aconteça. Como os nossos amigos vão ficar sem os seus cuidados, heim? Afinal, Dobby já faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. E após nossa partida você deverá avisar aos outros sobre nossa missão.

O pequeno servo pareceu se conformar com as palavras de Hermione, pois balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- A menina Hermione está certa, ela sempre está certa. Dobby prometeu para seu senhor Harry Potter que cuidaria sempre de seus amigos, que nunca deixaria a sede da Ordem. Dobby sempre cumpre suas promessas.

- Então, Dobby! Cumpra mais essa vontade de Harry e espere pelo retorno de seu senhor. Quando isso acontecer você poderá preparar o maior banquete do mundo, eu deixo. – Hermione segurou as mãos do elfo, rodopiando-o no ar – E esta será a melhor festa de todas.

- Siiiiiiimmmmm!!!!! – dizia o elfo muito feliz, com suas enormes orelhas voando pelo ar.

Enfim era chegada a hora. Faltavam quinze para as dez da noite. O encontro com Lupin e os demais estava marcado para as dez horas, em frente ao museu. Hermione se olhava no espelho, tinha colocado o uniforme de Hogwarts e nem sabia por quê... talvez agradasse a Harry aquela lembrança da escola quando eles se encontrassem. Harry... por que ela não conseguia se esquecer dele nem por um momento sequer? Queria reencontrá-lo mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mas, e se não pudesse olhar novamente para aqueles olhos tão queridos? Por um momento teve vontade de sair de seu próprio corpo e simplesmente se esquecer de tudo, das alegrias e da dor...

Não haveria mais sanidade para ela se não pudesse reencontrar o amigo. Essa era sua única certeza agora. Sua imagem tão jovem que o espelho refletia, não lhe parecia muito diferente de um ano atrás, mas sua alma, seu coração... Nesse momento uma música suave se espalhou pelo quarto entrando pela janela, vinda de alguma casa trouxa logo ao lado. A música era serena e triste ao mesmo tempo. Já nas primeiras palavras da canção, Hermione sentiu que seus segredos estavam se revelando, através da voz desconhecida numa canção trouxa.

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Reprimida pelos meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir_

_Eu desejo que vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_

_E isso não vai me deixar ter paz_

A imagem no espelho piscou algumas vezes e os olhos umedeceram sem controle.

_Essas feridas não querem cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é muito real_

_Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo pode apagar_

O rosto do amigo querido apareceu mais uma vez em sua mente. Aquele sorriso, aquele jeito tímido e desligado...

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Quantos momentos compartilhados... Houve tanto sofrimento. Mas ela sempre esteve lá, junto dele. E mesmo que sua vida fosse condenada a ser um suplício eterno, ainda assim ela permaneceria ao seu lado. Havia algo de encantado naquela amizade que os unia, algo de eterno.

A dor das lembranças era algo quase insuportável. Daqueles sonhos da infância restavam apenas os pesadelos, aquele último olhar angustiado que ele lhe dedicara, um olhar de despedida... e o silêncio...

_Você costumava me cativar_

_Com sua voz ressonante_

_Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás_

_Seu rosto assombra_

_Todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis_

_Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim_

Sua vida parou no momento em que o viu desaparecer. Nem pôde gritar seu nome. Seu coração havia emudecido. Harry estava morto! Mas como ela poderia acreditar nisso, se ele continuava junto dela?...

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_

_Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo_

_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim... ( )_

Como ela poderia se esquecer de Harry?... Não, ela não poderia... NUNCA!

Mas não era hora para chorar. Nem hora de ter medo. Precisava continuar, ir até o fim.

Respirou profundamente enquanto a bela canção sumia no ar da mesma forma que surgira, como que para despertar seus sentimentos mais profundos e mostrar a ela que o mundo sem seu amigo precioso não existia.

Então, enxugando as pálpebras úmidas Hermione se preparou para aparatar. Mas antes disso, percebeu que alguém a observava da porta que acabara de se abrir.

- Não posso! – as lágrimas inundavam o rosto bonito da moça de cabelos vermelhos – Me perdoe, Mione, mas eu não posso! – e Ginny caiu de joelhos com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, em um desespero total.

- Ginny... – murmurou Hermione, correndo até a amiga e amparando-a nos braços – O que houve?

- É egoísta demais...

- Do que está falando, Ginny?

- Se eu fosse sozinha no mundo eu daria a minha vida pelo Harry, você sabe, ele sempre foi meu sonho mais bonito – soluçou, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair torrencialmente – Mas eu tenho uma família. Meus pais, Hermione, eles perderam todos, só restando o Rony e eu... se nós morrermos, os dois, o que restará a eles?

Então Hermione compreendeu o desespero da amiga. Era a mesma encruzilhada em que Lupin estivera um dia.

- Me perdoe, Ginny! Me perdoe por ter colocado um fardo tão pesado em suas costas...

Ginny olhou para Hermione, seus olhos vermelhos, seu rosto molhado.

- Não se desculpe. Você fez o que é certo, me dando o direito da escolha. E por mais doloroso que seja, poder escolher é nosso maior tesouro – Ginny se levantou, desvencilhando-se do abraço da amiga e tentando enxugar o rosto – Obrigada por isso! Mas eu não sou como você, Hermione. Confesso que sinto ciúmes da sua lealdade, mas não sou capaz de arriscar todos por causa de um...

A última frase de Ginny, por mais madura e sensata que fosse, chegou ao coração de Hermione como adaga afiada. Harry não era simplesmente "um". Ele era Harry, seu amigo de infância, companheiro de tantos momentos bons e ruins... Droga! Ele era aquele "um" que sacrificara sua vida para que pessoas como Ginny pudessem continuar vivendo e amando suas famílias. Não estava condenando a amiga, pois ela também amava seus pais e os estava deixando, mesmo com o coração partido. Compreendia a dor de Ginny e a admirava por sua força. Escolher entre o coração e a razão é a mais difícil de todas as batalhas. As duas tinham travado sua luta interior e Hermione perdera para seu coração.

- Então nós nos despedimos aqui... – Hermione olhou solidária para Ginny. Sabia que ela estava em pedaços. Aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou – Espero nos vermos em breve e em um momento muito mais feliz que este.

- Boa sorte, Hermione Granger... a melhor amiga de Harry Potter! – Ginny sorriu, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que derramaria diante de Hermione.

(continua...)

* * *

( ) tradução de My Immortal, Evanescence.

_N/A: _Oiê, sou eu, a _Amai_. Essa música do Evanescence é muito triste, tanto a letra quanto o ritmo, mas encaixou perfeitamente ao que a Hermione está sentindo. Pobre menina...

Espero que a escolha da música tenha sido satisfatória.

Então, até o próximo capítulo!

PS: Recadinhos são sempre bem vindos.. \o/


	4. Um estranho grupo

_**Escolhas**_

**Autora:** Iza Amai

_**Beta Reader: **__Aluada__ Potter_

**Pares (trio?)**: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Censura:** 13 anos

**Gênero:** Aventura/Romance/Comédia.

**Spoilers**: Dos seis livros e provavelmente com alguma influência do livro sete.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história foi escrita apenas para demonstrar minha admiração pelo trabalho da autora J.K.R. (apesar de tudo) e meu encanto por seus apaixonantes personagens, mas principalmente oferecer divertimento aos que amam o mundo de Harry Potter, assim como eu.

**Resumo da Fic:** Ele havia partido para um lugar onde ela não poderia acompanhá-lo... Mas Hermione não conseguia prosseguir sem seu amigo, era como se Harry a estivesse chamando... Sabia que aquilo era uma completa loucura, mas tinha que se arriscar, tinha de ir atrás dele. O que ela não sabia era que Draco estava disposto a se arriscar junto com ela, indo ao encontro da morte...

**Capítulo 04 - Um Estranho Grupo**

Já dentro do museu Hermione, Rony e Lupin, observavam o Arco do Véu. Cada um com seus pensamentos. Não tiveram grandes dificuldades em entrar lá, afinal eles eram membros da Ordem da Fênix e já haviam burlado sistemas de segurança muito mais complicados que aquilo. O museu estava semi-iluminado, o que dava ao local um ar fantasmagórico, tornando o Arco ainda mais medonho.

- Devemos nos apressar. – Lupin quebrou o silêncio – Pode aparecer alguém e...

- Boa noite a todos – uma voz sonhadora ecoou pelos cantos do imenso salão, interrompendo Lupin. E na entrada do museu surgiu uma pequena figura de cabelos louros escorridos. No pescoço ela trazia o conhecido colar de rolhas.

- O que significa isso?! – perguntou Hermione espantada ao ver a moça se aproximar. Rony pigarreou e Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos – Você falou pra ela?

- Er... sinto muito, Mione – disse Rony sem jeito – Você sabe como é a Luna. Ela tem um jeito bem sinistro de arrancar as informações mais secretas de dentro da gente...

- Eu disse boa noite a todos! – voltou a dizer, percebendo que ninguém havia respondido seu cumprimento. A moça tinha um ar displicente e parecia não notar o olhar furioso que Hermione lançava a Rony.

- Boa noite e o que você faz aqui, senhorita Lovegood? – perguntou Lupin pacientemente.

- Nós não vamos resgatar Harry do mundo de Hades? – disse naturalmente, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais comum, tipo ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar um caldeirão.

Hermione se rendeu à simplicidade da garota e desfez a carranca. Luna sempre fora muito querida por Harry.

- Vamos sim, Luna. – disse resignada – Mas estamos cientes de que podemos morrer assim que atravessarmos aquele véu – apontou para o arco sob o patamar de três largos degraus acima do chão.

- Sei. Eu também estou.

- E ainda assim quer arriscar? – insistiu Hermione.

Luna caminhou até uma estátua grega que segurava um grosso livro de feitiços, clareado por uma luz azul abaixo dele. Contemplou o objeto mágico por um momento. Depois se virou para Hermione, com um sorriso, tão raro, que ficava até estranho em seu rosto pálido.

- E o que é a vida sem um pouco de emoção? Melhor morrer numa aventura do que passar a vida inteira no tédio ou no remorso de não ter corrido o risco e perdido a oportunidade de aprender muitas coisas. Eu demorei muito para ter amigos de verdade e não vou me separar deles agora... se vocês se forem e não voltarem não me restará muita coisa – deu uma pausa, em que todos a olhavam como se a estivessem vendo pela primeira vez – Além disso, o Harry vale a pena!

Definitivamente Hermione não tinha como argumentar contra aquela declaração e pelo visto nem Lupin. Mas o ex-professor estava consciente de que se voltassem dessa aventura ele teria de enfrentar um processo por permitir que uma menor de idade fosse exposta a tamanho perigo. Hermione suspirou. Rony tinha razão, Luna possuía um dom.

- Então, muito bem! – anunciou Hermione – Se todos aqui estão dispostos a enfrentar seja o que for... essa é a hora.

Os quatro subiram os degraus que levavam ao Arco. E lá estava ele, da mesma forma que Hermione o vira pela última vez, quando Harry o atravessou enlaçado a Voldemort.

Aproximaram-se com cautela, cada um com seus fantasmas rondando suas cabeças. E numa comunicação silenciosa os quatro se deram as mãos. Porém, quando estavam há menos de um metro do Arco, foram interrompidos do transe.

- Vejo que a segurança desse lugar é tão boa quanto à do Ministério! – uma voz arrogante e felina chegou aos ouvidos dos quatro, causando-lhes grande susto – Se até quatro figuras patéticas como vocês conseguiram entrar, quem mais não consegue?!

Os quatro voltaram-se para a entrada do museu, mas não disseram uma só palavra. Seus corações ainda saltavam de forma descompassada.

- O que foi? – perguntou o intruso, fingindo inocência – Atrapalhei algum ritual erótico entre vocês quatro, aí de mãozinhas dadas e tudo o mais... Quem pensaria isso de você, heim, Granger? – debochou.

- Draco Malfoy! – com uma súbita raiva aflorando de seu peito, Hermione se soltou das mãos de Luna e Rony e foi até o rapaz loiro, impecável em seu, sobretudo preto.

- É, esse sou eu! Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Não é bonito? Tem uma musicalidade extremamente sensual, não acha Grang...

- Cala a boca! – disse Hermione agarrando o rapaz pela gola e o pressionando contra um pilar no meio do museu – Se pensa que vai nos atrapalhar pode ir desistindo! Se pretende ser o primeiro a nos ver morrendo, não conte com isso! Não queremos platéia. Não vou deixar ninguém tripudiar em cima de nossos sentimentos... Não vou deixar, ouviu?

Mas ao invés de ficar bravo ou soltar alguma expressão de sarcasmo, Draco simplesmente mergulhou seus olhos claros nos escuros de Hermione. E sussurrou de um modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Se tem tanta certeza da morte, por que se arrisca Granger? Não percebe que existem outros que se preocupam com você? Ele não era a única pessoa em sua vida...

Completamente desarmada por aquelas palavras do rapaz, Hermione soltou lentamente a gola de sua camisa.

- Eu... – ela realmente não sabia o que dizer. Poderia falar que fazia aquilo porque Harry era seu amigo, mas ... Rony também era e, no entanto, ela estava arriscando a vida dele também.

- O que realmente existe dentro de você? – continuou Draco num sussurro – Que sentimento é esse que te move dessa forma tão intensa e insensata, arriscando tudo... todos...?

Mas Hermione não precisou responder, pois Rony já estava do lado deles.

- Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nela, Malfoy! – exclamou Rony com o punho erguido – Ou parto sua cara aristocrática em duas.

Draco olhou para o grandalhão de cabelos vermelhos, que defendia Hermione como um trasgo bem treinado. E com esse pensamento retomou sua habitual expressão de deboche.

- Ora, ora, Weasley, acha mesmo que eu seria louco? Ainda tenho pesadelos horríveis com o tapa que essa garota me deu no terceiro ano...

- Diga a que veio, Malfoy, – interferiu Lupin – e nos deixe continuar nossa tarefa.

- Não vim para atrapalhar se é o que pensam. – Draco pareceu desconcertado diante do olhar sério de Lupin – Eu, na verdade... – hesitou –... Pretendo ir com vocês.

- De jeito nenhum! – gritou Hermione.

- O Harry não era seu amigo! – atalhou Rony – E só porque o Ministério acreditou em seu surto de "bom moço" isso não significa que nós somos idiotas para...

- Não pode me impedir! – disse Draco cravando um olhar penetrante em Hermione e ignorando Rony completamente – Da mesma forma que eu não pude te impedir, Granger!

Hermione sustentou o olhar por um tempo e de alguma forma sentiu que Draco estava sendo sincero.

- Tem razão, – disse ela sem conseguir encarar o rapaz – Você já é um adulto, consciente de suas escolhas. Não posso te impedir. Faça como quiser, Malfoy!

A moça se virou, encaminhando-se para o patamar que sustentava o Arco. Subiu os degraus, determinada. Ela não podia mais esperar por outra interrupção. Quem mais faltava aparecer? Dobby? Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra aproximou-se do Arco, ficando a meio metro dele.

De lá de dentro vinham estranhos murmúrios. Poderiam ser vozes ou apenas o sopro do vento que sacudia aquele véu imundo, numa lenta e macabra dança. Hermione apertou os punhos. Sabia que os outros estavam logo atrás. Mas ela seria a primeira a atravessá-lo. Aproximou-se mais. Agora seus pés quase eram tocados pelo véu esfarrapado, que mais parecia restos da roupa de um cadáver. Um frio estranho percorreu-lhe a espinha e seu coração congelou. Um medo inominável se apossou dela. Não era medo da morte, mas do fracasso. Medo de cair na inconsciência eterna e nunca mais ter lembrança de coisa alguma, nunca mais ter lembrança de Harry...

E quando seus pés a traíam, prestes a recuar, uma mão firme segurou a sua. E antes que ele falasse, ela já sabia de quem era.

- Sua teimosia te trouxe até aqui. Não fraqueje agora_... A única luz que existe dentro de você_, lembra? Foi isso que me disse ontem à noite e acabei me envolvendo nisso também.

- Ainda pode desistir, Malfoy... – a voz de Hermione era tão baixa quanto a de Draco.

- E deixar você e esses seus parceiros toscos levarem a fama sozinhos? De jeito nenhum! Esse grupo precisa de um pouco de classe.

Eles se olharam, enfim. E havia um sorriso mudo a enfeitar-lhes os lábios.

Então, de mãos dadas, cruzaram o Arco.

(continua...)

_N/A:_ Olha a _Amai_ entrando em cena! ..

Eu só queria dizer que eu adoro a Luna, me identifico com ela, sabe... não que eu seja maluca ou coisa assim, mas ela não é exatamente... bem, acho que tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, mas não significa que... Tá, ela é maluca!

Até o próximo capítulo!

E como sempre... reviews.. são sempre bem vindas... \o/

PS: Eu sei que o capitulo foi meio curto... mas o próximo compensa.. podem ter certeza...

**E no próximo capitulo: **

" - Que pena! Você desistiu tão fácil! Isso não é nada digno de Hermione Granger! – a voz estava mais manhosa que o de costume.

- Malfoy?! – Hermione se ergueu facilmente dos braços que Draco abria com desgosto – Você estava acordado o tempo todo?"


	5. O Mundo além do véu

**Capítulo 05:**

**O Mundo Além do Véu**

Um segundo depois de terem atravessado o Arco, Hermione se sentiu caindo em um buraco negro. Não enxergava nada, como se estivesse completamente cega. Só tinha certeza de que seu corpo ainda existia porque sentia a mão de Draco agarrada à sua. Mas logo percebeu que ele, não se contentando com aquele contato inseguro das mãos, enlaçou-a pela cintura. Eles se abraçaram, agarrando-se um ao outro como náufragos.

- Eu estou aqui... e não vou te soltar – havia urgência na voz de Draco, como se quisesse evitar que a moça sentisse qualquer medo.

Uma estranha sonolência se apossou de Hermione e ela se sentiu amolecendo aos poucos, perdendo lentamente a consciência de tudo. Que ironia! Estava morrendo e de uma forma que nunca poderia imaginar... nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

Quando abriu os olhos, Hermione pensou estar deitada em sua confortável cama na casa de seus pais. Mas não poderia ser "sua" cama já que aquilo sobre o qual estava deitada tinha um coração que batia forte contra seu ouvido. Ergueu a cabeça ainda meio tonta e quando seus olhos entraram em foco suspirou aliviada. Embaixo dela estava Draco, de olhos fechados, mas respirando suavemente. Os dois ainda estavam entrelaçados. Hermione tentou se desvencilhar do corpo do rapaz, mas encontrou grande dificuldade, pois mesmo desacordado ele mantinha os braços em torno dela, prendendo-a com uma força inacreditável. Aquilo intrigou Hermione. Alguém desmaiado não poderia continuar controlando seus braços... Então lhe veio a idéia de que Malfoy deveria ter lançado algum feitiço quando percebeu que estavam perdendo os sentidos, para que não se perdessem um do outro. Hermione teve de admitir que aquilo tinha sido uma boa idéia.

- Ei Malfoy, acorda! – disse com dificuldade, tentando se mover entre os braços que a prendia – Que feitiço foi esse que você fez? Não precisava de tanto!

Hermione se debateu por um tempo. Pensou até em escorregar por entre os braços de Draco, saindo por baixo. Mas acabou desistindo. A idéia de se esfregar em Malfoy daquela forma bastante comprometedora, mesmo ele estando desacordado, a deixou envergonhada. Então, com um suspiro resignado deitou a cabeça mais uma vez sobre o peito do rapaz. Esperaria ele acordar para desfazer aquele feitiço bastante ... pervertido? Ora, para que mais poderia servir um feitiço daqueles? Era algo bem típico de Draco.

- Que pena! Você desistiu tão fácil! Isso não é nada digno de Hermione Granger! – a voz estava mais manhosa que o de costume.

- Malfoy?! – Hermione se ergueu facilmente dos braços que Draco abria com desgosto – Você estava acordado o tempo todo?

- Bem, eu...

- Seu, seu...

- Olha, olha! não diga uma palavra pesada demais, afinal você é uma moça e isso não fica bem!!! – Draco provocou, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Ai, que raiva!! – grunhiu Hermione se sentando com força no chão – E eu pensando que você tinha feito alguma magia pra que a gente não se soltasse...

Draco, ainda deitado no chão, se virou para Hermione. O sorriso brilhando espontâneo em seu rosto.

- Se você souber como se faz um feitiço maravilhoso assim, por favor, me diga! – brincou, charmoso.

Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar. Draco tinha essa mania de jogar charme sempre que surgia uma chance. Mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy! – disse ela bastante rabugenta, enquanto se levantava – Não sei como eu suporto essas suas criancices!!

Draco também se levantou.

- Ao invés de ficar brava comigo porque não olha para o que está à sua volta? – disse ele encerrando o assunto antes que a discussão aumentasse. E só então Hermione se deu conta da real situação em que se encontravam.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou com uma súbita alegria invadindo seus sentidos – Estamos dentro do Mundo do Véu!!! Não era uma lenda, Draco!!!! – Hermione levou a mão aos lábios – Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Que não podemos confiar nos livros oficiais? – perguntou com uma interrogação de deboche no rosto.

- Significa que Harry está vivo! Isso aqui não é um túmulo, é uma outra dimensão! – Hermione rodopiou em torno de si e passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um sorriso cada vez maior – Ele está vivo!

- Pode ser... – disse Draco sem emoção – mas você não está notando algo estranho?

- O quê? – a moça parou de rodar, ficando mais séria, como se de repente fosse surgir algo muito feio diante deles.

- Onde estão os outros?

- É mesmo! – Hermione olhou à sua volta, mas nada estava muito visível. Uma palavra para definir aquele lugar? Sombrio. Como um entardecer tempestuoso. O céu estava cinza chumbo, e nele não havia sol nem estrelas. Também não havia nuvens que justificassem aquele crepúsculo desbotado. Ela baixou os olhos para a terra em que estavam. Era um campo muito amplo que se perdia de vista, com algumas árvores retorcidas despontando aqui e ali. Mas não havia nem sinal de Lupin, Rony e Luna. – O que será que aconteceu com eles? Esse lugar é tão, tão... sem cor!

- Vai ver desistiram!! – disse categoricamente.

- Claro que não! – retorquiu Hermione com veemência – Eles não me deixariam vir sozinha e muito menos vir sozinha com ... – hesitou por um momento - ... com você. O Ron não deixaria.

- Isso é verdade – Draco riu – O Weasley deve estar se descabelando.

Hermione suspirou, ignorando o divertimento sádico de Draco.

- Temos que encontrá-los! Ao atravessarmos o portal cada um pode ter caído em um canto. Nós só não nos separamos porque estávamos...

- Nos agarrando?! – sugeriu malicioso.

- Não começa!... estávamos abraçados.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E não dá no mesmo?

- Não, não dá! E vamos deixar de conversa mole e começar nossa busca. – Hermione olhou adiante, decidindo sobre a direção a tomar – Vamos para aquela montanha.

- Por que exatamente aquela montanha e não o lado oposto? – disse, querendo contrariar.

- Intuição! – respondeu Hermione simplesmente.

- Ótimo! – reclamou, vendo a moça já se adiantando rumo à montanha – Desde quando você se tornou a líder do grupo?

- Desde que nasci! – respondeu sem se virar – a liderança está no meu sangue.

- Há, há, sei! Acho que não vou gostar muito disso. Você é terrivelmente mandona, sabia?

- Você veio porque quis, se lembra?

- E você poderia demonstrar ao menos um pouquinho de gratidão!

Hermione não se importaria em ficar discutindo com Draco por horas. Estava feliz, muito feliz, pois agora tinha certeza de que iria rever seu amigo. Sorriu ainda ouvindo os resmungos do companheiro. Em breve iria rever Harry.

A alguns quilômetros dali três figuras solitárias caminhavam na direção de uma vila aos pés de uma montanha. O enorme rapaz de cabelos vermelhos levava uma frágil moça às costas. A moça estava com o tornozelo imobilizado por um pedaço de tecido exatamente da cor da camisa do rapaz. Junto deles ia um homem de aparência cansada, mas que impunha respeito. Ele liderava o grupo.

- Eu sabia que haveria uma vila por aqui! – disse Lupin com um sorriso de triunfo – Seguir o curso de um rio nunca falha!

- É mesmo, professor! Vou tentar me lembrar disso caso tenha a má sorte de ficar perdido um dia.

- Ronald, – sussurrou Luna, se inclinando para o rapaz – mas você está perdido agora. Acho que esta frase não ficou muito bem para o momento...

- Tem razão... – disse Rony sem jeito.

- Será que há pessoas morando lá? – Luna apontou para a vila que estava bem próxima. Das chaminés acima das casas já se podiam ver fios de fumaça.

- Como assim _será_? É uma vila com casas, então há pessoas, certo?

- Você nunca ouviu falar dos Ogmúnios?...

- Og... o quê??

- Ogmúnios, Ronald – respondeu a moça pacientemente, dando à sua voz um tom ainda mais etéreo, que fez Rony se lembrar desconfortavelmente da professora Trelawney, quando falava do Sinistro – são criaturas que se parecem com os humanos, mas possuem uma enorme boca na barriga por onde se alimentam da carne humana e depois ainda guardam seus olhos como troféus.

- Co-como assim? – a voz de Rony saiu mais fina do que ele pretendia.

- Coleção!

- Eles colecionam o-olhos?!

Lupin não prestava muita atenção à conversa "saudável" dos dois jovens. Estava ansioso para saber se aquele cheiro tão familiar, alcançado a pouco por seu faro lupino, era de quem ele pensava.

O pequeno grupo andou por mais alguns minutos e enfim eles se aproximaram das primeiras casas. Era uma vila simples com casas cobertas de sapê. Algo bastante primitivo, como se estivessem na era feudal. Logo que o grupo começou a adentrar a rua principal da vila algumas cabeças curiosas surgiram nas janelas, de forma discreta, se escondendo na penumbra. Mas assim que os observadores curiosos percebiam que era um grupo de forasteiros fechavam as janelas rapidamente.

- Eh! parece que estas pessoas não são muito amistosas! – disse Lupin.

- Então vamos embora daqui, pro-professor! – Rony tinha os olhos arregalados, que giravam para todos os lados – eu não quero ser alimento de Ogmúnios e não quero ter meus olhos expostos em algum museu horrendo...

- Agora já é tarde, Ronald... – disse Luna dando um longo bocejo – Eles já nos viram.

- E COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FICAR TÃO CALMA NUMA SITUAÇÃO COMO ESTA??!! – gritou Rony, já entrando em desespero.

- Pssiiiiuu!! – exclamou o professor – Vai assustá-los, Rony!

- Me de-desculpe! – murmurou constrangido, mas pensando seriamente em gritar a plenos pulmões caso uma daquelas criaturas se aproximasse.

- Não se preocupe, Ronald, eu estou aqui com você. – disse Luna, se inclinando até o ouvido do rapaz – E se estivermos juntos vai ser menos assustador...

Mesmo achando que nada poderia tornar menos assustador o fato de ser devorado vivo, Rony sentiu uma quenturinha por dentro ao ouvir Luna lhe falando daquela forma tão carinhosa. Ele sorriu torto e por alguns segundos se esqueceu que poderia ser devorado por Ogmúnios a qualquer momento.

- Que bom! – exclamou Lupin feliz – Tem um bar logo ali.

Aquilo que Lupin chamava de bar poderia ter sido chamado de moquifo, birosca, bodega, espelunca, menos de bar. Eles entraram por uma porta de madeira despencando após passarem por uma varanda, também de madeira muito velha, onde havia um cão magricela deitado, abanando mosquitos. Rony, ao passar, olhou para o pobre animal, imaginando que tipo de osso ele deveria comer.

- Fêmur, úmero, omoplata...

- O que está dizendo, Ronald? – perguntou Luna interessada na aula de anatomia óssea de Rony.

- Rótula, clavícula, tíbia... – continuou ele, com os olhos saltados, já quase insanos, vendo agora em sua imaginação aquele cão dos infernos roendo seus ossos, enquanto os donos do cão lustravam seus olhos com um pano de pratos.

- Boa tarde, – a voz gentil de Lupin tirou Rony de seu pesadelo, trazendo-o para uma realidade não muito melhor. Ele colocou Luna no chão, mas já não prestava mais atenção à moça. Seus olhos supervisionavam o local em que estavam. Era escuro e exalava um cheiro não muito agradável no ar. Cheiro que Rony identificou como sendo de sangue. O rapaz percebeu que havia algumas pessoas amontoadas em torno de uma grande mesa. Algumas cabeças se voltaram para o grupo recém chegado – vocês falam a minha língua? - continuou Lupin.

- O que querem? – um homem grandalhão e mal encarado, que estava detrás de um balcão, veio em direção ao professor, ameaçadoramente – Não são bem vindos aqui!

- Me desculpe! – disse Lupin, sem demonstrar qualquer vestígio de medo, enquanto Rony observava, desesperado, a barriga do homem, tentando encontrar ali algum vestígio de dentes prontos a trucidá-los – Nós estamos procurando por dois jovens, nossos companheiros que se perderam de nós...

- Não passaram por aqui... Agora, caiam fora, antes que tenham de sair à força!

As outras pessoas, não menos hostis, se afastavam da mesa e vinham em direção ao grupo. Então Rony pôde ver o que seus corpos ocultavam. E sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem de horror. Aqueles homens estavam agrupados em torno de um amontoado de carne, com sangue escorrendo por todos os lados da mesa. No desespero, antes de perder os sentidos, Rony ainda pôde ver as facas imensas que eles tinham nas mãos.

- Ronald... está me ouvindo? – a voz suave vinha de algum lugar muito distante sobre a cabeça de Rony e um anjo de cabelos louro-claros e imensos olhos azuis o observava.

- Já morri? Mas que olhos grandes você tem... anjo! Então os Ogmúnios não podem vir até aqui... porque você continua com seus olhos...

- Eles não eram Ogmúnios, Ronald...

- Ahn, O quê? – Rony se ergueu esfregando os olhos, confuso – Luna? E... Não eram Ogmúnios? Então o que eram aquelas facas e aquela carne espalhada sobre a mesa? – isso estava claro na mente do rapaz – E... e a cara feia deles...?

- Não seja grosseiro com nossos anfitriões, jovem Weasley. – disse Lupin. E Rony percebeu que o professor estava sentado ao seu lado – Eles o trouxeram para cá e a dona Nênia, esposa do caçador, dono do açougue, cuidou de você.

Ainda atordoado, Rony correu os olhos pelo local onde estava. Era um quarto mal iluminado por pequenas velas, em castiçais de pedra bastante rústicos. E além da cama em que estava deitado havia uma outra cama, a cadeira de Lupin, uma mesa de madeira talhada grosseiramente e alguns cabides pregados na parede sem pintura.

- Dono do açougue... Caçador?! – perguntou abobalhado.

- Isso mesmo Rony. – o professor sorriu – Sua mente criativa lhe pregou uma peça daquelas. Chegamos em dia de caça e os homens da vila se juntam naquele lugar para repartirem o alimento conseguido. Como vê, eles eram humanos comuns e não... Ogmúnios. – o sorriso do professor se alargou.

- Que pena... – murmurou uma Luna bastante depressiva.

Então Rony endireitou-se, recostando na cabeceira da cama.

- E eu paguei esse mico? Pelo amor de Deus! – bateu a mão sobre a testa – Mas, mas eles pareceram tão... monstruosos.

- Viver em um mundo como este faz com que as pessoas fiquem sempre em alerta. Qualquer forasteiro que chega pode ser mais um bandido enviado pelo "Mundo Exterior", mesmo que isso já não ocorra como antes.

- Mundo exterior?...

- É como chamam o lugar de onde viemos.

- E onde estamos, professor? – o semblante de Rony se tornou mais maduro, começando a entender a grandiosidade daquilo que estavam vivendo.

- Chamam este lugar de "Solaris, a Terra do sol". Um nome bastante adverso para uma terra que foi condenada a viver nas sombras há centenas de anos atrás, no momento em que o primeiro grande bruxo do "Mundo Exterior" escolheu essa dimensão para ser a prisão eterna dos condenados. Mentir que o Arco era o portal da morte foi a estratégia encontrada pelos juízes mágicos para amedrontar e garantir que os condenados caíssem no esquecimento eterno. Algo bem pior que a morte.

- Contaram tudo isso para nós e pareciam muito tristes por terem causado seu desmaio! – falou Luna – São boas pessoas os moradores daqui. Não mereciam o que os nossos ancestrais fizeram ao seu mundo.

- Essa terra foi um dia o "depósito de lixo" do mundo bruxo – continuou o professor – O Arco não é mais usado como condenação, mas o feitiço das sombras permanece e o medo nas pessoas também. Os bandidos que foram empurrados para além do Véu morreram todos, pois já faz muitos anos que o Arco se tornou inativo. – a voz de Lupin ficou muito triste de repente – Sirius e Harry, junto com Voldemort, foram suas últimas vítimas...

_**Nota da Beta**__: 0 Eu também queria cair no véu enlaçada ao Draco:p_

_Esse capítulo foi bem calmo para nossos amigos, né? Esperem para ver o que acontece depois!!! Será que os Ogmúnios irão aparecer e devorar a todos??? Hauhauhaua... beta delirando. As emoções continuam no próximo capítulo de _**Escolhas**_!!! Até lá! \o/_


	6. Reencontros

**Capítulo 06:**

**Reencontros**

Draco estava entediado com aquela caminhada infrutífera. Andavam a mais de duas horas e não tinham visto sequer uma alma viva naquele lugar. Agora subiam uma montanha íngreme e sem trilhas por insistência de Hermione. Ela, no entanto, não se preocupava com nada, estava feliz demais com a idéia de rever Harry para sentir cansaço ou ao menos reparar na insatisfação do companheiro, que seguia seus passos a contra gosto.

- Vamos parar um pouco, Granger! – disse se jogando no chão, com a respiração acelerada pelo esforço físico. Há bastante tempo se segurava para não dar o braço a torcer admitindo que estava exausto. Mas, enfim, chegara ao seu limite.

Hermione virou-se e, parando sua escalada, colocou a mão na cintura, com um sorriso sarcástico despontando em seu rosto.

- Então o magnífico Draco Malfoy, tão elegante e esbelto está fora de forma? Que decepção!

O rapaz não estava em condições e nem com disposição para revidar a ironia, o que precisava no momento era respirar, somente. Deitou-se de costas no chão e fechou os olhos, sorvendo o ar com dificuldade, ignorando o comentário de Hermione. Logo ele sentiu um leve roçar em seu braço nu, que não estava mais coberto pelo sobretudo, agora amarrado à sua cintura; ele o havia retirado devido ao calor da subida. Abriu os olhos novamente e sentiu uma estranha satisfação ao ver a moça deitada ao seu lado. Ela também tinha a respiração alterada pelo exercício.

Draco deu um sorriso no mesmo tom de deboche com que Hermione o tinha brindado a pouco tempo atrás.

- Pelo jeito não sou apenas eu que estou fora de forma!

- Mas eu agüentaria até chegarmos ao topo da montanha!!!! – se defendeu a moça.

Silêncio. E o som abafado das respirações.

- Hermione?

- Sim...?

- O que você pensa que vamos encontrar lá em cima? Seria muito mais fácil se tivéssemos contornado a montanha, se o que você quer é chegar do outro lado. A estrada fazia uma curva à frente.

Hermione ficou calada, observando o céu cinzento que estava da mesma forma de quando o olharam pela primeira vez, fato que era bem estranho. Se fosse um entardecer, como pensara no início, já deveria ter escurecido completamente. Ou se fosse madrugada quando chegaram, o dia já deveria ter raiado.

- Granger? Está me ouvindo? – insistiu o rapaz ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Sim, eu ouvi... e já te disse que foi intuição! Mas estava pensando em outra coisa. Talvez esse lugar não tenha exatamente algo que podemos chamar de dia. Parece que ele é sempre assim, sombrio... morto. Como o professor Lupin disse "é um mundo sem luz".

Draco voltou seus olhos claros para o céu, focalizando aquele vazio imenso. Hermione tinha razão, o tempo não havia mudado em absolutamente nada desde que chegaram ali.

- Sabe – disse ele ainda olhando para o céu, porém consciente de que a atenção de Hermione estava voltada para ele – essa seria uma situação bastante romântica caso estivéssemos assim, deitados juntos nos jardins de Hogwarts, no verão, e formando figuras com as nuvens espalhadas por um céu muito azul...

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha com desconfiança.

- E desde quando você começou a imaginar situações românticas comigo? – a voz da moça soou mais vacilante do que ela previra.

Draco a olhou. Uma voz em sua cabeça dizia para ele contar que passara a pensar nela de uma forma bastante diferente desde que ela se mostrara preocupada com ele, na primeira missão que cumpriram juntos, contra o Lorde das Trevas. Uma luta frustrada, em que ele, sem saber, levara Rony e Hermione para uma emboscada.

"_- Vamos embora, rápido! – gritou Rony, arrastando Hermione pelo braço, enquanto comensais os caçavam numa floresta densa, lançando feitiços para todos os lados, já que estava bastante escuro – Temos que chegar à Chave de Portal... isso foi uma armadilha! Droga, eu devia ter pensado nisso! Não há nenhuma Horcrux aqui."_

_- Não podemos ir sem o Malfoy! – Hermione gritou de volta, se soltando dos braços do amigo, ciente de que em breve estariam cercados – Precisamos encontrá-lo!_

_- Enlouqueceu, Hermione? Logo os comensais nos alcançam! E será que não percebe que estamos nessa por culpa dele? Foi ele quem nos trouxe pra cá para sermos pegos! Ele continua do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. É um maldito espião, aquele Malfoy nojento! – retrucou Rony, irritado – Sorte o Harry estar ferido e termos vindo sozinhos..._

_- Não seja idiota, Rony! Se ele fosse um espião não arriscaria seu disfarce com peixes pequenos como nós, ia querer o Harry. Não saio daqui sem ele! – disse obstinada, depois abrandou a voz – E... na verdade eu... eu confio no Malfoy. É isso! Eu acredito nele, Ron. Não vou deixá-lo! _

_- Você o quê?!_

_Eles não sabiam, mas Draco estava ali, ao lado deles, totalmente imobilizado, sem condições de fazer nenhum ruído para que eles o encontrassem. Tinha sido atingido por um feitiço perdido, lançado a esmo por algum comensal, enquanto corria de volta aos dois companheiros. Desesperara-se ao perceber o terrível erro que cometera ao se deixar enganar pela crença inocente de que o Lorde das Trevas o contaria realmente onde se encontrava uma de suas Horcruxes. Não podiam vê-lo porque havia lançado em si mesmo o Feitiço da Desilusão, para se disfarçar dos olhos inimigos. _

_No final daquela perigosa missão, Hermione tropeçara nele e acabou por desfazer os dois feitiços, da Desilusão e o Imóbilus. Conseguiram voltar sãos e salvos para casa. Só não se livraram da bronca de Olho-Tonto-Moody, da professora Mcgonagall e de Harry, que ficara com raiva por eles terem se arriscado em segredo. Os mais velhos aceitaram a defesa de Draco, mas Harry não demonstrou sentimento algum. Rony por sua vez, queria jogá-lo de cima de uma vassoura em alta velocidade, há quilômetros de distância do solo. Não havia acontecido nada de muito significativo aos olhos dos outros, mas Draco não era mais o mesmo. Algo em seu coração havia mudado. Alguém acreditava realmente nele e estava disposto a arriscar sua vida por ele... Hermione havia se preocupado e sem esperar nada em troca._

Draco não poderia dizer tudo aquilo a ela naquele momento, mas ainda carregava a sensação de que perdera muito em não ter se tornado seu amigo desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Desde que não há ninguém mais interessante do meu lado e estamos em um lugar completamente entediante, imaginar situações menos chatas com você é tudo que me resta! – respondeu insensível, contrariando seus sentimentos, como sempre fazia.

Hermione se levantou, limpando os ciscos das vestes. _Era impressão ou ela tinha se irritado com sua resposta? _Pensou Draco.

- Acho que já descansamos demais. Vamos continuar, Malfoy; ou se preferir, pode ficar aí deitado, sonhando com coelhos de nuvens! Sua presença ou sua ausência realmente não faz a menor diferença para mim! – e dizendo isso, Hermione recomeçou a escalada.

Draco também se levantou, mas parou, observando a moça determinada que ia à frente. Gostava de vê-la naquele uniforme de Hogwarts, ainda mais com aquela cara tão brava. Aquela imagem lhe trazia uma nostalgia boa de quando eram apenas crianças aprendendo a usar magia. Tempo em que ele, mesmo sendo iludido por um pai insano, ainda era feliz.

- Eu já disse que não dou a mínima se você ficar aí, mas prefiro que pare de me olhar com essa cara idiota e decida logo o que vai fazer!! – disse Hermione olhando para trás de cara amarrada.

Draco sorriu. Ela estava mentindo, assim como ele.

Meia hora depois eles atingiam o topo da montanha e foram surpreendidos com o que viram. Diante de seus olhos se apresentava uma imensa floresta de carvalhos gigantescos; algo que eles definitivamente não esperavam encontrar no alto daquela montanha pedregosa.

- Só faltava essa! – reclamou Draco, enxugando o suor da testa com a ponta do sobretudo que voltara a vestir – Olha só para onde sua intuição nos trouxe!

Hermione não respondeu e, sem dar a menor atenção para o rapaz, entrou na floresta. Ainda estava muito brava com ele.

- _Lumus_! – a voz da moça se fez ouvir, mas para surpresa de ambos, nada aconteceu. Encarando sua varinha e depois olhando para Draco, Hermione insistiu com um tom de voz mais forte – _LUMUS!!!!_ E como antes, não houve resultado.

- O que houve, Granger? – perguntou Draco, se aproximando – Sua varinha quebrou?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. Em seus olhos havia incredulidade.

- Malfoy, eu não consigo usar feitiços!

- Isso não pode ser! _Lumus_! – gritou alto, sacando sua varinha. Mas da mesma forma que acontecera com Hermione não houve nem um lampejo sequer. A varinha de Draco, assim como a de Hermione, não passava de um pedaço de madeira comum – Não é você que não consegue usar feitiços, Hermione... magia não funciona aqui!

Saboreando uma deliciosa refeição de costeletas de javali, Rony estava começando a gostar daqueles anfitriões que tanto o assustaram no início. Senhor Letus, seu jovem irmão Lenius, sua esposa Nênia e seu pequeno filho Tumby formavam uma família de caçadores muito respeitada pelos demais moradores da vila.

- A senhora cozinha tão bem quanto minha mãe! – disse o rapaz ruivo, com farinha saltando de sua boca a cada palavra proferida.

- Obrigada! – respondeu a jovem mulher, que tinha lábios muito grossos e olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos claros. Ela estava sentada em uma das pontas da mesa – Aqui não temos muita opção de alimentos. São poucas as plantas e os animais que sobrevivem a esta luz tão fraca. Nunca vimos a luz do sol como descrito pelos nossos antepassados em livros... eles relatam histórias de um tempo em que tudo era muito iluminado e enfeitado por uma natureza exuberante e farta. – a mulher suspirou – Só nossos ancestrais muito distantes tiveram o privilégio de ver uma Solaris cheia de vida e cores brilhantes.

- Sinto muito por isso! – disse Lupin sinceramente. E se sentia mesmo muito mal em pensar que quem tinha causado tanto dano aquele povo havia sido um dos seus; um bruxo que, em nome da justiça, cometera tamanho crime contra um povo inocente. Como quem tira o lixo de sua porta e joga na porta dos vizinhos.

Lupin ficara sabendo que os moradores da vila chamada Flores, a vila onde estavam, viviam da caça e da plantação de raízes, das quais fabricavam farinha. Tinham comércio com outras vilas pela exportação de roupas feitas de peles de animais e lã, pois também criavam ovelhas. Era um povo próspero, apesar de humilde.

- Onde vocês caçam? – perguntou Lupin, puxando assunto, após um tempo de silêncio em que todos faziam a refeição – Não vi nenhum lugar propício quando vínhamos para cá.

- Na floresta da montanha – respondeu prontamente o garotinho de cabelos arrepiados, que em muito lembrava Harry aos onze anos de idade – Quando completar doze anos vou poder ir pra minha primeira caçada! – seus olhos, claros como os da mãe, brilhavam de empolgação.

- Tumby, não atalhe a conversa dos adultos! Não foi essa a educação que lhe demos! – ralhou o pai. O garotinho, envergonhado, sussurrou um "desculpe" a Lupin. – Perdoe meu filho, senhor Lupin. O sonho dele, que se tornou ainda mais intenso nestes últimos dias, é se tornar um caçador e esse ano ele poderá realizar esse sonho. Ao completar doze anos nossas crianças já podem acompanhar os adultos para as caçadas, se assim desejarem.

Lupin assentiu, com um sorriso.

- Mas então existe uma floresta acima de nossas cabeças? – brincou.

- Ah, sim! Realmente caçamos numa enorme floresta de carvalhos que fica no alto desta montanha que abriga nossa vila – o homem apontou para a janela aberta que mostrava o sopé de uma montanha pedregosa – É uma floresta que abriga animais de várias espécies. Nós tomamos muito cuidado para caçar só o estritamente necessário para a sobrevivência. Para ajudar criamos aves e ovelhas, como já disse ao senhor.

- De qualquer forma, deve ser muito triste viver num mundo quase sem luz!!! – murmurou Luna, sem direcionar seu comentário para alguém em específico.

- Estamos acostumados, senhorita! – respondeu o homem – já que não sabemos o que é realmente a luz de que vocês falam e da qual escreveram nossos antepassados. A única claridade forte que conhecemos é a que o fogo nos oferece.

- Eu queria encontrar aqueles dois bem depressa, para procurarmos o Harry e irmos logo embora desse lugar medonho! – disse Rony, empurrando o prato vazio para o lado e se esticando na cadeira – Aquele relógio diz que é meio dia... – apontou para um relógio com aparência bem antiga na parede – mas parece ser eternamente um entardecer chuvoso!

- Certamente é muito difícil para vocês, que vieram do Mundo Exterior, se acostumarem com nossa pouca claridade – murmurou Letus em tom de desculpas. E Rony nem percebeu como seu comentário havia sido grosseiro.

- Desculpe, senhor Letus, Ronald não quis ofender sua hospitalidade! – remendou Luna, antes de Lupin, que já abria a boca para falar algo. – Ele só está preocupado com nossos amigos desaparecidos.

Enfim, percebendo a gafe cometida e totalmente sem graça, Rony tentou redimir-se de seu comentário infeliz.

- Eh! É isso mesmo, senhor... a sua casa é muito agradável e... e...

- Tudo bem, senhor Ronald – disse Letus gentilmente – Não me senti ofendido com suas palavras! Eu realmente gostaria de ajudá-los e talvez se organizarmos um grupo de busca, poderemos encontrar os dois amigos que vieram com vocês. Mas quanto ao primeiro, o que vieram resgatar, pode ser até impossível, já que faz duas semanas que ele veio para cá.

- Por que diz isso, senhor Letus? – perguntou Lupin, intrigado.

- Bem, é que o feitiço lançado em nosso mundo foi para castigar os condenados do seu mundo, como o senhor já sabe. Então, quando se é jogado aqui, e se deixa levar pela tristeza da solidão, as memórias desaparecem devagar; e em poucos dias a pessoa já não tem lembrança de nada do Mundo Exterior. Nos registros de nossos antepassados relatam casos de pessoas que ficaram tão desesperadas que se esqueceram de tudo em algumas horas apenas. Se for alguém sentimental que se separou de pessoas queridas, certamente não há salvação. Uma coisa terrível! – o homem balançou a cabeça, concordando consigo mesmo.

- Meu Deus!! – exclamou Rony horrorizado – Então nós também vamos nos esquecer?!

- Não necessariamente, meu rapaz. Apenas se vocês permitirem que seus corações se percam em tristezas profundas. – Letus começava a sentir pena daqueles viajantes – Mas vocês não estão sozinhos, têm uns aos outros. Creio que enquanto acreditarem na amizade de cada um nenhuma memória poderá ser roubada, mas se fraquejarem...

- Isso me parece algo bastante ruim... – disse Luna, mas sua voz não condizia em nada com sua fala. Parecia até ligeiramente entusiasmada com o fato.

- E agora, fazemos o quê, senhorita _Líder do Grupo_?

Draco e Hermione estavam sentados sobre uma grande pedra à entrada da floresta.

- Não sei! – disse sinceramente, olhando para os próprios pés, sem ter coragem para encarar o rapaz a seu lado.

- Ótimo! Sua mente brilhante só funciona se puder usar magia? Trouxas são mesmo inúteis!

- Não é isso! – disse Hermione, olhando para Draco com raiva – É que precisamos entrar na floresta, mas sem luz fica difícil. É muito escuro lá dentro!

- E por que precisamos _entrar_ na floresta? – Draco também estava irritado – E não me venha com essa besteira de intuição! Por causa dessa sua bobagem é que subimos inutilmente essa montanha para nos depararmos com essa floresta intransponível que eu nem quero transpor!

Hermione ficou em silêncio. O que ia dizer a Draco, se a única coisa que a guiava era realmente a intuição? Não sabia por que tinha subido aquela montanha, como também não sabia por que queria entrar na floresta. Naquele momento parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer, mas Draco tinha razão, era uma loucura fazer aquilo. Estavam em uma terra estranha e sem conseguir usar magia. Seriam presas fáceis se fossem atacados por qualquer coisa que seja.

- O que sugere, então? – perguntou a moça, resignando-se.

- Pra começar, que você me peça desculpas! – disse Draco. Seus olhos brilhando – e admita que foi uma arrogante ao se intitular líder e nos fazer perder tanto tempo, como se tivesse a situação sob controle. Admita que falhou, ao menos uma vez, Granger!! – havia uma terrível satisfação nos olhos claros do rapaz.

Hermione se levantou, indignada. Ela não tinha feito aquilo de propósito e Malfoy estava passando dos limites outra vez.

- Eu não vou...

A fala de Hermione foi interrompida por um rosnado terrível, vindo do interior da floresta.

Em um salto, Draco já estava de pé, com os olhos atentos na floresta e mantendo, instintivamente, Hermione atrás de si.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o rapaz.

Mesmo estando tão assustada quanto Draco, Hermione não deixou de notar o movimento protetor que ele fazia, se colocando entre ela e o local de onde se ouvira o rosnado.

- Parece ser um rosnado de... lobo? – um misto de alegria e desespero se misturou dentro dela – Será que é o professor Lupin?

- Claro que não! Lobos costumam uivar para suas vítimas, não rosnar como cães – Draco segurou a mão de Hermione – Vamos sair daqui, agora!

Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer movimento, já era tarde. Avistaram, há poucos metros deles, do lado oposto à floresta, a silhueta de algo que parecia um enorme cão negro. Como o animal conseguira sair da floresta e se colocar entre eles e o lugar de onde vieram sem que eles vissem, nem Hermione nem Draco poderiam dizer. A moça deu um grito agudo ao avistar a terrível criatura e apertou a mão de Draco com força.

- O que faremos?? – exclamou esganiçada.

Draco correu os olhos pelo lugar onde estavam, procurando a melhor maneira de escaparem. Como o cão bloqueava o caminho de onde vieram só restava a eles uma opção, entrar na floresta. Com uma certeza matemática, Draco sabia que o animal os alcançaria na metade do caminho antes de alcançarem qualquer árvore.

- Eu vou atrair a atenção dele, correndo para aquele descampado, então você corre para a floresta e sobe em uma árvore, a mais alta que encontrar!!!

Hermione o olhou assombrada, balançando a cabeça com força, em negativa.

- NÃO!! Claro que não vou deixar você fazer isso! Ele vai pegar você e...

Draco segurou Hermione pelos ombros, porém atento a qualquer movimento do animal, que continuava parado, examinando-os com interesse.

- Não temos escolha, Hermione! Se corrermos juntos para a floresta ele nos alcançará e matará a nós dois... – havia urgência em sua voz – mas se ele correr atrás de mim você terá tempo para...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! CALA A BOCA! Você perdeu o juízo se pensa que vou permitir uma coisa dessas!!! – disse Hermione descontrolada – Não sei o que você chama de amigos, mas na minha filosofia um amigo nunca abandona outro. NUNCA, ouviu? – lágrimas já começavam a brotar de seus olhos. Então ela se agarrou em Draco, disposta a fazer de tudo para impedir que ele fizesse o que estava planejando. – Não vou deixar que faça isso! Não permito que mais ninguém se sacrifique por mim... me basta a dor de perder Harry. Não quero perder você também. Eu não suportaria...

- Hermione... – aturdido com aquelas palavras da moça, Draco só conseguiu retribuir ao abraço desesperado que Hermione o envolvia, apertando-a contra o corpo. Sem entender a si mesmo, aproximou se mais e pressionou seus lábios nos cabelos dela, sentindo a morte se aproximar – Você é tão estúpida, Granger! Tão estúpida!... Vamos morrer os dois!

- Que seja!

Um movimento repentino do animal pôs Draco em alerta. O grande cão caminhava lentamente rumo a eles. E então, aquela tranqüilidade do predador despertou uma grande ira no rapaz. Já tinha enfrentado perigos muito maiores, e só porque não tinha uma varinha idiota ia se deixar morrer e permitir que Hermione morresse também de uma forma tão humilhante, devorados por um cão? Soltou-se da companheira a custo, apesar de ela o prender com toda sua força, apanhou uma pedra no chão, já que era a única arma que estava ao seu alcance.

- Pode vir, cão maldito! Vai encontrar uma refeição bem difícil de engolir!

Nesse momento o troar de um tiro ecoou pelo ar. O cão parou, com as orelhas em pé. Ouviu-se mais tiros acompanhados de vozes exaltadas. Rapidamente, como se pressentisse o perigo, o cão correu de volta para dentro da floresta. Então Hermione e Draco puderam divisar um grupo de pessoas que se aproximava carregando armas e tochas brilhantes.

- Hermione, Draco! Graças a Deus! – uma voz gentil e cheia de alívio chegou até eles.

- Pro-professor Lupin! – exclamou Hermione ainda trêmula, mas com a alegria explodindo em seu peito.

- Mione! – Rony vinha correndo ao encontro da moça. Logo ela foi abraçada e rodopiada pelo ar, nos grandes braços do amigo – Luna tinha razão, não é professor? A intuição feminina é melhor que qualquer magia!

Mas Lupin não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam na floresta, na direção para onde o animal tinha seguido. Havia sorriso em seus lábios e uma felicidade que pensou nunca mais sentir.

- Um grupo de busca? Que idéia genial! – disse Hermione satisfeita, tomando mais um gole da bebida quente que dona Nênia tinha servido. A moça já estava aconchegada na sala de visitas, após um jantar e um banho reconfortante – Não sei como agradecer a vocês!

- Agradeça ao senhor Letus que organizou o pessoal e à Luna que disse para começarmos nossa busca pela floresta da montanha – disse Lupin, sentado em um banco de madeira, tão rústico quanto o resto dos móveis da casa, iluminado pela luz das velas.

Hermione olhou agradecida para o anfitrião, era um homem grisalho, mas de aparência robusta e que tinha o olhar quase tão gentil quanto o de Lupin.

- Muitíssimo obrigada, senhor! Sua idéia salvou nossas vidas – Agradeceu Hermione. O homem apenas meneou a cabeça com um sorriso bondoso. Então Hermione voltou-se para Luna – E você, Luna! Acho que possui mais talentos do que imaginamos. E intuição é um deles.

- Pelo menos a intuição DELA serve para alguma coisa!! – provocou Draco, que estava sentado em um canto um pouco afastado do grupo, tomando da mesma bebida quente que Hermione. A fumaça que saia do copo separava seu rosto dos olhos faiscantes da moça – Não é, Granger?

- Não me amole, Malfoy! Eu... eu só pensei que havia algo importante lá – disse baixo, envergonhada por ter arriscado suas vidas daquela forma tão imprudente e desnecessária.

- E há algo importante sim, Hermione! – falou lupin, calmamente – sua intuição te levou a encontrar alguém que julgávamos perdido há quase dois anos.

Hermione parou seu copo a caminho dos lábios, olhando interrogativa para Lupin. Draco fez o mesmo.

- Mas, professor, não encontramos ninguém além de um cão... – os olhos da moça se arregalaram, compreendendo, enfim, o que não havia percebido – Não! O senhor está querendo dizer que aquele cão é... é...

- Sirius!! – completou com um sorriso suave.

O senhor Letus contou a eles que aquele cão negro havia aparecido por lá já fazia muito tempo, a mais de um ano. No começo ele costumava cruzar o caminho dos caçadores e em muitas vezes tinha sido perseguido por eles. Mas era uma criatura demasiadamente inteligente para um animal irracional e sempre escapava. Certa vez, quando um dos caçadores se perdeu do grupo e foi atacado por um urso, o cão surgira e protegera o homem da morte certa. Depois desse dia não o viram mais.

Porém, sabiam que ele continuava lá, uma vez que ouviam seus latidos noturnos ecoando dentro da floresta. Ainda temiam aquele cão, mas o respeitavam quase que como a um ser humano. Tinham uma dívida com ele e fizeram um juramento entre si de só atacarem o animal caso houvesse necessidade de legítima defesa.

- Ele é mesmo uma pessoa! – exclamou Letus, com assombro, após a história contada por Lupin.

- Eu sabia que aquele bicho não era normal – disse Lenius, o irmão adolescente do caçador – Um predador qualquer não se arriscaria, enfrentando um inimigo maior que ele, para salvar uma presa. E foi isso que o cão fez quando lutou contra o urso, para defender nosso amigo – o rapaz de feições macilentas e bastante alto tinha os olhos incandescentes de emoção – Ainda bem que nós não o matamos!

- Ainda bem. – repetiu Lupin com alívio – Sirius é um grande homem.

Hermione estava em silêncio e seus pensamentos a brindavam com o sorriso de Harry, aquele sorriso amplo e tão gracioso que ele daria se estivesse ali naquele momento, descobrindo que seu padrinho estava vivo.

- Mas então, vocês já sabiam que não conseguimos usar magia aqui? – perguntou Hermione tentando desviar seus pensamentos de Harry, não queria começar a chorar na frente dos outros.

- Sim – disse Rony – quando Luna torceu o pé e o professor Lupin tentou curar com magia. Ficamos sem entender e tentamos outros feitiços. Mas nenhum deles funcionou. Percebemos que nossos feitiços não funcionam aqui.

- E o Ronald rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa para enfaixar o meu tornozelo!! – Luna ergueu o delicado pezinho, exibindo com orgulho o lugar onde o pedaço da camisa de Rony ainda permanecia enrolado – Ele foi muito gentil! – concluiu a moça com um olhar brilhante.

Rony enrubesceu e Hermione ficou feliz pelo carinho latente entre os dois amigos.

Discretamente Draco saiu da sala. Já estava se chateando com toda aquela conversa sobre o homem-cão e o clima pegajoso entre o Weasley e a Lovegood.

Lá fora um vento gelado tocou seu rosto e ele ajeitou o sobretudo sobre o corpo. Agora a noite havia chegado e o mundo cinzento estava completamente negro. Aquela escuridão absoluta não o incomodava, a noite ele sabia o que era, ruim era aquele arremedo de dia, sem sol e sem nuvens... Qualquer um poderia enlouquecer se conhecesse a luz do sol e fosse condenado a viver ali, pensou Draco. Sem controlar seus pensamentos se lembrou de Harry Potter.

O que teria acontecido a ele? Sirius talvez pudesse ser recuperado de uma loucura imposta por aquele exílio de sombras, já que parecia viver constantemente na forma de cão, exatamente o que o impedira de enlouquecer em Azkaban. Mas, e o Potter? Sentimental como era, se não estivesse morto, assassinado pelo Lorde das Trevas, o qual todos pareciam querer ignorar, certamente já teria enlouquecido.

Algo adiante chamou a atenção do rapaz. Ele caminhou até um banco de madeira colocado sob uma árvore sem folhas e se sentou ali para apreciar o que seus olhos viam. Próximo àquela árvore, disfarçada entre pequenos arbustos, havia uma colônia de vaga-lumes, que tentava, sem sucesso, se esconder do intruso. No meio da escuridão total aquelas pequenas luzes, que na claridade seriam insignificantes, pareciam mais preciosas que o sol. E Draco pensou em Hermione.

Ela seria para Harry como aquelas luzes? Na claridade ela era apenas mais uma pessoa em torno do "herói", mas quando a escuridão se apossou dele, Hermione foi a única luz que permaneceu acesa. Se Harry soubesse o que aquela moça tinha sido capaz de fazer por uma ínfima possibilidade de reencontrá-lo... Draco abaixou o olhar e suspirou, sentia pena de Hermione e uma incontrolável vontade de cuidar dela. Será que todo o risco que ela correra por Harry seria em vão?

- Draco... – chamou uma voz baixa, bem próxima ao rapaz – está se sentindo bem?

Draco não se virou, mas um calor suave percorreu sua espinha, causando-lhe uma agradável sensação de aconchego ao ouvi-la dizer seu primeiro nome.

- Por que não estaria... Granger? – seu coração batia meio descompassado pela inesperada aparição da moça, exatamente quando ele pensava nela.

Houve um silêncio longo, o que fez Draco se virar. E se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione o olhava com um carinho intenso. Ela trazia um pequeno suporte com uma vela acesa, o que dava ao seu rosto, emoldurado por seus cabelos encaracolados, uma cor dourada, quente, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma suavidade angelical.

- Está tão escuro aqui fora... e você sumiu de repente, então... – Hermione colocou a vela no chão e se sentou ao lado de Draco – ... sobre o que aconteceu lá na montanha... ah, Obrigada.

Draco a olhou, intrigado.

- Por que está me agradecendo? Você é que preferiu morrer comigo que salvar sua vida... aquilo foi, foi... – Draco balançou a cabeça tentando encontrar uma palavra adequada. Mas ele não sabia usar palavras adequadas, afinal era Draco Malfoy – ... muito idiota, Granger! Absolutamente idiota!

Hermione sabia que não era aquilo que ele queria dizer.

- Você queria morrer por mim, antes...

- Você é muito ingênua, sabia? – o rapaz voltou a olhar para o campo escuro, para o meio dos pequenos arbustos, enquanto os vaga-lumes, que antes fugiam, agora pareciam se sentir atraídos por eles, se aproximando devagar, piscando, piscando... – Minha intenção era correr e subir em uma árvore...

- Não havia árvores daquele lado... por que não diz a verdade ao menos uma vez? – falou serena e Draco a olhou sentindo um inexplicável tremor no estômago.

- Que verdade você quer ouvir, Granger? – ele estreitou os olhos, confuso pela suavidade da moça. Aquilo era mesmo real?

Hermione se levantou e aproximou-se mais de Draco. Então, segurou uma de suas mãos, firme, mas com carinho.

- Que somos amigos...

Draco olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto o tremor em seu estômago se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro. Ao encarar Hermione novamente viu em seus olhos tanta sinceridade e doçura que se perdeu neles. Aquilo era completamente novo. Draco Malfoy amigo de Hermione Granger? Companheiros de luta, parceiros de estratégia de batalha, colegas de escola era uma coisa, mas amigos?! Pensar nisso era absurdo. Nunca tivera amigos, no máximo bajuladores, e tinha de admitir que sempre invejara Harry por ele ter amigos de verdade, que gostavam dele pelo que ele era, não pelo que tinha.

Agora ele estava ali, pela primeira vez diante de alguém que lhe chamava de amigo. Aquela sensação era agradável demais. Não estava diante de uma garota que o via como o herdeiro de uma fortuna ou um bruxo de sangue nobre, como Pansy Parkinson. Afinal ele não era mais nada disso. Sua família estava morta. Tivera os bens de seu pai confiscados pelo Ministério e agora sabia que a nobreza não está no sangue, mas no caráter. E ele sempre fora um menino mau.

Mesmo tentando ser bom ele sempre magoava e agredia as pessoas. Essa era a herança de sua "nobre" educação. Hermione não era uma garota para se seduzir, como ele pensava de todas as mulheres antes. Ela era algo muito maior, alguém em quem confiar, com quem dividir. Alguém que o conhecia como ele era, com todos os seus defeitos expostos, sem a maquiagem que pede a sociedade. Aquilo era ter um amigo? Na verdade era algo melhor, aquilo era ter Hermione Granger como amiga. No período da escola ele a odiara com todas as suas forças, não por ser de família trouxa, agora ele sabia, mas porque ela despertava nele o desejo de ser uma outra pessoa, de ser alguém melhor.

Draco voltou a si e percebeu que Hermione ainda estava ali, segurando sua mão, olhando-o, à espera de alguma reação sua. Talvez ela até sentisse que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, por aquela emoção tão nova. Mas naquele momento ele não se importava se ela descobrisse alguma fraqueza nele.

Os vaga-lumes já dançavam em torno deles, fazendo parecer que seus corpos desprendiam partículas de luz. Não havia como ficar indiferente àquele instante, nem dizer alguma bobagem só para se livrar de uma situação da qual ele não tinha controle. Não havia palavra alguma para dizer, então fez o que mais desejava, o que ditava seu coração. Levantou-se e de forma impetuosa envolveu Hermione em um abraço caloroso, sôfrego, como alguém sedento de água límpida retirada da fonte mais pura. Eles se abraçaram como em um reencontro de almas que se perderam a tempos esquecidos.

Um abraço de corpo inteiro, que dá para se sentir o coração do outro batendo forte de encontro ao seu. Entrega total, como Draco nunca havia feito. Um abraço que só se oferece a quem confiamos até nossos segredos mais obscuros. Amigos!

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – a voz de Rony soou como um trovão, fazendo os dois jovens se afastarem abruptamente – NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO COM ESSE CARA, HERMIONE!

- Rony... calma, não é isso que... – a moça tentou, mas Rony estava furioso demais, e ignorando a amiga, agarrou Draco pela gola.

- Como se atreve a tocar na Mione, seu... filho da mãe! – com uma força de urso o rapaz descontrolado empurrou Draco no chão, que surpreso, não teve reação alguma – Você que sempre a chamou de Sangue-Ruim, agora aproveita da fragilidade dela para tirar uma casquinha. Canalha! Devia ter ao menos um pouco de decência! A Hermione, NÃO!

- Ron, por favor, pára com isso! – falava a moça desesperando-se ao ver o amigo avançar novamente sobre Draco, que ainda tentava se levantar.

- Eu vou quebrar essa sua cara nojenta, por essa ousadia. O Harry não está aqui para protegê-la, MAS EU ESTOU!

Hermione agarrou o braço de Rony, olhando-o em súplica.

- Eu imploro, Ron, pára com isso! Foi só um abraço inocente de ... amigos – ela olhou para Draco que acabava de se levantar, retirando a poeira da roupa, e tinha uma expressão inacreditavelmente divertida no rosto.

Rony bufava, mas parecia ter perdido o combustível com aquela última palavra de Hermione.

- Amigos?... – repetiu incrédulo, com um efeito de eco.

- Você é patético, Weasley! – disse Draco, mas não havia raiva em sua voz – No entanto, eu compreendo sua dor, afinal nunca deve ter ganhado de Hermione um abraço como esse, assim tão... intenso.

- Malfoy! – ralhou Hermione, tentando segurar Rony que queria avançar novamente no rapaz, porém sem muita convicção – Não provoca, por favor!

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu não me importo se ele "quebrar minha cara". Por um abraço daqueles... – Draco piscou para ela, com seu charme natural se espalhando – ... vale a pena. – e saiu, voltando para dentro da casa.

Assim que Draco sumiu pela porta, Rony se jogou sobre o banco, de braços cruzados e uma carranca que Hermione jamais tinha visto, nem nos piores momentos de Ronald Weasley.

- Você abraçou o Malfoy. – sentenciou Rony, como se acusasse Hermione de cometer o maior de todos os crimes, mas não olhava para ela – Se esqueceu de quem ele é?

Hermione segurou o amigo pelo ombro, obrigando-o a encará-la, mas os olhos dele não faiscavam como ela esperava, estavam apagados, em desalento. O coração da moça se apertou. Não queria que seu amigo sofresse, mas aquela rivalidade violenta não tinha mais razão de ser. Não eram mais os mesmos, principalmente Draco.

- Exatamente por saber quem ele É, e não o que ele FOI é que aconteceu aquele abraço. Ele mudou, Ron. Por que não aceita isso? – a voz de Hermione estava muito suave e ela tocou o rosto do amigo com uma mão – Todos merecem uma outra chance – Rony abaixou a cabeça e Hermione suspirou – Tá certo que ele ainda é debochado e arrogante às vezes, mas ele é do Bem agora, nos provou isso muitas vezes. E hoje, lá na montanha, arriscou a vida para me proteger. Draco e eu nos tornamos amigos.

- Mas ele... – começou Rony, meio sem palavras – ele é Draco Malfoy!

- Sim. Mas o que importa um nome? O que importam os erros do passado? Ele, ao contrário de nós, não teve na infância boas pessoas para ensiná-lo o caminho certo, foi vítima de péssimos exemplos que ele via como verdades absolutas. Não estou tentando justificar os atos egoístas e preconceituosos que ele teve no passado. Mas apenas fazer você entender que ele é diferente de nós não por escolha, mas porque aprendeu a ser assim. E que teve de sofrer, e ainda está sofrendo, conflitos terríveis para se adaptar a um novo Draco. Dê uma chance a ele. Mas uma chance de verdade. Não de ser simplesmente integrante do nosso grupo, mas de ser nosso amigo.

Rony ruminava as palavras de Hermione e seu cérebro girava entre a verdade contida no discurso da amiga e a raiva que passara, desde os onze anos de idade, com Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha feito tantas atrocidades. Hermione mesmo tinha sido uma das vítimas preferidas dele, de seu escárnio e humilhações. E justo ela estava ali, lhe pedindo para esquecer os malfeitos daquele canalha.

Por que ele tinha de justificar as faltas de Malfoy por causa de pais horríveis? Harry também fora criado com tios de péssimo caráter e, no entanto, tornara-se uma pessoa de bem, sem nunca ter se interessado pelas forças do mal. Porém, uma coisa ele tinha de admitir, Malfoy os ajudara na batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas. Arriscara-se muitas vezes e até tinha ido atrás de Harry naquele Mundo do Véu (algo que Rony ainda não havia entendido). Mas o fato era que aquele cara tinha ficado "bonzinho" já fazia bastante tempo.

Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos espetados, demonstrando frustração e cansaço. Teria mesmo de se conformar?

- Ele realmente mudou... não é?

Hermione, sentindo grande alívio por aquele princípio de aceitação por parte de Rony, atirou-se em seus braços, sorrindo, num abraço rápido e alegre.

- Ah, Ron! Eu sabia que iria compreender!

Rony coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

- Já que não tem jeito!... Quando você põe uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tira. Terei de aceitar a amizade de vocês – o rapaz estreitou os olhos, encarando a amiga – mas, não se atreva a abraçar o Malfoy daquele jeito outra vez, porque senão um leão grifinório desperta em mim e eu realmente quebro aquela cara insuportável!

- Não vou abraçar... – disse a moça com um sorriso maroto, mas sua mente, de forma involuntária, completou a frase... "na sua frente".

Rony observou o sorriso displicente no rosto da amiga. Aquilo o tranqüilizava. Ela parecia feliz e confiante como ele pensou que ela nunca mais seria. Perder Harry foi para ele a última gota do cálice da dor. A gota mais amarga. Ele também quis se entregar, desistir de tudo. Afinal, a vida sem seu melhor amigo parecia algo inconcebível, sem sentido, ainda mais depois de ter perdido quase todos os seus irmãos. Mas quando viu que Hermione sucumbira totalmente à dor da perda ele teve de criar forças para cuidar dela. Já tinha perdido Harry, um dos seus pilares, não poderia perder o seu outro pilar, Hermione. Tornara-se forte, por ela.

Queria que ela continuasse confiante, mas havia algo que precisava lhe dizer. Aquilo que o senhor Letus havia contado. Precisava dizer a ela que talvez quando encontrassem Harry ele não fosse mais a mesma pessoa.

Hermione estranhou a cara séria de Rony e o interrogou com o olhar.

- Mione, – a voz do rapaz soou estranhamente preocupada – preciso te contar uma coisa...

(continua...)

* * *

_N/A: Meu Deus, como estou contente!!! Afinal já tenho leitores (Iza saltitando pela sala, rodopiando com seu gato no colo... opa, acho que o Gabriel, meu gato, tá ficando tonto...). Hum, hum, bom, eu preciso agradecer aos MEUS leitores .. Vamos lá?_

_**Jackie Malfoy**__, ooooi! Que bom que você sentiu vontade de abraçar suas amigas... eu realmente penso que a amizade é a forma mais pura e mais sincera de se amar os outros. Fico feliz que esteja lendo a fic, e melhor, gostando da história. Espero não te decepcionar, porque você foi a primeira pessoa "desconhecida" a me mandar review. Então, você tem uma importância pioneira para esse trabalho. 'Brigadíssima, de coração._

_**M. J. Malfoy**__, sabia que você me emocionou? Quando me chamou de "autora magnífica" eu quase morri de felicidade e quase morri de vergonha também (olha a Iza com as bochechas piscando feito lâmpada). Realmente você me fez uma autora muuuuuuito feliz!! Quanto aos sentimentos expostos na fic, aguarde, eles são muitos, pois a história se baseia mais nos sentimentos do que na própria aventura._

_**Karla Malfoy**__, minha inspiração. O que mais posso dizer além de que você é muito preciosa?Afinal, eu escrevi esta fic por sua causa. Seu desafio e sua confiança me deram coragem... e você sabe o quanto isso foi importante pra mim, né?!_

_**Aluada Potter**__, sabia que você é a __**beta**__ mais linda de todas as betas do mundo? Pois é, mesmo sem tempo pra nada, às voltas com trabalho e facul, você ainda consegue revisar meus capítulos. O que seria de mim sem você, heim? Serei eternamente grata, e se precisar de mim, te servirei como um elfo doméstico, minha senhora... se bem que eu não sei cozinhar, nem lavar, nem passar e sou completamente desastrada... pensando bem, não seria um bom negócio pra você..._

_Então, eu já vou, e deixo pra vocês um monte de beijinhos coloridos e lhes desejo um lindo dia da criança( mesmo um pouco atrasado), porque no fundo, todos nós somos crianças... Será que eu tenho "síndrome de Peter Pan?" Mas e daí, eu amo o Peter Pan mesmo... CONFESSO!!! (afinal, o Freud explica)._

_IZA-AMAI .._


	7. O Canto da Fênix

**Capítulo 07:**

**O Canto da Fênix**

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte como se tivesse acabado de se deitar. Tivera horríveis pesadelos, mas não se lembrava deles, o que restava era a sensação ruim que os sonhos lhe causaram. Seu coração estava angustiado devido ao que Rony lhe contara na noite anterior.

Lá fora o tempo cinzento e triste refletia o que se passava em sua alma. Toda a alegria que sentira quando descobriu que o Mundo do Véu era apenas uma outra dimensão e não um túmulo, se esvaiu quase que por completo. Sentia-se como se Dementadores a rodeassem. A única coisa que ainda a sustentava era a idéia de que Harry estava vivo. Vivo? _Alguém sem memórias poderia ser considerado vivo?_ Pensou ela.

Esfregou os olhos cansados da noite mal dormida e visualizou o seu uniforme de Hogwarts pendurado em um cabide na parede de frente à cama em que ela e Luna dormiam. Aquele uniforme lhe trazia lembranças de um tempo feliz. A vida em Hogwarts não havia sido fácil, enfrentou muitos perigos, mas naquele tempo perigo nenhum parecia grande demais, porque eles eram um trio. Eram amigos inseparáveis.

Naquele tempo cada manhã era o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas. Ela acreditava que sempre haveria um novo amanhecer porque ao seu lado estava Harry. Amigos não deviam se separar nunca.

Sem que Hermione pudesse controlar, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Não queria chorar, ela era Hermione Granger, a que nunca demonstrava fraqueza.

Em que momento ela deixara de ser aquela menina forte para se tornar um poço descontrolado de sentimentos?

Essa resposta ela sabia. O rosto de Harry veio com força em sua mente mais uma vez... Não havia Hermione Granger sem Harry Potter.

- Hermione, já acordou? – perguntou Luna, sonolenta.

Hermione enxugou o rosto depressa. Não queria que Luna percebesse sua dor e que estava chorando. Sabia que não poderia fraquejar.

- Temos que começar a procurar por Harry, se esqueceu? – disse por fim, tentando disfarçar a voz embargada.

Luna a observou em silêncio, depois se ajoelhou na cama e alcançou a mão daquela que considerava uma amiga.

- Tudo ficará bem, Hermione.

Hermione olhou para a moça loira que a tocava com carinho extremo, de irmã. Foi nesse momento que sentiu suas últimas forças escaparem. Não pôde esconder suas lágrimas. Jogou-se nos braços de Luna, num choro convulsivo e desesperado.

- E se ele não se lembrar, Luna? E se ele não tiver memória alguma de tudo que vivemos? Nossa amizade tão preciosa terá se perdido e eu não serei mais nada para o Harry...

Luna dava palmadinhas suaves nas costas da moça, como a ninar uma criança.

- As memórias podem ser apagadas, mas o sentimento não. E se os sentimentos dele tiverem adormecido você terá apenas que despertá-los novamente! – Luna segurou a amiga pelos ombros e olhou dentro daqueles olhos marejados - Você conquistou a amizade de Harry uma vez e fará isso quantas vezes for preciso, Hermione. Juntos, construirão novas memórias...

Draco parecia muito sereno. Tomava seu café em silêncio enquanto Rony, vez ou outra, lhe dedicava um olhar nada amigável.

- Como vamos começar a procurar Harry, Hermione? – perguntou Luna, saboreando um delicioso mingau de mandioca – Já tem algum plano em mente?

- Vamos procurar em todas as cidades desta terra, começando pelas redondezas. Procurar alguma informação, por menor que seja. Creio que o senhor Letus poderá nos ajudar nisso. – a moça olhou para o anfitrião com grande respeito.

- Com prazer, senhorita Hermione. E como poderei ajudá-los? – Letus se ofereceu solícito.

- Se o senhor nos arranjar um mapa das cidades próximas já será de grande ajuda.

Nesse momento um garotinho sonolento surgiu à porta da sala de refeições. Tumby ainda esfregava os olhos, mas assim que viu Hermione pareceu despertar completamente.

- Mais visitas, papai?

O homem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com um sorriso.

- Sim. Como você gosta! – virou-se novamente para Hermione, olhando também para Draco – Este é meu filho Tumby. Quando vocês chegaram ontem, ele já estava dormindo. Ele adora quando a casa está cheia.

- Hermione?... que nome bonito! – disse o menino com um grande sorriso em seu rostinho de aparência graciosa – me lembra uma música, o seu nome!... – Tumby ficou pensativo.

Hermione não respondeu nada, ficou apenas olhando para aquele menino de olhos verdes e cabelos espetados que em muito se parecia com o Harry. Pensou que se o amigo tivesse um filho seria igual aquele menininho.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Tumby – disse ela depois de um tempo o observando – Você se parece muito com o amigo que viemos procurar...

O menino sorriu bastante satisfeito. Então se virou para o pai demonstrando grande excitação:

- Pai, não precisa desenhar um mapa pra eles! Eu conheço todas as vilas próximas e poderei ajudar melhor que um papel rabiscado!!! – o menino tinha os olhos ansiosos sobre o pai, aguardando uma resposta.

O homem suspirou. Conhecia muito bem o seu filho. Se não permitisse que Tumby ajudasse os viajantes o menino não lhe daria sossego. Além do mais a idéia sugerida era boa. Tinha se afeiçoado àquela gente muito rápido e seu coração lhe dizia que podia confiar neles. Era como se aquele grupo tivesse vindo para anunciar algo bom.

- Está bem, Tumby. Você poderá acompanhá-los pelas vilas da redondeza... – e virou-se para Lupin – Vocês devem visitar as vilas e voltarem para cá ao fim da tarde para descansarem. E se forem abençoados terão notícias de seu amigo, sem precisar viajar para cidades mais distantes.

Todos concordaram com a idéia do senhor Letus. Ele era realmente um homem de bem.

- Não se preocupe, senhor! Cuidaremos de Tumby como se cuida de um irmãozinho! – disse Hermione, se alegrando um pouco pela presença daquela criança que em muito lembrava Harry quando o vira pela primeira vez, dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Mais um dia havia se passado naquele mundo. Era o quinto desde que começaram as buscas e em nenhuma vila obtiveram qualquer notícia de Harry. Haviam se dividido em dois grupos para agilizarem as buscas. Hermione, Draco, Rony e Tumby formavam o grupo que ficara encarregado de visitar as vilas do sul e do leste; Lupin, Luna e Lenius, que também se animou a ajudar, ficaram encarregados de vasculhar as vilas do norte e oeste. Os dois grupos já haviam visitado praticamente todos os pequenos vilarejos que rodeavam a Vila Flores, sem nenhum sinal de Harry.

Naquela tarde um silêncio sofrido se instalou em torno da mesa de jantar. Todos se sentiam bem frustrados com a busca inútil. Draco observava Hermione, sempre esperando que a qualquer momento ela fosse desabar. Era verdade que a moça parecia mais firme do que nunca durante os dias de busca e ainda conservava o ar determinado e inabalável, bem mais que os outros.

No entanto, Draco sabia que por dentro ela estava em pedaços. A esperança de que Harry estivesse nas redondezas já não podia mais alimentar-lhes o ânimo. Ninguém do grupo queria admitir isso.

- Teremos que partir para lugares mais distantes! – concluiu Draco largando seu talher com estrépito dentro do prato ainda cheio, o que pareceu despertar a todos daquele torpor – Sei que é difícil pra vocês, mas temos que admitir... Potter não está por perto.

- Pra você tanto faz não é, Malfoy? – disse Rony, com um tom de voz que transmitia mais desânimo do que aspereza.

Draco não respondeu. Não era hora de dar uma resposta malcriada e na verdade ele nem queria mais fazer isso. Sua atenção estava sobre Hermione. Ele tentava ler os olhos da moça. Mas por que estava se preocupando tanto com ela? Provavelmente tinha levado a sério aquela história de serem amigos.

- Você está certo, Draco! – disse Lupin, por fim – cada dia é precioso. Só peço a vocês mais uns dias.

- Pretende procurar pelo cão... – entoou a voz etérea de Luna.

- Sim, senhorita Lovegood, me resta esta última esperança e além do mais não podemos partir sem Sirius. Esta se tornou uma missão dupla. Resgatar dois amigos de uma só vez.

- Mas professor, se Sirius soubesse do paradeiro de Harry provavelmente já teria dado um jeito de nos avisar ou avisar a Harry que estamos aqui, não é? – falou Rony sensatamente.

- Pode ser que haja algum impedimento, Rony, ou talvez Sirius esteja sem muita consciência... Talvez tenha se transformando totalmente em um cão, perdendo sua humanidade... – a voz de Lupin foi morrendo aos poucos e ele desviou os olhos para a janela mais uma vez. O mundo lá fora já estava novamente preto como se tivesse sido pintado com piche.

- Amanhã procuraremos Sirius!! – ouviram a voz de Hermione pela primeira vez aquela noite. Os olhos claros de Draco cintilaram. Ela ainda agüentaria mais um tempo – E depois partiremos. Não há mais porque continuarmos aqui, sem esperanças. Quanto mais o tempo passar, maior será a chance de Harry se esquecer ou enlouquecer.

O restante da refeição foi feita num silêncio sepulcral e ninguém ousava falar nada. O pequeno Tumby tinha os olhos marejados, mas nada dizia, apenas seu fungado era ouvido à mesa.

- Não fique assim, Tumby! – disse Hermione, se virando para o menino, tentando transmitir-lhe serenidade – Se você chorar eu vou chorar também...

- Não, Mione... – disse ele rapidamente, se endireitando na cadeira – não tô nem chorando e eu não quero que você fique triste... não quero.

Hermione acariciou os cabelos espetados de Tumby, que semelhante aos de Harry, nunca abaixavam. Tinha se afeiçoado muito ao garotinho e sabia que grande parte daquele carinho que sentia por ele era devido à semelhança com o amigo perdido.

- Então vamos fazer um trato... Se você me prometer que não vai ficar triste quando partirmos, eu prometo que assim que encontrarmos o Harry voltaremos aqui para nos despedirmos de vocês e faremos uma grande festa, certo?

O rosto de Tumby se iluminou. Então ainda veria sua linda Hermione mais uma vez e teria uma festa.

- Tah!! – concordou alegremente – Aí eu conheço seu amigo que se parece comigo.

- Isso mesmo! – a moça sorriu um pouco, mas seu sorriso era triste. Draco sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de segurar na mão de Hermione, porém se conteve. _Os outros, principalmente o Weasley, poderiam interpretar de forma errada_. Pensou ele.

Mais tarde Hermione se ofereceu para lavar as louças do jantar e se dirigiu para o lado de fora da casa, onde havia uma bica feita de bambu, da qual escorria uma água muito fria. Luna ajudava dona Nênia a limpar lá dentro. Era uma tarefa que as moças custaram muito para convencer a anfitriã a deixá-las fazer. Hermione alegara que ajudar nos serviços domésticos era a única forma que tinham de agradecer por tudo que faziam por eles e por fim, a jovem senhora acabou por concordar.

- Acho que você daria uma excelente esposa... – disse alguém muito próximo ao ouvido de Hermione, que chegara de uma forma inesperada.

- Draco!! – a moça deu um salto, deixando um prato cair no chão, que se partiu em pedaços – Olha só o que você fez me assustando desse jeito! Estraguei um dos pratos de dona Nênia! – exclamou, parecendo furiosa e apanhando outro prato dentro da tina, sem se virar para o rapaz. Ela tentava esconder lágrimas silenciosas. Draco não disse nada; e ainda às costas de Hermione, deslizou sua mão pelo braço molhado e cheio de espuma da moça. Hermione prendeu a respiração com esse movimento. _O que Draco pretendia com aquilo?_

- O que você...

- Acho que suas mãos têm mais jeito para folhear livros e preparar poções e não lavar louça... – Draco a virou para encará-lo – Não precisa se esforçar tanto...

- Do que está falando? – ela não queria olhar nos olhos de Draco, mas ele a forçava a isso.

- Só o que você já fez até agora é motivo de orgulho da sua parte e se não puder encontrá-lo não deve se culpar...

Hermione se sentiu enraivecer com aquelas palavras de Draco. O empurrou, se afastando alguns passos. Depois se voltou novamente para ele. A raiva cintilando em seus olhos.

- Não preciso de você me dizendo para desistir de Harry! Foi pra isso que veio, Malfoy? Eu dispenso sua indiferença e seu desânimo. Não vou desistir dele NUNCA! – gritou a última palavra.

Draco a olhava, magoado. Não era aquela a sua intenção, apenas queria confortá-la ou prepará-la para alguma desilusão. Ele também estava frustrado por não terem encontrado Potter. Era um fracasso dele também. Mas Hermione não entendia. Por que as pessoas sempre confundiam suas intenções? Harry tinha se tornado algo sagrado para ela enquanto ele era apenas o cara egoísta que queria fazê-la esquecer seu idolatrado amigo.

- Eu só queria que você não sofresse tanto... me desculpe se falei a coisa errada. Acho que... que não tenho talento pra se amigo! – e deu as costas para a moça.

Hermione, se sentindo subitamente muito mal por ter sido tão rude com Draco, se pôs à sua frente, impedindo-o de sair.

- Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas! – disse com falha na voz – Tenho sido tão ingrata com você... mas é que não consigo parar, Draco, não consigo parar de sentir essa dor... – a moça fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ela procurava conter a todo momento, desde que perdera Harry – Você tem todo o direito de me detestar!

- Isso eu não posso fazer. – Hermione abriu os olhos surpresa e Draco a olhava triste – Perdi muito tempo da minha vida te odiando, Granger, mas agora eu sei que não era isso que eu queria... – Ele se calou percebendo que estava passando dos limites. Ainda não era tão íntimo de Hermione para lhe revelar seus sentimentos secretos. – Deixa pra lá! Já me acostumei com suas palavras malcriadas. Termine logo com essa louça porque está muito frio aqui fora e sua vela está no fim – disse ele olhando para a cera derretida que sustentava um pequeno fio, onde resistia uma valente chama amarela.

- Draco...

- Não se preocupe comigo! – disse impaciente caminhando não em direção à casa, mas rumo à estrada – Vou dar uma volta por aí. Não agüento mais essa vida de monge. Quem sabe encontre alguém se divertindo nesse lugar. Talvez encontre alguma garota disposta a sorrir pra mim. Alguém que seja menos aborrecida que você.

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Não sabia se ficava chateada pelo que disse a Draco ou se batia nele por ser tão inconveniente. Se brincasse com alguma moça da vila, com certeza arrumaria confusão das grandes.

- Problema é dele! – disse tentando se convencer, voltando para dentro de casa, emburrada.

No meio da noite Hermione acordou devagar e suavemente. Algo embalava seu sono e era bastante agradável. Abriu os olhos e viu Luna a seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Ficou quieta e apurou os ouvidos. Não era um sonho. Havia sim uma música serena no ar. E era uma música muito conhecida. Sorriu. Provavelmente era sua imaginação que criava aquele som, pois ele vinha de dentro dela. O canto da Fênix.

Levantou-se com jeito para não acordar a companheira. Calçou os chinelos trançados de couro que dona Nênia havia emprestado e rumou para a cozinha. Passou o mais sutil que pôde pela sala, onde o professor Lupin dormia. Pequenas velas ainda permaneciam acesas em todos os cômodos. Era um hábito da família não apagá-las para o caso de alguém sentir sede durante a noite e precisar se esgueirar pela casa. Ao chegar à cozinha sentiu que a música dentro dela ficava mais alta e perceptível. Foi até a janela e a abriu bem devagar. A música parecia mais alta ainda. Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Devo estar enlouquecendo...

- Mione...

Hermione olhou para a porta e viu o pequeno Tumby se aproximar, vestindo um pijama grande demais para ele.

- Me desculpe, te acordei?

- Não foi você, – disse ele chegando mais perto de Hermione e subindo na mesa próxima à janela – foi a música!

- Música?! – Hermione levou um choque ao ouvir aquilo – Você também está ouvindo??

- Eh! Eu a ouço sempre. Essa música é tão bonita! Pena que só toca de vez em quando, sem data marcada. Vem da floresta. Papai disse que deve ser algum pássaro, por isso dá mais vontade de me tornar um caçador bem depressa e poder ir numa expedição para a floresta. Quero encontrar esse passarinho que canta tão bonito! Eu te disse que seu nome me lembrava uma música, né? Então...é essa! Parece que a música chama por você, Mione... Hermione, Hermione... – cantarolou feliz.

O coração de Hermione encheu-se de uma alegria súbita. Harry amava o canto da Fênix.

- Tumby, eu preciso ir atrás desse canto! – disse de súbito, olhando pela janela mais uma vez – E encontrar esse pássaro.

- Então amanhã, quando forem procurar o homem cão, você pode ir...

- Não posso esperar até amanhã! Você disse que a música só é ouvida às vezes. Se eu não for agora não poderei descobrir de onde ela vem.

- Então eu vou com você! – disse o menino, determinado.

- Não pode vir comigo, Tumby... é perigoso!

- Por isso eu tenho que te proteger!!

- Não faça isso! Não vou arriscar sua vida. Você ainda não pode ir até a floresta. Seu pai ficaria muito preocupado!! – ela acariciou os cabelos de Tumby – Se quer mesmo me ajudar, então fique aqui e se caso eu não voltar em duas horas peça ajuda aos outros.

O menino já ia protestar, mas Hermione o abraçou.

- Por favor, me ajude a ficar feliz novamente.

Diante desse argumento o menino não teve como insistir.

- Espere um pouco. – Tumby desceu da mesa em um pulo e correu até seu quarto. Voltou em seguida trazendo uma pequena bolsa de couro – Toma, leva algumas velas. Vai precisar de luz! – e estendeu o objeto a Hermione que a pendurou ao pescoço – Vou ficar acordado esperando você voltar.

- Obrigada! – Hermione beijou a testa de Tumby e após acender uma das velas abriu a porta, saindo, com roupas de dormir, para a noite escura e fria.

Era loucura o que estava fazendo. Tinha plena consciência disso. Mas sua intuição a mandava continuar.

Andou com facilidade pela trilha que subia desde a vila até o topo da montanha. O caminho feito pelos caçadores era bem menos íngreme do que aquele que ela e Draco subiram pelo outro lado da montanha.

Em poucos minutos estava diante da floresta. A música da Fênix ecoava cada vez mais alto dentro dela. Respirou profundamente e enchendo-se de coragem entrou na mata fechada.

Não havia muita diferença entre a noite lá fora e o mundo negro dentro da floresta. Tanto que ela já não se importava mais com isso. O medo e a sensação de que estava fazendo uma loucura foram desaparecendo lentamente à medida que se enfiava cada vez mais fundo para o meio das árvores altas.

Os minutos se arrastavam numa marcha muito lenta. Já cansada, mas certa de que caminhava rumo ao local de onde vinha o canto, Hermione parou para respirar melhor e substituir a vela que trazia acesa que já começava a incomodar seus dedos. Passou a chama para uma nova vela e se preparou para continuar. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade da música se calar de repente, já que era a única coisa que a guiava. Sem aquele canto estaria completamente perdida na mata.

Foi então que viu, ao longe, uma suave claridade da cor da chama de sua vela, se infiltrando entre as árvores. Com a excitação invadindo seus sentidos conseguiu forças para correr até se deparar com uma pequena depressão e uma clareira, abaixo. E lá, no meio dela, acomodado sobre um leito de gravetos e folhas, sendo velado por um enorme cão negro, havia um homem com seu corpo iluminado por uma luz que parecia chamas vivas.

Hermione ficou tonta e se segurou em um tronco para não cair. Seu movimento chamou a atenção do cachorro, que a olhou com interesse, mas não veio em sua direção, nem tinha um olhar ameaçador. Ao contrário. Hermione pensou até que ele já esperava por ela.

Com passos vacilantes a moça desceu para mais perto. A cada passo seu coração enchia-se de uma emoção que ela não saberia descrever com palavras. Aquela emoção tornava seus olhos turvos, mas ainda conseguia ver. O reconheceria a quilômetros de distância. Era ele. A pessoa adormecida sobre a cama de ramos e da qual desprendia aquela luz da cor de fogo, era Harry.

(continua...)

* * *

_**N/A**: Aleluia!!! Até que enfim, nosso precioso herói apareceu! Eu já tava pensando que o Harry seria uma lenda nesta fic... Vocês não? Mas como estará sua mente e por que ele está envolvido por essa aura de fogo? Mistérios!!!_

_**Para atiçar a curiosidade de vocês, aqui vão algumas cenas do próximo capítulo**:_

"_- Encontrou o Potter? – a voz de Draco saiu fraca e ele não saberia dizer o que sentiu no momento. Era uma mistura de alívio com um inevitável sentimento de perda._

_- É! Ele esteve com Sirius o tempo todo. – Hermione sorriu se esquecendo da chateação com Draco – Minha intuição me guiava pra ele desde o início. Eu sabia que o encontraria."_

"_O grupo se aquietou, na expectativa. E Draco se afastou, sentando-se sobre uma pedra. Seria uma verdadeira comédia assistir Lupin tentando se comunicar com um cachorro._

_- Isso vai ser interessante – comentou para si mesmo, enquanto Lupin se abaixava, sentando-se diante de Sirius."_

"_Draco olhou Hermione, sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, compaixão e raiva. Ela estava tão bonita dormindo que ele teve uma vontade muito grande de acariciar o rosto dela. Agora sabia que aquela expressão de prazer era porque sonhava com o Potter. Encarou o rapaz deitado na cama, com a estranha luz avermelhada emanando de seu corpo. Ele o atrapalhava mesmo dormindo."_

* * *

_**N/A**__: E ai?? Se eu postar o próximo capitulo, vocês irão ler?? olhar ansioso_

_E aos meus queridos leitores meus sinceros agradecimentos pelo incentivo. Espero que continuem se divertindo. E "Juro solenemente não atrasar nenhum capítulo". Tenham uma ótima semana!_

_**Karla:**__ Eu posso até tentar embrulhar o Draco para te dar de presente, mas não garanto que ele vá ficar quietinho enquanto eu estiver empacotando (no bom sentido!). Já tô até vendo o Malfoy esperneando e tentando sair do embrulho com cara de poucos amigos, querendo me lançar um Cruciatus... ai,ai... o que eu não faço pelos amigos..._

_**M.J.:**__ Sabe o que eu acho? Que você é uma pessoa muito linda e não pode deixar que as tempestades da vida te façam entristecer. Momentos difíceis passam!! E um gracioso arco-íris vai surgir... Força, menina! Estou torcendo por você!!_

_Monte de beijinhos pra todos vcs!!_

_Iza-Amai .._


	8. Hospedeiro

**Fic - Escolhas**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 08:**

**Hospedeiro **

Hermione, enfim, vencia os últimos passos da distância que a separava dele. Suas mãos tremiam, mal sustentando a vela que segurava. Ela não sabia se chorava, se sorria ou se gritava o nome do amigo. Mas sua voz estava presa na garganta. A emoção era forte demais, como nunca havia sentido, como nunca imaginou que sentiria. O reencontro.

Foi se aproximando, e a cada passo a caminhada se tornava mais lenta. Suas pernas fraquejavam agora que estava prestes a realizar seu sonho mais insano. Desejou tanto reencontrá-lo que não tinha certeza se era verdade ou uma alucinação. Mas mesmo com as pernas bambas ela alcançou a cama de folhas. Ali estava ele, aparentemente adormecido. A respiração era serena, mas o semblante estava indefinido, nem feliz nem triste, como se estivesse mergulhado em um sono profundo, distante do mundo real.

Hermione chegou mais perto e a luz de sua vela não era mais necessária, pois a aura de fogo que emanava do corpo de Harry ofuscava a pequena chama. Em torno dele se formava um escudo com as cores da Fênix. E a música continuava. Uma música da qual não se podia dizer a origem. Ela vinha de Harry, mas também vinha da floresta, do solo, do céu, de Hermione.

Os olhos da moça pararam naquele rosto tão familiar. Os cabelos negros continuavam rebeldes conservando nele o mesmo encanto de menino. O mesmo menino que ela conheceu no expresso de Hogwarts há quase sete anos. Os óculos um pouco tortos, Hermione percebeu, ainda continuavam a proteger os olhos fechados do amigo. E na testa a cicatriz, que o transformara no "menino-que-sobreviveu", parecia agora mais viva do que nunca, estava lá, distinguindo-o dos demais bruxos. Hermione sorriu. O que o distinguia dos outros bruxos não era aquela cicatriz, mas a alma guardada dentro daquele corpo marcado.

Queria tanto tocar no amigo... precisava ter certeza de que não era apenas mais um sonho. Estendeu a mão em direção aos cabelos desalinhados. Sempre quis acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas por algum motivo tolo nunca o fizera. Porém, não pôde concluir o movimento, pois um latido chamou sua atenção. E só então ela se lembrou de que havia mais alguém ali.

- Sirius! – disse em tom de desculpas recolhendo a mão estendida para Harry – É você mesmo, não é? – mas ela sabia que era. Agora, sem o pânico daquele encontro há alguns dias atrás, reconhecia a forma inesquecível do enorme cão negro.

O animal deu dois latidos, mas continuou parado, encarando-a. Hermione, sem querer se afastar de Harry, como se ele pudesse evaporar a qualquer instante, contemplou o rosto do amigo por mais um tempo.

- Ele está bem, não está? – mas ela já não estava tão confiante. A emoção do reencontro agora dava lugar para o medo que a atormentava desde que Rony lhe falara sobre as memórias perdidas ou a loucura daqueles que para Além do Véu eram mandados – Ele precisa estar bem...

O cão permanecia quieto olhando-a, apenas. Após um tempo de dolorosos pensamentos Hermione voltou-se para o cão e curvando-se, permitiu que ele se aproximasse abanando a calda. A moça acariciou-lhe a cabeça peluda.

- É bom vê-lo novamente. – disse com a sombra de um sorriso – Eu sei que você não pode voltar à sua forma humana, porque nós bruxos não podemos fazer magia aqui. O feitiço lançado neste mundo do Véu é forte demais para nós. Você provavelmente se transformou no momento da travessia como forma de proteção instintiva... – respirou fundo, sem esconder a angustia – Esse ato pode ter te salvado todas as memórias. Afinal você nos reconheceu...

- Hermione! Santo Deus, você o encontrou, menina! Você o encontrou, como havia prometido. – era Lupin que descia até a clareira, escorregando pelo pequeno declive. Hermione o viu pelas frestas do esquife de ramos e se ergueu com um sorriso no rosto, contornando Harry e indo ao encontro de Lupin.

- Professor, que bom que veio. Me desculpe não ter...

- Tudo bem, senhorita Granger – disse o professor com um sorriso, já chegando perto de Hermione – Você não precisa de uma bronca agora. Precisa é de um prêmio. Encontrei Tumby montando guarda na cozinha e percebi que algo estava errado. Digo, algo mais além dessa música que me acordou...

- O canto da Fênix...

- Então esse é o canto maravilhoso da Fênix... Imaginei. Mas não tinha certeza, porque nunca tinha ouvido pessoalmente – Lupin se calou e olhou para Harry. Nos olhos do professor Hermione via uma chama de felicidade que provavelmente brilhava nos dela também – Como ele está, Hermione?

- Eu não sei professor – seus olhos pousaram sobre o amigo mais uma vez – não toquei nele. Sirius me impediu.

- Sirius?! – Lupin, assim como Hermione fizera, havia ignorado o cão, que continuava do outro lado de Harry, bem comportado como um cão guia – Sirius, meu velho amigo! – e se aproximando do animal, se abaixou e abraçou-lhe o pescoço. O cão latiu, abanando a calda, numa animalesca demonstração de alegria.

- Este momento é um milagre, não é, professor? – disse Hermione, apreciando o reencontro dos amigos, os dois Marotos que restavam, já que Pettigrew havia perecido durante a Guerra – Duas pessoas que julgávamos perdidas para sempre estão aqui, juntos de nós mais uma vez.

Lupin encarou a ex-aluna com carinho extremo.

- E tudo graças a você, que além de ter sido sempre a bruxinha mais inteligente de Hogwarts ainda é a mais corajosa e leal. Harry vai ficar muito feliz quando souber o que você fez... Claro, depois de te dar uma bronca – Lupin sorriu.

Hermione também sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi esmaecendo, a triste possibilidade voltando à sua mente.

- Precisamos descobrir um jeito de acordá-lo e sabermos se está tudo bem...

Lupin compreendeu a preocupação da moça e aquiesceu.

- E ainda temos um outro problema, Hermione – o semblante de Lupin estava novamente sério – Não fazemos idéia do que houve a Voldemort.

Hermione estremeceu. Aquela era uma verdade. Voldemort havia atravessado o Arco junto de Harry. Não tinha se esquecido do bruxo das trevas, mas procurara mantê-lo longe de suas lembranças para se concentrar apenas em encontrar Harry vivo. Mas o professor levantara a questão inevitável. O que havia acontecido a Voldemort?

- Pensaremos nisso depois. Agora nossa prioridade é cuidar de Harry. Acordá-lo desse sono estranho – Hermione falou, preocupada.

- Muito bem. Vamos tentar da forma natural. Chamando-o.

Lupin chegou bem próximo de Harry e o chamou suave. Nada aconteceu, nem um movimento das pálpebras. Chamou de novo, mais alto dessa vez, mas o rapaz continuou adormecido em seu sono de morte. Hermione permanecia ao lado do professor, aflita, mordendo uma das unhas.

- Ele não acorda...

- Eu já esperava por isso. – disse o professor sem se abalar. – Vamos fazer o que Sirius impediu que você fizesse! – ao lado de Lupin, o cão se agitou, rodopiando em torno de si mesmo. – Calma, amigo! Iremos encontrar um jeito de acordar seu afilhado.

- Tenha cuidado, professor. – advertiu Hermione.

Lupin levou a mão até o ombro de Harry e o tocou. Foi só um breve contato, dois segundos apenas, mas ao erguer a mão quase no mesmo instante, Lupin fez uma terrível expressão de dor. Hermione deu um grito abafado.

- Professor Lupin, o que houve, o senhor está bem? – disse olhando para a mão que o professor segurava com a outra e Hermione pôde ver o que tinha acontecido – Sua mão, ela está queimada!

A mão esquerda de Lupin tinha a palma em carne viva, com uma queimadura bem grave, ao que parecia.

- Não se preocupe, já passei por dores piores! – o amável professor tentou sorrir para tranqüilizar a moça, mas aquele sorriso amarelo não convenceu. – Pelo menos sabemos que ele está protegido.

- Que poder é esse que emana do corpo de Harry? Mágica não funciona aqui. Como pode, então? Bastou um ínfimo contato e sua mão... por isso Sirius não me deixou tocar nele. – olhou para o cão agradecida e voltou seu olhar para a mão do ex-professor – Precisamos cuidar desse ferimento, deve estar doendo muito mesmo...

- É, daremos um jeito, não se preocupe. Agora temos é que pensar em um modo de voltar com Harry para a vila, sem tocar nele. Se ao menos tivéssemos nossos poderes, bastaria levitá-lo...

- Precisamos buscar ajuda. Com um grupo maior poderemos levá-lo em uma maca. O fogo que o protege só atinge coisas vivas, do contrário esses gravetos, sob os quais ele está, já teriam virado uma fogueira. – com uma expressão decidida, Hermione falou a Sirius. – Por favor, você vem comigo para eu não me perder na floresta e o senhor, professor, fique aqui com ele. Não o deixe.

- Claro que não, Hermione. Pode ir. Ficarei aqui esperando.

Rony acordou com os chamados de Hermione e ainda meio dormindo resmungou qualquer coisa sem sentido. Tumby, que acompanhava a moça, pois ainda esperava na cozinha quando ela voltou, se impacientou com a preguiça de Rony e pulou por cima dele, gritando em seu ouvido.

- Levanta, senhor Ronald! – a esse chamado, nada sutil, Rony despertou em um pulo, jogando o pobre menino para o ar.

- O que aconteceu? Onde é o incêndio!

- Eu o encontrei, Ron – disse Hermione sacudindo o amigo pelo ombro como se ele ainda não estivesse totalmente acordado – Eu encontrei o Harry!

- Você encontrou?... O quê? Encontrou o H-Harry? – o sorriso que foi se espalhando pelo rosto do rapaz, ao compreender o que a amiga dizia, quase chegava às orelhas. – Verdade? Onde ele está, Mione, está aqui?

- Está na floresta da montanha, sendo cuidado pelo professor Lupin. Precisamos ir até lá para trazê-lo.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e um Draco bastante desgrenhado entrou. Parecia levemente embriagado.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa? Se queriam aproveitar minha ausência para se agarrarem às escondidas deviam ser mais discretos! – ele olhava para uma Hermione debruçada sobre Rony, ainda meio deitado na cama, e nem percebeu a presença de Tumby que ficara o mais distante de Rony possível, provavelmente com medo de levar mais um empurrão.

- Não diga bobagens, Malfoy! – Hermione olhou fuzilante para o rapaz que, pela postura, tinha encontrado alguma festinha na vila. Tinha os cabelos desalinhados e emanava um odor fraco de bebida – Enquanto você estava _se divertindo_ eu encontrei Harry.

- Encontrou o Potter? – a voz de Draco saiu fraca e ele não saberia dizer o que sentiu no momento. Era uma mistura de alívio com um inevitável sentimento de perda.

- É. Ele esteve com Sirius o tempo todo. – Hermione sorriu se esquecendo da chateação com Draco. – Minha intuição me guiava pra ele desde o início. Eu sabia que o encontraria. Mas agora precisamos de ajuda para trazermos o Harry. Sirius me guiou até sair da floresta e continua me esperando lá.

- O que está havendo? – era Letus e sua esposa que chegavam, trajando roupas de dormir e com caras muito amassadas pelo sono.

- Ah, senhor Letus, desculpe esse incômodo todo, mas é que encontramos o nosso amigo! – disse Hermione.

- Que notícia boa! – exclamou o homem, enquanto sua esposa abria um sincero sorriso de satisfação – E onde está o rapaz?

- Ele está lá na floresta. Eu o encontrei! Harry está vivo! – Hermione mal cabia em si de felicidade e seu rosto parecia irradiar com uma luz própria.

- Então você encontrou o tesouro perdido... – era a vez de Luna se juntar ao grupo, com aquele seu ar etéreo e tranqüilo. Mas ela olhava para Hermione com atenção especial. E se alguém observasse seus grandes olhos azuis com mais cuidado veria neles mais preocupação que alegria.

- Sim, Luna – Hermione correu e abraçou a moça parada à porta. – Ele está vivo. Harry voltou para nós!

Cada uma das pessoas presentes tinha seus corações transbordando de algum sentimento enquanto ouviam Hermione contar, aos atropelos, como Harry estava e como deveriam fazer para trazê-lo da floresta. Alguns sentimentos eram bem visíveis como os de Hermione, Rony e até o pequeno Tumby, que parecia enlevado com o sorriso largo de Hermione. No entanto, Draco parecia estar usando uma máscara. Tinha o rosto inexpressivo.

Enquanto todos se preparavam para buscar Harry o rapaz loiro se afastou para se lavar na água fria lá fora. Queria tirar do corpo o efeito do álcool. Detestava bebida (beber era uma das poucas coisas idiotas que não aprendera com seu pai), mas encontrara alguns velhotes bebendo em um _pub_ encardido e decidiu beber também, só para se vingar de Hermione. E bastaram alguns goles para ele ficar daquele jeito, descomposto. _Que atitude mais infantil!_ Constatou, chateado consigo mesmo. Ela havia corrido perigo enquanto ele agia como um otário.

Enquanto a água gelada molhava seu rosto, causando-lhe arrepios, sentimentos adversos brigavam dentro dele. Em breve Harry estaria de volta. _Que bom!_ Dizia uma parte de si, afinal era para isso que estavam naquele lugar sombrio. Mas uma outra parte de Draco, talvez aquela porção antiga do Malfoy egoísta, lhe apertava o estômago. Ele perderia o espaço conquistado na vida de Hermione. Não haveria lugar para mais ninguém além do santo Potter. Muito menos para ele.

Logo o grupo de bruxos, acompanhado por Letus, começava a subir a trilha que levava à floresta, deixando para trás um Tumby muito chateado, se agarrando à saia da mãe.

- Não fique com essa cara, filho, você sabe que é perigoso. Logo eles voltam trazendo o rapaz.

- Mas eu queria tanto ir... – choramingou o menino, vendo o grupo desaparecer na escuridão.

Alguns minutos depois já havia um círculo admirado em torno de Harry. Luna tinha os olhos perdidos de sempre, mas parecia levemente impressionada com a aura em torno do rapaz. Letus tinha uma expressão de grande satisfação no rosto e Rony estava mudo, com os olhos meio fora de foco, olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse uma _veela_. Draco permanecia um pouco mais afastado que os demais, mas também não conseguia esconder de todo o abalo emocional que aquele reencontro lhe causava.

A canção da Fênix já havia silenciado.

- O Harry está apenas dormindo. – informou Lupin ao grupo.

- Só que ele não parece disposto a acordar. – comentou Draco, tentando demonstrar frieza – Feito uma princesa de contos de fada trouxa...

Hermione o olhou, admirada.

- Eu não sabia que você conhecia literatura dos trouxas?

- Ter conhecimento nunca é demais, Granger. – disse, meio encabulado. – Você não é a única pessoa culta nesse mundo. Eu tinha que fazer algo pra me distrair naquela horrível casa Black e o arquivo de livros sobre trouxas que a Ordem reuniu é bem completo. Além de quê, quando _mudei de time_, eu precisava conhecer algo sobre os trouxas para desprezá-los um pouco menos...

Hermione sorriu do desconserto do rapaz.

- Tudo bem, Draco, não precisa se justificar tanto. Realmente gostei de saber que você é mais culto do que eu pensava...

- Deve haver um meio de acordar o Harry. – disse Luna, alheia à conversa de Draco e Hermione - Se ao menos o cão pudesse nos falar...

- Talvez ele possa... – retornou Lupin pensativo, surpreendendo aos demais que pensavam que Luna havia dito algo sem noção. – através da minha mente.

Todos o olharam sem entender. E o professor apressou-se em explicar melhor.

- Quando estudava em Hogwarts, eu e mais três amigos vivíamos inventando coisas malucas.

- Os Marotos – disse Hermione com uma suave nostalgia na voz, lembrando-se que o pai de Harry era um deles.

- Exato! – Lupin aquiesceu. – Nós conseguimos, depois de muito esforço, nos comunicar através da mente. O problema é que só fazíamos isso estando todos na forma humana ou todos na forma animal...

- Eu sei o que é isso! – disse Rony, se sentindo muito inteligente – É Legilimência. O Harry teve que aprender a se livrar disso usando Oclumência. Foi até o professor Snape que ensinou... mas, isso é magia professor, e magia não funciona aqui.

- Você quase acertou, Rony. – o professor notou um certo desapontamento em Rony, como se ele acabasse de deixar passar um gol no quadribol – Não estou falando de Legilimência, mas de algo parecido. Porém, não é magia. Nesse caso não é necessário o contato visual como, quase sempre, é necessário na Legilimência. Na verdade até mesmo alguns trouxas possuem esse dom. Chama-se Telepatia.

- Sim, eu sei o que é. Já li sobre isso. – disse Hermione empolgada – A Telepatia é a capacidade que acredita-se que possuam algumas pessoas de ver e conhecer o que se passa longe delas, sem fazer uso dos sentidos. Tipo de percepção extra-sensorial, que permite a transmissão de informações, pensamentos ou emoções entre duas pessoas.

- Muito bem! – disse Lupin, agora com um sorriso amplo – Dez pontos para a Grifinória! – brincou, fazendo com que seus ex-alunos sorrissem com uma feliz lembrança de Hogwarts.

- Decorou o dicionário foi, Granger? – perguntou Draco, fingindo o mau humor daquele tempo, mas em seu rosto também havia um leve sorriso.

- Então faça isso, professor! – disse Hermione, ansiosa.

- Vou tentar, mas, como disse, pode não dar certo em seres de naturezas diferentes.

O grupo se aquietou, na expectativa. E Draco se afastou, sentando-se sobre uma pedra. Seria uma verdadeira comédia assistir Lupin tentando se comunicar com um cachorro.

- Isso vai ser interessante! – comentou para si mesmo, enquanto Lupin se abaixava, sentando-se diante de Sirius.

- Vamos lá meu amigo. Conseguíamos fazer isso nos tempos do colégio, mesmo quando estávamos fora de Hogwarts – Lupin respirou profundamente e liberou o ar de forma lenta, fechando os olhos. O cão, parado diante dele, também parecia se concentrar.

Aquela cena estranha se arrastou por intermináveis minutos. Nem Sirius nem Lupin se moviam. Na verdade ninguém se movia, esperando. Draco achava até que os outros tinham parado de respirar. Esperava que Rony ficasse roxo a qualquer momento. E quando Draco já não agüentava mais ficar olhando aquilo, viu o professor abrir os olhos e brindar os amigos com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto, apesar de parecer exausto.

- Conseguiu, professor? – perguntou Hermione, com voz esganiçada, mais aflita que nunca.

- Sim, minha cara – Lupin tinha a respiração entrecortada, como se tivesse corrido vários quilômetros – Sentem-se, vou contar tudo que Sirius me disse.

Draco, mal podendo acreditar que aquele ritual ridículo tinha dado certo, se aproximou do grupo, sentando-se no chão, ao lado de Hermione.

- Como nos contou o senhor Letus – começou Lupin – Sirius vive nesta floresta faz muito tempo, desde que atravessou o Arco. A travessia o jogou no meio da floresta...

- Então não existe um lugar certo para onde o Arco transporta quem o atravessa? – perguntou Rony.

- Sua pergunta é mesmo uma grande novidade, Weasley, visto que nosso próprio grupo se dividiu, aparecendo em pontos diferentes dessa região. – retrucou Draco, impaciente – Vê se fica calado e só abra essa boca pra perguntar algo menos óbvio.

Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas parou diante do olhar de censura que Hermione lhe lançou.

- Continue, professor – disse ela.

- Ah, sim, obrigado. Então, como eu ia dizendo, Sirius se viu no meio de uma floresta desconhecida. Precisava sair dela e descobrir que lugar era aquele. E assim que conseguiu achar a saída da floresta avistou a vila Flores aos pés da montanha.

- Ele estava em forma de cachorro ou na forma humana? – interrompeu Rony mais uma vez.

- Ronald, mesmo se houvesse lógica na sua pergunta ela não teria importância alguma, não é mesmo? – disse Luna suavemente.

- Claro que tem importância! – redargüiu teimoso. – Eu preciso visualizar a cena. E como vou fazer isso sem saber se ele era cão ou gente?

Draco olhou para Hermione, exasperado.

- Como você conseguiu ser amiga desse cara por tanto tempo sem ter cometido um assassinato? – e voltou-se para Rony. – Ô, criatura sem noção, como ele ia se transformar em gente se a nossa magia não funciona nessa terra? E se caso estivesse em forma humana como teria depois se transformado nesse cão aqui do lado?

Rony olhou com uma raiva intensa para Malfoy, indignado por ter sido chamado de S_em Noção_, mas tinha de admitir, falara algo realmente sem noção. Então decidiu ficar quieto.

Lupin pigarreou.

- Pessoal, vamos voltar aos fatos e, Rony, Sirius havia se transformado em cão durante a travessia do Arco, para se proteger, e ainda não havia tentado se transformar em humano, já que estava em uma floresta e a forma animal era bem mais segura. Bom, – recomeçou o professor. – Sirius acabou tendo contato com o povo da vila, um contato meio turbulento no início, mas que depois se harmonizou quando ele decidiu ficar longe das vistas dos aldeões caçadores. – vendo que Rony já abria a boca outra vez, Lupin acrescentou depressa. – A essa altura ele já tinha tentado voltar à forma humana e descoberto que a magia não funcionava aqui, constatando que teria de permanecer em sua forma canina.

- E quando vamos chegar na parte do Harry? – Rony ainda encontrou um meio de interromper.

- Ah, cala a boca! – disseram todos de uma vez, inclusive o professor e a paciente Luna. Completamente sem graça, Rony se encolheu.

- O tempo passou e Sirius, não conformado em ficar nessa terra para sempre, saía da floresta à procura de alguma informação que pudesse levá-lo de volta ao Mundo Exterior. Mas sendo um cão não obteve nenhum progresso. A mente de um animago em sua forma animal não possui a mesma clareza e inteligência da humana. E após quase dois anos de busca, ele já estava se resignando com sua segunda prisão, que era, para ele, quase tão ruim quanto Azkaban. Foi quando um cheiro muito familiar atingiu seu sentido canino.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione sem se conter. Mas ninguém a olhou torto por isso.

- Por que ninguém mandou a Mione ficar calada, como fizeram comigo? – resmungou Rony ressentido.

- Porque ela é, definitivamente, mais sutil que você? – perguntou Draco ainda mais impaciente.

- E então professor, o que houve? – Hermione ignorou os dois rapazes.

- O que houve, é que Sirius realmente sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de Harry e partiu em seu encalço. E ainda na montanha, na orla da floresta, encontrou o afilhado caído. Mas Harry estava muito debilitado, com cortes, hematomas, com uma febre altíssima e extremamente fraco. Ele nem reconheceu Sirius. Vendo as condições em que Harry estava Sirius sabia que ele não agüentaria descer a montanha até à vila. E ele, sendo um cão temido pelos moradores, jamais conseguiria chegar perto de alguém e pedir ajuda. Decidiu que ele mesmo cuidaria de Harry até que ficasse melhor e pudesse, por si, procurar ajuda na vila. Assim, encontrou um abrigo para Harry na orla da floresta, já que o rapaz não tinha condições de ir longe, arrastado por um cão. Durante dois dias Sirius lhe trouxe alimento. Harry já havia melhorado os ferimentos e nem tinha mais febre. Já balbuciava algumas palavras e tinha até reconhecido Sirius. Mas na manhã do terceiro dia ele começou a ficar estranho...

- Estranho como?... – Hermione perguntou com medo, os olhos arregalados e o coração entrando em descompasso. A terrível possibilidade invadindo sua mente outra vez.

O professor ficou em silêncio por um tempo, hesitando.

- Harry parecia estar enlouquecendo... Parou de se alimentar e não olhava mais para Sirius. Seus olhos ficavam paralisados em um ponto qualquer, desfocado, alucinado. Às vezes ele... – Lupin parou e olhou para Hermione com piedade – Creio que não seja necessário contar detalhes que não vêm ao caso...

- Por favor, conte tudo, – falou ela, sua voz sumida. – quero saber...

- Muito bem! – resignou-se – às vezes ele se contorcia caído no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, gritando coisas sem sentido, como se algo atormentasse sua mente... Então Sirius, com medo que ele estivesse perdendo o juízo, o trouxe para esse lugar. No centro da floresta ele estaria protegido, já que se algum aldeão o encontrasse poderia feri-lo, pensando que se tratasse de alguém perigoso. E pouco depois de terem se instalado aqui, Harry caiu na inconsciência total e essa aura vermelha o envolveu.

Hermione se levantou subitamente, com uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Já ouvimos o bastante! – disse, olhando para o amigo adormecido. – Vamos levar o Harry daqui.

- Espere, Granger! – disse Draco, se levantando também. – Creio que ainda falta uma informação muito importante... – voltou-se para o professor – O que houve com o Lorde das Trevas?

Rony, que estava de pé ao lado de Hermione, olhou torto para Draco.

- Ele ainda fala como um comensal, chamando Você-Sabe-Quem de Lorde das trevas.

- E você como um covarde, chamando Voldemort de Você-Sabe-Quem! – retrucou Hermione sem paciência para aturar a implicância do amigo em relação à Draco.

- Não havia sinal dele. – respondeu Lupin – Harry é o único que poderá nos esclarecer essa questão.

Aquela seria a segunda noite que Hermione passaria velando o sono de Harry. Ele tinha sido colocado no quarto que Rony dividia com Draco e os dois rapazes foram dormir na sala junto com Lupin, já que Hermione se alojara na outra cama ao lado da de Harry.

Hermione estava agora na expectativa, aguardando a chegada de um homem muito respeitado pelos aldeões. Letus lhe dissera que este homem era um curandeiro, que mexia com ervas e sabia orações muito fortes. Diziam até que ele conseguia conversar com espíritos. E como não encontravam nenhuma forma de acordar Harry, resolveram pedir ajuda a esse misterioso homem, uma espécie de bruxo sem magia. Era uma esperança ínfima, mas era a única que tinham.

Perdida naqueles pensamentos e tomada pelo cansaço, Hermione adormeceu.

_Ela caminhava pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em um dia ensolarado e muito agradável. Início de verão. Levava uma braçada de livros bem grossos e seus olhos atentos procuravam pelos amigos. Tinham combinado de estudar juntos, mas duvidava que Rony fosse aparecer. Avistou a frondosa faia às margens do lago e, indo até ela, se sentou para esperar. _

_Antes de abrir o primeiro livro observou os campos verdes da escola. Muitos alunos estavam esparramados pela grama, alguns conversando, outros estudando freneticamente, alunos que, como ela, se preparavam para os N.I.E.N.S. Seus olhos se desviaram para o lago cristalino que exibia uma superfície lisa e brilhante, transmitindo uma intensa serenidade. É, havia uma paz inigualável naquele lugar. _

_E ela estava feliz. Então viu um rapaz de costas, a uma certa distância na beira do lago, também apreciando a superfície espelhada. Hermione sorriu e se levantou apressada, esquecendo-se por um instante de que estava ali para estudar. Correu até o rapaz, enquanto uma brisa suave acariciava seu rosto. Ao chegar perto o suficiente tocou o ombro do amigo e disse animada:_

_- Bom dia Harry! Estava te esperando para começarmos a estudar, mas teremos de fazer isso sozinhos... Acho que o Rony não vem, ele anda bem ocupado com a Luna..._

_O rapaz se virou para olhá-la, e Hermione viu seu rosto refletido na lente dos óculos, mas no rosto dele não havia aquele sorriso amplo e ingênuo. No lugar do sorriso havia uma expressão confusa, de dúvida. Ele a olhou por um tempo e então perguntou:_

_- Quem é você?_

Hermione acordou de uma vez, ainda sentindo o impacto daquela pergunta. Mas diante dela estava alguém bem diferente de Harry.

- O que houve, Hermione? Você se assustou e eu nem tinha tocado em você. – Draco parecia constrangido. – Eu entrei e te vi dormindo, então cheguei perto, mas foi só um pouquinho e...

- Eu sonhei com ele, Draco... – disse triste, se erguendo na cama e interrompendo a desnecessária explicação do rapaz. – parecia um sonho bom, mas depois... ele não se lembrava de mim.

Draco olhou Hermione, sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, compaixão e raiva. Ela estava tão bonita dormindo que ele teve uma vontade muito grande de acariciar o rosto dela. Agora sabia que aquela expressão de prazer era por que sonhava com o Potter. Encarou o rapaz deitado na cama, com a estranha luz avermelhada emanando de seu corpo. Ele o atrapalhava mesmo dormindo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ele pode até se esquecer de todos os demais, mas de você ele vai se lembrar! – e voltou a olhar para Hermione. – Eu me lembraria...

Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa viram algumas pessoas entrarem no quarto. A moça levantou da cama, ajeitando-se. Sirius, Rony, Lupin (e ela percebeu que a mão do professor continuava enfaixada, provavelmente com um novo curativo de dona Nênia) e um velhinho careca e muito pequeno, ainda menor que o professor Flitwick, com uma enorme barba branca que quase se arrasava pelo chão, aproximaram-se da cama onde estava Harry.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Lupin.

- Na mesma. – respondeu a moça, ainda olhando para o homenzinho barbudo.

- Este é mestre Selênio. O curandeiro que esperávamos. – esclareceu o professor.

Draco também observava o pequeno mestre, imaginando se ele conseguiria alcançar o corpo de Potter sobre a cama.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, senhor Selênio. – disse Hermione, educada.

O velhinho a observou estreitando os olhos. Depois olhou para Harry, tendo de ficar na ponta dos pés para executar esta ação. Durante um minuto ele permaneceu em silenciosa observação. Então se aproximou de Harry e estendeu a mão para a testa do rapaz, fechando os olhos.

- Quer que eu pegue uma cadeira? – ofereceu Draco, mas o velhinho o ignorou.

- Tome cuidado. – advertiu Lupin – Essa aura queima, como já informei ao senhor.

Mas o homenzinho continuou a ignorar a todos como se não houvesse ninguém ali além dele e Harry. Após um tempo, ainda de olhos fechados, disse:

- Eles estão aprisionados... hum deles chama por alguém...

Todos o encararam sem entender.

- Eles? O senhor quer dizer o Harry, ELE, não é? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Eu quis dizer ELES... – disse o velho sem demonstrar qualquer emoção – Existem duas almas dentro desse corpo.

(continua...)

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Que tal irmos logo para uma cena do próximo capítulo?_

"_- Me olhe, agora! – era uma ordem e Hermione obedeceu. Draco segurou um de seus ombros. – Sei de tudo que você é capaz de fazer pelo Potter. Mas mesmo que não aceite, seria completamente egoísta se você preferisse se enterrar em um sonho eterno por medo da realidade e deixar muitas pessoas sofrendo por você. Tem de admitir isso!_

_- Meus amigos se acostumariam. Saberiam viver sem mim..._

_- Eu não saberia... – e os olhos de Draco, tão próximos, transmitiam mais que tristeza, havia ali uma súplica – Não mais..."_

_**

* * *

**__**N/A 2: **__Gente! Acho que tenho uma beta fantasma... Sério, ela revisa meus capítulos e não dá sinal de vida... Buááááááaá, eu queria tanto que ela deixasse uma review pra mim, buááááááá, beta malvada, muito malvada (Iza sentada em baixo da mesa e pondo língua para sua beta, Blééééé!!!)!! Acho que a __**Moony Potter**__ (minha beta fantasma) é uma criatura sinistra que se disfarça de ser humano só pra sugar a energia vital das pessoas... tá, tá, viajei, né? Mas se isso servir para a Moony se lembrar que eu existo, tá valendo!_

_Mas deixando meus dramas de lado, vamos responder as reviews: _

_**Karla**__, como vc é exagerada! Mas só por dizer que eu tenho a voz bonita e que eu sou fofa (Iza com a bochecha piscando de vergonha) vou confirmar para o Malfoy que você sabe passar, lavar, cozinhar, cuidar das finanças, dar conselhos de psicóloga e ainda por cima faz o melhor bolinho de chuva que eu já comi (eu aaaamo, seus bolinhos!!!). Eu poderia até servir de cupido entre você e o Draco, mas você conhece bem meus talentos de fada-madrinha... EU SOU UM FIASCO!!_

_**M.J.**__ Ooooiiii, menina!!! Fico tão feliz que vcs leitores estejam se interagindo. É muito divertido ler sua review, uma nova inspiração a cada capítulo... por favor, não me abandone! Seus comentários já se tornaram lindas luzinhas em torno de mim. E por falar em luzinhas, essa luz em torno do Harry... aguarde para descobrir o que existe além daquele sono indispertável (essa palavra existe?!). E, MARAVILHOSA é você, viu?!! Ah, o Tumby te mandou um beijinho açucarado e disse que você é muito fofa!!_

_Olá __**Jackie**__, não fique triste por sua review não ter aparecido antes, eu tinha certeza que você tinha lido mesmo sem mandar review (Iza com olhos brilhando). E quanto ao Draco não aparecer muito, bom, faz parte do show do nosso loirinho lindo, né? Mostra um pouquinho, esconde um pouquinho... jogada de marketing! Eu amo o Draco, mas também amo o Harry, daí eu gosto de equilibrar a importância dos dois, assim fica mais emocionante, não acha? E, por favor, critique a vontade, prometo não ficar ofendida, pelo contrário. Qualquer coisa que não gostar me diz, tá bom? Sua opinião é realmente muito importante pra mim._

_**Morgause**__, estou em dívida com você por não ter respondido sua review antes. Peço humildes desculpas (Iza de joelhos se inclinando até o chão, estilo japonês). Então você ainda não leu o livro sete? Bom, assim é melhor porque esta fic é uma versão alternativa, muuuuito alternativa! E a influência que eu tive foi em pouquíssimas coisas. Não se preocupe com spoiler, o que eu cito do livro sete é praticamente insignificante, tá bom? Espero que continue se agradando da história. Muitíssimo obrigada!!!_

_Para todos vcs, beijinhos, beijinhos e beijinhos!! (menos para minha beta, claro!)_

_Iza-Amai_


	9. Sentimentos para se recordar

**Fic: Escolhas**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Aluada Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 09:**

**Sentimentos Para se Recordar**

Hermione, Draco, Rony e Lupin entreolharam-se assustados. Sirius ganiu. Na cabeça de cada um formava-se a tenebrosa compreensão do que poderia ter acontecido no momento em que Harry atravessara o Arco.

- O s...senhor tem certeza disso? – gaguejou Hermione, sentindo seu estômago congelar.

O ancião a olhou com indiscreto interesse, estudando sua fisionomia, ou mais que isso, lendo sua alma.

- Quem é você, mocinha? – fez outra pergunta ao invés de responder a que a moça lhe fizera.

- Sou Hermione Granger. – disse sem muita convicção, temerosa diante daquele olhar.

- Não perguntei o seu nome! – disse o homem, ainda olhando-a com interesse – perguntei quem é você.

Hermione ficou calada olhando aquele estranho senhor e mesmo sendo tão inteligente não pôde responder àquela pergunta.

- Ela é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. – uma voz muito suave veio de um canto do quarto e todos se viraram assustados para ver uma Luna que ninguém tinha notado que estava ali – A quem ele confiaria à própria vida... por quem ele deu a própria vida ao se jogar dentro do Véu...

Houve um silêncio mórbido após as palavras da garota. E então Draco falou, completando a declaração de Luna.

- A garota mais inteligente e mais idiota que conheci. E que o Potter nunca deu o devido valor.

Rony parecia ter entalado com a própria saliva ao presenciar Malfoy, de um jeito bem Malfoy, elogiar Hermione. E ela, por sua vez, sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Isso não é verdade, Draco. – disse, num fiapo de voz.

Selênio agora olhava de um para outro dentro daquele quarto e seu olhar se deteve em Draco e Hermione. Depois de um tempo encarando-os o homem colocou a mão no queixo e começou a resmungar para si mesmo:

- Uma estranha combinação... muito estranha mesmo. E uma boa possibilidade, sim, grande possibilidade...

- O senhor poderia, por favor... – interrompeu-o Rony - ...falar coisa com coisa ao invés de ficar olhando para a Hermione e o Malfoy.

O homem pareceu ter voltado de um mundo só dele.

- O que eu disse? Sim. Há duas almas dentro desse corpo – E ao voltar-se para Harry as feições do ancião de repente mudaram, tornando-se muito suaves, quase paternais. E Hermione notou, encantada, que algo nele lembrava a Dumbledore.

- Explique-nos mais claramente senhor Selênio. – disse Lupin, sua voz ansiosa.

- Sim, estão ansiosos, muito ansiosos... Sei que estão. E como eu posso explicar? Deixe-me ver... Este rapaz se tornou um hospedeiro. Há um parasita em seu corpo! – murmúrios alarmados se espalharam pelo quarto, mas o ancião continuou sem dar atenção alguma ao desespero dos demais. – Mas não é exatamente uma alma... não mesmo. É apenas uma mancha, uma sombra eu diria. É... uma sombra, porém letal. Que perdeu seu corpo e queria um outro. Mas algo o impediu, creio que esta energia. Algo que está além dos meus conhecimentos. Não é humano. Uma energia do Mundo Exterior, diferente, bem diferente e que conseguiu atravessar a Fronteira e sobreviver... – Selênio estendeu a mão sobre Harry e fechou os olhos, como se fizesse uma nova leitura daquela aura. – Muito puro, que se renova a cada instante, energia infinita...

- Acreditamos que seja energia de um pássaro mitológico, a Fênix, que de alguma forma tenha se unido a Harry. – Lupin falou, sua voz era baixa, mas firme.

- Mas a ave não estava lá durante a última batalha. Eu vi e Draco também, não foi?... – Hermione procurou apoio em Draco que apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância. – Então, como pode?... Espera um momento, Harry disse que Fawkes derramou suas lágrimas curativas em seus ferimentos por duas vezes, talvez...

- Sim, sim, sim! – disse o ancião ainda de olhos fechados – Muito lógico! Existe uma porção dessa ave misturada ao sangue do rapaz. Proteção forte, realmente forte.

- Tá, ótimo, já sabemos o motivo desse fogo saindo do Harry, mas e essas duas almas? Quando Harry atravessou o Arco, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha um corpo...

- Não, eu não sei. – murmurou o velho, distraído.

Rony piscou algumas vezes.

- Tinha um corpo sim, eu estou dizendo.

- Não, não, eu não sei quem é que você disse que eu sei.

- Quem... o quê? – perguntou o rapaz ruivo ainda confuso.

- Você sabe quem – respondeu o velho categoricamente.

- Exatamente... mas, – Rony ergueu a sobrancelha. Selênio também – então, como eu ia dizendo...

- Você não disse – retornou o velho pacientemente – Você disse que eu sabia quem...

- Foi o que eu disse... ou não?

- Já chega! – gritou um Draco visivelmente irritado – Você-Sabe-Quem é a forma como alguns de nós, os mais _covardes!_ – disse entre dentes, olhando para Rony. – Chamamos o cara que provavelmente está dentro do Potter... – a essa fala Draco parou um instante e de seus lábios brotou um sorrisinho malicioso – _Um cara dentro do Potter... _se ele souber que eu falei isso... que frase sinistra.

- Ah sim, agora eu entendi! – o velho voltou sua atenção para Rony, que pelo jeito ainda não havia entendido o porque daquele jogo desconexo de perguntas que interrompeu sua primeira pergunta.

- Pois é, como eu ia dizendo! – falou meio inseguro. - Quando Harry atravessou o Arco, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha um corpo... e alguém pode me dizer onde esse corpo foi parar?

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Hermione tinha os olhos parados em algum ponto qualquer, pensando. Então, falou num ímpeto.

- Claro! Como não pensamos nisso antes?!

- O quê? – Rony a olhou ansioso, sabendo que a amiga tinha feito uma grande descoberta.

- Magia não funciona aqui... e, bem, o corpo de Voldemort foi reconstituído através de magia, por isso deve ter se desfeito ao atravessar o Arco. Sem ter onde se abrigar o último fragmento da alma dele se apossou do corpo de Harry.

- Isso é, com certeza, muito lógico, Hermione. – Lupin também ponderava o assunto – Mas há um pequeno problema. Voldemort já tentou se apossar de Harry uma vez, quando vocês lutaram no Ministério da Magia, e não obteve sucesso, Harry o repeliu, como o próprio Dumbledore me contou.

- Sim, professor, – a moça voltou a falar apressada – mas, na luta dentro do Ministério, mesmo estando ferido, Harry estava muito mais forte. Na Última Batalha, dentro da Sala Precisa, ele estava em frangalhos, seu corpo muito ferido. – Hermione abaixou a voz se lembrando da cena, da imagem ensangüentada do amigo. – Harry mal conseguia respirar, tinha desistido da luta. Seu corpo estava fraco como nunca estivera antes e sua alma estava ainda mais frágil... por isso ele não pôde lutar contra a possessão de Voldemort.

- Então, a energia da Fênix se manifestou quando todas as outras energias falhavam nele... – sussurrou Luna, novamente assustando a todos que tinham se esquecido de sua discreta presença no canto do quarto.

- Isso mesmo, Luna. – concordou Hermione. – Como um mecanismo de defesa. A energia de Fawkes deve ter tentado curar Harry da alma nociva que o invadia, mas não foi suficiente, então encontrou um outro modo de protegê-lo...

- Adormecendo-o. – falou Lupin, em um murmúrio rouco. – Provavelmente a magia da Fênix usou, em seu favor, o poder que Solaris possui em fazer, quem atravessa o Arco, se esquecer. Duas energias fortes, que juntas o lançaram nesse sono mórbido.

Mais uma vez o coração de Hermione se comprimiu dentro do peito. Será que ele tinha se esquecido? Será que o poder de Solaris tinha apagado de dentro dele todas as memórias? Tinha decidido a não pensar mais nisso, porém agora essa possibilidade se tornara incontestável. No entanto, ainda havia a esperança da magia da Fênix tê-lo feito dormir não apenas para preservá-lo de Voldemort, mas também para impedir que sua mente fosse atingida pelo poder de Solaris. E essa era, com certeza, uma maravilhosa esperança.

- Ótimo, então é só a gente arrancar a alma de Você-Sabe-Quem de dentro dele e aí ele acorda, não é? – concluiu Rony, feliz com sua rápida solução.

- Brilhante, Weasley! – retorquiu Draco. – Definitivamente muito simples... E me diz uma coisa, você sabe como fazer isso? Quem sabe puxando o lorde com uma pinça pela boca do Potter? Se bem que deve ser complicado puxar com pinça um fragmento de alma... – concluiu sarcástico.

Rony abriu a boca por um instante, visualizando um exorcismo, mas desistiu. Se a idéia fosse idiota, Malfoy iria criticá-lo novamente.

- Ele não vai despertar com um simples exorcismo! - manifestou-se o ancião e Rony deu um suspiro, aliviado por não ter aberto a boca. – A alma desse rapaz não quer acordar, o porque eu não sei. Mas, sinto que ele não está realmente em paz, mesmo parecendo estar... – a voz do ancião foi sumindo, como um sussurro de além-túmulo. – Ele é prisioneiro de si mesmo e precisamos libertá-lo, para assim livrá-lo da sombra de alma que também tornou-se prisioneira quando ele adormeceu. Porém, não se pode libertar o hospedeiro do _hóspede indesejado_ se ele estiver com a _porta fechada_.

- E como faremos, então, senhor? – inquiriu Lupin.

- Alguém precisa ir até lá e convencer o hospedeiro a acordar.

- Quem poderia convencer aquele cabeça-dura a voltar? – perguntaram Rony e Draco juntos, em perfeita sincronia de palavras, para logo em seguida se olharem com repugnância.

- Naturalmente a pessoa por quem ele está chamando... – mais uma vez Luna se manifestava com sabedoria.

- E quem é essa pessoa, você saberia dizer, menina? – perguntou o ancião.

- Tumby me disse... a música da Fênix chama pelo nome dela.

Todos, de comum acordo, encararam Hermione, para quem Luna apontava. A moça enrubesceu diante dos olhares espantados.

- Está disposta a adormecer e arriscar, senhorita? – Selênio a examinava daquela forma profunda que fizera antes.

- Como assim "arriscar"? – interveio Draco – Existe algum risco para a Hermione?

- Oh, sim! Sim... – o velho balançava a cabeça, enquanto andava pelo quarto, olhando para o chão como se o achasse, de repente, irresistivelmente belo. – Quando uma alma entra em contato com outra, coisas estranhas podem acontecer.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – era a vez de Rony se preocupar, visivelmente irritado por não ter feito isso antes de Malfoy.

- Ao invés de uma alma despertar, pode acontecer o contrário e a outra alma adormecer para sempre, ser convencida a ficar. O desfecho vai depender de qual alma tem mais domínio sobre a outra...

Draco olhou para Hermione. Sabia que naquele trio, ela sempre fora a dominante, controlando os amigos para que não fizessem besteiras demais. Porém, agora era diferente. Ela estava à mercê das vontades do Potter devido aqueles sentimentos de dor que ela passara ao imaginar que ele estivesse morto. Hermione estava totalmente fragilizada, como nunca estivera antes. Ela seria bem capaz de querer dormir para sempre, largando todos para trás, apenas para ficar com ele.

- Eu vou! – disse Hermione com a mesma convicção de sempre, sem dar atenção para a preocupação dos dois rapazes. – Pode me fazer dormir agora, se o senhor quiser.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – disse o velho. – Precisamos de uma preparação antes. Chá de ervas, sono tranqüilo, corpo e mente descansados! – olhou Hermione novamente. – Você está abatida e preocupada... isso te daria grande desvantagem, com certeza daria. Descanse esta noite, se distraia amanhã e ao entardecer faremos o ritual.

- Mas eu preciso ficar com o Harry! – protestou a moça se horrorizando com a idéia de tirar os olhos de cima do amigo por uma noite e um dia inteiros.

- Eu ficarei junto do Harry, Hermione. – disse Lupin com bondade.

- Mas, professor, eu não quero dormir, não conseguiria e...

- Eu e o Ronald ajudaremos. – veio a voz de Luna. – Poderemos conversar com ele, contar histórias engraçadas, cantar...

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha se imaginando em um "trieto" com Luna e o professor Lupin, cantando algo melodioso e ridículo para embalar o sono de Harry.

- Boa idéia, Lovegood! – disse Draco sorrindo. – Talvez assim ele acorde, desesperado para tapar os ouvidos.

- Talvez _você_ queira cantar em nosso lugar, Draco! – cantarolou a moça com o mesmo som distante. – Nos presenteando com sua doce voz de travesseiro...

Se a intenção de Luna era desconcertar o rapaz ela foi muito bem sucedida. O sorriso de Draco transformou-se em um morder de lábios constrangido. Hermione permaneceu com a boca aberta por um tempo meio longo. Lupin sorriu discreto e deu um assovio bem maroto. Já Rony olhou para Luna como se ela fosse uma aberração.

- O que você quer dizer com _voz de travesseiro_? – inquiriu o rapaz quase gritando.

Luna lhe dedicou um sorriso muito doce e lhe falou com a voz ainda mais etérea que o de costume.

- Acho que a resposta o deixaria ainda mais zangado, Ronald.

- Então, se já estamos combinados... – falou Draco apressado, tomando Hermione pela mão, querendo ardentemente mudar de assunto. – Vamos, Granger, você precisa relaxar.

- Pra onde está levando a Hermione? – Rony não sabia se continuava olhando feio para Luna ou se concentrava sua revoltada atenção sobre a mão de Draco agarrada à de Hermione.

- Pra cama. – falou displicente, enquanto Luna abafava um sorrisinho, aparentemente se divertindo com a expressão assassina de Rony.

- O QUÊ?! – perguntaram Rony e Hermione juntos. A moça se soltando da mão atrevida que aprisionava a sua e Rony se colocando entre os dois.

Draco suspirou profundamente e comprimiu uma têmpora com a ponta do dedo, como se uma dor de cabeça bem incômoda o atacasse no momento.

- Depois eu é que sou pervertido! – retrucou irritado. – Eu só estava levando a _senhorita Perfeita_ daqui, antes que ela empacasse. Só isso... – concluiu inocente, mas em seus olhos cinzentos havia um quê de divertimento e malícia que apenas Luna percebeu.

- Cuide bem da Hermione, Draco. – Luna falou e em seguida voltou-se para um Rony meio petrificado, meio ensandecido. – Vamos cuidar para que nada perturbe o descanso dela, não é mesmo, Ronald?

Claro que Rony não respondeu. Ficou apenas parado, sem reação alguma, enquanto Draco voltava a tomar posse da mão de Hermione, arrastando-a para fora do quarto.

Assim que chegaram ao corredor, diante do quarto que ela e Luna dividiam, Hermione soltou a mão do rapaz.

- Quem te deu o direito de decidir coisas por mim, Malfoy? – disse Hermione aborrecida, parando.

Draco parou também e a encarou, olhando-a profundamente. Diante daquele gesto a moça quase perdeu a postura altiva, mas resistiu bravamente ao olhar do rapaz.

- Você me deu esse direito. – ele disse sem desviar os olhos, desafiando-a.

- Mesmo? – perguntou sarcástica, mantendo os olhos nos dele. Aquilo estava virando um jogo – E quando fiz isso?

Draco se aproximou um passo.

Hermione vacilou. Sua mente implorava para que se afastasse, mas sua teimosia impedia o movimento. No fundo ele era Draco Malfoy e ela nunca tinha fugido a um desafio lançado por ele nos tempos da escola. Essa rivalidade ainda existia.

Então Hermione prendeu a respiração e também se aproximou um passo, com o nariz empinado, petulante. Os dois ficaram assim por segundos que pareceram vários minutos, seus rostos próximos, os olhos presos um no outro como se estivessem segurando uma Chave de Portal, impossível de se desgrudar. Era uma viagem perigosa e fascinante.

Hermione percebeu que o cinzento dos olhos de Draco era salpicado por minúsculos riscos em vários tons de azul, como um mosaico gelado. Aquilo a estava deixando meio tonta e talvez ela estivesse se aproximando mais, cada vez mais. Então, Draco rompeu o contato e sorriu felino. Aquele sorriso bem Malfoy, que, no passado, irritava Hermione profundamente.

- Você continua a mesma, Granger! Mesmo me dando direitos de amigo. – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados, afastando-os dos olhos. – Eu me rendo! Você é demais pra mim... – se recostou à parede do corredor, completamente vencido, mas ainda com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu nunca perco, Draco. – disse Hermione, também se recostando à parede oposta ao rapaz. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – E isso não ia começar agora.

Com um olhar divertido, Draco estendeu a mão, segurando a ponta dos dedos de Hermione. Ela, instintivamente, apertou os dedos dele também, ainda sorrindo. Aquela cumplicidade era muito agradável e Hermione se perguntava internamente por que eles perderam tanto tempo sendo inimigos mortais, se era tão melhor serem amigos. Draco, depois de um tempo naquela cumplicidade, se ergueu e inclinou-se sobre a moça, falando próximo ao seu ouvido. Sua voz em um murmúrio muito rouco.

- Em algum momento você vai perder... pra mim. – e se afastou, voltando em direção à sala.

- Isso é um desafio? – gritou ela, antes que ele desaparecesse pela esquina do corredor.

Draco apenas sorriu.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Granger.

* * *

- Anda, Malfoy! Não seja tão preguiçoso. A água está bem quentinha...

- Prefiro uma banheira de espuma, Granger.

Draco e Hermione estavam às margens do rio que contornava a vila. Após o café da manhã a moça tinha surpreendido a todos com a notícia de que iria fazer o que o ancião lhe pedira. Descansar e se divertir o dia todo. Junto com Draco. Naquele momento os amigos lhe dedicaram expressões variadas. O professor aquiesceu com um sorriso paterno, "_Isso mesmo, Hermione. Você está muito esgotada mentalmente e Draco é bastante convincente para te obrigar a descansar se for preciso"_. Luna fez cara de paisagem e voltou sua atenção para ajudar Rony que cuspiu todo o suco que tomava. "_Por que ELE?"_, perguntara-lhe o amigo visivelmente aborrecido após voltar a respirar, enquanto Luna enxugava sua camisa com um guardanapo. _"Pelo que o Professor acabou de falar, Ron. Eu preciso de um dia para esquecer de tudo e assim me fortalecer"_. Diante dessa declaração de Hermione, Draco se manifestara muito satisfeito _"Ela precisa de descanso, Weasley, e eu serei..."_.

No fim, mesmo a contra gosto de Rony, os dois saíram para um piquenique às margens do rio (idéia de Tumby). Agora estavam lá, depois de um lanche delicioso preparado por dona Nênia. Hermione, com a saia erguida até os joelhos, observava pedrinhas coloridas na parte rasa do rio de águas transparentes e Draco estava sentado sob uma árvore, junto da cesta de comida, com um jeito muito preguiçoso.

- Você está parecendo um gato gordo. – Hermione ergueu os olhos para o rapaz com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de desdém no rosto – Um gato de _pedigree_, claro!

Draco riu alto e se levantou, caminhando até ela.

- Tudo bem, eu entro aí com você. – dizia ele enquanto arrancava os sapatos e dobrava a jeans até uma altura - Mas tenho uma condição.

- E qual seria esta condição, senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione brincalhona, jogando um pouco de água no rapaz.

De forma lenta, Draco se aproximou, parando diante da moça. O sorriso maroto dela foi se tornando tímido diante do semblante do rapaz. Ele ainda mantinha um pequeno sorriso, mas seus olhos pareciam sérios, pareciam plenos de algum sentimento desconhecido.

- Quero que volte... aconteça o que acontecer. Mesmo que ele prefira ficar... – disse sem rodeios.

Hermione desviou os olhos no mesmo instante, voltando a encarar as pedrinhas coloridas que cobriam o fundo do rio, a seus pés. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de Harry não querer voltar.

- Você veio aqui para me distrair, Draco... – sussurrou – Estava indo tão bem...

- Hermione, olhe pra mim...

- O Harry precisa da minha ajuda e eu farei qualquer coisa...

- Me olhe, agora! – era uma ordem e Hermione obedeceu. Draco segurou um de seus ombros. – Sei de tudo que você é capaz de fazer pelo Potter. Mas mesmo que não aceite, seria completamente egoísta se você preferisse se enterrar em um sonho eterno por medo da realidade e deixar muitas pessoas sofrendo por você. Tem de admitir isso.

- Meus amigos se acostumariam. Saberiam viver sem mim...

- Eu não saberia... – e os olhos de Draco, tão próximos, transmitiam mais que tristeza, havia ali uma súplica – Não mais...

- Draco, eu... não... é que... – Hermione gaguejou confusa, sem encontrar palavras.

Ele lhe sorriu de um jeito bem moleque, contrariando a expressão de segundos atrás.

- Tudo bem, Granger, não era pra te deixar sem palavras. Essa minha dependência de você foi escolha própria. A primeira coisa que decidi por mim mesmo além de trair o Lorde das Trevas. Dói um pouco, mas vale à pena! – ele suspirou resignado. – Vem, está na hora da gente esclarecer certos fatos.

Draco pegou a mão de Hermione, puxando-a de volta para baixo da árvore. Ela se deixou guiar, sem graça demais para protestar. Aquelas declarações de Draco eram completamente surreais. Sentaram-se sobre a manta estendida no chão e Hermione ainda não conseguia encarar o rapaz. Mas aquela situação estava bastante incômoda e o instinto dominante de Hermione Granger falou mais alto. A moça ergueu a cabeça. Eles eram dois adultos agora, não cabia aquele desconcerto todo.

- Você quer dizer exatamente o quê com isso de ser dependente de mim por escolha? – ela falou o mais firme que pôde. Aquela situação era realmente embaraçosa. Nunca em sua vida pensara ter aquele tipo sinistro de conversa com Draco Malfoy.

- Sabe... – começou ele, mexendo distraído em algumas folhas secas que haviam se acumulado sobre a manta – ...ao contrário de tudo que aprendi com meu pai, descobri que ser dependente de alguém é algo muito bom. – ergueu a cabeça para Hermione e tinha um olhar sereno. – Não precisar de outra pessoa é completamente solitário. E eu era assim. Me julgava um pequeno imperador, com todos me servindo.

Mas quando eu me deitava e as luzes à minha volta se apagavam eu estava sozinho. Não havia nenhum carinho do qual me lembrar para embalar meu sono. Até o amor da minha mãe era insosso, meio que por obrigação instintiva. E amigos, bom, isso eu nem sabia o que era. O Crable e o Goyle tinham medo de mim por causa da intimidade entre meu pai e o lorde. A Parkinson via em mim um bom partido, o cara _bad-boy_ de sangue puro, de família influente e herdeiro de uma imensa fortuna. Também devia me achar bonitinho. Mas de qualquer forma eu invejava o _trio maravilha_ por morrerem um pelo outro sem esperar nada em troca...

_Aquilo sim era surreal_! Pensava Hermione enquanto ouvia o rapaz. Malfoy tinha um coração, afinal. E já o tinha mesmo em Hogwarts, quando ela o considerava um verme e acreditava que ele era um cubo de gelo. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que a criança Malfoy, toda cheia de empáfia, era um menino solitário, que sofria sozinho sem se dar conta disso.

- Eu te achava a criatura mais arrogante do mundo, que realmente não precisava de ninguém. – Hermione sorriu com a lembrança. – Às vezes tinha vontade de te esganar... ou te bater.

- Você fez isso, lembra?

Os dois sorriram.

- Desculpe por aquilo. Eu não poderia saber que você não era a coisa insensível que sempre fez força pra mostrar que era. Acho que bati... hum, forte demais...

- Você bateu realmente forte! – ele continuava a sorrir displicente. – Eu não te desafiaria para um duelo corpo-a-corpo... não em circunstâncias de luta. – acrescentou com um brilho sedutor nos olhos, algo bem Malfoy que Hermione fingiu não notar. – Mas, tudo bem, eu mereci. – e em um movimento lento Draco segurou a ponta dos dedos de Hermione, como fizera na noite anterior. – Na verdade eu merecia muito mais que um tapa. No entanto, foi o único castigo que você me deu. E naquele dia, mesmo sem poder admitir, eu comecei a me tornar dependente de você. Não era ainda a escolha da minha razão, mas a escolha dos meus sentimentos... aqueles que eu desprezava com todas as minhas forças...

- Você escolheu ser, ah, _dependente de mim!_ – aquela frase soou muito estranha aos ouvidos de Hermione. - Por eu ter te castigado só um pouquinho? – perguntou, querendo que sua voz parecesse irônica, mas saiu com um tom de constrangimento. Então desviou o olhar para sua mão entrelaçada à de Draco.

- Por você ter feito o que minha mãe não fez quando eu dei o primeiro grito com ela... E também... – Draco, que como Hermione, observava as suas mãos unidas, ergueu os olhos cinzentos para ela e neles havia algo que a moça não podia compreender - Por ter arriscado a vida por mim...

Hermione o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida em dúvida.

- E quando eu fiz isso, Draco?

- Na nossa primeira missão, juntos. Quando o Weasley gritava que eu era um espião... e você disse que não sairia de lá sem mim.

Então era por causa daquilo. Hermione balançou a cabeça, achando Draco a pessoa mais ingênua do mundo. Afinal aquilo era muito natural para ela, se arriscar pelos outros.

- Amigos fazem isso o tempo todo... – distraída, ela acariciou a mão do rapaz.

- Mas naquela época não éramos amigos, Hermione. Eu ainda era aquele Draco arrogante e pior, até pouco tempo estava aliado ao Lorde das Trevas. Um comensal...

- Eu confiava em você! – Hermione o interrompeu.

- Por quê? Não acredito que seja pelos meus belos olhos.

A moça sorriu.

- Realmente são belos os seus olhos... – mas lentamente seu sorriso esmaeceu – Só que... na época eram muito frios também...

- Então, por quê? – Draco percebeu que ansiava por aquela resposta de uma forma exagerada. Enquanto Hermione criava coragem para revelar algo que havia guardado até de si mesma.

O que ela tinha sentido quando Draco passou para o lado deles fora algo quase sufocante. Uma felicidade sem nome, que ela não podia compartilhar com os amigos nem em sonho, já que Draco era o inimigo clássico _do trio_. Talvez fosse uma sensação de vitória sobre o arrogante Malfoy.

Mas se assim fosse não havia por que se sentir tão impelida a se aproximar dele quando o via a um canto, isolado dos demais e sempre pensativo, como se carregasse um peso grande demais nas costas. Como se fosse uma estrela apagada. Não sentia pena de Draco, mas sentia uma vontade imensa de vê-lo sorrir de novo, mesmo que fosse aquele sorriso cínico de sempre. Ela sabia que a luta que ele travava era, antes, consigo mesmo. E o admirou por isso. Tinha, no entanto, se repreendido por aqueles sentimentos, então os sufocou.

- Admirei sua coragem! – disse ela lentamente. – Não só de trair Voldemort, mas de se submeter ao nosso julgamento. É preciso ter muita coragem para se curvar diante dos antigos rivais, admitindo que foi o errado... ainda mais para alguém tão orgulhoso...

Draco abaixou a cabeça, olhando os pés ainda molhados. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo vindo dela.

- O sacrifício valeu à pena. Eu provei o que sempre quis, que alguém poderia ter por mim algum outro sentimento que não fosse medo ou interesses egoístas... Você poderia ter morrido naquele dia.

Hermione sentiu o coração se aquecer e se arrastou de joelhos até alcançar Draco, então o abraçou pelas costas.

- Mas eu não morri! – sussurrou – E estou aqui presenciando algo inacreditável e maravilhoso. A sua redenção...

Draco fechou os olhos sentindo aquele abraço tão acolhedor e suspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

- VOCÊ é a minha redenção... – ele se virou e correspondeu ao abraço da moça, encaixando seus corpos perfeitamente. Draco a apertou com carinho mergulhando o rosto em seus cabelos. Ela tinha a pele tão quente.

Enquanto sentia o abraço de Draco, Hermione se perturbava com as batidas fortes de seu coração. As últimas palavras do rapaz ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos _"Você é a minha redenção!"._ Ele precisava dela, ou precisou dela para se redimir.

Mas, naquele momento era ela que precisava dele. _"Meu bálsamo"_ pensava ela enquanto, sem perceber, estreitava ainda mais o abraço. E o rapaz não reclamou, apenas correspondeu. Era um abraço forte e ao mesmo tempo macio. Hermione sentia vontade de ficar ali sem se preocupar com o tempo e Draco parecia sentir o mesmo, não se desgrudando dela nem um milímetro. Sem palavras, apenas suspiros.

- Precisamos parar, digo, voltar... – Hermione conseguiu dizer, com custo, meio perturbada com a situação.

- Quer mesmo parar...? – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido, deslizando os lábios suavemente sobre o pescoço dela.

Na verdade ela não queria parar. Mas não podia continuar com aquilo, era perigoso demais. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e o de Draco também, ela sentia.

- Draco... amigos não fazem isso... – sua voz era um murmúrio.

- Quero ser um amigo diferente... – e a boca de Draco estava bem próxima à dela. – Diferente do Potter...

Foi como um choque elétrico. Ao ouvir o nome de Harry, Hermione voltou abruptamente do enlevo. Draco notou quando ela se contraiu e a soltou, revoltado com sua pouca sensibilidade naquele momento tão... tão... _impossível de acontecer de novo._

- Falei a coisa errada, não é? – ele sorriu tentando disfarçar o aborrecimento e controlar sua respiração levemente alterada.

- Falou a coisa certa, Draco... _a coisa certa! _– Hermione frisou as últimas palavras, mas não parecia aborrecida com o que quase acontecera entre os dois, talvez um pouco constrangida, mas Draco não pôde saber o que ela sentia realmente. Não havia entre eles a cumplicidade de amigos de infância, que conhecem o coração um do outro – Está na hora de voltar e buscar o Harry de dentro dele mesmo. Afinal, é por ele que estamos aqui.

* * *

Todos estavam em um silêncio absoluto. O único barulho que se ouvia era o crepitar suave da chama das velas que foram dispostas pelo quarto, mas que pouco iluminavam o ambiente. As duas camas estavam unidas. Estando Harry em uma, Hermione ocupou a outra.

Selênio lhe dera um chá de ervas extremamente doce e perfumado e ela agora sentia os olhos pesarem. Olhava fixamente para a chama amarela e bruxuleante de uma das velas a um canto. Sabia que os amigos estavam lá, bem próximos, esperando... A chama da vela tremeluzia hipnótica e, de repente, não era mais amarelo desbotado, foi ficando intensamente dourada. Então o dourado se transformou em azul suave, depois azul-turquesa para em seguida ficar verde fluorescente, o que não durou muito, pois passara a um tom rosado e logo a chama exibia todas as cores do arco-íris, dividindo espaço em sua pequena dimensão.

"_Que bonita!"_, pensava Hermione enquanto se levantava insensatamente para olhar a chama colorida mais de perto. Tinha que perguntar ao senhor Selênio como aquilo podia acontecer sem magia. Olhou para trás à procura do pequeno mestre, mas para surpresa de Hermione ele não estava lá. Na verdade não havia mais ninguém no quarto. _"Onde foram todos?"_, ela se chateou. Os amigos a tinham abandonado antes que ela conseguisse adormecer. Mas havia algo ainda mais estranho. As camas ou qualquer outro móvel também não estavam mais no quarto.

Então compreendeu. Já estava dormindo.

"_O que devo fazer agora?"_, perguntou para si mesma, se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca. Estava dentro de um sonho seu e precisava ligar seu sonho ao de Harry, _mas como?_ Encarou novamente a chama colorida, que brilhava displicente e solitária, já que as demais velas também haviam desaparecido.

Hermione acompanhou com os olhos sua própria sombra que a minúscula chama projetava no chão com o poder de um holofote. Sua sombra repousava sobre a porta, desenhando ali sua silhueta delgada. Ela tinha que conduzir seu sonho até Harry. Então se encaminhou para a porta e sussurrou o nome do amigo. Parou diante dela, respirou fundo e a abriu.

Uma brisa agradável sacudiu seus cabelos e um canto suave chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, trazendo uma súbita felicidade ao coração. A voz de Fawkes. Ergueu os olhos para a paisagem que se apresentava atrás da porta e reconheceu, emocionada, os terrenos ensolarados de Hogwarts.

(continua...)

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi pessoal!! Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter postado o capitulo nove no final de semana. Sabe aqui na cidade em que moro choveu, e não consegui uma conecção descente para postar o capitulo... desculpem..._

_Outra coisa,__sabe pensei em colocar alguma cena do próximo capítulo, mas não encontrei nenhuma que pudesse ser colocada sem comprometer o mistério da fic. Então desisti de colocar. No entanto, prometo não atrasar a postagem (na verdade quem faz a postagem é meu "auxílio técnico", que é totalmente eficiente), por isso não se preocupem que a história continua firme e forte, ainda mais forte quando recebo review de vocês, lindezas!!_

_Neste capítulo não tem resposta de review, mas no próximo respondo a todos, palavra de escoteiro (Iza de olhos fechados com uma mão erguida e a outra sobre o peito)._

_Então até o próximo capítulo!_

_Para __**MJ, Jackie, Morgause, Mayabi, Karla e Moony **__(beta das trevas, hunf!!), _

_beijinhos da_

_IZA-Amai_


	10. Em Algum lugar dentro de você

**Fic: Escolhas**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Aluada Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo: 10**

**Em Algum Lugar dentro de Você...**

Assim que cruzou a porta e sentiu que pisava nos gramados de Hogwarts, Hermione não pôde evitar a emoção que inundava seu peito. Era como se tivesse voltado aos melhores anos de sua vida. Tudo estava tal como era nos dias mais belos com alunos de todas as casas que passeavam distraídos pelos jardins. Alguns próximos ao lago, outros deitados sobre a grama verde, uns até se penduravam nos galhos mais baixos da faia frondosa que margeava o lago, estes deviam ser alunos do primeiro ano, tão pequeninos eles eram.

Como dissera Rony uma vez, ela não se lembrava de ter sido tão pequena em seu primeiro ano. O sol de início de verão brilhava intensamente, fazendo com que o azul do céu fosse tão vibrante a ponto de ofuscar os olhos no primeiro momento que o encarasse. Pela tranqüilidade dos alunos, devia ser um fim de semana. Ao longe, Hermione viu a borda da Floresta Proibida, onde vivera momentos inesquecíveis, em sua maioria, apavorantes.

De repente sentiu alguém puxando a manga de suas vestes. Olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu. Era uma moça pequena, com o rosto coberto de sardas, olhos castanho vivos e cabelos lisos extremamente vermelhos.

- Ginny! – exclamou surpresa – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim, Mione? Eu estudo aqui, se lembra? – a moça a encarou levemente intrigada – Você está bem?

Hermione ficou calada por um instante, absorvendo a situação e enfim respondeu:

- Sim, estou bem... eu acho... – concluiu incerta.

- Então? Está procurando pelo Harry, não é? Acho que ele foi por ali! – apontou em direção à Floresta Proibida – Ele me disse hoje mais cedo que queria ajudar o Hagrid a cuidar do Norberto que machucou a asa, sabe?... mas na verdade... – Ginny abaixou a voz, sorrindo – Acho que ele está tentando fugir das revisões. Você não dá folga...

- Norberto? – Hermione interrompeu ainda mais confusa. – Mas nós o mandamos para a Romênia no nosso primeiro ano... você nem chegou a conhecer o filhote de dragão do Hagrid...

- Para a Romênia? - a ruivinha desfez o sorriso brincalhão e ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione. - Tem certeza que você está bem mesmo?

- Sim, estou! – afirmou mais convicta e levou a mão à boca ao se lembrar de algo. – Nossa! Com mais de sete anos o Norberto deve estar enorme! Como o Hagrid está conseguindo escondê-lo? Eu vou até lá...

- Como assim _sete anos_? O Norberto é só um filhote...

Mas Hermione não ouvia mais a moça, já tinha saído numa correria sem freios, rumo à cabana de Hagrid.

Assim que avistou a casinha modesta do Guarda-Caças a moça parou ofegante, procurando respirar melhor. Percebeu que saía uma fumaça muito branca da chaminé da cabana, flutuando em espirais sobre as copas verdes das primeiras árvores da floresta. Involuntariamente Hermione sorriu. Aquela era uma visão realmente agradável, que enchia seus olhos e seu coração de uma nostalgia acolhedora.

- Hagrid deve ter feito daqueles seus bolinhos horríveis e está preparando chá para acompanhar o lanche. Mas se Harry agüenta eu também agüento... vai valer o sacrifício...

- Está certa, como sempre...

Aquela voz.

Hermione paralisou e suas pernas, por alguns segundos, perderam as forças completamente. Ela cambaleou e teria ido ao chão se o dono da voz não a tivesse segurado.

- O que foi, Mione? Está se sentindo tonta ou sonolenta ou... sei lá o quê? – perguntou preocupado, mantendo a moça segura nos braços – Eu disse ao Ron que você tem estudado demais... mas você não ouve a gente. É teimosa e acaba exagerando...

Hermione estava petrificada. Seus olhos pararam sobre aquele rosto... os óculos, a cicatriz, os olhos verdes. O cheiro também era o mesmo, cheiro de grama do campo de quadribol com sabonete de erva-doce. Ele estava diante dela e ela não conseguia fazer nada, falar nada. Seu corpo não funcionava direito, seu cérebro não funcionava direito, precisava fazê-lo funcionar. Então tentou dizer o nome dele, mas suas palavras não saíram claras, pareciam ter parado na garganta. Hermione se esforçou mais um pouco, procurando mover os lábios até conseguir que algum som fosse ouvido.

- Harry... – o que conseguiu foi um chiado quase ofídico.

- Sim? – o rapaz a olhava bastante ansioso. – Tá sentindo alguma coisa? Diz o que é! Você tá muito pálida e nem consegue falar direito. Acho melhor a gente procurar a madame Pomfrey e ...

Mas, de repente, o cérebro de Hermione destravou e ela não deixou que ele completasse a frase. Sem pensar em nada se atirou nos braços do amigo com uma alegria louca. O rapaz, que não esperava por um abraço tão repentino e caloroso, perdeu o equilíbrio e foi ao chão com Hermione por cima.

- Harry, Harry, Harry! – ela repetia o nome enquanto cobria o rosto do amigo com beijos rápidos e carinhosos, nas faces, na testa, no queixo, nas pálpebras... – Você está aqui , eu posso te tocar...

Harry estava sem ação, enquanto a amiga o amassava freneticamente contra a grama. Ele não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos, se segurava aquela Hermione enlouquecida pelos ombros ou se abraçava a amiga correspondendo àquela explosão de _seja lá o que for_.

- Er, claro que estou aqui... eu... – Harry ofegava –... ah... e você pode me tocar, afinal eu não sou um fantasma, nem um Rabo Córneo Húngaro... e... Mione, por que você tá me beijando assim? As pessoas estão olhando... – disse Harry já quase sem ar.

Então a moça percebeu a situação em que estavam. Olhou sem jeito para os alunos que se aglomeraram em torno deles. Alguns os observando chocados, outros com sorrisinhos maliciosos e outros apenas curiosos. Depois de olhar para os alunos à volta, Hermione avaliou o amigo embaixo dela.

Harry estava com os óculos tortos, os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, os botões das vestes de cima tinham se abrido, a gravata estava embolada no lado esquerdo do pescoço e o rapaz exibia um olhar ao mesmo tempo constrangido e chocado. Também havia alguma outra coisa nos olhos de Harry que Hermione não conhecia.

Completamente sem graça ela se levantou e se sentou sobre os joelhos, levando as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o envergonhada.

- Por que me deixou fazer isso? Por que não me empurrou, Harry? Eu quase matei você...

Hermione esperava que ele concordasse com sua frase e dissesse outra vez que ela precisava procurar madame Pomfrey. Mas ele não disse nada, então ela se arriscou a olhar entre os dedos. E viu um Harry ruborizado, porém sorridente.

- Uau! Isso foi no mínimo... inesperado!! – Respirou fundo entre o sorriso – E eu não empurraria você, Hermione... Até que não seria uma morte assim tão ruim, não é? – Ao dizer essa frase o rosto do rapaz enrubesceu um pouco mais. - ... Quer dizer... eu não... ah, deixa pra lá e me diz o motivo dessa felicidade toda! – mas percebendo que os alunos ainda os rodeava, esperando o desfecho da cena, Harry se virou para eles com cara de poucos amigos. – O que estão olhando? Ela só tropeçou e eu a ajudei, então ficou feliz com o _salvamento_ e quis me agradecer com alguns beijos. Qual o problema? Amigos não podem se beijar? Andem logo! O show já acabou.

A contra gosto os alunos começaram a se dispersar, mas mesmo a certa distância ainda voltavam suas cabeças para dar mais uma pequena espiada nos dois amigos sentados na grama e visivelmente constrangidos.

- Então, vai me dizer ou não? – perguntou Harry quando o último aluno estava há uma distância segura dos dois.

- Ah, dizer o quê...? – Hermione perguntou sem se lembrar exatamente o que ele tinha perguntado.

- Da sua felicidade súbita. Com certeza não ganhei aquele abraço e o monte de, hum, beijos só por ter te impedido de se estabacar no chão.

- Ah, claro que não! É que... bem... – o cérebro de Hermione trabalhava freneticamente tentando encontrar uma desculpa razoável para seu ataque de beijos ao amigo – eu tive um pesadelo e nele você tinha viajado pra muito longe e me disse antes de ir que não queria mais voltar, que não queria falar comigo nunca mais por que eu era, assim, mandona e chata, que não me divertia nunca e que você tinha se cansado de ser meu amigo. Daí eu acordei com saudade de você e... foi isso... – terminou pouco conclusiva, achando a desculpa completamente estúpida e dramática.

Harry a observou por um instante com a sobrancelha levemente erguida. Depois lhe dedicou um sorriso enigmático.

- Sabe, Hermione, acho que esse seu pesadelo é completamente absurdo. E eu, se precisasse partir um dia, nunca iria embora sem levar comigo o desejo de voltar. Não haveria lugar pra mim longe das pessoas que mais gosto. E... eu não saberia viver sem falar com minha melhor amiga. Você é mesmo mandona, mas é a parte sensata de mim, se lembra? A parte que me faz ser o Harry... ser, assim, um homem... quer dizer – quis completar antes que a amiga pensasse outra coisa – ... o meu outro lado é bem imaturo, certo? E você me faz pensar nas conseqüências das minhas atitudes impulsivas. Daí, se eu deixasse de falar com você, de ser seu amigo, seria o mesmo que deixar de ser Harry Potter...

- Harry... - Hermione sorriu encantada, com a declaração do amigo saltitando feliz dentro do seu peito. Ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de se atirar novamente no pescoço dele e teria feito isso se uma ruivinha sorridente não tivesse chegado.

- E aí, gente, o que foi que eu perdi? – Ginny tinha uma expressão bem marota no rosto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, fitando a moça com receio.

- Fiquei sabendo que vocês dois estavam se agarrando na grama como amantes alucinados que nem têm tempo de escolher um lugar mais discreto para extravasarem seus hormônios adolescentes!

- Ginny! – exclamou Hermione exasperada – Quem te disse esse absurdo?

- A Lilá, claro! – a ruivinha se sentou displicente na grama, ainda olhando maliciosa para os dois amigos. – E provavelmente foi contar ao Rony também, ela definitivamente não perderia essa oportunidade única de lançar a intriga e depois consolar meu _doce _irmãozinho... – Ginny encarou as próprias unhas da mão direita por um momento depois voltou o olhar para a amiga. – Então trate de arrumar uma boa desculpa, Mione, ou perderá todas as chances de ser minha cunhada. E eu nem consigo imaginar a Lilá ocupando esse cargo.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Ginny! Eu só... eu só... – mas Hermione não encontrava um bom argumento.

- A Hermione só teve um pesadelo comigo e estava meio perturbada com a visão! – interveio Harry em seu socorro. – E meio que... misturou sonho e realidade.

A essa frase de Harry, Hermione estancou e sentiu um frio súbito invadir seu estômago. _Sonho._.. aquilo lhe trazia uma sensação bem ruim. Mas o que era mesmo? Olhou para Harry, depois para Ginny que ainda tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. Mas não era daquela expressão que Hermione se lembrava. A recordação mais recente lhe trazia a imagem de uma Ginny cheia de lágrimas, desesperada por ter que fazer a mais difícil escolha de sua vida. Então Hermione se lembrou. Ela estava dentro dos sonhos do amigo. Sua felicidade tinha sido tão grande que misturou realidade e fantasia, se esquecendo completamente de sua missão, que era resgatar Harry.

- Meu Deus! Como pude me esquecer?...

Ginny a olhou ainda sorridente.

- Pois é, a possibilidade de ser minha cunhada é algo que você não deveria se esquecer nunca...

- Não é isso, Ginny! – exclamou exaltada – Na verdade, eu me esqueci de que isso aqui é tudo um sonho. Que eu estou em um mundo imaginário que o Harry criou para se proteger. Eu acabei... acabei me deixando levar pelos sentimentos dele. Mas eu tenho que tirar ele daqui... – e Hermione voltou-se para Harry, em sua voz havia agora um quê de desespero – Você precisa vir comigo, Harry! Precisa acordar desse sonho e _abrir a porta_ para que o _hóspede indesejado_ possa sair e ser aprisionado em um outro lugar que não seja o seu corpo. Voldemort está escondido dentro de você...

Harry não disse nada, apenas encarou a amiga como se estivesse imaginando o tamanho da camisa de forças que ela precisaria usar. Mas como Hermione continuava a olhá-lo em súplica o rapaz trocou um olhar nervoso com Ginny como a pedir ajuda e Hermione percebeu que a amiga não tinha mais o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e sim a mesma expressão exasperada de Harry.

- Ei! – falou Hermione, enfim, compreendendo o que os amigos deveriam estar pensando. – Eu não estou louca! Vocês precisam acreditar em mim! – Desesperada ela segurou a mão da moça ruiva. – Você pode me ajudar a convencer o Harry de que ele está em um sonho perigoso, Ginny, afinal ele adora você e...

- Hermione!... – Harry falou sério, já se levantando. – Vamos procurar o professor Dumbledore. Creio que o seu caso não é mais para a madame Pomfrey.

Piscando algumas vezes Hermione assimilava a frase do amigo.

- Como assim _Dumbledore_? – ela também se ergueu da grama – Harry, ele está morto!

Assim que disse aquilo, Hermione percebeu que não deveria ter dito. O rosto de Harry se transfigurou em algo que ela entendeu como medo, sentimento que era tão raro em seu amigo. Como ela tinha sido tola! Harry não tinha perdido suas memórias. E isso era maravilhoso! No entanto, elas estavam um tanto alteradas.

Naquele mundo imaginário, ele provavelmente tinha colocado tudo que o fazia mais feliz, todas as suas lembranças marcantes, como se elas co-existissem ao mesmo tempo. E Dumbledore era, com certeza, uma de suas mais preciosas memórias, assim como Ginny. No entanto, era estranho que a relação entre ele e Ginny não fosse de namorados e isso ela não entendia por que.

- Vem, Hermione! – Harry chamou enérgico, puxando a amiga pelo braço. Mas Hermione resistiu. Tinha de explicar tudo a ele. Não poderia deixá-lo pensar que ela estava louca. Como iria convencê-lo de que estava em um sono de morte se ele pensasse que ela havia enlouquecido?

- Não, Harry, me escute! Você precisa me ouvir...

- Se não vier por bem eu vou ter de levar você à força... Ginny, me ajuda!

Hermione viu a amiga se aproximar e segurar seu outro braço. Aquilo a irritou profundamente. Eles não estavam entendendo.

- Me solta, Ginny! – disse, tentando desvencilhar o braço da mão que o prendia. Mas a garota a segurava com força e ela não pôde se soltar. – Você deveria me ajudar já que ama tanto o Harry. Ele vai... vai voltar pra você, eu sei que vai, Ginny. – e olhou desesperada para o amigo – Harry, vocês dois deveriam ser um casal depois da destruição de Voldemort. Se lembra? E a Guerra acabou, nós vencemos. O Lorde das Trevas é agora só uma sombra, mas que precisa ser apagada de vez... Eu vou levar você de volta para sua querida Ginny, a verdadeira, e a realidade vai ser melhor que este sonho em que você prendeu a imagem dela...

Mas Hermione não concluiu a frase ao perceber que estava quase gritando e que sua reação estava assustando ainda mais os amigos.

- Me desculpe, Mione! – Harry falou angustiado. – Você não me deixa outra alternativa. – O rapaz retirou a varinha das vestes e a apontou para Hermione, antes de sussurrar – _Dormien..._

Alguém falava muito suave, quase em um sussurro próximo à Hermione e ela logo reconheceu a voz de Lupin. Se sentindo frustrada pelo fracasso de sua missão a moça não quis abrir os olhos. Precisava dormir de novo, voltar ao mundo criado por Harry e tentar mais uma vez trazê-lo de volta.

- Não se preocupe tanto, ela me parece estar bem, só um pouco pálida! – o ex-professor deu um suspiro longo. – Mas não encontrei nenhum vestígio de Arte das Trevas. Creio que seja apenas estudo demais, Harry.

No ímpeto, Hermione arregalou os olhos. _Harry_? Ele estava ali? Com o coração aos saltos ela girou a cabeça para o lado e só então percebeu que não estava no quarto rústico da casa de dona Nênia, mas na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Harry e Lupin estavam a alguns passos dela. O professor tinha o semblante calmo, mas Harry parecia muito aflito. Ela não tinha acordado, continuava presa dentro do sonho de Harry. _Menos mal_, pensou, se sentindo, de certa forma, aliviada. Afinal, não tinha estragado tudo.

- Mione, que bom que acordou! – e Harry já estava inclinado sobre a amiga com aquele sorriso contagiante de indisfarçável felicidade. – Desculpe por ter te adormecido, é que você parecia louca, falando coisas sem sentido...

Hermione forçou um sorriso. Convencê-lo da verdade seria mais difícil do que havia pensado. Ainda mais que Harry parecia bem forte dentro daquele seu mundo. Tinha conseguido adormecê-la facilmente. Teria de ter mais cautela.

Com esforço ela se ergueu e Harry a ajudou a se sentar.

- Acho melhor não se esforçar muito! – disse gentil. – Madame Pomfrey falou que você precisa descansar ao menos duas horas por dia e dormir antes das dez.

- O que o professor Lupin está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com voz fraca. Se queria ajudar Harry precisaria compreender aquele mundo que ele havia criado e só depois agir.

- É que... – o rapaz pareceu constrangido – bem, ele é professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eu pensei que pudesse ser algo sério... bobagem minha, afinal aqui nada de ruim pode acontecer a ninguém... muito menos a você. – concluiu mais para si mesmo.

Essa declaração despertou os sentidos de Hermione. Harry estava a ponto de revelar seu segredo e se fizesse isso estaria admitindo para si mesmo que criara um mundo _perfeito,_ porém falso.

- Por que, Harry? Por que não pode acontecer nada de ruim a ninguém?

O rapaz ficou um tempo em silêncio e Hermione sabia que ele estava procurando uma resposta adequada.

- Ora, Hermione, aqui é Hogwarts. E não existe lugar mais seguro no mundo. O professor Dumbledore sempre estará aqui para proteger seus alunos e funcionários...

- Então Dumbledore está mesmo aqui ... – disse desanimada, voltando a se jogar de costas na cama. Ele tinha encontrado uma resposta sensata.

- Claro que sim! – disse o rapaz como se aquilo fosse incontestavelmente óbvio – Mas, mudando de assunto, o Ron veio te ver, só que ele não me pareceu muito, como eu posso dizer?... amigável. – Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione na cama e abaixou a voz em tom de confidência, se inclinando mais sobre a amiga. – O que aconteceu no jardim já deve ter chegado aos ouvidos dele, e provavelmente de uma forma bem deturpada.

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior. Harry agia como se estivessem vivendo um bom ano em Hogwarts. Depois de expressar sua preocupação sobre o que Rony estaria pensando dos dois ele passou a conversar animado sobre os progressos do amigo no Quadribol. E o assunto se entendeu para as boas aulas de DCAT que o professor Lupin estava dando. A moça ouvia calada, sem conseguir falar mais nada sobre o real problema. Na verdade ela estava com medo de falar e causar alguma reação estranha no amigo que pudesse comprometer sua missão. Agiria com mais sensatez. Porém, mesmo com essa preocupação ela não conseguiu deixar de se sentir feliz em ouvir Harry falar tão animado, tão... vivo.

Assim que saiu da enfermaria, Hermione caminhou com Harry, indo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A cada corredor que entravam, a cada quadro por que passavam, a cada escada que subiam ela se emocionava com as recordações e as surpresas. Tinha visto Cedrico sorrindo junto com alguns colegas em um dos corredores, bonito e jovial como se sua vida nunca tivesse sido ao menos ameaçada pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Ela e Harry tinham se divertido correndo do Filtch que os perseguira dizendo que estavam com feições muito suspeitas e que estava muito ansioso para lhes dar uma detenção. Também cumprimentaram Luna, que passava distraída por eles quando já chegavam ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Harry disse a senha _"chá de murtisco" _e uma sorridente senhora de cor-de-rosa lhes revelou a entrada da Sala... Para Hermione foi como ter novamente quatorze anos.

Agora estava lá, sentada diante da lareira em sua poltrona preferida. Sua mente fervilhava, enquanto ouvia os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, atormentando os calouros com suas invenções malucas. Rever os gêmeos, mortos durante a Guerra, tinha doído nela mais que qualquer outra coisa. Agora eles existiam apenas na mente de Harry.

Ela encarava o fogo e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Não poderia culpar Harry por querer ficar ali para sempre. Aquela era a felicidade eterna. Todos os amigos juntos, felizes em seus sonhos juvenis, acreditando que teriam a vida toda pela frente.

- Por que eu não consigo...?

A voz de Harry tirou Hermione do torpor em que se encontrava.

- Não consegue?... – perguntou confusa, olhando para o amigo, enquanto enxugava discretamente as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos. Percebendo que ele a estava observando.

- ... fazer você parar de sofrer.

- Harry, eu não...

- Estão todos bem, Hermione. Olha! – o rapaz correu o olho pelo salão, fazendo Hermione acompanhar seu movimento. Estavam todos lá. Neville jogava xadrez de bruxo com Dino enquanto Simas e Ginny apreciavam a partida. Rony lustrava freneticamente o cabo de sua Cleansweep, mas parecia levemente carrancudo quando lançou um olhar furtivo para os dois, no seu peito o distintivo de monitor resplandecia.

Lilá e Parvati sorriam tolamente lendo, ao que parecia, uma revista de fofocas. Colin e Dênis, sentados numa poltrona bem próxima, acenavam para Harry e disparavam a conversar algo inteligível. Os gêmeos continuavam a se exibir para um grupo de alunos em volta deles, sorridentes e brincalhões da forma que Hermione mais gostava de se lembrar dos queridos amigos.

- Você tem razão! – disse Hermione, sua voz falhando pela emoção daquela cena tão inesquecível. – Eles parecem felizes... Isso deveria ser eterno, não é?

Harry concordou.

- Pode ser eterno, Mione... – ele segurou a mão da moça, um tanto exasperado – podemos ficar aqui pra sempre. Vivendo nossos dias mais felizes. Nada precisa mudar. Não importa se é um sonho, não faz diferença...

Aquela declaração surpreendeu Hermione.

Harry tinha consciência da verdade.

- Então, você sabe... – começou ela encarando a lareira, tinha medo de dizer algo errado, e olhou novamente para o amigo – ...que isso tudo é uma mentira? – Mas Harry não se retraiu como ela temia, nem a olhou como se ela fosse uma louca. Simplesmente se recostou na poltrona com um suspiro cansado. Seu semblante era de pura exaustão, Hermione pôde notar aquele cansaço pela primeira vez, como se agora ele permitisse, parando de representar. Os olhos dele fitavam as chamas, mas parecia não vê-las.

- O professor Dumbledore me disse uma vez, em nosso primeiro ano... – começou ele, sua voz suave e triste. - ... que "_não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver"._ E disse também que sempre chega o momento em que "_temos de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil"_... – os olhos de Harry se voltaram para Hermione que o encarava com um nó na garganta –... Acho que eu o decepcionei nos dois maiores conselhos que ele me deu, não é? Não sou o herói que todos pensavam, eu fracassei... – e Hermione percebeu que os olhos de Harry, por trás das lentes, que refletiam as chamas vermelhas da lareira, estavam molhados - ... me entreguei, Hermione. Aquilo tudo foi mais do que eu poderia suportar.

Ela não conseguiu resistir àquela imagem de desamparo, dor e solidão e se jogou sobre o amigo novamente. Queria aliviar aquela alma preciosa de tão grande sofrimento. Aquele mundo era perfeito, mas Harry também não estava feliz ali. Sua alegria era tão falsa quanto a projeção de suas memórias. Porém, ele tinha desistido do mundo real. Hermione soluçava enquanto aconchegava o amigo em seus braços. E dessa vez Harry não pareceu assustado ou envergonhado com o abraço caloroso que recebia. Ao contrário, ele apertou Hermione com força contra o corpo, como se tivesse a intenção de fundir seus corações.

- Hermione, por que foi que você veio? Por que não me deixou apenas com a imagem que eu havia criado de você, assim como fiz com os outros? Você estaria sempre feliz e eu não veria sofrimento em seus olhos nem nunca mais passaria pelo desespero de te ver sentindo tanta dor física causada por Maldições Imperdoáveis... como da última vez... – ele falava ao ouvido da moça e sua voz falhava pela emoção e as lágrimas que não podia controlar. Nenhum dos dois podia.

Hermione não se soltou do amigo. Não queria se soltar dele nunca mais.

- Eu só queria te ver feliz, Harry... – sussurrou sentindo seu coração explodir de tristeza por aquelas lágrimas que ele derramava, se misturando às dela.

- Então me faz feliz... fica aqui comigo, Hermione... e me ajude a conservar esse mundo – ele a soltou do abraço, mas não se afastou, encarando-a a centímetros, com as mãos sobre seus ombros - Os outros são apenas lembranças, mas nós dois somos reais. Percebi que você não era minha imaginação assim que te vi. De alguma forma você tinha ouvido meu chamado. Eu tive tanto medo de não ter conseguido salvar você. Mas isso não importa mais, nossas almas estão juntas, como antes. Amigos inseparáveis...

Aquela súplica nos olhos de Harry era mais do que a determinação de Hermione poderia suportar. Desejou tanto reencontrá-lo e agora ele estava ali. Como poderia dizer não? Aquele era o mundo dele. O paraíso pessoal de Harry Potter e ele a convidava para dividir suas mais profundas emoções. Olhou novamente para os gêmeos, que agora pregavam um panfleto no quadro de avisos com caras muito suspeitas e deles para Rony que rapidamente desviou os olhos para a janela como se algo muito interessante lhe chamasse repentinamente a atenção. Aquelas lembranças guardavam, intactas, as personalidades de seus amigos.

Aquele não era apenas o paraíso de Harry. Era o seu paraíso também.

- E poderemos visitar Hagrid? – perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas e forçando um sorriso. Ficaria com ele...

- Claro que sim! O Norberto é um filhote bem comportado agora! – respondeu Harry, também enxugando os olhos por trás das lentes. – E estudar na biblioteca, falar mal de Snape, visitar Sirius em Hogsmeade...

- Snape e Sirius? – perguntou ela se enchendo de nostalgia e curiosidade. – Eles também estão por aqui?

- Sim. – Harry sorriu. – Snape continua como professor de Poções, já que Lupin é o de DCAT. E Sirius tem um _pub_ muito popular em Hogsmead chamado _O Cão Negro._

Hermione sorriu, ainda com vestígios de lágrimas nos cílios. Seria maravilhoso fazer uma visita ao bar de Sirius.

- E o que mais podemos fazer? – sua resignação aumentava cada vez mais diante da animação do amigo.

- Podemos jogar Quadribol...

- Ah, Harry! – reclamou Hermione – Você sabe que tenho medo de altura e não sei voar direito...

- Eu te ensino e te ajudo a perder o medo. Levo você na minha vassoura até se acostumar! – disse, segurando as duas mãos da amiga, numa alegria contagiante. – Vamos, Hermione, não é tão ruim assim. Voar é maravilhoso, você vai ver. Estará voando com Harry Potter, um ótimo apanhador e um dos seus dois melhores amigos! – seu sorriso se ampliava cada vez mais. – E podemos fazer outras coisas, como ir até a cozinha para ganharmos comida fora de hora. Dobby vai às nuvens toda vez que apareço por lá e até a Winky vai ficar feliz com sua visita, basta você não comentar nada sobre o FALE...

- Não é FALE, Harry – retrucou a moça, fingindo indignação. – é F.A.L.E.

- Que seja! E podemos também passear na beira do lago, estudar debaixo da faia e atormentar o Malfoy...

Sem entender o motivo, ouvir o nome de Malfoy trouxe à mente de Hermione palavras que pareciam muito distantes, mas completamente nítidas: _"Não percebe que existem outros que se preocupam com você? Ele não era a única pessoa em sua vida..." "Quero que volte... aconteça o que acontecer. Mesmo que ele prefira ficar..."_ Assustada ela abaixou os olhos, desviando-os de Harry, querendo, mais que tudo apagar aquelas palavras atrevidas. Não queria que o amigo percebesse que algo ainda a perturbava. Não queria se lembrar de nada.

Tinha de ficar com Harry, tinha de ficar... era o único jeito de fazê-lo feliz. E ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo mágico, merecia ser feliz. Ninguém tinha o direito de condená-lo por isso. Mas, as palavras na mente de Hermione continuaram impiedosas, minando toda a felicidade que ela a tão pouco se permitira sentir _"Sei de tudo que você é capaz de fazer pelo Potter. Mas mesmo que não aceite, seria completamente egoísta se você preferisse se enterrar em um sonho eterno por medo da realidade e deixar muitas pessoas sofrendo por você."_ Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça com força. A realidade destruindo seu coração em milhares de pedacinhos. Sua certeza tinha se evaporado.

- Não podemos, Harry! Não podemos... – desabou, enfim, e as lágrimas voltavam a encher seus olhos.

- Por que não? – perguntou o rapaz surpreso e confuso com a súbita mudança da amiga. E como ela não respondia nem erguia a cabeça, Harry pegou suas mãos afastando-as do rosto que ela cobria, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Por que não podemos ser felizes?

Sem ter outra opção ela fitou os olhos do amigo. Ele era tão importante para ela, mas Draco tinha razão, o mundo não se resumia aos dois. Havia Rony, que desabaria se perdesse a ela também. Havia Ginny, que se culparia a vida toda por não ter tentado salvar Harry, mesmo sendo tão apaixonada por ele. Havia seus pais, que a amavam tanto e que ela deixara para trás. Sem contar os outros amigos que se arriscaram na busca dela, o professor Lupin e Luna. E havia o próprio Draco, que se redimira e tinha escolhido ser dependente dela...

- Simplesmente porque não podemos ser felizes causando a infelicidade de outras pessoas... - ela agarrou com força as mãos do amigo que ainda seguravam as suas. – Nossos amigos, os que restaram, já perderam tanto... Não podemos deixar que eles percam a nós dois também. É egoísta demais!! – e mais uma vez ela se lembrou de Ginny e do sacrifício da amiga, exatamente por não ser egoísta.

Harry ficou mudo, os olhos colados aos de Hermione. Os dois ofegavam. Emoções contraditórias brigavam dentro de cada um deles. Ela lia tanta coisa nos olhos de Harry que deixou passar despercebido algo muito novo. Um sentimento formado de fragmentos de alegria, dor, sonhos e espera, que ele guardara dentro de si. Este sentimento novo Hermione não conhecia. Então, para sua total surpresa, Harry fez algo que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Ele se aproximou mais dela, afastando as mãos entrelaçadas para os lados e recostando a amiga na poltrona macia.

As chamas da lareira iluminavam seus rostos com dourado e cobre. E Harry continuava a se aproximar lentamente, como se quisesse prolongar aquele momento. Hermione não teve reação, apenas o fitava, incapaz de dizer uma única palavra ou impedir seu movimento. Não sentia seu coração bater. Era como se ele tivesse parado. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ou andasse em uma marcha muito lenta, num torpor quase de morte.

E quando, enfim o inevitável e inesperado aconteceu, quando os lábios de Harry tocaram, suaves, os seus, ela pensou que realmente estava morrendo. E morrer era maravilhoso...

- Cuida de mim, Mione... – Harry murmurou entre seus lábios – promete que não vai mais me deixar sentir tanta solidão...

Hermione já não sabia se queria acordar ou continuar ali naquele sonho embriagante. Mas seu coração já tinha a resposta pronta, sempre teve.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Harry, como sempre fiz... Isso é uma promessa. Só precisamos acordar juntos.

- Então... me leva com você...

E tudo começou a girar. Hermione sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés e um turbilhão de cores invadir seus olhos, sua mente. Não sentia mais os lábios de Harry. Ela estava caindo em um rodamoinho de luzes coloridas. As luzes piscavam e se contorciam, invadindo sua retina com violência extrema e ela só queria que tudo aquilo parasse. Então, como atendendo à sua súplica silenciosa, as luzes começaram a diminuir devagar, deixando que uma penumbra caridosa acalmasse a dor em sua cabeça. Logo a luz era apenas a chama amarelo-pálido de pequenas velas quase totalmente derretidas.

- Seja bem vinda de volta!! – Soou uma voz suave e inconfundível. – Você conseguiu, Hermione.

A moça abriu os olhos e viu um Lupin muito sorridente inclinado sobre ela, olhando-a com carinho. Ela tentou se erguer, mas não conseguiu, sua cabeça ainda doía. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer seus olhos entrarem novamente em foco. Outras vozes eufóricas eram ouvidas. Rony, Luna, os latidos de Sirius...

- Que coisa horrível, senhor Selênio! – Era a voz de Luna estranhamente exaltada. – Parece algo nojento, mais do que os _Grunins_ que habitam os túmulos...

Sirius latia sem parar.

- Eu não sei o que são _Grunins_, – agora Rony falava, mas parecia mais excitado do que exaltado. – mas isso aqui é realmente nojento! Como alguém pôde se resumir a isso? Definitivamente o lado das trevas não vale à pena.

Latidos ainda mais fortes ribombavam pelos cantos.

- Está realmente certo meu rapaz. Nem mesmo eu vi algo tão deplorável. – Hermione identificou a voz de mestre Selênio. – Essa pobre alma não é digna de ódio, mas de piedade...

- Será que alguém poderia me dar as boas vindas?

A última voz, que silenciou todos os outros sons, fez Hermione vencer a dor que sentia dentro da cabeça e forçar os olhos para a cama ao lado da sua. Nada poderia ter lhe dado maior conforto. Um Harry sorridente olhava para Rony e Luna que tinham congelado, com as bocas levemente abertas, encarando o rapaz.

- Você voltou realmente? – Luna conseguiu perguntar, enquanto Rony, assim como Hermione fizera quando reencontrara Harry dentro do sonho, mexia os lábios inutilmente sem extrair deles som algum.

- Sim Luna, eu voltei... e Rony, acho melhor você parar de mexer a boca sem dizer coisa alguma ou vamos pensar que ficou mudo!! – Brincou, sorrindo ainda mais para o amigo.

- Cara! – falou enfim – Só posso tá sonhando! – e sem cerimônia o ruivo pulou sobre o amigo, apertando-o em um abraço de urso. – E nós pensando que você estava morto! Você está nos devendo um oceano de lágrimas, viu? De todos nós, só a Mione não chorou...

Então Harry virou o rosto para o lugar onde Rony erguera o queixo. Lá estava Hermione com um sorriso emocionado a brincar em seus lábios.

(continua...)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Beta Fantasma:**__ Hi, minna-san!!!! . Finalmente dei um bico na falta de tempo e resolvi me apresentar a tão digníssimas pessoas!!! Eu sou a Aluada Potter ou Moony ( como queiram me chamar ) e estou muito feliz em saber que essa fic está sendo bem aceita pelos leitores... _

_Esse capítulo é muito especial para mim porque é todo carregado de emoções e que, confesso, me fez ficar com os olhos úmidos... Moony se escondendo com vergonha :P Adoro o Harrizinho!!! \o\ e acho que ele também merece aparecer pelo menos um pouquinho... tadinhu dele... sniff... _

_**Ps**.: Num me pronunciei antes porque fiquei intimidada pelos tantos Malfoys que deixam reviews... brinquei com a Amai assim que se eu falasse alguma coisa, eu iria ser trucidada:D... Brincadeiras a parte, espero que gostem desse capítulo e podem esperar um pouco de mais emoções pela frente, né Amai??? _

_Mada mada Ja ne. _

_**N/A**__: ÊÊÊÊÊ, FELIZ NOITE DAS BRUXAS!!! ESSE CAPÍTULO É UM PRESENTINHO PROCÊS, BRUXINHOS LINDOS!_

_Bom, mas pra quem não gosta do par HHr, esse capítulo deve ter sido uma tortura... Sejam fortes, a tortura está só começando (he, he)!! GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS? Já que ninguém me deu docinho eu resolvi judiar um pouquinho de vcs. Mas sofrer um pouquinho faz parte da emoção da coisa, né? Sejam pessoas generosas! Não se esqueçam que essa Iza-Amai aqui é apaixonada pelo Harryzinho. E confessem, ele não é muuuito fofo?!! (Iza com olhos brilhando)._

_Então, respondendo as review:_

_**Moony: **__Hoje é mesmo um dia especial (feliz, feliz, feliz!!!), afinal minha beta apareceu, deixou review e uma nota para nossos queridos leitores (Iza enxugando os olhos com lencinho bordado de abóboras). E que dia melhor? Afinal, minha beta é FANTASMA, BUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Te adoro Moony, e vc sabe disso. 'Brigadíssima por dar sinal de vida... ou de morte... sei lá! _

_**Mayabi:**__ Parabéns, leitora incrível!! Muito obrigada por ler e seja bem vinda ao grupo. Realmente tem muita coisa pra acontecer, né? Compreendo sua pressa, eu tb sou bem ansiosa, por isso posto novos capítulos o mais rápido possível. Continue acompanhando a história, espero que vc se divirta muito._

_**Jackie:**__ Me dê a mão e vamos pular juntas "êêêê!!! O SIRIUS TÁ VIVO!!!" E eu até diria que além de vivo ele está muito gato, mas fica inconveniente já que ele é um cachorro rsrs. E falando em Hermione ... é, realmente ela é meio lenta em relação ao Draco, acho que é a única coisa para a qual sua super inteligência não funciona. Também, com um Malfoy daquele, qual cérebro funcionaria direito, né? E vamos ver se a Mione te ouve e "abre os olhos". Mas não se esqueça que na vida dela existe um Harry..._

_Sobre o capítulo nove, é Jackie, aquele "quase beijo" dá pra causar borboletinhas no estômago, uma tortura chinesa, mas tudo tem seu tempo, sentimentos valem mais que sensações... tenha paciência e seus desejos se realizam (Iza com cara de fada-madrinha)._

_**MJ:**__ Nuussa!! Que review glaaande! (Iza flutuando em nuvens cor-de-rosa). Que bom que vc compreende "esse equilíbrio" entre Drakie e Harryzinho, afinal, os sentimentos para se tornarem profundos devem acontecer devagar (a Luna explicaria essa teoria melhor, eu acho!). Quanto ao Rony, caramba, ele é mesmo uma "anta", mas eu tb adoro ele (desde que não faça par romântico com a Mione). E sobre a sua curiosidade de como estão as pessoas do Mundo Exterior... bom, aguarde, menina, logo você saberá, certo?_

_**Ilyas:**__ Óia, vc tava lendo "na moita" rsrs!! Legal vc aparecer! O importante mesmo é que a fic esteja te agradando, mas saiba que receber sua review me deixou muito contente. Seus comentários serão sempre bem vindos. Estou te recebendo de baços abertos neste grupo de pessoas adoráveis. _

_**Karla:**__ Vc me mata de rir com seus comentários, principalmente quando cita trechos da história, arranca lagriminhas dos meus olhos (aquela aparição súbita do Lupin foi mesmo sinistra). E esse seu amor platônico pelo Malfoy é muuuuito divertido. 'Brigadíssima por me fazer sorrir tanto. Vc, exagerando no tamanho da review? Por favor seja a personificação do exagero (Iza com sorriso fazendo rosquinha)._

_**Gente!**__ É tão bom receber review que eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer a atenção de vcs. Comentem o quanto quiserem, nem que seja pra dizer que o capítulo está "fron Hell" rsrs._

* * *

_**Agora deixa eu judiar de vcs mais um pouquinho e mandar uma cena do próximo capítulo:**_

"_- Onde está o Malfoy? E o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para que você falasse dele com tanta gentileza quando me contaram a história do meu resgate? – Harry perguntou._

_Por essa Hermione não esperava. Pensou que Harry iria ignorar a presença de Draco._

_- E ... eu não sei onde ele está, sumiu desde ontem a noite. Quando você acordou, ele já não estava por perto. – respondeu insegura, fraquejando diante do olhar perscrutador de Harry – Creio que reencontros melosos é o tipo de coisa que não agradam alguém como ele... Você sabe como é o Draco._

_- Não, eu não sei. – Harry continuava encarando-a sem piscar, mas agora havia uma incontestável nota de frieza em sua voz – Mas acho que você vai poder me dizer, já que se tornaram tão íntimos._

_Hermione piscou algumas vezes, com uma expressão confusa._

_- Íntimos? De onde tirou isso? – ela encarou o amigo de volta – O que está insinuando?_

_- Não estou insinuando nada. Fiz apenas uma constatação. Desde quando você chama o Malfoy de Draco?"_

* * *

_Beijinhos flutuantes, tenham uma noite emocionante com morcegos, BRUXOS, vampirinhos sedutores (né Karla?), docinhos, velinhas etc, nem que seja em sonho, e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Iza-Amai – fantasiada de elfo-doméstico (será que eu nasci para servir?)_


	11. Meu verdadeiro lar

**Fic: Escolhas**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo: 11**

**Meu Verdadeiro Lar**

- Está tudo muito bem, mas... o que vamos fazer com ele? – Rony perguntou sensatamente apontando para um espelho caído no chão do quarto, virado de borco, que até antes de Harry falar, tinha sido a coisa mais impressionante daquela noite.

- O que tem esse espelho? – perguntou Harry, desviando com custo os olhos dos de Hermione e observando o objeto.

- É o túmulo de Voldemort! – esclareceu Lupin.

- Sim, um túmulo realmente... – Selênio se manifestou, aproximando-se de Harry com ar bastante satisfeito. – Um exorcismo simples não poderia tirar este pedaço estragado de alma que estava em você, já que você o prendia e dessa forma o mantinha a salvo. Mas assim que _abriu a porta_ eu pude capturá-lo, prendendo-o dentro desse espelho.

- O último fragmento da alma de Voldemort se alojou em mim? – Harry tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Foi incrível, cara! – falou Rony excitadíssimo. – Você começou a se mexer de uma hora pra outra como se estivesse tendo um ataque convulsivo... Todo mundo ficou preocupado, claro! Mas daí o mestre Selênio pediu um espelho bem grande e subiu na cama! Depois colocou o espelho acima de você e falou para acendermos a maior quantidade de velas possível.

- As chamas refletiam no espelho, junto com a sua imagem, Harry! – falou Luna, também empolgada. – e foi incrível quando uma fumaça escura começou a desprender do seu corpo, enquanto a luz da Fênix diminuía! Então a fumaça passou para o interior do espelho e virou aquela coisa viscosa lá dentro... – Luna fez cara de nojo.

- Luz da Fênix? – Harry não entendia. – O que você quer dizer, Luna?

- A que protegia você, ora!! – respondeu Luna como se o rapaz soubesse do que se tratava.

Vendo que Harry estava completamente confuso, Hermione esclareceu:

- Você adormeceu através da mágica da Fênix. Foi uma forma de proteger sua mente do último pedaço da alma de Voldemort, que se alojou em você. Acreditamos que as lágrimas de Fawkes, que estão misturadas ao seu sangue, tenham fornecido a você alguma propriedade protetora. Não para curar apenas o corpo, mas também a alma. Quando te encontramos você emanava uma luz de fogo que nos impedia de te tocar. – Hermione lhe dedicou um sorriso maternal. – Você deve ser muito amado por aquela ave!

Harry aquiesceu, ainda bastante perdido. Estava muito ansioso para saber da história completa e onde exatamente eles estavam. Porém, havia uma curiosidade mais urgente. Ergueu-se para ver o espelho que Rony virava com o pé.

- Não grite... – brincou o ruivo – é algo asqueroso!

Então Harry viu o que o espelho selava. Não era uma fumaça como a que Luna descrevera. Dentro do espelho via-se um amontoado de linhas viscosas e negras, que se contorciam e deslizavam umas nas outras, como uma colônia de vermes grandes e emaranhados. Era naquilo que a alma mutilada de Tom Riddle havia se transformado?

O rapaz ficou enojado, imaginando aquelas coisas dentro dele, mesmo sabendo que aquela era apenas a projeção visual de uma alma deformada por ter escolhido trilhar o caminho das trevas. A conseqüência da maldade. Harry involuntariamente sentiu pena de Tom, que fora a principal vítima de sua ambição e egoísmo. Eh! _havia coisas bem piores que a morte_, como dissera Dumbledore.

Com o estômago se revirando voltou a olhar para Hermione que também se erguera para observar o espelho.

- É realmente horrível! – a moça exclamou com as mãos na boca. Já tinha visto alguns filmes trouxas em que os demônios eram transferidos dos corpos das pessoas para dentro de espelhos, mas nunca achou que aquilo poderia dar certo. A magia existia até mesmo onde não deveria existir. Hermione retribuiu, nervosa, o olhar de Harry, mas ele parecia agora envergonhado e ela compreendeu o motivo. Seu medo resguardara uma alma apodrecida.

- Ele não contaminou você, Harry! – disse aflita, querendo consolar o amigo. – Seu coração continua limpo como sempre foi. Eu estive aí dentro da sua cabeça e você ainda é... _simplesmente Harry._

E os dois sorriram, um sorriso mudo, mas que dizia muito.

Os latidos de Sirius se tornaram novamente audíveis. Pelo jeito ele se calara quando Harry despertou, impedido pela mesma emoção que petrificara Hermione e Rony.

- O que esse cão... – mas Harry nem precisou continuar a frase, pois ao enxergar o saltitante cão negro aparecendo a cabeça na borda da cama compreendeu quem era. Hermione analisava a expressão do amigo, que ia da emoção serena ao extremo contentamento. – Não acredito que você está aqui... Sirius... por Merlin, você está vivo?!

O cachorro peludo não se conteve mais e pulou sobre a cama, balançando a calda e lambendo a bochecha de Harry. E o rapaz sorria inocente como um garotinho. Lupin e Selênio também os olhavam com semblantes felizes.

- Calma aí, Sirius! – disse Rony exasperado. – não se esqueça que lambidas são como beijos e não pega bem um homem beijar outro.

- Ah, Ronald... não seja tão machista e insensível! – Luna disse contente, com as mãos unidas ao peito. – Eles são quase como pai e filho.

Rony sentiu-se envergonhado pelo comentário infeliz que fizera.

- Desculpe, Luna! – falou olhando a moça com o canto do olho.

Luna sorriu para o rapaz, segurando uma de suas mãos, depois voltou a apreciar a cena de Sirius lambuzando a cara de Harry com suas lambidas caninas. Alguns minutos de sorrisos, latidos e lambidas, Sirius se deu por satisfeito e saiu de cima do afilhado, voltando para o chão, onde se sentou contente, com sua calda a varrer o piso.

- Estou tão feliz que nem sei como expressar. – comentou Harry, apreciando cada rosto à sua volta. – Mas eu ainda não sei onde estou, nem como tudo aconteceu. Eu entrei no Véu... quer dizer, eu me lembro de algo assim... Tenho outras lembranças confusas, do Norberto, dos irmãos de Rony em Hogwarts, da Mione me falando sobre Voldemort estar em mim, ela chorando diante da lareira e... – nesse ponto Harry parou e olhou para a amiga que havia prendido a respiração, então desistiu de continuar, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais quente que o normal. - Esse quarto não é do Saint. Mungus, é?

- Não, Harry. – disse Lupin – Você realmente atravessou o Véu. Estamos dentro dele agora. Não era um túmulo como todos diziam, era um portal para outra dimensão. Um lugar onde magia não funciona e é sempre noite...

Lupin, auxiliado pelos outros, começou a contar a Harry tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que ele se jogara no Véu com Voldemort. E enquanto todos conversavam, falando detalhes da aventura, Hermione percebeu que algo estava errado. Na grande felicidade de ter Harry de volta tinha se esquecido de alguém. Por onde andava Draco?

O jantar foi servido com grande animação por dona Nênia. Mestre Selênio era, junto com Harry, um convidado de honra. Letus e Lenius sorriam em demasia, satisfeitos por tudo ter dado certo. O pequeno Tumby, após conhecer Harry, não se desgrudou mais dele e estava mais falante do que nunca. Até pedira os óculos do rapaz emprestados para Hermione dizer se eles realmente se pareciam. Grande foi sua satisfação quando ela lhe disse que, com aqueles óculos, ele era a cópia fiel do Harry quando tinha onze anos.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês todos morassem aqui para sempre. – falou o menino ajeitando os óculos no rosto pequeno.

As risadas cessaram e então todos pareceram cair na realidade. Ainda não havia acabado. Tinham mais um desafio pela frente: voltar para casa.

Depois do jantar um grupo se ajuntou na sala para decidir o que fariam com o espelho que aprisionava o pedaço de alma de Voldemort e tentar encontrar um meio de abrir o tal portal que se ligava ao Mundo Exterior. Mestre Selênio apenas ouvia as possibilidades citadas, com a mão sob o queixo, analisando. Depois de algumas horas chegaram à conclusão de que a única coisa que poderia dissipar uma alma perdida nas trevas era a luz.

Mas Solaris não era um lugar que oferecesse luz suficiente para eliminar uma alma, mesmo sendo apenas um fragmento. Quanto a voltarem para casa, novamente havia indicação de uma luz, citada no livro que Lupin lera a respeito do Arco do Véu. E nesse ponto eles pararam, exaustos. Que luz seria essa? Provavelmente a luz do sol, exatamente o que faltava em Solaris. Para abrirem o portal do Mundo Exterior teriam de trazer o sol de volta àquela terra. A solução agora parecia mais impossível que antes.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados lado a lado, como nos velhos tempos. Tinham passado todo aquele dia juntos. E mesmo com a preocupação da impossibilidade do retorno não conseguiam esconder a felicidade de estarem novamente juntos. _O trio inseparável_. Mal deram opinião na conversa dos homens. Apenas Hermione falara algo relevante, sendo dela a idéia sobre a luz ser a única coisa capaz de dissipar as trevas. Rony é quem estava meio inquieto, olhando pela janela o tempo todo, o que começava a irritar a Harry.

Mas, enfim, estava entre os dois amigos e mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo. Tinham vencido a batalha e mesmo existindo ainda uma parte asquerosa da alma de Voldemort, ela estava acabada. Sem magia, aquele fiapo de vida imortal não poderia mais fazer mal a ninguém.

Harry não tinha se tornado um assassino, não matara o temido Lorde, mas o impedira de continuar vivendo com uma alma que ele próprio havia destruído no momento em que a dividira. Ainda assim Harry não se sentiria em paz enquanto qualquer parte de Voldemort fosse visível.

- Você deve estar cansado, Harry. – disse Hermione com zelo, vendo a ruga de preocupação que se formava na testa do amigo. – Está tão pálido!

- Eh! Eu estou mesmo cansado! – confirmou esfregando os olhos sob os óculos, que Tumby só tinha lhe devolvido depois que dona Nênia olhou feio para ele. – Estranho sentir sono depois de ter dormido por tantos dias...

- Isso é bem normal, cara! – falou Rony um pouco agitado demais. – Sua energia deve ter se esgotado, não é? Então não se preocupe em ir dormir cedo... – e olhou pela janela no que devia ser a milésima vez. – A Mione pode te acompanhar até você ficar confortável.

- É impressão minha ou você está querendo se livrar de mim, Ron? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Creio que não é só de você que ele está querendo se livrar. – Hermione sorria – É que tem uma loirinha bem graciosa lavando a louça para dona Nênia lá fora e que Rony, provavelmente, quer muito ajudar.

- Ah... mesmo? – Harry parecia levemente surpreso – Você e a Luna...?

- Isso é conversa da Mione! – retrucou Rony encabulado. - Eu e a Luna somos só amigos...

- Então, mais um motivo pra você ajudar! – Hermione empurrou seu ombro contra o ombro do rapaz – Anda, Ron, vai logo. Não deixe a Luna esperando... Afinal você é um rapaz extremamente caridoso com suas _amigas_.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Com um sorriso constrangido para os amigos Rony se foi. Mas antes de passar pela porta o viram bagunçar os cabelos e empertigar-se como um pavão. Harry e Hermione trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Nossa! – exclamou Harry, assim que Rony sumiu pela porta. – Isso é que é um acontecimento inesperado!

- Só se for para você, que sempre foi bem distraído com relação a sentimentos.

- Eu sempre pensei que vocês dois... bem, que havia algo... – disse sem olhar para a amiga.

- Eu também pensei isso por muito tempo, mas afinal o amor se apresenta de várias formas e o meu pelo Rony não segue um caminho romântico. O que não significa que eu não o ame. – disse Hermione, já se levantando. – Agora vamos deixar o Rony "trabalhar" e cuidar de nossas vidas. – ela tomou a mão de Harry, puxando-o.

- E nós estamos indo pra onde? – Harry perguntou ao ser erguido pelas mãos da amiga.

- Para o quarto, Harry. – uma expressão meio chocada se formou no rosto do rapaz, então Hermione sorriu e completou. – Você precisa descansar, mas eu ainda quero ficar conversando com você mais um pouquinho até que pegue no sono. E nem adianta resmungar.

Harry não protestou pela atitude mandona de Hermione. E ele nem queria. Na verdade sentia seu coração bem quentinho e seus pés meio flutuantes enquanto dava um "_boa noite a todos" _e acompanhava a moça até o quarto. Como ele gostava daqueles cuidados que ela lhe dedicava...

- Você vai dormir neste quarto com o Ron. A cama é bem confortável, fiquei aqui uma noite quando você ainda estava adormecido. – disse a moça, estendendo o lençol sobre Harry. Depois se posicionou à cabeceira da cama ajeitando o travesseiro para o amigo. – Está bom assim, ou prefere mais um? – perguntou animada.

- Mione...?

- Hum.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – Harry segurou a mão da amiga ainda sobre o travesseiro e parecia constrangido. – Mesmo que eu seja seu elfo doméstico por dez vidas seguidas, não vou poder retribuir o que fez por mim... Senta aqui! Já cuidou de mim mais do que eu merecia... mais do que eu poderia imaginar...

Hermione se sentou diante do amigo e suas mãos acariciavam as dele. Como ela estava feliz!

- Eu faria tudo de novo. – ela tinha os olhos brilhantes. – Se mil vezes você se perdesse, mil vezes eu te procuraria...

De repente ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se apenas. Harry não sabia o que dizer e Hermione não acreditava que tinha dito uma frase tão romântica. Constrangida, ela quebrou o contato visual se levantando de súbito.

- Bom, acho que você precisa dormir!

Mas Harry segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de se distanciar.

- Como assim? Você mesma disse que queria conversar até que eu adormecesse...

- Mas eu... ah... mudei de idéia. – disse soltando a mão – É melhor você descansar e...

- Mione... eu quero que fique! – e Harry pegou sua mão novamente. – Ainda sinto saudades de você... fica só mais um pouquinho, vamos conversar. Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

Hermione obedeceu, voltando a se sentar na beira da cama. Na verdade ela também não queria ir. Desejava ficar grudada no amigo a noite inteira se fosse possível, só não queria sufocá-lo. Mas já que Harry insistia...

- Sobre o que quer falar? – perguntou animando-se.

Harry a observou por alguns segundos, calculando se devia mesmo perguntar o que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que soubera quem compunha o grupo que atravessara o Véu e das circunstâncias de como chegaram lá divididos em dois grupos.

Aquele não era exatamente o momento certo, no entanto, sua desconfiança e um outro incômodo sentimento que ele desconhecia foram mais fortes que seu bom senso.

- Onde está o Malfoy? E o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para que você falasse dele com tanta gentileza quando me contaram a história do meu resgate?

Por essa Hermione não esperava. Pensou que Harry iria ignorar a presença de Draco.

- E...eu não sei onde ele está, sumiu desde ontem à noite. Quando você acordou, ele já não estava por perto. – respondeu insegura, fraquejando diante do olhar perscrutador de Harry. – Creio que reencontros melosos é o tipo de coisa que não agradam alguém como ele... Você sabe como é o Draco...

- Não, eu não sei. – Harry continuava encarando-a sem piscar, mas agora havia uma incontestável nota de frieza em sua voz. – Mas acho que você vai poder me dizer, já que se tornaram tão íntimos.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, com uma expressão confusa.

- Íntimos? De onde tirou isso? – ela encarou o amigo de volta. – O que está insinuando?

- Não estou insinuando nada. Fiz apenas uma constatação. Desde quando você chama o Malfoy, de _Draco_?

Agora Hermione começava a entender. A antiga rixa aflorava em Harry, Draco era seu _Eterno Rival_. E ela nem havia notado que chamara o rapaz loiro pelo primeiro nome. Que mancada!

- Ora... francamente, Harry! – Se levantou exasperada. – Ele também se arriscou para te encontrar e mesmo que você não acredite, Draco estava preocupado, do jeito dele, mas estava. – e ela percebeu que tinha falado o nome dele de novo.

- Desde quando você o chama de Draco? – Harry repetiu a pergunta num tom alterado, sem conter a irritação.

Vendo que Harry estava bem disposto a esbravejar, Hermione se sentou novamente na cama, com um suspiro. Só lhe restava dizer a verdade.

- Desde que nos tornamos amigos. – falou sem rodeios, mas ela não encarava o rosto de Harry – É que ele está mudado e...

- Ótimo! – interrompeu secamente o rapaz, se cobrindo com o lençol e dando as costas para Hermione. – Boa noite, então.

Hermione não estava acreditando naquilo. Como eles podiam estar tão bem há alguns segundos atrás e agora estarem brigando? Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou novamente. Só iria piorar a situação. Harry estava tendo a mesma reação de Rony. Um pouco mais branda, mas igualmente infantil. Seria sonhar demais esperar que Harry Potter aceitasse Draco Malfoy como seu amigo. Já era parte da história clássica os dois serem eternos inimigos.

Com um bufar raivoso, Hermione saiu do quarto. Sabia que não adiantaria falar mais nada. Conversaria com Harry depois, pedindo ajuda a Rony que já tinha se adaptado à idéia. Pelo menos ela esperava fervorosamente que seu outro melhor amigo pudesse ajudar.

Caminhando com passos fortes pelo corredor, ela ouviu conversa vinda da sala. As pessoas na casa ainda não tinham ido dormir. Lupin contava uma história, aparentemente divertida, aos outros, e que Hermione pôde distinguir as palavras _Hogsmeade_, _detenção_ e _Sirius_. Um latido indicou que o personagem principal da narrativa ouvia também, e pelo jeito, bastante animado.

Pareciam estar se divertindo, pois os outros riam muito, até o riso de dona Nênia, meio abafado, talvez por respeito à Harry que tinha ido dormir, se misturava ao dos outros. Mas Hermione não queria voltar para a sala. Estava muito brava com Harry e também preocupada com Draco.

Onde ele havia se metido? Uma voz inconveniente em sua cabeça disse: "_Provavelmente bebendo no bar da vila!"_, e sua preocupação, de repente, se transformou em indignação, voltando a sentir por Draco a mesma raiva que sentira por Harry a pouco. Continuou seu trajeto até o quarto, pisando duro. Com a irritação aumentando ao pensar que estava rodeada de crianças obtusas, ela abriu a porta.

- Francamente! – fechou a porta com força. – Homens são tão idiotas e infantis e...

- Espero que a culpa por este seu olhar assassino seja do Potter!

Hermione teve de esperar alguns segundos até se acalmar e conseguir identificar de quem era a silhueta de braços cruzados recostada à janela de seu quarto. E não era Luna.

- Então, resolveu aparecer?! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou encarando Draco, querendo um motivo para extravasar sua raiva. – Onde está Luna?

- Não se preocupe, eu não a devorei. Acho que a Lovegood está brincando de casinha com o Weasel naquele depósito de carne. Deve estar treinando, afinal ele não pode oferecer a ela nada melhor que aquilo...

- No... no depósito de carne!? – Hermione se espantou. Como Rony podia ser tão insensível? _Amplitude emocional de colher de chá_ era muito para designar a sensibilidade do amigo. Hermione não deixou de notar que Draco havia chamado Rony pelo antigo apelido que ele deu ao ruivo, enquanto estudavam em Hogwarts.

- Eh! Vi os dois entrando lá agora a pouco quando eu voltava do centro da vila. Saí ontem à noite e descobri um grupo de senhores divertidos... e voltei a me encontrar com eles hoje. E se te interessa saber, saí de manhã bem cedo pra deixar o caminho livre até que todos babassem no Potter o suficiente. – Draco descruzou o braço e enrugou a testa, mudando de assunto bruscamente. – Eu não sei como o Weasel consegue ser tão insensível!

Diante do último comentário do rapaz, que parecia ter lido seu pensamento, Hermione sorriu. Sua raiva se esvaiu por completo e além do mais, Draco só estava se distraindo com um _grupo de senhores divertidos..._

- E você está parecendo uma fofoqueira de esquina, sabia? – a moça se aproximou e se sentou no batente da janela, obrigando Draco a se afastar para o lado. Ficou satisfeita ao constatar que ele não tinha odor de bebida, estava com o cheiro de sempre, cheiro de chuva e lírios. No mesmo instante ela se surpreendeu com o pensamento. Em que momento tinha classificado o cheiro de Draco?

- Eles são _seus_ amigos, não meus. – o rapaz deu de ombros. – não tenho nenhum dever moral de ser discreto com eles.

- Por falar em _dever moral_, creio que é bem inconveniente você estar aqui... É um quarto de mulheres.

- Ora Hermione, você devia ser mais piedosa.

- Com quem?

- Comigo.

- E por quê? – a moça ergueu a sobrancelha observando Draco, que fazia cara de cachorro na neve.

- Já analisou a situação? Eu estou desabrigado por completo! – o rapaz subiu na janela também, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. – O Potter e o Weasley vão ficar em lua de mel e não vão me deixar dormir no mesmo quarto com eles.

- Mas você pode dormir com o...

- O Lupin? Nem pensar! – Draco sacudiu a cabeça em determinado desalento. – Já passei uma noite infernal naquela sala... Meu único consolo era ver que o Weasel também não conseguia dormir. Sabe, o Lupin rosna enquanto dorme.

- Ah! E não o chame assim!

- Quem? – Draco perguntou confuso com a repentina mudança de assunto. Mas Hermione continuou sem prestar atenção ao que Draco havia perguntado.

- Tudo bem você não chamá-lo de Rony ou Ronald, mas, por favor, Weasel não! – Draco olhou para Hermione, ele suspirou e disse um quase e inaudível ok, meio envergonhado.

Hermione riu, pensando aonde aquela conversa iria chegar.

- O irmão do dono da casa, que doou seu quarto onde o Potter se instalou, já está dividindo com o garotinho _Potter-em-miniatura_ aquele armário de vassouras que ele chama de quarto. E lá não cabe mais ninguém. Não caberia nem aquele velhote macumbeiro, imagina um homem do meu porte? E seria bem inconveniente eu pedir pra dormir no quarto do casal anfitrião, não é mesmo?

- Hum... sei! – falou Hermione, encarando o rapaz com a mão no queixo. – E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê, senhor Malfoy?

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou com inocência.

- Não, não é!

Draco fechou os olhos antes de dizer rapidamente:

- PossodormiraquicomvocêeaLovegood?... – falou tudo de uma vez.

- Não mesmo!!!! – Hermione disse decisivamente.

- Seja caridosa! – implorou o rapaz. – Eu durmo no chão, naquele canto... – apontou para detrás da porta onde havia algumas almofadas amontoadas. – Te garanto que eu não ronco.

- Draco, você pirou? Só pode! – Hermione cruzou os braços. – Onde já se viu um pedido desses? Você não pode dormir em um quarto de garotas se não for casado...

- Eu aceito o pedido... – disse com um sorriso, interrompendo a moça.

- O quê??? – Hermione o encarou incrédula.

- Aceito me casar com você! A Lovegood, futura senhora Weasel, fica com o Roniquinho no _romântico_ depósito de carne e eu fico aqui com você... – Draco abaixou a cabeça, fingindo pudor. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas já que você exige, eu me entrego aos seus desejos só para ter um abrigo. E ainda pode me usar como quiser, vou tentar não gritar... talvez gemer um pouco... – e fechou os olhos, abrindo os braços, numa dramática entrega de si. – Não me machuca muito, tá bom?...

Mais uma vez Hermione tentou falar algo, como fizera com Harry, mas não achou palavras. Draco continuava de olhos fechados em uma humilde e satisfeita expressão de elfo doméstico que está prestes a ser castigado. A moça não estava acreditando naquela audácia.

- Saia daqui agora!!! – a voz de Hermione estava perigosamente suave. – Antes que eu te jogue pela janela!

Draco abriu os olhos e se assustou com a expressão _realmente_ psicopata da amiga.

- Ca-calma, Granger! – ele já pulava da janela. – Eu só estava brincando pra te acalmar da briga com o Potter... – mas o olhar de Hermione exibia uma chama incandescente de fúria.

– Ehr... acho que já vou indo... terei que dormir com o Lupin, seus rosnados não são assim tão altos... – e o rapaz saiu rapidamente pela porta.

- Quem te disse que eu briguei com o Harry? – gritou ela, mas Draco já havia desaparecido pelo corredor escuro.

Assim que a porta bateu, Hermione abafou o riso, cobrindo a boca com a mão para não correr o risco de Draco ouvir e estragar sua encenação. Aquele era Draco Malfoy e ser amiga dele era bem diferente de Harry ou Rony. Era muito divertido aquele jogo de sedução que ele fazia, coisa que seus melhores amigos nunca tinham se atrevido a fazer. Draco devia ter ido para a Grifinória, era mais corajoso que os outros garotos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Harry continuava com cara fechada para Hermione. Só estavam os dois à mesa e não havia qualquer sinal de Draco. Rony parecia meio aéreo quando passou por eles, saindo sem dizer para onde ia, lhes dedicando apenas um flutuante _"Oi gente, que dia lindo, não?"_. Definitivamente o ruivo não se encontrava em seu estado normal, já que o "dia" continuava cinzento e feio como sempre, e que Rony odiava.

Hermione tinha visto Luna chegar bem tarde da noite, carregada de suspiros. Não quis dizer nada para não constranger a garota, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que os dois amigos deviam ter tido momentos bem agradáveis lá no depósito. Chegou a essa conclusão ao ouvir a moça murmurar o nome de Rony durante o sono. Só mesmo Luna para não se chatear com a falta de romantismo do rapaz.

Estava feliz pelos amigos, realmente estava. Sentiria ciúmes de Rony se ele ficasse com qualquer outra garota, mas Luna ela não se importava, ao contrário, acreditava que os dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Que bom que naquele trio a maioria tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea. Harry tinha Ginny. Eles, com certeza, ficariam juntos quando retornassem. Apenas ela não tivera sorte. Sentiu um aperto por dentro, pensando que ela seria a titia dos filhos dos amigos, já que não tinha irmãos.

Voltou sua atenção para Harry, que comia mingau sem muita vontade. Percebeu quando ele a olhou furtivamente para logo em seguida voltar os olhos para o prato ainda cheio.

- Não está gostando do café da manhã, Harry? – perguntou ela, séria, puxando assunto.

- O mingau está ótimo! – respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Então devo supor que é a companhia que não está te agradando? Devo me retirar?

O movimento que Harry fazia de levar a colher à boca parou no mesmo instante e logo depois a colher voltou ao prato. Então o rapaz a olhou firme pela primeira vez aquela manhã.

- Me desculpe... – sua voz saiu muito baixa. – Eu estou agindo como um completo idiota! Como é que você ainda consegue ser minha amiga? Como me suportou por tanto tempo e por que não atira esse prato de mingau na minha cabeça?

- Sua última idéia é bem tentadora... Mas eu me controlo se você vier até aqui e me der um abraço. – disse, com um olhar muito doce, já sem nenhuma mágoa e decidida a terminar com aquela bobagem sem sentido entre os dois.

Para surpresa de Hermione, Harry se levantou sem hesitar, derrubando o açucareiro no chão ao fazer isso. Fingindo não ter feito nenhuma bagunça, o rapaz foi até a amiga na outra ponta da mesa e ela se levantou também. Enfim iam fazer o que, por incrível que parecesse, ainda não tinham feito desde que se reencontraram acordados: se abraçarem.

Harry parou diante da amiga, parecendo meio encabulado, afinal ele nunca tinha abraçado Hermione por sua escolha, nas outras vezes em que se abraçaram, tinha sido por iniciativa dela. Ele encarava os olhos castanhos dela que brilhavam de expectativa. Os olhos de Harry também brilhavam, mas ele não conseguia concluir o ato.

Era como se houvesse um campo de força em torno de Hermione que o impedisse de se aproximar. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Hermione era sua melhor amiga, com quem tinha intimidade suficiente para abraçar, várias vezes aquela garota tinha arriscado sua vida e mais recentemente se arriscou mais uma vez para ir atrás dele no mundo do Véu... ela tinha entrado em seus sonhos e ele tinha...

- A ameaça do prato de mingau ainda está de pé!! – ele ouviu Hermione dizer no que pretendia ser um tom brincalhão, mas Harry percebeu que ela ofegava levemente. Será que ela se lembrava do que havia acontecido no sonho dele? – Não quer o meu abraço Harr...

Mas ela não completou a frase. Harry já a tinha envolvido em um abraço completo, tomando-a como quem acolhe uma criança. Hermione teve que ficar na ponta dos pés, pois o amigo a erguia alguns centímetros, aconchegando-a ainda mais em seu peito. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Não era preciso.

Naquele momento estavam ligados, corpo, alma e coração. Não havia ligação tão completa como a que existia entre os dois. Harry sabia, Hermione sabia. Estavam cientes de que se completavam e bastava um abraço para lembrá-los disso. Tinham se abraçado poucas vezes, mais durante a Guerra, porém cada vez que se tomavam daquela forma era como se estivessem se energizando.

Talvez por ser algo tão intenso é que evitavam se abraçar. E estava acontecendo novamente. Hermione perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio e recostou-se à mesa, mas Harry não a soltou, ao contrário, prensou-a levemente contra o móvel, apertando-a com mais força. Não queria soltá-la. Sua mente lhe dizia que já havia bastado, que tinha sido o suficiente, mas seu corpo não obedecia, desejando estar cada vez mais perto de Hermione, como se fosse possível.

Tão imersos estavam um no outro que nem perceberam que um par de olhos cinzentos os observava pela janela aberta. Porém Draco não ficou ali por muito tempo e nem conseguiria ficar. Respirando com fúria contida ele saiu. Sentiu raiva de si por ter acreditado que Hermione pudesse ficar interessada em suas recentes teorias... Ela agora tinha seu _amigo_ _preferido_ de volta e Draco sabia que nunca seria tão importante quanto o outro era.

Talvez, com algum esforço, pudesse até se equiparar à importância do Weasley, mas sabia que no coração dela o número "um" seria sempre o Potter. Enquanto ele brincava de menino mau no passado, o Cicatriz conquistara a amizade platônica da moça. Agora era tarde demais para tentar consertar sua tolice. Se naquele tempo ele tivesse a menor noção do que estava perdendo...

Harry e Hermione ainda se abraçavam, de olhos fechados. Naquele abraço Harry queria dizer à amiga o quanto tinha sido precioso o que ela fizera por ele, se arriscando daquela forma insensata. Hermione, por sua vez, queria aplacar o vazio que a dor da ausência causara a seu coração quando vivia o desespero de não ter por perto seu amado amigo. E nenhum dos dois queria se separar daquele abraço.

- Que pena... – uma voz sonhadora ecoou pelo ar, fazendo os dois amigos se soltarem levemente ofegantes e bastante constrangidos. – Você derramou o leite, Hermione!

- Luna, eu... – começou a moça, olhando envergonhada de Luna para o leite que se espalhara pela mesa e dentro da forma, ensopando as torradas. Como não tinha percebido que causara aquela tragédia? Olhou aflita para Harry, que também parecia se fazer a mesma pergunta. – Sinto muito... Não percebi o que estava fazendo...

- Não... – disse a moça, olhando-a de forma ilegível. – Claro que não! De qualquer forma vou ter que tomar chá sem torradas e... sem açúcar. – completou em suave desalento, olhando para o açucareiro caído no chão.

Harry e Hermione não puderam ignorar a irreverência da situação e não contiveram o riso. Logo, Luna também os acompanhava nas risadas. E os três começaram a arrumar a bagunça.

Depois de terem arrumado a tragédia na cozinha, os três se sentaram para tomar o que se salvara do café da manhã. Luna acabou por tomar um prato de mingau, acompanhando Harry, já Hermione tomou apenas chá sem açúcar. Enquanto terminavam o desjejum Hermione se lembrou de um assunto que julgava delicado, mas necessário de ser esclarecido: explicar a ausência de Ginny.

Mesmo Harry não tendo perguntado, ela sabia que ele certamente estava sentindo falta da ruivinha no grupo de resgate.

Harry ouviu calado toda a narrativa da amiga e o que ela disse em justificativa à escolha da moça ruiva, salientando até que Lupin tinha feito algo semelhante quando Sirius se perdeu no Véu.

- Ginny é a pessoa menos egoísta que conheço, Harry. – finalizou a narrativa.

O rapaz continuou tomando seu mingau até o fim, sem nada dizer.

- Isso não significa que ela não te ame. – tentou Hermione, observando Harry, preocupada com o silêncio do amigo.

- Eu sei. – disse, enfim, e ergueu a cabeça para a moça. – A Ginny é bem mais madura do que eu. Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra ela fazer a escolha...

- Ginny foi forte, como sempre. Agindo com sensatez mesmo em momentos desesperadores. É difícil escolher entre as pessoas que mais se ama na vida. – Luna disse, e só então os outros dois se lembraram que ela também estava à mesa. Ela parecia ter o dom de ficar invisível.

- Então, fique feliz Harry! A futura senhora Potter é uma grande mulher... – Hermione sorriu segurando a mão do amigo sobre a mesa e Harry sorriu de volta, porém a moça não deixou de notar a insegurança que ele demonstrara naquele gesto.

Ela teria continuado a conversa sobre a amiga, mas neste momento Draco chegou à porta ofegante e tinha as pernas da calça molhadas até os joelhos.

- Potter, quero falar com você, pode ser? – falou sem rodeios e Hermione não conseguiu identificar nenhuma emoção em seu tom de voz, porém percebeu que ele não a olhou nem por um segundo, como se Harry estivesse ali sozinho.

Harry o observou calmamente, como se avaliando se seria melhor dizer _"Não tô afim"_, que foi o que veio à sua mente no primeiro momento, mas pelo semblante do outro devia ser coisa importante, então decidiu ouvir o que Draco tinha a dizer.

- Diga. – falou simplesmente, mas Hermione pôde perceber a irritação na voz do amigo.

Draco, ignorando a presença das duas moças, encarou Harry, sério.

- Ontem à noite Lupin me contou sobre a coisa que pode tanto destruir o que resta do Lorde das Trevas como nos levar de volta para casa...

- A luz do sol... Eh! Mas, como você sabe melhor do que eu, não há luz nesta terra, então teremos de procurar outro caminho. – Harry sentia uma imensa vontade de contrariar Malfoy.

- Não precisamos do sol. – disse o outro sem vacilar.

Hermione e Luna se entreolharam.

- Então você conhece outro caminho, Draco? – Hermione perguntou, mas percebeu no mesmo instante que dizer o nome de Draco na frente de Harry era algo quase tão proibido quanto dizer _Voldemort_ na comunidade bruxa. Porém já era tarde. Tentaria não chamar o rapaz pelo primeiro nome na frente do amigo dali por diante.

- A luz que precisamos está aqui... Potter, você é quase uma Fênix.

Para Hermione, mais do que para os outros, foi frustrante admitir que nem pensara nesta possibilidade. Mas era mais frustrante para ela ver que Draco continuava a ignorá-la. _Por quê? _Ela se perguntava, preocupando-se intimamente. Estaria ele chateado com a brincadeira da noite anterior? Não podia ser por isso, Draco não era assim tão infantil, ou era?

- Não creio que a energia da Fênix em mim possa gerar luz suficiente para destruir Voldemort ou abrir o portal! – retorquiu Harry, mas também estava chateado por não ter pensado que mais uma vez poderia ser ele o herói da história.

- Talvez _não_ usando apenas a luz que sai de você, mas se energizar outras coisas...

- Que outras coisas, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou aflita tanto pela curiosidade quanto pela vontade de receber apenas um olhar do rapaz.

- Cristais. – e, para alegria da moça ele a olhou, mas a ela pareceu que havia duas forças brigando dentro dele, querendo e não querendo lhe dar atenção. – O fundo do rio onde nós... – mas interrompeu a frase ao perceber, ao canto dos olhos, a atenção demasiada de Harry, para o qual se voltou, deixando novamente Hermione desamparada de seu olhar. – onde sua amiga descansou, a pedido do velhote Selênio, é completamente forrado por cristais.

- Então aquelas pedrinhas coloridas... Nossa, eu estava tão distraída que nem notei!!

- Sim! – Draco afirmou com a cabeça. – e são milhares... Eu analisei o leito do rio, andei quilômetros seguindo o curso e percebi que as pedras estão espalhadas não só no fundo, como também nas margens. E tem mais uma coisa interessante, mas é uma análise minha e pode ser que ela não seja relevante para você. – Hermione notou que o rapaz encarava Harry de modo desafiador. – Mas acredito que tem lá algum sentido.

- Então diz o que é! Queremos ouvir. – Hermione olhou ansiosa e insegura para Harry. – Não é...?

- Fala logo! – disse ele seco se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

Draco também se sentou, puxando uma cadeira próxima à Hermione. Esse ato inocente dele fez a moça prender a respiração sem coragem de olhar para Harry. Lembrava-se muito bem que tinham acabado de fazer as pazes após uma discussão por causa de Draco.

- Bom, quando viemos pra cá nosso grupo se dividiu em dois e aparecemos em lugares diferentes. Lupin, o Weasley e a Lovegood apareceram próximos à vila e eu e ela... – indicou Hermione com um leve meneio de cabeça. –... fomos transportados para o lugar que, de acordo com o que Letus me disse, é uma das regiões onde pastam as ovelhas. Sirius também surgiu em um outro lugar, no centro da floresta, e você, Potter, apareceu no topo da montanha, na orla da floresta. Foram em lugares diferentes, porém dentro de um mesmo círculo...

- Círculo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ao seguir o curso do rio... – continuou –... descobri que ele faz um círculo gigantesco, como se desaguasse nele mesmo, ou então como se fosse um lago, no centro do qual está a vila Flores e a montanha. – o rapaz parou por um momento tentando encontrar palavras que explicassem melhor o que estava querendo dizer. – Parece que essa região é uma imensa ilha que tomou o lago quase que por completo, deixando apenas um contorno dele de fora.

Ao se calar, Draco notou o completo silêncio que se seguiu às suas palavras. Olhou um pouco ansioso de um para outro esperando que alguém tivesse entendido. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- Você acha que a entrada do portal está neste meio e que se Harry conseguir, através dos cristais, energizar todo o rio, ou lago, que é o círculo, transformando-o em luz, pode ser que a passagem se abra?

- Exato. – afirmou aliviado, desarmando-se por completo e sorrindo para Hermione. Era impossível ignorar aquela garota. – É muito bom conversar com alguém inteligente como você, _senhorita Perfeita_...

Hermione se sentiu imensamente feliz em ouvir Draco chamando-a pelo apelido de quando queria provocá-la. Aquilo era sinal de que ele tinha desistido de fingir que ela não existia, seja lá qual fosse o motivo que o levara a tal atitude.

- Sua teoria me parece bastante filosófica! São só suposições... – exclamou Harry, interrompendo a alegria de Draco e o olhar de admiração que ele lançava à _sua_ amiga.

- Mas faz sentido, Harry! – redargüiu Hermione empolgada. A moça começou a andar pela cozinha avaliando a possibilidade. – O círculo é um símbolo mágico e nós sabemos que só uma magia muito poderosa conseguiria anular nossos poderes de bruxos. Só não pôde anular a energia da Fênix que veio dentro de você por que é a _luz_ a única coisa que dissipa a escuridão. Se o círculo for um selo e ele se transformar em luz, então este selo será quebrado e... Por Merlin! – sorriu radiante para Draco. – Genial a sua idéia! E ela pode mesmo dar certo. Precisamos contar aos outros.

Mesmo contrariado, Harry teve de admitir que aquilo fazia sentido. _"Droga! Teria mais uma dívida com Malfoy"_

* * *

A possível solução do problema encontrada por Draco foi muito bem aceita por todos. Reunidos na sala, os sete bruxos (incluindo o cão Sirius), a família de Letus e o minúsculo mestre Selênio discutiam empolgados sobre as possibilidades. Sirius só latia e abanava a calda.

Draco, que não gostava de se pronunciar com muitos falando ao mesmo tempo, observava calado, demonstrando sinais de tédio. Hermione expusera a brilhante teoria ao grupo e a partir daí todos começaram a fazer especulações do caso, falando sem parar.

Em um momento, mestre Selênio se aproximou de Hermione, que prestava atenção na conversa de Letus sobre a vila ser realmente contornada pelo rio, e que para se sair de lá tinham de atravessar pontes.

O ancião falou de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir, mesmo estando tão próxima de Harry, Rony e Luna que não ouviriam, de qualquer modo, já que os dois últimos estavam perdidos um nos olhos do outro.

- Foi ele quem te trouxe de volta do sonho, não foi? – perguntou o velho, apontando com o olhar para um sonolento Draco, sentado no chão em um canto da sala. – O rapaz que possui um abismo dentro de si te impediu de ficar no sonho do jovem especial?

Surpresa e estranhamente constrangida com a pergunta, Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça. Até aquele momento ainda não tinha parado para pensar que fora a voz e as palavras de Draco que não a deixaram permanecer no sonho de Harry. E sentiu um arrepio esquisito ao pensar naquilo.

- Precioso... – murmurou o velho, sorrindo para a moça.

- Perdão, o que é precioso, senhor? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Um sentimento de grande pureza que escolhe as trevas ao invés da luz é realmente precioso... mas é preciso coragem... a luz mostra tudo com clareza e não há segredos... mas trevas são incertas, tem que se entregar aos cuidados do outro... confiar e mais nada. – e dando as costas, o ancião voltou para junto de Lupin entretido na conversa com Letus e Lenius, deixando Hermione bastante confusa.

Tentando entender as palavras de Selênio, a moça desviou seus olhos para um ponto da sala e viu que, ao contrario dos demais, uma pessoa ali não parecia feliz. Tumby estava sentado no chão sob a janela e tinha os olhos fixos em seus pés descalços. Hermione foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Não gosto de te ver triste. – disse carinhosa, bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

Tumby sorriu tímido com a brincadeira, mas logo seu sorriso murchou.

- É que vocês vão embora... – disse com pesar.

- Precisamos ir, Tumby! – começou Hermione, escolhendo as palavras. – No nosso mundo existem pessoas que nos amam e que certamente estão sofrendo muito por nossa ausência, sem saber se estamos vivos ou não. O que mais importa é o tempo que passamos juntos das pessoas e se usamos bem esse tempo para fazer o outro feliz. Se o nosso tempo foi bem aproveitado, então teremos um laço eterno, mesmo que a gente não se veja mais. Por isso as memórias são tão preciosas. Elas é que guardam a parte do outro que ficou em nós. Sendo assim, ninguém perde ninguém a menos que se permita esquecer...

Hermione não sabia se Tumby teria maturidade suficiente para entender o que ela dizia. Esperou a reação do menino, que tinha voltado a olhar para os pés. Então o pequeno olhou para ela e havia lágrimas em seus olhos verdes.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer... – e sorriu, enlaçando Hermione em um abraço grudento e espontâneo.

A moça também sentiu os olhos umedecerem ao corresponder o abraço do menino. Perdida em sua emoção maternal, ela não viu que Draco observava aquela cena com um sentimento jamais exposto por seus olhos sempre tão vazios de emoção. Sentimento que o matava e ao mesmo tempo o tornava pleno de vida.

- E você está se esquecendo de uma coisa, Mione! – disse o menino, se soltando do abraço e enxugando os olhos. – A festa que você me prometeu, em comemoração ao reencontro do seu amigo Harry... vou falar com a mamãe e o papai agora mesmo.

O anfitrião e a esposa atenderam prontamente ao desejo de Tumby em realizar uma comemoração. Não seria exatamente uma festa, mas teria comida e música.

Assim, enfeitaram os jardins da casa com velas e ramos para um jantar especial. Acenderam uma grande fogueira no quintal e arrumaram a mesa com boa comida e variados tipos de doces para a sobremesa.

Hermione que, assim como Luna, costumava usar roupas de dona Nênia por que não levaram nenhuma sobressalente, tinha lavado e ajeitado seu uniforme para a comemoração. Arrumou-se com cuidado e foi a última a chegar ao jardim. Usava a capa da Grifinória, impecável, sobre o uniforme. Todos a observaram quando ela chegou. Lupin assoviou, brincalhão, Sirius latiu e Luna bateu palmas. Mas ela ficou especialmente feliz com o olhar de aprovação que Harry lhe lançou e mais ainda quando, durante o jantar, ele comentou aos sussurros:

- Já te disse que você fica realmente especial usando esse uniforme? – a moça sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, baixando os olhos, com um sorriso tímido. – É como se estivéssemos novamente em Hogwarts, o nosso lar...

- Estaremos Harry, – ela tocou o braço do amigo. – logo estaremos de volta... ao nosso lar.

Enquanto jantavam Tumby chamou Hermione e lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho.

- O que é isso, Tumby? – perguntou curiosa, diante da carinha satisfeita do menino.

- Um presente bem singelo para você sempre se lembrar de mim – falou como se recitasse um poema.

- Ah Tumby, que gentileza! – exclamou cheia de carinho. – Não precisava se incomodar! Eu me lembraria de você de qualquer modo. Pena que eu não tenho nenhum presente pra retribuir.

- Não tem problema...

Assim que Hermione abriu o pacotinho viu um grosso anel de prata no meio dele.

- Que lindo, Tumby! É um anel prateado! – e inclinou a mão para que os demais à mesa pudessem ver.

- Era da minha mãe e eu pedi a ela.

- Mas... Tumby, eu não posso aceitar! Isso deve ser bem caro...

- Aceite Hermione! – era dona Nênia quem falava. – Meu filho queria muito te presentear com alguma coisa para mostrar o quanto se afeiçoou a você. Eu tenho outros anéis. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Hermione sorriu para a mulher, resignando-se. Era um bonito gesto e seria grosseiro de sua parte recusar um presente dado de tão boa vontade. Inclinou-se para o menino e entregou-lhe o embrulho, depois lhe estendeu a mão direita.

- Então coloque o anel em meu dedo. Em algum deles ele deverá servir. E isso será como um símbolo da amizade que nos une.

Com o sorriso maior do mundo o menino testou os dedos de Hermione até encontrar um em que o anel se encaixasse melhor.

- Este é um anel de sentimentos! – falou com displicência, emocionando Hermione profundamente.

- Obrigada! A todos vocês. – e olhou carinhosa para cada membro daquela família tão gentil.

Ao término do jantar todos foram surpreendidos por dona Nênia, que chamou a atenção dos convidados batendo a colher em uma taça.

- Agora, teremos a apresentação especial para essa noite! – a mulher sorria para os rostos curiosos que a observavam. – Meu marido e meu cunhado, que são excelentes artistas, nos alegrarão com música.

Curiosos para ouvirem os dois irmãos, todos se sentaram em troncos de árvores tombadas, que foram dispostos em torno da fogueira. Letus e Lenius já estavam em suas posições. O dono da casa tinha nos braços um estranho instrumento de cordas e o irmão mais jovem aquecia a voz. Quando Lenius começou a cantar uma música animada, ouviu-se assovios entre os ouvintes. A voz do rapaz era suave dentro da canção. Logo, todos já batiam palmas acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Hermione também sorria e batia palmas, com Harry feliz de um lado e Rony de braços dados com Luna do outro. Estava entre seus melhores amigos, algo que pensava nunca mais voltar a ter.

Mas estava faltando alguém ali.

O procurou com o olhar até encontrá-lo. Como sempre, estava distante, sentado no banco em que os dois se tornaram oficialmente amigos. Fingindo ir até à mesa para pegar mais alguns doces ela caminhou até o rapaz.

- Por que não se junta ao grupo, Draco? – perguntou ao amigo, que tinha a cabeça baixa. – Essa pode ser nossa última noite aqui, já que retornaremos ao nosso lar...

- Lar... ? - murmurou ele sem erguer a cabeça. – Se esqueceu que não tenho mais um lar, Granger?

Completamente envergonhada por sua falta de sensibilidade, Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Draco, em silêncio. Ele realmente não tinha algo que pudesse chamar de lar, já que perdera a família e vivia de favor na sede da Ordem. Casa que pertencia a Sirius e a Harry.

O rico e arrogante Draco Malfoy tinha sido reduzido a alguém que mora de favor na casa de quem foi seu maior rival. E o pior era que ele estava mais órfão do que Harry, já que este tinha a família Weasley que estava predestinada a se tornar oficialmente sua família quando ele e Ginny ficassem, enfim, juntos. Draco não tinha mais ninguém e carregava o doloroso peso do sobrenome Malfoy, agora amaldiçoado pelo mundo bruxo.

- O Sirius tudo bem... – começou ele e agora arriscou uma rápida olhada para a moça ao seu lado, mas não a encarou, preferindo vagar sua visão pelo escuro infinito adiante. – mas creio que o Potter não vai gostar de me ver circulando pela propriedade do padrinho, afinal aquela casa certamente será dele.

- Harry não vai te expulsar... – começou, com voz falha.

- Claro que não. – o rapaz riu com amargura. - Comprometeria sua imagem de bom moço. Mas eu não quero viver de favor, dependendo da generosidade do _santo Potter_... Enfim, eu sou o cara orgulhoso e pouco evoluído emocionalmente nessa história. – Draco olhou novamente para Hermione e continuava com o sorriso amargurado no rosto. – Pode me dar o sermão agora.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, magoada com o conceito que Draco tinha dela e infeliz pela amargura dele.

- Eu não ia te dar um sermão...

- Não mesmo? – ele insistiu, mas agora parecia levemente divertido com a mágoa da amiga.

Era estranho como ele conseguia mudar ou ocultar seus sentimentos em questão de segundos. _Anos de treino_. Pensou Hermione, imaginando como Draco deveria ter sofrido nas mãos de Lucius.

- Claro que não, eu... na verdade... compreendo você, mesmo que você não acredite.

- E quem disse que eu não acredito? - Draco sorriu espontâneo. - Sempre acreditei. Você é certinha demais pra mentir. E aqui eu estou ignorando completamente aquela história de _Arma_, que você criou no nosso quinto ano pra enganar a Umbridge e livrar o Potter de levar um Cruciatus.

Hermione sorriu com a lembrança. Então sentiu por Draco um grande carinho. Mesmo estando de lados opostos naquele tempo, ainda havia memórias que os dois compartilhavam. Ele, de uma forma ou de outra, fazia parte de sua história.

- Hogwarts é o nosso lar, Draco. – disse docemente, sentindo uma inexplicável emoção em dizer aquilo para ele.

- O nosso lar... – repetiu ele, o olhar se perdendo no dela. – Isso é uma promessa?

Hermione não entendeu a pergunta, então se levantou animada e tomou as duas mãos do rapaz, puxando-o em direção a mesa.

- Venha se divertir um pouco, todos nós merecemos. Tem um monte de doces ali. Você gosta de doces?

Draco se sentiu quase eufórico com aquela displicência da moça para com ele. _Sim, ele gostava de doces!_

- Adoro. Mas certamente não tem o meu preferido. – disse, enquanto se deixava arrastar pela moça que tinha parte do rosto coberto pelos cabelos cacheados que o movimento agitava. Aquela imagem era bastante graciosa aos olhos de Draco. Como pudera, um dia, achar Hermione feia?

- E qual é esse doce e por que ele é seu preferido? – os dois já estavam diante da mesa.

- Chocolate branco. Ele é delicioso em sua totalidade, não satisfaz só a minha boca, me esquenta por dentro, me faz viajar, voar... – Draco fechou os olhos devagar, ainda segurando Hermione pelas mãos.

A moça sorriu, observando o amigo.

- Tem certeza que está falando de chocolate? – perguntou com certa malícia. O rapaz abriu os olhos, percebendo a insinuação dela. Hermione se ruborizou pela intimidade de sua pergunta, e completou depressa - Infelizmente, esse não tem. Mas tem outros maravilhosos: torta de caramelo, pudim de leite, algo que parece doce de abóbora e esse aqui... – ela ergueu um docinho redondo e branco diante do rapaz. – se chama Beijinho. Quer um?

Então, de repente a situação se tornou estranha. Hermione parou o doce a alguns centímetros de Draco que olhava, não para o doce, mas para os lábios da amiga. Hermione sentiu como se tudo à sua volta tivesse momentaneamente silenciado.

Se desesperou ao notar que Draco fazia menção de se aproximar. Porém, ela não se moveu. Estava petrificada ante a voluptuosidade que via nos olhos do rapaz. Ela realmente perguntara se ele queria um _beijinho_? Mas nesse momento, em seu socorro, ouviu a voz de Harry, tirando-a daquele lapso momentâneo, em um tom forçadamente contido.

- Oi! Atrapalho?

- Claro que não, Potter! – respondeu Draco, também contido, encarando o outro. – Hermione só ia me dar um beijinho.

- Um o quê?? – um tapa não teria causado tanto impacto. Harry não esperava aquela resposta direta.

- Um doce, Harry! – interveio Hermione apressada, vendo um brilho de triunfo nos olhos de Draco e de fúria nos de Harry. – Esse branco. Chama-se Beijinho. Quer um também? – e sem esperar pela resposta, enfiou rapidamente o doce na boca do amigo. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais.

Minutos depois, todos estavam em volta da fogueira e Lenius começou a cantar o que seria a última canção da noite. Uma musica romântica, de despedida.

_Você tem o tempo que quiser_

_De você aceito o que vier... menos solidão._

_Me promete tudo outra vez_

_A esperança louca de um talvez... me basta a ilusão._

_Eu só quero um sonho pra sonhar... um lugar pra mim..._

_Eu só quero um tema pra viver_

_Versos de um poema pra dizer que... eu te aceito assim._

Aquela canção linda, de letra simples e rimada, enchia o coração de todos com sentimentos secretos, que pertenciam exclusivamente a cada um. Harry, intensamente carinhoso, como ele nunca fora, enlaçou o braço de Hermione sentada ao seu lado e ela recostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. Ele acariciava, distraído, uma de suas mãos. Estar assim com Harry era maravilhoso, pensava Hermione, enquanto se deixava devanear na letra da canção. Que bom que tinha vindo atrás dele! O ritmo suave do instrumento e o calor da fogueira que aquecia agradavelmente seus corpos era tão aconchegante que se sentia bastante sonolenta.

_O que sei é que jamais vou te esquecer_

_Eu me agarro nessas fantasias pra sobreviver_

_Eu não sei se estou vivendo de emoção _

_Mas invento você todo dia pro meu coração._

Talvez por já estar com muito sono, ou por estar se sentindo confortável e segura nos braços de Harry, Hermione não percebeu que aquela música estava mexendo com Draco mais do que com qualquer outro ali. Apenas Luna notou seu olhar triste sobre o distraído casal e só ela pôde ver que os fragmentos brilhantes em seus olhos claros, naquele momento, não eram devido às chamas da fogueira.

O rapaz passou a mão sobre as pálpebras, como que para espantar o sono, e quando Luna viu seus olhos novamente o brilho havia desaparecido. Draco passou então a acariciar a cabeça do cão ao seu lado. O animago não se incomodou com o carinho tão improvável. Talvez ele também tivesse notado o mesmo que Luna.

E provavelmente Draco tinha se esquecido quem era aquele cão.

_Deixe saudade e nada mais_

_Por que é que os corações não são iguais?_

_Diga que um dia vai voltar_

_Pra que eu passe a minha vida inteira me enganando_

_... Diga que um dia vai voltar_

_Pra que eu passe a minha vida inteira_

_Te esperando... ( 1)_

* * *

No dia seguinte já estava tudo pronto. Harry se posicionara sobre um imenso cristal coberto de limo. Ele fechou os olhos se concentrando na lembrança de um canto celestial. A imagem de Fawkes surgindo em sua mente, a música invadindo seus sentidos e logo, um calor agradável tomou conta de seu corpo.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, o pensamento voltado para a mágica da Fênix, a cura, o alívio, a felicidade. Por quanto tempo permaneceu assim, não saberia dizer. Mas quando abriu os olhos, sabia que estava diferente, a Fênix brilhava dentro dele. Seu corpo resplandecia. Era lindo e assustador o que ocorria à sua volta.

O rio, que se estendia para sua direita e sua esquerda, levemente curvado, emanava uma energia intensa, de todas as cores, que subia como uma cortina feita de arco-íris cercando a vila Flores e a montanha. Um fenômeno ainda mais inacreditável acontecia na distância, no recorte das montanhas. Uma luz dourada, em forma de arco, rasgava o véu cinzento que cobria aquele mundo escuro.

O Sol.

Após incontáveis anos de exílio, o astro-rei retornava para aquele povo. Draco estava certo, aquele rio era mesmo um círculo mágico. O selo sobre Solaris estava quebrado.

Harry viu o espelho ser lançado sobre o rio por mestre Selênio e o viu se transformar em pó ao entrar em contato com a luz do sol misturada ao colorido véu de magia.

Estava feito, Voldemort não existia mais. A emoção que Harry sentiu nesse momento foi imensa, tinha vontade de chorar e de sorrir, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava livre, enfim.

Pensou em seus pais, em Fred e Jorge... em Dumbledore. O sacrifício deles não tinha sido em vão.

O olhar úmido do rapaz pousou sobre a generosa família que os acolhera. Admirou a pequena figura de Tumby, que, como ele, tinha os olhos molhados. Os outros sorriam agradecidos, emocionados pelo sol que nunca viram. Harry sentia que os dois mundos se fundiam naquele momento e ele era o limite entre os dois. Ele era mesmo a chave, o portal.

Estendeu as mãos para Rony e Hermione. Sabia que não os queimaria, agora ele controlava o poder da Fênix dentro de si. Os amigos o tocaram sem hesitar, um de cada lado. Seus dois pilares, a quem amava com intensidade, agora sabia disso mais do que nunca.

Os outros se aproximaram também, se dando as mãos. Lupin segurou Sirius em um dos braços e Luna segurou o ombro do professor, estendendo a outra mão a Rony. Do outro lado Hermione enlaçou a mão de Draco, que segurou a mão livre do professor. Estavam todos ali, unidos. Era hora de abrir o portal.

Era hora de voltarem para casa.

(continua...)

* * *

(1) fragmento adaptado da música "Os Corações Não São Iguais" do grupo Roupa Nova.

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar peço humildes desculpas pelo atraso. É que minha querida beta esteve doentinha e não conseguiu revisar o capítulo a tempo para o fim de semana. Perdoe-nos, por favor!!**

_**N/A 2:**__ Gente! Fala se Letus e Lênius não é realmente nome de dupla sertaneja! Ainda mais cantando MPB... Eu só percebi isso muito depois de ter escrito o capítulo. Juro que não foi intencional. _

_Mas deixando minhas viagens de lado, vamos ao mais importante: os leitores!_

_**Mione**__, seja bem vinda, moça! Muito obrigada por sua review, espero que continue gostando da história. Bom, como vc disse pode realmente pintar um ciuminho por parte do Harry, né? CONFESSO! É claro que vai pintar, afinal a Hermione sempre foi a melhor amiga do Harry e agora ela está "olhando" justo para o Draco!! Acho que nosso Harryzinho vai se descabelar um pouco... mas um triângulo sempre dá um charme a mais, vc não acha?_

_Olá __**Jackie**__, eu compreendo o que vc disse sobre não imaginar o Harry e a Hermione juntos "desse jeito". Vc não faz idéia do meu conflito... Mas não se esqueça que amizade tb é amor e HHr são adolescentes, as dúvidas são inevitáveis, ainda mais entre amigos tão íntimos. Percebi que a idéia HHr é um pesadelo pra vc. Não fique tristinha, tá? Eu costumo ouvir os personagens... o que será que eles estão me dizendo?? Você vai saber no último capítulo que está bem próximo. Aguarde!_

_Ooooooiii, __**Morgana**__, vc é mais uma pérola para esse grupo precioso de leitoras e isso me deixa contentíssima. Que bom que vc tá gostando!_

_Quanto à sua dúvida, é, eu também tô assim, na balança. Mas geralmente são os personagens que decidem suas histórias. Acho que o final dessa fic vai ser surpresa até para mim. Ai, ai, que Merlin me ajude!!_

_**Ilyas**__, VAMOS DESTRUIR TODAS AS MOITAS!!! Opa, o que eu tô dizendo? Sou totalmente "consciência ecológica"! Mas já que vc disse que não vai mais se esconder eu fico bem tranqüila. CONFIO EM VC! Bom, vc perguntou pelo Draco e ele apareceu com a idéia que faltou em todos (menino inteligente!), mas é difícil Malfoy e Potter dividir o mesmo espaço sem algum conflito (eu amo os dois!). Quanto aos sentimentos do Harry e da Mione, vc tem razão, não há maldade, no entanto, eles são íntimos demais e se conhecem muito, o laço entre eles é incontestável. Vamos ver em quê isso vai dar, né?_

_**MJ**__, Cadê vc? Senti sua falta e tô preocupada com seu sumiço! Espero que vc esteja bem. Aparece, tá bom?!_

_Caríssimos, pode-se dizer que esse capítulo fecha uma etapa da aventura de nossos amigos. O próximo capítulo entrará definitivamente para o "Mundo Exterior", porém recheado de sentimentos conflituosos. E assim partiremos para o fim desta história. Mas ainda teremos alguns capítulos a nos unir... provavelmente três!!!_

_Acho que já estou começando a sofrer... então é melhor dizer tchauzinho e até o próximo!_

_Iza-Amai._

_**Nota da Beta**__: Hi minna san!!! Estou muito feliz de saber que vocês gostam da fic... Puxa vida... cada capítulo é mais emocionante do que o outro... vocês não acham?? Adoro o Harrizinho dá uns beijinhos na buchecha do Pottinho ele não é fofo quando fica com ciúmes?? . Esperem para ver nos próximos capítulos... Bejus na buchecha dos leitores!!! abraça todo mundo até pocar :D_

_Moony Potter_


	12. O Retorno

**Fic: Escolhas **

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo: 12**

**O retorno**

Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre os joelhos os quais abraçava tentando se aquecer. Sentia suas costas doloridas pela desconfortável posição. E o frio a torturava. No entanto, achava que merecia aquele desconforto. Há quanto tempo fazia aquilo todas as noites? Duas semanas, talvez. Já não tinha muita noção e não se importava, passaria a vida ali, noite após noite, amargando seu remorso.

Durante o dia o movimento daquele lugar não a deixava ter privacidade. Apesar da solidão, gostava mais de estar ali na penumbra e tinha esperança de que seu desejo mais profundo se realizaria nesses momentos. Sabia, no entanto, que era ilusão. Tinha jurado que não choraria mais, porém fora um juramento em vão. Guardava, castigando-se, uma dor que ninguém poderia compreender, nem mesmo seus pais, que agora sofriam a angústia de mais um luto. Ela era tudo que lhes restava... _Grande coisa! _Pensou com amarga ironia. Como tinha sido tola! Acreditou que serviria de consolo para os pais, quando, na verdade, ela estaria melhor morta do que vivendo daquela forma, cercada por fantasmas pessoais. Em quê exatamente estava ajudando seus pais tão sofridos?

- Me perdoa, Harry... – murmurou pela milésima vez, apertando mais seus olhos já fechados. Tinha deixado outros se arriscarem por ele, enquanto ela, que lhe jurara amor, tinha ficado para trás por sua própria escolha. Sabia que jamais voltaria a ter alguma felicidade... Foi então que sentiu um clarão sobre suas pálpebras e ouviu um baque abafado, como se algo estivesse se partindo.

No ímpeto abriu os olhos, voltando-os ansiosa para o Arco Maldito, que lhe roubara o amor. Por um momento pensou que sonhava, que estava tendo alucinação ou que sua visão estava falhando. O Portal se dividira em dois e seus pedaços, misturados ao véu rasgado, estavam no chão, nos lados do patamar que o sustentava. O Arco do Véu estava quebrado. Ela afastou os sedosos cabelos de sobre os olhos e só então compreendeu que não era alucinação nem sonho. Havia um grupo de pessoas sobre o lugar onde o Arco estava. Mas ela enxergava nitidamente apenas um. E ele se destacava dos demais, porque em torno de seu corpo havia uma aura avermelhada que resplandecia, iluminando o museu escuro.

Ela se ergueu, esquecendo-se do frio, da dor nas costas e da imensa tristeza a que se condenara. Em seu peito explodia uma chama de felicidade intensa, aquela que acreditara nunca mais voltar a sentir.

- Harry? – disse, com voz trêmula – HARRY! – gritou, já correndo ao encontro do rapaz, com as lágrimas se esparramando em seu rosto. O seu mundo se abriu como a chegada da primavera após frio e branco inverno. Tudo que queria era tocar nele, ter certeza de que estava vivo, ter certeza de que era real. Então, mergulhou naquele abraço tão desejado, que a protegeria de qualquer monstro interior, e sem pensar em nada além de sua fanática alegria, colou seus lábios aos dele.

Há quanto tempo não o sentia... Os instantes daquele contato foram mágicos, e ela desejava que fossem eternos. Porém, não passaram de breves instantes, já que o beijo foi delicadamente interrompido pelo rapaz, que lhe sorriu com gentileza ao acariciar seu rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Olá, Ginny! Estamos de volta.

* * *

Todo o mundo bruxo parecia ter despertado de uma letargia. Os jornais, as revistas, as emissoras de rádio, enfim, todos os meios de comunicação mágicos anunciavam a mesma maravilha: HARRY POTTER ESTAVA VIVO! Aquele que derrotara o temível lorde das trevas tinha vencido a morte mais uma vez e mais que isso, tinha trazido do além, o já famoso e injustiçado Sirius Black. As outras pessoas envolvidas no caso eram apenas coadjuvantes sem muita importância por isso seus nomes nem foram citados. 

Atribuíam o mérito total ao jovem bruxo, a lenda viva, único e exclusivamente a Harry Potter. Ele estava desorientado diante dos repórteres e curiosos, e por mais que tentasse explicar que tinha sido resgatado e que não teria voltado se não fosse por seus amigos, Hermione em especial, não conseguia que o ouvissem. Por fim, Harry desistiu e se enclausurou em Grimmald Place, já que ali ninguém poderia encontrá-lo.

Apenas uma semana havia se passado desde o retorno dos sete bruxos e Harry já estava enojado por sua fama demasiada. Rony lhe fazia reverência todas as vezes que olhava para os jornais ou revistas jogados em algum canto da casa.

- Oh, magnífica Lenda, herói dos bruxos fracos e oprimidos! – brincava o outro. – Concede-me a honra de me assentar ao seu lado?

Harry se irritava profundamente com a irreverência do amigo e costumava lhe jogar o que estivesse pela frente. Mas não podia fazer o mesmo com a senhora Weasley que o abraçava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a cada dez minutos. Isso ainda era melhor do que ela fazia com Rony, que era esmagado pela mãe sempre que ela o olhava (de dois em dois minutos). O senhor Weasley tinha sido mais discreto, porém não conseguia esconder o riso bobo que se afixara em seu rosto, como se tivesse sido colado ali por um feitiço permanente, desde que eles retornaram.

Os quatro Weasleys aceitaram de bom grado o pedido de Sirius para passarem uns dias na casa Black, dizendo que após tanta separação era indispensável que se agrupassem por um tempo.

Ali também estava Lupin, Hermione e Draco. Verdade que o rapaz loiro fizera de tudo para sair daquela casa, mas Sirius o convencera, sabe-se lá como, de que deveria ficar ali por mais um tempo. A casa estava cheia e por isso os membros da Ordem decidiram que transfeririam a sede para dentro do Ministério, já que Sirius precisava da casa para si e seus hóspedes. Scrimgeour aceirara a idéia com entusiasmo.

De todos os rostos felizes que perambulavam por aquela casa, o mais fervoroso era o de Dobby. O elfo doméstico recebera seu amado Harry Potter com prantos torrenciais e piruetas impressionantes, demonstrando sua infinita alegria. Depois disso passou a espreitar o rapaz com olhos atentos, esperando ansioso que Harry precisasse de algo para então o servir de pronto.

Em somente um dia Harry se irritou com a excessiva dedicação do elfo e o proibiu de servi-lo em um espaço menor que doze horas. Magoado, mas ainda feliz, o elfo se resignou a obedecer. O senhor Weasley mencionou que o Ministério da Magia já havia decidido a reabertura de Hogwarts, mesmo tendo sido destruída quase que por completo durante a Última Batalha, já estava sendo reconstruída, e que o retorno de Harry era a maior inspiração para a reabertura da escola.

- Eu aposto que a McGonagall será a nova diretora. – disse Rony sentado em sua cama, com a boca cheia de sapo de chocolate.

- Não sei... – disse Hermione sem desviar seus olhos de um livro, sentada na cama defronte. – Creio que o Ministério pretenda surpreender a comunidade bruxa. Afinal Hogwarts é um marco na história do mundo mágico, já que é nela que cresceu a lenda Harry Potter!

Um grunhido, seguido de um muxoxo se fez ouvir. Hermione ergueu suavemente seus olhos do papel, depositando-os sobre o amigo de cara amarrada a seu lado.

- Não seja tão rabugento, Harry! – o repreendeu, mas se segurava para não rir. – Você é agora mais celebridade do que nunca. Devia ser mais gentil com seus inúmeros fãs clubes e pelo menos se empolgar um pouquinho, responder algumas cartas... – e subitamente voltou-se para Rony. – Quanto a você, Ronald, deveria comer menos chocolate, ou então vai ficar tão grande que não caberá na porta! Luna está te mimando demais, trazendo esse monte de doces!

- E você deveria deixar de ser tão chata, implicando comigo e com o Harry! – disse Rony, fechando a cara e enfiando mais um sapo inteiro na boca. – Ninguém implica por você ficar o tempo todo com um livro grudo debaixo do nariz!

- Ora, – começou a moça levemente indignada. – Quero estar preparada para quando retornarmos a Hogwarts. Se esqueceu que no sétimo ano temos os N.I.E.M's?

Rony ponderou por um instante, depois deu de ombros e pegou mais um chocolate da pilha sobre a cama.

- Somos heróis, vão nos dar o desconto... – retorquiu presunçoso.

- Corrigindo, de acordo com a mídia, só o Harry é herói! – veio uma voz melodiosa da porta aberta e Ginny entrou sorridente sentando-se ao lado do carrancudo rapaz de óculos. – E pelo jeito vocês não estão fazendo este célebre homem feliz. Se algum dos fãs clubes souberem dessa heresia vocês dois serão linchados em praça pública.

Harry suspirou desalentado.

- Até você, Ginny? – perguntou, batendo a cabeça contra a parede.

- Só estava brincando, bobo! – e dizendo isso a menina ruiva enlaçou o pescoço de Harry, como sempre fazia. – Mas se este método de te alegrar não estiver bom pra você eu tenho outros... – e deu um beijinho suave na orelha do rapaz.

- Bom... – disse Hermione, fechando o livro e se levantando apressada. – Temos que ir até a cozinha, Ron!

- Temos? Por quê? – perguntou o outro ainda distraído com seus chocolates.

A moça não respondeu, apenas bufou de impaciência e pegou Rony pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora do quarto. Mas antes de sair seus olhos se cruzaram brevemente com os de Harry e ela teve a tola impressão de que ele lhe suplicava para ficar.

Estavam andando pelo corredor do primeiro andar rumo à cozinha e Rony ainda resmungava por não ter tido tempo de recolher o restante de seus doces. Hermione sentiu que estava sendo observada e virou-se para o lado, para a porta da biblioteca, mas não tinha ninguém lá. No entanto, sabia quem era. Ele parecia ter aprendido com Luna o dom de ficar invisível, porém não conseguia se esconder dela o tempo todo. Deixou Rony seguir o percurso sem ela, perdido em seus resmungos, e entrou pela porta entreaberta.

Assim que cruzou a soleira da porta o viu jogado displicentemente no sofá onde Lupin lhe revelara, há tempos atrás, a verdade sobre o Arco. Draco usava uma jeans de tom claro e uma camisa azul cinzento de mangas longas. Gostava de ver o amigo usando roupas claras, amenizava o estigma de _garoto mal_, que era terrivelmente acentuado quando ele usava roupas escuras. Após recolocar o livro que trazia em seu devido lugar, caminhou até o rapaz e se sentou a seu lado.

- Acho que você está muito melancólico... – disse inclinando a cabeça para trás e recostando-a no encosto do sofá. – Não devia se esconder desse jeito! Harry já decidiu fingir que você não existe... além do mais ele tem outras coisas com que se preocupar.

- Tipo... correr da Weasley fêmea, por exemplo? – disse, com sua voz arrastada e desprovida de emoção.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que bobagem está dizendo? – retorquiu encarando o perfil delicado do rapaz, onde se podia ver alguns minúsculos fios loiros despontando em sua barba por fazer. – Harry e Ginny são namorados... você quis dizer correndo PARA a Ginny e não correndo DA Ginny, não seria isso?

Draco voltou seus olhos preguiçosos para a moça e tirou a franja que estava sobre a testa, alisando a própria nuca em seguida.

- Sabe, Granger... ou você está prestando uma atenção exagerada a seus livros ou então você é completamente cega. Pensei que conhecia bem o seu amigo _Quatro Olhos_.

- Do que diabos está falando, Draco? – perguntou impacientando-se.

- Simples. O Potter não tem mais certeza se a pequena _Rosa Vermelha_ é o amor de sua vida.

Hermione não comentou sobre a suposição de Draco. Aquilo era completamente tolo. Por que motivo Harry teria dúvidas em relação aos seus sentimentos por Ginny? Só podia ser um equivoco vindo da mente deturpada do Malfoy e para o bem de todos, ela deveria ignorar aquilo.

Mas, por que então toda vez que pensava nisso, nos dias que se seguiram, seu coração dava um salto estranho?

A notícia de que Hogwarts estaria de portas abertas para receber seus alunos dali a duas semanas chegou entre uma chuva de aplausos e assovios na cozinha da casa Black, na manhã seguinte. O Ministério da Magia não esperaria para reabri-la até a época certa do início do ano letivo e antecipariam o retorno as aulas dois meses mais cedo.

"_Os jovens bruxos já perderam tempo demais, e terão um período extra para revisarem o que estudaram a quase um ano. Afinal foram longos meses sem instrução mágica"._ Era o que dizia o Profeta Diário nas palavras do Ministro da Magia. Ao lado, uma foto de Rufus Scrimgeour, que ensaiava um sorriso que mais se parecia um esgar de cólica. Fato que Luna não deixou passar. A moça tinha ido tomar café da manhã com seus amigos e observava por cima do ombro a manchete que Hermione lia.

- Pobre Ministro! – sussurrou sonhadora e forçadamente infeliz. – O papai me disse que ele está com um vírus muito raro e que em breve perderá todos os dentes da boca... por isso não consegue sorrir.

Todos se aquietaram por um instante, em silêncio absoluto, mas logo em seguida retomaram suas palmas e assovios, afinal já quase tinham se acostumado com os delírios de Luna.

- Legal! – exclamou Harry, com um sorriso que se espalhava por todo o rosto. – Estamos voltando pra casa, Hermione... – falou para a amiga, se lembrando do que conversaram ainda no jardim do senhor Letus. – Desde que nos encontramos, com onze anos de idade, aquele é o nosso verdadeiro lar... o nosso lar, Mione! E eu sinto tanta falta das confusões que nós três aprontávamos, _o Trio Inseparável_...

A moça retribuiu o sorriso do amigo. Ela também tinha muitas saudades daquela escola, das aventuras vividas lá, das emoções que compartilharam. Porém mudou as feições ao perceber um discreto lampejo de mágoa no olhar de Ginny.

- Nós todos estaremos de volta à nossa escola, não é mesmo, Ginny? – dirigiu-se à amiga querendo aliviar o peso das palavras de Harry e tentando fazer com que ele percebesse sua falta de sensibilidade.

Então o rapaz viu que falara demais e desejando ardentemente redimir-se de sua falta de noção, segurou a mão da ruivinha e sorriu-lhe, beijando a ponta de seus dedos.

- Tivemos momentos maravilhosos lá, não foi, Ginny? – e deu uma piscadinha charmosa para a moça. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela lhe sorria novamente, já esquecida de sua gafe.

Por que falara daquele jeito diante de Ginny? Por que, ao falar de Hogwarts, seus olhos só conseguiram localizar Hermione sentada àquela mesa? Talvez por que Rony estivesse distraído babando em Luna... Ou talvez houvesse algum outro motivo.

A espera do retorno a Hogwarts deixou Harry nas nuvens. Estava acontecendo de novo. Seu mundo renascia. Sabia que só se sentiria realmente feliz quando voltasse à Escola de Magia e pudesse viver seu último ano escolar sem mais nenhum medo, sem nenhum peso em seus ombros.

Ele seria, enfim, um jovem estudante bruxo como os demais. E ainda teria um ano escolar com mais dois meses de acréscimo. Aproveitaria intensamente cada um dos dias em sua preciosa escola. Afinal aquele era seu último ano em Hogwarts e esse seria um ano especial.

A compra do material escolar de todos os estudantes da casa foi feita pelos pais Weasley e pelos pais Granger, que de bom grado aceitaram o convite de Molly para ajudar com as compras. A senhora Weasley e a senhora Granger tinham se tornado quase como irmãs no período em que seus filhos estavam dentro do Véu. E desde então, não se desgrudaram mais.

Hermione estava satisfeitíssima com a união das famílias. Chegara a pensar que perderia a intimidade com os Weasley assim que terminasse a escola, já que entre ela e Rony não houve o relacionamento esperado por todos. Molly até resmungara certa vez dizendo que era uma pena Hermione não entrar para a família, mas que também aprovava Luna como sua nora. Contudo, Rony e Luna diziam ser apenas amigos, o que não convencia a ninguém.

- Por que você e a Luna não assumem de vez esse relacionamento? – perguntou Harry, intrigado, enquanto ajeitava seu material escolar dentro do malão. – E não venha me dizer que são apenas amigos, porque eu sei como é um olhar apaixonado. Quando vocês se olham parecem dois bobos com zonzóbulos dentro das orelhas.

Rony sorriu timidamente, provavelmente se lembrando da jovem loira de olhos arregalados.

- Sabe, Harry, a Luna é meio diferente das outras garotas...

- Diferente como? – Harry encarou o amigo com curiosidade.

- Ela é... meio complicada com esse lance de relacionamento a dois. Acha que tudo tem o tempo certo pra acontecer... ou algo assim.

- Mais complicada do que a Hermione? Duvido. – sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. – A Mione passou toda a adolescência sem ficar com ninguém... nenhum cara, talvez com exceção do Krum, teve o privilégio de beijar nossa amiga...

Houve um silêncio meio constrangido após as últimas palavras de Harry e por algum motivo ele não teve coragem de encarar Rony. Voltou a arrumar seu malão. Tinha falado algo que não queria e desejou ardentemente que Rony voltasse a falar de Luna.

- Mas, quanto à Luna... – tentou Harry.

- Se você acha que é um privilégio beijar a Mione porque está namorando a Ginny?

Harry mordeu os lábios. Era aquela interpretação que ele temia. Não falara por mal, na verdade nem pensara para falar. Por que Rony tinha que ser tão atento nas horas mais inconvenientes?

Tentou ser o mais natural possível.

- O que tem a ver meu namoro com Ginny com o fato de eu achar nossa amiga uma pessoa preciosa? Hermione é um pedaço de nós, Ron, almas misturadas, você sabe... afinal é tão amigo dela quanto eu. E isso não diminui em nada a importância da sua irmã na minha vida...

Rony o observou por um tempo, com olhos estreitos.

- Acho que você terá novos problemas esse ano, Harry. Talvez mais complicados do que enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem...

* * *

Nas duas semanas que antecediam o retorno a Hogwarts, os Weasley decidiram voltar para A Toca, levando Harry junto. Sirius estranhamente não retrucou, alegando que tinha muitas coisas a resolver e que não teria tempo para dar ao afilhado a atenção que ele merecia. Segundo ele, seria muito mais divertido para Harry passar os últimos dias de folga junto da namorada e do melhor amigo. 

Mesmo achando aquele desprendimento de Sirius bastante suspeito, Harry não quis especular, mas ficou realmente curioso para saber o que o padrinho estaria aprontando para liberá-lo assim de graça, sendo que lhes restavam poucos dias para ficarem juntos. Hermione também foi convidada a ir para A Toca, mas preferiu ficar com seus pais, que mesmo entendendo a necessidade da filha em ficar colada em Harry, já tinham reclamado da ausência dela em seu lar.

Então, na véspera de esvaziarem a casa Black, após o jantar, Lupin anunciou novidades para o grupo. Disse que o próprio Ministro da Magia o tinha convidado para trabalhar novamente em Hogwarts, assumindo seu antigo cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E Tonks ganhara o cargo de professora de Poções. Era como se o Ministro quisesse, a todo custo, se redimir do mal que fizera aos membros da Ordem.

A notícia sobre os novos professores foram recebidas pelos garotos com entusiasmo, também pelo senhor e senhora Weasley, que de comum acordo decidiram ignorar o fato de que uma aula de Poções com Tonks seria um risco sem precedentes. O senhor e a senhora Granger também participaram do jantar de despedida da casa Black, mas para eles não fazia muita diferença quem seriam os professores, afinal não sabiam pormenores sobre os docentes de Hogwarts.

Draco não participou da conversa, como não participara de nenhuma outra e parecia cada dia mais invisível. Hermione o vira pouquíssimas vezes, conversavam um pouco, falavam trivialidades, mas logo depois ele voltava a desaparecer. Sentia-se chateada pelo isolamento dele e queria muito fazer algo por seu complicado amigo. Sabia que as coisas para ele não estavam sendo fáceis ainda mais vivendo ali naquela casa.

Draco não tinha mais nada do que considerava como seu. Nem família, nem prestígio, nem dinheiro. Havia um abismo de solidão dentro dele, e isso doía muito nela. Então teve uma idéia. Naquela mesma noite, a moça conversou com seus pais em particular, pedindo permissão para que o rapaz ficasse hospedado em sua casa até o início das aulas. O que eles concederam de imediato. Tinham visto Draco apenas uma vez na casa, mas ele fora bastante educado e até beijara a mão da senhora Granger, que ficou encantada com a doçura e a educação do rapaz. _"É um belo jovem esse seu amigo, Miny! Ele age como um verdadeiro lorde inglês. Por que não falou dele antes?"._

Hermione ficara satisfeitíssima com a reação de sua mãe. E se já estava tudo acertado com os pais, só restava falar com o próprio hóspede. E ela se sentia muito feliz com a idéia de hospedar Draco. Havia feito planos para aquelas duas semanas e dentre a programação, o levaria para conhecer a vida trouxa em Londres, cinema, parque de diversões, lanchonetes... Seriam dias muito divertidos!

De fato ela não havia pensado que aquele convite traria _certo_ transtorno com algumas pessoas.

- Me diga que é mentira, Hermione! – esbravejou Harry, ignorando o fato de que entrara no quarto da amiga de repente sem pedir licença àquela hora da noite e a pegara de pijama. – Diga que Dobby está com cera demais no ouvido e entendeu errado a sua conversa com Malfoy na biblioteca agora a pouco!

Hermione parou de ajeitar o travesseiro sobre a cama e olhou para Harry com uma expressão impossível de se definir.

- Não sei do que está falando, Harry. Mas de qualquer forma, acho melhor você dizer ao Dobby que é muito feio ficar ouvindo conversa dos outros, seja lá o que é que ele tenha ouvido pra te deixar tão irritado!! – e voltou-se para o travesseiro, continuando o que fazia antes de ser interrompida. Mas uma estranha raiva começou a brotar dentro dela devido à atitude do rapaz. Sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando.

- Não se faça de boba! – Harry agarrou o braço da amiga, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Que história é essa de convidar Malfoy para ficar em sua casa??!

Hermione soltou o braço que o rapaz prendia e o encarou furiosa, derrubando o travesseiro. Dentro dela explodia uma grande revolta ao ver que Harry sequer parara para pensar no que Draco estava sentindo. Ele estava sendo completamente injusto.

- Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações sobre quem eu convido para se hospedar em minha casa! Quando vai aceitar que Draco e eu somos amigos? Além do mais você não é meu dono, Harry!

O rapaz pareceu meio perdido diante da reação alterada da moça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, desalinhando-os ainda mais e ajeitou os óculos que tinham se deslocado com o solavanco que Hermione lhe dera ao soltar-se. Ele virou-lhe as costas, olhando pela janela e encarando a pacata e sombria rua de Grimmald Place.

- Nunca disse que era seu dono, mas pensei que fosse seu amigo... por acaso não sou mais? – disse, com a voz entrecortada pela fúria contida, mas também havia mágoa nela.

Hermione sabia que aquela atitude de Harry era egoísta e insensível, e que o melhor a fazer era ignorá-lo e sair do quarto sem lhe dar explicações. Porém, seu coração não permitiu. Como poderia permanecer furiosa com ele por mais de dois minutos? Aquele gênio difícil do amigo era um dos defeitos com o qual ela tinha se acostumado e apesar de tudo ele também era uma pessoa bastante carente. Certo! Estava tentando justificar a atitude egoísta dele, mas não pôde evitar. Sentindo uma imensa vontade de acalentá-lo ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou pelas costas.

- Você é tão bobo, Harry! – sussurrou e recostou a cabeça em suas costas. – Claro que você é meu amigo... isso não vai mudar nunca.

- Então por que está cuidando tanto _dele_, sabendo que isso me enlouquece?... – a voz de Harry estava muito baixa agora.

Essa declaração perturbou Hermione, mas ela não se afastou. Queria tanto aplacar aquela fúria que percebia através dos músculos tensos do amigo...

- Eu não entendo, Harry! Draco está em sua casa, é bem aceito pelos mais velhos e até conversa com Ginny amigavelmente... por que te irrita tanto eu ser amiga dele também?

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione que o enlaçava, apertando-a com força, controlando a própria respiração. Permaneceu em silêncio por instantes e respondeu amargurado.

- Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga... _minha_... entende?

- Harry! – Hermione sorriu da declaração do amigo e se afastou um pouco. – Nós somos amigos desde sempre e pra sempre. Ninguém pode ocupar o seu lugar dentro de mim.

O rapaz se virou. Seus olhos estavam turvos.

- Me prometa, Hermione.

- Prometer?

- Que não vai me deixar... Como me prometeu no sonho.

Hermione sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota. Harry se lembrava do que haviam dito no sonho dele. Então ele também se lembrava do...

- Pensei que você não se recordava do que houve lá... – disse ela, com medo do que ele diria a seguir.

- Me lembro de tudo, cada detalhe. – Os olhos dele pareciam um poço muito profundo. - Mas você preferiu ignorar o que fizemos... então para não te chatear, eu me calei também... ignorando aquele... aquele beijo. – completou vacilante, mas sem desviar os olhos.

- Harry... – disse assustada com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando e se afastou um passo. – aquilo tem que ser um segredo só nosso. Você não estava bem e não sabia o que fazia! Se a Ginny descobrir pode se magoar e...

- Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. – interrompeu afobado. – Só não entendo por que eu quis tanto...

- Vamos tentar esquecer. – Hermione parecia agora em pânico, olhando para a porta como se alguém pudesse estar escondido ali ouvindo o que diziam. – Por favor...

- E o que acha que venho tentando fazer? – Harry impacientou-se e se jogou de costas na cama da amiga, encarando o teto. – Por Deus, Hermione! Você não tem idéia de quantas noites de sono eu perdi tentando tirar aquilo da minha cabeça. Durante o dia, quando a Ginny está por perto eu consigo esquecer, mas quanto fico sozinho...

- Não se torture assim. – Hermione se deitou ao lado do amigo, também encarando o teto. Agora entendia o que Draco tinha dito sobre Harry fugir da namorada. Ele estava com remorso. – Você não traiu a Ginny. Na realidade nós não nos tocamos. Foi só um sonho...

Harry ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre as últimas palavras da amiga, tentando não dizer o que sentia. Mas ele precisava dizer, precisava dividir com ela aquele sentimento ilógico.

- Então, me diz, porque eu sinto essa vontade desesperada de saber... saber como seria se tivesse acontecido de verdade? – ele continuava encarando o teto, mas certamente não o via.

A respiração de Hermione parou. Aquilo, definitivamente, não estava acontecendo. Não podia ser seu amigo Harry que lhe fizera aquela pergunta. Os dois sempre foram como irmãos, não havia possibilidade de outros sentimentos, não daquela natureza. A mente de Hermione começou a trabalhar freneticamente.

Só havia duas explicações possíveis. Ou Harry estava demasiado agradecido por ela ter arriscado a vida por ele ou então o fato de dividir algo com Malfoy o tinha enlouquecido de vez. Por isso ele estava sentindo aquelas coisas estranhas. Ela entendia e não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. Seu amigo se arrependeria amargamente se cometesse um engano daquela natureza. Ele pertencia a Ginny, era algo imutável. De alguma forma misteriosa Ginny tinha sido _criada_ para Harry. Destino e ponto final.

A moça se ergueu no ímpeto, afastando-se da cama. Tinha de fazer algo para tirar aquelas coisas da cabeça do amigo.

- Suas dúvidas são compreensíveis. Vivemos muitas coisas confusas nesses últimos meses. – disse, tentando controlar com todas as suas forças a bambeza nas pernas e a pulsação acelerada no peito. – Enfrentamos uma guerra, perdemos pessoas preciosas, fomos feridos de todas as formas possíveis, no corpo, na mente, no coração... Harry, nós choramos juntos lágrimas de sangue e se já éramos ligados antes, agora somos... meio que parte um do outro. – a moça se sentou na beira da cama novamente e Harry se ergueu, sentando-se também, olhando-a, tentando realmente acreditar que aquela era uma explicação lógica. – Mas esses sentimentos incompreensíveis vão passar em breve. O que temos de fazer é esquecer esse assunto, esquecer o que houve no seu sonho. Afinal foi só um sonho e ninguém é condenado por seus sonhos. Quando voltarmos à nossa vida normal você vai rir dessa sua confusão. Então... – forçou um sorriso, que pretendia ser bem convincente, para o amigo - é melhor você ir dormir, já está bem tarde.

- Hermione... – o rapaz a olhava mais frustrado do que envergonhado, achando, pela primeira vez, que aquela solução proposta pela amiga não era uma estratégia sensata. - Tentar esquecer é o mesmo que fugir...

Mas a moça se manteve firme.

- Não cobre tanto de você, Harry, nem de mim. Já passamos por problemas grandes demais... Logo as coisas se ajeitam, vai ver. - disse, em tom maternal e se levantou. – Descanse e sonhe com o nosso retorno a Hogwarts. Um lindo ano letivo começa pra nós... Então, boa noite! – concluiu.

Vendo que era definitivo, Harry se levantou e caminhou até à porta, devagar, inconformado por ela ter agido tão indiferente ao que ele sentia.

- E Harry... – chamou ainda, e o rapaz parou no mesmo instante, mas se manteve de costas. – o Dobby não ouviu toda a conversa... Draco não aceitou meu convite.

Sem que Hermione notasse, um sorriso se formou no rosto do rapaz enquanto ele saía pela porta. Uma alegria incontrolável o tomava por completo. Poderia passar aquelas duas semanas um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione se levantou bem cedo. Tomaria seu café sozinha com Molly, que sempre acordava antes do sol para preparar o desjejum, e sairia antes que os demais acordassem. Não se sentia capaz de encarar Harry depois do ocorrido na noite anterior, não ainda.

Mas para sua surpresa quando entrou na cozinha, não foi apenas a senhora Weasley que encontrou lá. Esquecera-se que Draco também tinha o hábito de tomar café antes de todo mundo, para assim evitar os demais moradores. O próprio Draco lhe havia contado que preferia tomar café sem aquele monte gente em volta, que se sentia terrivelmente deslocado. Hermione tentara lhe fazer companhia algumas vezes, mas vendo a sonolência dela, Draco a obrigara a jurar que não se levantaria mais tão cedo.

- Bom dia, Draco, senhora Weasley! – disse ela reprimindo um bocejo.

- Bom dia, Hermione querida! Espero que tenha dormido bem. Eu preparei algumas torradas e ovos mexidos... não é um banquete, mas prometo que o almoço na Toca irá compensar a minha pressa. Ah! Me esqueci que você não virá conosco. Uma pena! Mas, de qualquer forma quero chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Infelizmente não podemos aparatar estando tão longe de casa e também não nos convém usar o Flú carregando tantas bagagens, por isso o Arthur arrumou um carro no Ministério para nos levar. Acho que vai ser bem divertido... então preciso acordar aqueles preguiçosos! Aposto que vão resmungar como sempre... por Merlin! Acho que me esqueci de algumas roupas sujas no andar de cima... – a mulher rechonchuda saiu às pressas da cozinha, mas os garotos ainda a ouviram dizer. – E Draco, deixei comida no forno, caso o Sirius não volte antes do almoço. Que belo anfitrião ele é, deixando um hóspede à mingua... – e sua voz se perdeu pela escada.

Draco fez uma careta de forca, demonstrando que aquela senhora falava demais.

- Ela é a criatura mais agitada que conheci... Me diz, como alguém consegue falar tudo aquilo sem respirar? – perguntou com sua voz arrastada e ligeiramente divertida quando Hermione se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

A moça apenas sorriu, já estava acostumada com o jeito de Molly. Mas logo se lembrou que não queria que ninguém mais a visse e tratou de pegar uma xícara de chá, engolindo o líquido fumegante quase de uma vez. Levantou-se em seguida, ainda abanando o calor que o chá lhe deixara na boca.

- Bom, então a gente se vê no Expresso de Hogwarts. - Se encaminhou para a lareira. Ainda bem que seus pais já tinham levado seus pertences no dia anterior. Poderia usar a rede de Flú sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Ei, espera aí! – Draco segurou sua mão e levantou-se. – Que correria é essa? A doença da matriarca Weasley pegou em você?

- Não é isso... é que eu, bem... disse aos meus pais que chegaria antes do sol nascer... – mentiu, olhando de relance para a porta, temerosa de que alguém já estivesse acordado.

- Mesmo? E por quê? – perguntou sem soltá-la.

- Eu sinto saudades da minha casa, Draco. – disse para abreviar o assunto e sumir dali.

- Também sinto saudades... – o rapaz falou, e Hermione se comoveu por ele.

- Deve ser difícil pra você ficar longe da sua casa... apesar de tudo.

- Não falo da mansão onde eu morei... falo de você, Hermione. – e se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda segurando sua mão. – Já sinto saudades de você...

Apesar de ser Draco quem estava dizendo, Hermione achou muito gentil da parte dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse mentindo e se fazendo de dengoso, o que era de sua natureza, ela não se importava no momento. Então, como uma boa amiga, enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz, abraçando-o com carinho.

- São só duas semanas. – falou em seu ouvido. – E não faça drama, afinal foi você quem rejeitou meu convite pra ficar em minha casa, alegando que seu coração generoso não ficaria satisfeito em deixar o pobre _Homem Cão_ completamente só após tantos dias com a casa cheia de gente. – completou sorrindo. E satisfeita, Hermione tentou se soltar do abraço, mas Draco não permitiu, enlaçando-a com mais força. A moça suspirou divertida, nem Harry nem Rony mantinham um abraço quando ela o terminava. – Vamos, Malfoy, me solta! Um abraço entre amigos não pode durar tanto.

- Na cozinha de Letus você não pensou assim enquanto abraçava o Potter...

Hermione estancou, se lembrando da atitude de Malfoy em ignorá-la, aquela manhã na casa de Letus. Agora entendia o motivo.

- Por Merlin! Você esteve me espionando? Todo mundo resolveu me espionar agora? – Hermione se indignou e tentou soltar-se do abraço mais uma vez. Porém o aperto de Draco se intensificou e ele recostou a moça contra a parede próxima. – Não brinca assim, Draco, me solta! – mas ela não tinha tanta certeza se queria que ele a soltasse.

Draco a olhava profundamente. Seus olhos sempre gelados pareciam chamas ardentes.

- É só um abraço, Hermione... – sua voz estava mais rouca – pra eu me lembrar do seu cheiro durante esses dias de separação.

A pressão que o rapaz fazia em seu corpo, prensando-a levemente contra a parece, era uma carícia tentadora e Hermione fechou os olhos, perdendo por completo a vontade de sair daqueles braços. Era uma sensação muito nova, diferente de tudo que já sentira. E a respiração de Draco, levemente alterada, em seus cabelos a fazia perder o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava... Que tipo de feitiço era aquele?

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?? – Hermione não precisou se virar para a porta para saber quem é que acabara de entrar por ela. Por que aquilo sempre acontecia quando ela estava com Draco?

Dessa vez não era Rony que pegava os dois se abraçando. Pior.

Era Harry.

- Bom dia Draco... Mione. É só um abraço de despedida, Harry.– a voz de Ginny surgiu suave como brisa em dia de calor, muito calor.

E só assim Hermione teve coragem de se virar para os recém-chegados. E mais constrangida do que se lembrava de estar na vida se afastou de Draco, que afrouxara o abraço com a intromissão providencial de Harry.

- Bom dia, Ginny! – Hermione olhou para amiga, mas ao arriscar um olhar para Harry se arrependeu no mesmo instante. O rapaz tinha os olhos malignamente flamejantes cravados em Draco. O outro, no entanto, tinha se recostado à parede e cruzado os braços, exibindo seu melhor sorriso de deboche.

- Bom dia senhor e senhora Potter! – Zombou.

Hermione não ficaria ali para ver Harry falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Sua presença certamente inflamaria ainda mais o amigo que parecia a ponto de explodir pior do que Rony. Confiava na interferência saudável de Ginny para evitar uma colisão entre os dois rapazes. Aquela devia ser uma atitude bem covarde de sua parte, mas preferiu pensar que era uma estratégia de sobrevivência ou único meio de evitar o caos na cozinha. Afinal, ela era a causadora, mesmo que involuntária, daquela situação desconfortável.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – disse apressada. – Meus pais já devem estar preocupados... Ginny, diz ao Rony que deixei um beijo e agradeça sua mãe por mim... Até mais Harry, Draco... então, é isso. Tchau!

Rapidamente agarrou o Pó de Flú numa pequena caixa ao lado do fogo, lançando-o à lareira. E sem dizer mais nada aos amigos, falou seu endereço e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes.

* * *

Sentada sobre o malão, Hermione olhava ansiosa para a viga que ligava o mundo bruxo ao trouxa. A plataforma nove e meio estava quase deserta àquela hora. Tinha chegado cedo demais à estação King's Cross. Suspirou cansada ao ouvir mais uma vez o miado de tédio que Bichento lhe dedicava. 

O gato estava com cara de poucos amigos, deitado sobre sua cesta de viagem. Seu amigo de pêlos tinha ficado sob os cuidados de seus pais por muito tempo, desde que ela entrara em depressão pela ausência de Harry, e ela realmente queria compensar sua ingratidão para com o gato. No entanto, ele não parecia nada feliz ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, amigo, – acariciou-lhe o focinho amassado. – não tenho sido uma boa dona, não é mesmo? Mas tenha um pouco de paciência, logo estará confortável na cabine do trem...

- Madrugou, heim Hermione? – a moça ergueu a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos azuis que a observavam com interesse e visível satisfação. – Será que você também foi atacada pelo _Pó de Pandora_? Dizem que havia o Pó da Ansiedade dentro da caixa que a Pandora abriu. Meu pai me falou sobre isso quando visitamos a Grécia. A ansiedade é uma das grandes pragas que foram lançadas ao mundo...

- Olá, Luna! – Hermione se sentiu aliviada e bastante contente em encontrar o familiar rosto da amiga, apesar de seu falatório ilógico. – Creio que você também foi atacada pelo Pó da Ansiedade, não? – sorriu.

- Ah... não, – respondeu sacudindo a cabeça levemente. – eu só cheguei mais cedo por que meu pai tinha um compromisso lá pelas onze horas e teve que me trazer antes. – Luna empurrou seu malão até que ele se encostasse ao de Hermione e se sentou sobre ele. – Foi bom eu ter vindo agora, assim posso te fazer companhia enquanto não passar o efeito do Pó de Pandora! – completou contente, ajeitando a saia amarela de babadinhos brancos que se espalhava sobre seu improvisado assento.

E as duas moças passaram a conversar animadamente sobre o retorno a Hogwarts e da alegria de terem dois meses a mais de aulas (coisa de Hermione Granger e de uma Corvinal). Hermione dizia que aquela idéia do ministro tinha sido providencial, visto que, para ela, seria de vital importância na preparação para os exames mais importantes de sua vida escolar, os N.I.E.M's.

A conversa se estendeu para vários caminhos, entre eles a amizade colorida entre Luna e Rony. A moça loira balançava a cabeça com ar de sorriso diante da especulação de Hermione e lhe dizia que tudo tem um tempo certo para acontecer e quanto mais devagar for a transição, mais sólido será o novo estágio. Dessa forma não haveria conflitos.

Tão entretidas ficaram que nem perceberam o tempo passar e a estação se encher. Só despertaram ao ouvir a voz estridente de Lilá Brown que se aproximava animada.

- Se não é Hermione Granger! – disse, se posicionando diante das moças. – Não sabia que você e a Di... hum, Lovegood tinham se tornado amigas tão íntimas a ponto de conversarem assim absortas.

- Como vai, Lilá? – Hermione a olhava com ar divertido, pensando em qual seria a reação de Brown quando soubesse que seu Uon-Uon estava caidinho pela garota que, naquele momento, ela olhava com deboche e certo desprezo. – Pronta para retornar a Hogwarts?

Mas Lilá ignorou a pergunta de Hermione, mais preocupada com as fofocas recentes.

- Menina, me conta! Como foi que Harry conseguiu sair de dentro do tal Arco e ainda trazendo o Sirius Black?! – perguntou afobada se enfiando entre Luna e Hermione e se sentando no encontro dos dois malões. – Ouvi dizer que você esteve junto, mas o Profeta foi muito evasivo nessa informação...

Hermione olhou para Luna que parecia alheia ao falatório de Lilá e alisava as orelhas de Bichento, que exausto pela longa espera, ou satisfeito pelo carinho doce da garota, acabara adormecendo.

- Sim. - voltou-se para a colega. – eu estive lá, assim como Luna, Ron, o professor Lupin e Draco Malfoy.

- O quê? Draco Malfoy? – a garota grifinória tinha os olhos realmente arregalados agora. – Uau!! E o Harry salvou todo mundo, claro!

- Na verdade, foi todo mundo que me salvou. – Harry chegava empurrando o carrinho com a bagagem. Atrás dele vinham Rony e Ginny. – Os noticiários é que me colocaram como herói, mas na verdade eu não fiz nada...

- Isso não é verdade, Harry! – Hermione se manifestou, feliz por rever seus amigos. – Você usou sua energia de Fênix para abrir o portal.

Por trás de suas lentes o rapaz olhou irritado para Hermione como se ela fosse uma mosca incômoda zumbindo em seu ouvido, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Lilá como se ninguém o tivesse interrompido.

- Então é isso, Lilá. Como sempre, o Profeta não esclarece todos os fatos e cria sensacionalismos para...

- Você possui a energia de uma Fênix?! – exclamou a garota unindo as mãos ao peito e derramando sobre Harry um olhar mais brilhante que sol de verão, dando a sensação de que saltaria sobre ele a qualquer momento. – Que maravilha!!

Harry olhou para Hermione, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava decidido a lhe dar um gelo. Mas ao se deparar com o olhar seco que a moça lhe dedicava, Harry deu um passo para trás, tropeçando no malão de Ron, que o amigo acabava de depositar no chão, se sentando desconfortavelmente sobre ele. Hermione o encarava.

- Por que está me ignorando? – perguntou ameaçadora e Harry pensou que estava vendo uma nuvem negra circundando todo o corpo da amiga.

Em seu auxilio, naquele momento o apito que anunciava a partida do expresso ecoou por toda a estação. Aproveitando o momento de sorte, Harry se levantou apressado e sem responder e nem sequer olhar para Hermione, empurrou seu carrinho rumo à porta de um vagão, mas para seu desespero Hermione não se deu por vencida e foi atrás dele.

- Francamente Harry! – disse ela, segurando-o pelo braço antes que ele entrasse no trem. – Não me diga que ainda está nervosinho com aquele abraço entre mim e o Malfoy? Essa sua atitude é... é... ridícula! – desabafou, mas sua voz estava embargada e em seus olhos se via as lágrimas se formando. Ela havia temido aquela reação de Harry durante as duas semanas que passara longe dele.

Harry a encarava com uma adversidade de sentimentos se misturando dentro dele. Ver a amiga à beira das lágrimas era algo difícil de suportar. Foram raras as vezes que a vira chorando. Sentiu-se mal por causar aquelas lágrimas nela, mas uma voz interior, bastante rebelde, lhe disse que ela merecia. Sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de brigar com ela, feri-la como ela estava fazendo a ele ao ficar tão colada no _Loiro Aguado_.

Não tinha mesmo digerido o episódio da cozinha. Na verdade não se conformaria com aquilo nunca. A cena de Hermione sendo agarrada daquela forma por Malfoy era algo bizarro e que o enojava até à medula. Novamente a cena na cozinha se formou em sua cabeça, trazendo à tona toda a raiva que sentiu naquele momento. E ela ainda o chamara de _nervosinho?_ Aquilo era demais para ele suportar.

- Se acha a minha atitude ridícula, e se me acha tão _nervosinho _então podemos por um ponto final nisso tudo... NOSSA AMIZADE TERMINA AQUI! – gritou a última frase e, completamente transtornado, se soltou da mão de uma estupefata Hermione, e entrou no trem, puxando seu malão com violência.

Ainda boquiaberta pelo que Harry dissera, a moça permaneceu parada, olhando para a porta do expresso vermelho. Harry tinha rompido oito anos de dedicada amizade, daquele jeito? Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, ele vai perceber que sua amizade é indispensável e vai aceitar seu relacionamento com o Malfoy.

Hermione viu a figura ruiva de Ginny surgir diante de si. Nem tinha se dado conta de que não cumprimentara nenhum dos dois amigos ruivos. Ginny tinha olhos sinceramente preocupados.

- Ele não vai me perdoar, Ginny... ele nunca vai aceitar o Draco.

A ruivinha mordeu o lábio, em desalento, sentindo muita pena da amiga.

- Então, talvez... – Ginny parecia não ter coragem de continuar a frase. – talvez você devesse analisar melhor...

- Não! – Hermione disse determinada. – Essa atitude do Harry não vai fazer eu me afastar de Draco. Não é justo com ele. Ginny, o Draco está sozinho agora. Sei que ele não terá um bom ano junto aos colegas de Casa. Se esqueceu que ele fez parte da expedição para resgatar Harry? Os sonserinos odeiam o Harry. Além do mais, Draco já não é o garoto rico de pais influentes que era antes. Tudo mudou e temo que seus antigos colegas sejam bastante hostis... Seria justo ele pagar tão caro por ter feito a coisa certa? Não vou deixar o Draco se perder de novo, não vou deixar ele sozinho, mesmo que isso custe... custe a minha amizade com o Harry. – e essas foram as palavras mais dolorosas e difíceis que Hermione dissera na vida.

Ginny colocou a mão em seu ombro, apoiando-a.

- Acho que você vai ter um ano bem difícil...

Arrastando o malão à procura de um compartimento vazio, Harry resmungava revoltado, sem se importar com o fato de estar atropelando alguns alunos enquanto passava.

- Quem ela pensa que é pra me chamar de _nervozinho_ e ridículo? Ridícula é essa _amizade_ dela com o Malfoy!

- Ei, Harry! Espera aí! – a voz de Rony, bem atrás chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz, mas ele ignorou. Não queria falar com Rony. O que ele queria no momento era matar o Malfoy e acabar de vez com aquele surto da Hermione. – Ei, que pressa é essa? – Rony o alcançou e segurou seu braço.

- Me larga, Ron! Ou juro que te estuporo aqui mesmo.

- Ei, ei! Que mau humor, cara! – resmungou o outro, mas o soltou diante da fúria do amigo.

Harry não deu assunto e se enfiou em um compartimento vazio que acabara de encontrar. Rony o seguiu. Lá dentro o rapaz de óculos tentava enfiar seu malão no bagageiro com tanta violência que fez Rony se lembrar de Edwiges e que se ela estivesse ali já teria morrido de traumatismo craniano por ser lançada pra lá e pra cá dentro da gaiola. Era uma sorte ela ter morrido na Guerra com uma rápida e indolor Maldição da Morte.

- Se continuar agindo assim vai despedaçar seu malão ou derreter o próprio cérebro.

- Cala a boca, Ron! Já disse que vou azarar você se continuar...

- Devia controlar os seus nervos, Harry! – Ginny entrava no compartimento também. – Todos estão reparando em seu comportamento.

- Não dou a mínima... – mas logo ele se arrependeu de ter falado daquele jeito com a ruivinha, que o olhava com um misto de repreensão e pena. Harry conseguiu ajeitar o malão com mais calma e se jogou na poltrona. – Me desculpe, Ginny. – inclinou a cabeça para trás e esfregou os olhos por trás das lentes. – É que eu não consigo aceitar essa intromissão do Malfoy em meu mundo. Se intrometer na Ordem e na casa do Sirius não me afetou, mas se meter com meus amigos... e a Hermione ainda briga comigo por causa daquele lá!

- Eu sei, Harry. Sei que é difícil. – Ginny se sentou ao seu lado, ainda cautelosa, com medo que ele estourasse novamente e começasse a gritar com ela como fizera com Hermione. – Mas as coisas mudaram muito... – se calou, esperando a reação dele para saber se começara mal. Como o rapaz continuou com a cabeça para trás e os olhos fechados, sem nenhuma alteração, ela continuou. – A Mione não é mais criança, ela tem direito e discernimento suficientes para fazer suas escolhas. Tudo bem, o Malfoy é um insuportável, mas provou ter bom caráter...

- Bom caráter?! O Malfoy?

- Fica quieto, Ron! – repeliu Ginny. – Se não quer ajudar também não atrapalha. Na verdade você nem deveria estar aqui. O vagão dos monitores é outro, não? – Rony bateu a mão na testa e saiu apressado do trem, resmungando consigo mesmo.

- Droga! Tinha me esquecido. Mas também, depois de tanto tempo...

Ginny voltou-se para Harry, que continuava na mesma posição de desalento.

- Como eu estava dizendo...

- Tudo bem, Ginny, – interrompeu suavemente, olhando para a moça e acariciando sua bochecha – eu entendi. Desculpe se estou te magoando com minha revolta... tem sido tão compreensiva comigo. Quando você está perto tudo parece fácil. Mas eu não tenho o seu controle nem a sua maturidade... creio que as meninas crescem mais rápido e dominam melhor seus sentimentos, não é? – forçou um sorriso e voltou seus olhos para a janela no momento em que o trem se punha em movimento. – Não posso te prometer que vou me controlar. Não vou deixar o Malfoy tirar nada de mim, muito menos a minha melhor amiga.

- Isso significa que vocês ainda são amigos? – perguntou suave.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Harry a encarando novamente. – O que te leva a pensar o contrário?

- Bem... é que você rompeu a amizade com ela aos gritos na porta do trem, diante de todos.

- Eu o quê??? – perguntou incrédulo, pensando que Ginny tinha sonhado, mas então suas próprias palavras ecoaram por sua cabeça " _Se acha a minha atitude ridícula, e se me acha tão nervosinho então podemos por um ponto final nisso tudo_... _Nossa amizade termina aqui!"_ – Por Deus, Ginny! Eu não fiz isso!

A ruivinha apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Desnorteado, Harry se levantou e saiu apressado da cabine. Em menos de um minuto já chegava ao compartimento reservado aos monitores, que abriu sem pedir permissão. Deparou-se então com uma Hermione encolhida em um canto e Rony que a consolava, abraçando seus ombros.

- Harry... – ela disse assim que o viu surgir de supetão à porta.

- Me perdoa? – falou sem rodeios, ignorando o fato de que havia outros monitores ali, que agora o encaravam com desregrado interesse. – Acho que vou passar a vida te pedindo perdão pelas coisas que faço sem pensar. – ele sorriu constrangido, observando os olhos molhados da amiga e sentindo uma vontade imensa de bater a cabeça na parede como um elfo doméstico particularmente mau. – Você não pode ter acreditado no absurdo que falei. Não quero romper nossa amizade, nunca. Por que... eu não saberia viver sem isso.

- Ah, Harry! – a moça exclamou, se desvencilhando dos braços de Rony e se levantando. – Você é tão bobo... – e ela o abraçou, fungando.

Palmas e assovios ecoaram dentro do vagão dos monitores.

Algumas horas depois, assim que Rony e Hermione terminaram suas tarefas de monitores, eles chegaram à cabine que Harry dividia com Ginny, Luna e Neville.

- Hoje foi difícil! – reclamou Rony, se sentando relaxado na poltrona. – Toda a euforia com o reencontro dos colegas... e ninguém queria ficar em suas cabines. Quero ver se isso vai continuar quando estivermos nos matando durante as aulas. Ainda não acredito que vamos estudar dois meses mais!!

- Ossos do ofício, Ronald. – Luna segurou a mão do ruivo entre as suas com um sorriso e logo ele tinha novamente aquela cara de bobo, pensando que talvez não fosse assim tão ruim ficar mais tempo em Hogwarts.

- Acho que acabou de entrar mais um zonzóbulo em sua orelha, Ron. – disse Harry com um sorriso travesso, o que fez os outros dentro da cabine rirem também.

- Sobre o que falavam? – perguntou Hermione assim que se ajeitou ao lado de Ginny.

Harry suspirou, desfazendo o sorriso, mas não respondeu.

- Na verdade o Harry estava resmungando da ausência de Sirius na estação.

- Eh! – Harry fechou a cara. – Fiquei duas semanas longe e ele nem veio se despedir. E ainda por cima me manda essa carta... um bilhete na verdade. Acabei de receber. – e estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho para Hermione.

A moça leu em voz alta.

"_Harry,_

_Não fique zangado comigo. Sou um homem de compromisso. Nos veremos mais cedo do que pensa._

_Sirius._

- Nossa, que insensível! – exclamou a moça, ainda encarando o papel.

- Foi o que eu pensei também. – Ginny falou, balançando a cabeça. – Que compromissos podem ser mais importantes que o afilhado que ele tanto ama?

Harry deu um sorriso amargo.

- Pelo menos alguém do mundo bruxo não me tem como prioridade.

- Não sofra por antecipação, Harry. – Hermione disse a guisa de consolo. – Com certeza ele tem um motivo forte. Mas por que será que ele disse que em breve vocês irão se ver? Será que ele pretende montar um _pub_ em Hogsmeade chamado _O Cão Negro_? – e olhou para Harry dando-lhe uma piscadinha. O amigo sorriu com gosto, esquecendo-se da raiva e logo Hermione estava sorrindo também. Os demais ficaram calados observando os dois, sem entenderem a piada.

E o restante da viagem transcorreu animadamente entre os seis amigos. O fiel grupo da AD, que juntos enfrentaram os terríveis comensais nos primeiros sinais da Guerra. Parecia algo tão distante. Mas aquilo fortalecera o laço entre eles. Harry se sentia um privilegiado por ter tão valiosos amigos.

A tarde caiu lenta e agradável sobre os campos ingleses por onde o trem deslizava. O verão se aproximava. Era estranho que estivessem tão animados em passar as férias de verão dentro da escola. Mas o importante era que estavam felizes, irradiantes. Eram jovens, amigos e _do Bem_. Sem contar que estavam livres...

(continua...)

* * *

_**N/A**__: tenho de confessar uma coisa pra vocês... Eu estava realmente ansiosa para escrever os capítulos fora do Arco do Véu. Agora estamos voltando para a escola e, gente, EU AMO HOGWARTS!!! Uma pena a fic ter só mais dois capítulos... É, a história terminará no capítulo 14... Meu coração já está apertadinho._

_Mas estou pensando em dar um presentinho de fim de ano pra vocês e escrever um CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE NATAL. Mas isso ainda é só um projeto, então aguardem..._

_Mais uma coisa. Como vcs podem ver esta fic não é de grandes ações, ela é mais voltada para os sentimentos. Então peço desculpas aos leitores que gostam de agito, luta, feitiços... acho que não consigo escrever algo assim, snif!_

* * *

_**Vamos às reviews?**_

_**Jackie**__, ainda estou com cólica de tanto rir do seu comentário!! Harry e Hermione assexuados, huá, huá, huá!! Adorei isso, de verdade! E eu também acho que a beleza do sentimento entre os dois é exatamente por serem "assexuados" quando estão juntos._

_Valeu pela idéia, menina, ela é mais significativa do que vc possa imaginar. Mas já vou te avisando, prepare-se para sofrer um pouquinho no próximo capítulo... no entanto, seja forte, certo?_

_**Yasmim**__, ooooii florzinha, seja muito bem vinda ao grupo! Você é uma adorável aliada (Iza falando baixinho em tom de confidência e olhando para os lados para que as outras leitoras não ouçam) agora eu e minha beta não estamos mais tão sozinhas no nosso amor por HHr. TEMOS VC TAMBÉM, ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!_

_Heya __**Karla**__ darling, vc quer ser como eu quando crescer?? Nuussa!! Se vc crescer mais um pouquinho vão te contratar pra desfilar no lugar da Gisele Bundchen... pq liiiinda vc já é! Se a gente despachar a Mione pra Marte acho que a sua pessoa será uma perfeita senhora Malfoy. Me leva pra conhecer a mansão, leva, leva!!!_

_**Mayabi**__, fico muito emocionada em saber que vc tb é HHr (Iza enxugando os olhos com o pano de prato da mãe), mas que entende o belo sentimento entre o Draco e a Hermione. Sabe, cheguei a pensar que eu e minha beta seríamos as únicas ovelhas negras desta família aqui... que bom, que bom, que bom!!! _

_Mas quer saber? Eu tb estou muito DH ultimamente... _

_Como a fic está terminando vamos ver o resultado deste meu conflito sentimental, ai, ai... Se eu estou confusa, imagina a Mione? Coitadinha dela!!_

_Oi senhorita __**Ilyas.**_ Então está curiosa com o que vou aprontar com os personagens? ...

Posso te confessar uma coisa? Eu também estou!!! Afinal não é fácil amar dois ao mesmo tempo. No lugar da Hermione acho que eu virava freira, só pra não correr o risco de errar na escolha. Como escolher entre **o oxigênio puro, **quandose vive no meio da poluição, e uma **fonte límpida,** quando se está num deserto escaldante sem água à dias? Ai, ai, que dúvida cruel!! O que vc faria?

_Beijos para__** M.J., Morgause, Mione e Morgana. **__Onde estão vcs, meninas??_

* * *

_**Nota da Beta**_: Querida Amai... que capítulo!!!! XD... a situação está ficando complicada... nossos dois gatos brigando pela atenção de nossa heroína Quem será que ganha essa disputa? 

Queria agradecer aos leitores que deixaram suas reviews... Thank you:p Não deixem de acompanhar os próximos capítulos dessa história. Bjus da Moony Potter! ..


	13. Hogwarts

**Fic: Escolhas**

**Autora: Iza Amai**

**Beta: Moony Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo: 13**

**Hogwarts**

Aquilo sim parecia um sonho estranho. Harry não sabia se saltitava pelo Salão principal ou se jogava um prato na cabeça de Sirius.

Como seu padrinho tinha escondido dele uma coisa daquelas?

- É melhor que ser dono de um _Pub_, não? – comentou Hermione, com a boca aberta e os olhos petrificados, assim como Ron.

- Caramba! – exclamou o ruivo com os olhos colados à mesa dos professores, onde Tonks, Lupin e Hagrid lhes acenavam discretamente. – Hermione, você tinha razão. Definitivamente o Ministério queria surpreender...

- Mas eu não esperava que fosse tanto... - a voz de Hermione era quase um sopro.

- Eu tô achando essa novidade o máximo! Então era por isso que ele andava tão misterioso. – Ginny sorria empolgada – Vejam só como ele ficou bem apessoado com aquela túnica azul petróleo e aquele cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Até a barba ele aparou.

Harry desviou os olhos de onde estavam grudados, depositando-os sobre Ginny.

- Ele é meu padrinho! – exclamou incrédulo.

Ginny riu com mais gosto.

- Só porque é seu padrinho não significa que ele não possa ser gos... gracioso! – e voltou-se rapidamente para Hermione. – Você não acha, Mi?

- Acho... – a outra concordou evasiva. – Parece outro homem...

- Então, caros alunos... – a voz de Sirius ecoou forte pelo salão, em sua tentativa desesperada de calar os estudantes. – Sei que o que acabei de lhes informar parece um tanto quanto absurdo e surpreendente. – e olhou diretamente para Harry. – Mas o Ministério da Magia, como eu disse, me nomeou o novo diretor de Hogwarts. E eu digo que nada no mundo poderia me dar maior orgulho do que voltar a esta escola de maneira tão grandiosa. Não tenho a pretensão de ser como Dumbledore, nosso estimado e inesquecível ex-diretor, mas pretendo me dedicar a vocês de forma completa, fazendo com que suas vidas aqui sejam de aprendizado e grandes emoções! – o jovem homem sorriu e Harry ouviu alguns suspiros e risinhos vindos da mesa da Corvinal. – Os últimos tempos foram difíceis para todos nós... Perdemos pessoas queridas e sofremos nossos piores pesadelos. Mas como em tudo existe um lado bom, este foi o período em que o mundo bruxo mais se uniu. Cada um contribuiu como pôde para derrotar o mal. E vencemos! – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam. - Agora estamos aqui. Recomeçando, com o direito de acreditar em um amanhecer promissor. Um futuro, enfim. Vocês, caros alunos, são os herdeiros deste tempo novo, sem nenhuma sombra a nos rondar. Então, dediquem-se, tornem-se brilhantes em honra aos que partiram para que cada um de vocês fosse livre. Mas principalmente, sejam unidos, porque é isso que dá continuidade a um povo. E nunca se esqueçam que aqui em Hogwarts vocês terão muito mais que uma escola de magia, terão uma família, uma filosofia de vida: _coragem, inteligência, generosidade e sagacidade_, as principais características que distinguem os escolhidos das quatro Casas! – Sirius abriu os braços, em um gesto que abrangia todos os alunos. – E o que me resta a dizer, então? Sejam bem vindos de volta ao lar e... bom apetite!

Como se não bastasse as corvinais se desmanchando em sua mesa, Harry viu que suas colegas de Casa também pareciam abobalhadas olhando para Sirius. Na verdade, a maioria das garotas da escola estava, literalmente, babando. Talvez algumas das poucas exceções fossem Luna, Hermione e Ginny.

- Belo discurso! – disse Rony, mostrando que pela primeira vez na vida prestara atenção em alguma coisa. – Mas... tem certeza que esse homem que acabou de falar é mesmo o seu padrinho? – e olhou para Harry.

- Isso é ridículo! – Harry exclamou deprimido, batendo as costas com força no encosto de sua cadeira. – O Sirius vai ser péssima influência para os alunos.

- Também acho. – Hermione concordou, ainda olhando para o novo diretor. – Ele só pode ter pedido ajuda ao Chapéu Seletor para montar esse discurso...

- Vocês estão exagerando. – Ginny já começava a se servir da abundante e colorida refeição que encheu os pratos após as últimas palavras do diretor. – Harry, você está é com medo de ser vigiado de perto por um _pai._ Ou seria por ver suas fãs tietando seu _padrinho diretor_? – a moça parecia se divertir profundamente.

- Isso não é verdade... – Harry resmungou de cara amarrada.

- Quanto a você, Mione, nunca confiou realmente no Sirius, afinal ele é um _Quebrador de Regras._ – salientou, olhando a amiga de soslaio sem desfazer a expressão brincalhona.

- Exatamente! Como alguém assim pode ser diretor? Esse é um cargo que exige serenidade, sabedoria, controle emocional e o _dar bom exemplo_. E sinceramente, alguém aqui acha que Sirius tem tudo isso?

Todos ficaram em cúmplice silêncio até que Ginny cantarolou:

- Pobre diretor Black! – falou teatralmente, colocando o braço sobre a testa. – Em seu primeiro dia como diretor já está sendo rejeitado por seus alunos favoritos.

- Ele não pode ter alunos favoritos, Ginny! Deve ser imparcial. – retrucou Hermione colocando purê em seu prato. – E isso é mais uma coisa que ele não vai conseguir.

- Eu acho que ele é um homem corajoso. – interveio Neville que estava mais próximo ao grupo.

- Ter coragem é um requisito pra entrar na Grifinória, não pra dirigir toda uma escola. – disse Rony sensatamente – Mas, se querem saber, eu também gostei da novidade. Imaginem só, o Sirius não sabe agir de forma imparcial, como salientou a Mione, então... teremos privilégios.

- Rony! – Hermione falou ríspida, soltando o garfo sobre o prato. – Você é monitor. Deveria ser o primeiro a rejeitar favoritismos.

Rony não falou mais nada durante o jantar. Harry parecia tão irritado que devorou sua comida como se fosse um homem das cavernas. Ginny fazia cara de riso toda vez que olhava para Harry ou Hermione. E esta última deixou de pensar em Sirius assim que seus olhos se encontraram com um irradiante loiro sentado à mesa da Sonserina.

Ele parecia especialmente animado, mesmo estando claro para Hermione que seus colegas de Casa fingiam que ele não existia. Era a primeira vez que via Draco desde a peculiar despedida na cozinha da casa Black. Ela não o tinha visto no Expresso de Hogwarts, o que mostrava que ele continuava com sua idéia de ficar invisível. Desejou ir até a sua mesa e falar com ele, saber o motivo daquela alegria toda, mas desistiu ao olhar para Harry, que já estava irritado o suficiente por um dia.

Tentaria falar com Draco em outro momento sem que o amigo notasse. À distância, os dois trocaram discretos sorrisos, Draco lhe dedicou uma piscadinha cúmplice e eles voltaram às suas refeições.

Após o banquete, todos os alunos rumaram para suas Casas. Hermione e Rony, sendo monitores, tiveram de se separar dos demais amigos, para cumprirem suas funções de praxe. E foi então que Hermione pôde falar com Draco. Na verdade ela foi raptada por ele.

- Pensei que você não ia mais se desgrudar do Potter! – falou enquanto arrastava Hermione para uma sala vazia do terceiro andar.

- Draco, o que está fazendo? – a moça olhava para trás, temendo que alguém os visse naquela situação um tanto quanto comprometedora, entrando furtivamente em uma sala vazia, já no primeiro dia de aula. – Somos monitores e... – notou algo que não tinha notado antes. – Você... por que não está cumprindo sua função de monitor?

- Desisti do cargo e Sirius concordou. Vim para Hogwarts junto com ele, naquela moto desconfortável. Mas não conte isso ao Potter, ele ficaria muito zangado se descobrisse que eu fiquei sabendo quem seria o novo diretor antes dele. Em todo caso, isso não tem importância. Tenho uma coisa muito mais interessante para te falar. – Draco fechou a porta da sala, deixando o lugar num escuro quase total. – _Lumus._ – disse, e sua varinha se acendeu, clareando suavemente o aposento.

- E o que pode ser tão importante a ponto de você me arrastar pra cá durante meu trabalho? – a moça o olhava entre curiosa e divertida. À luz da varinha Draco parecia personagem de um sonho, com os cabelos resplandecendo como molduras prateadas em torno do rosto.

Os dois se sentaram, o rapaz suspirou profundamente e brindou Hermione com um sorriso irradiante.

- Voltei a ser milionário.

- Milionário? Como assim?! – perguntou, achando que não tinha ouvido direito.

- Sirius é mais inteligente e generoso do que pensei. Ele, apoiado pelos membros da Ordem, intercedeu por mim e o Ministério resolveu que quando eu terminar a escola receberei de volta a herança dos Malfoy. Sirius convenceu os juízes de que eu fui tão vítima quanto qualquer bruxo do bem e que eu tinha me redimido de forma plena... Ter ido atrás do Potter ajudou um pouquinho... – concluiu com desdém.

- Oh, Draco! – exclamou Hermione colocando as mãos sobre os lábios. – Isso é ótimo! Parabéns, senhor _milionário_ Malfoy!

- Eu estou tão feliz com nosso diretor que pretendo fazer uma homenagem a ele quando terminar a escola: vou ter um cachorro como animal de estimação...

- Um... um cachorro? – Hermione o olhou curiosa, mas com um ar de sorriso. – Está falando sério?

- Claro! – respondeu categoricamente. – Será que o Black se ofenderia se eu chamasse o cachorro de Sirius? – Hermione fez uma careta divertida. – Tudo bem, ia parecer que eu estou apaixonado pelo diretor. Então, que tal... Black ou Shadow? É, acho que Shadow fica bom, não é tão obvio e é um nome forte para um animal que será o cão de guarda da mansão Malfoy.

Hermione se divertia com a empolgação infantil do amigo. Enfim as coisas voltavam para seus lugares. Draco tinha nascido para ser rico, vê-lo sem ter até onde morar era o mesmo que observar uma esmeralda solitária abandonada ao lado de uma estrada pedregosa.

E pensando nisso ela ficou séria de repente.

– Você não vai voltar a ser o presunçoso e arrogante de antes, com aquela coisa de sangue puro, não é? Afinal, riquezas são mais perigosas que armas...

Draco apreciou a preocupação da amiga com satisfação.

- Você preferia que eu continuasse pobre?

- Claro que não, Draco! – apressou-se em dizer. – É verdade que eu não ligo pra essa coisa de dinheiro, mas sei o quanto é importante pra você recuperar sua dignidade e infelizmente, para muitos, você só será bem visto se for rico novamente...

- Exatamente, Hermione! – o rapaz falou mais baixo como se pudessem ser ouvidos. – Por isso é que decidi manter segredo sobre a recuperação da minha herança. Nem o Ministério nem o pessoal da Ordem vão divulgar essa notícia, então será um segredo meu e seu. Não quero mais ter amigos do meu dinheiro, prefiro que continuem pensando que estou falido. Assim vou ver se pelo menos um deles tinha por mim algum bom sentimento. E quanto à sua pergunta, não se preocupe, aprendi minha lição. Dinheiro e status são perigosos instrumentos de vaidade que podemos perder a qualquer momento, ficando apenas com feridas dolorosas. Não são essenciais. Existem coisas mais importantes e muito mais valiosas que eu conheci e sem as quais não saberia mais viver. Coisas que aprendi com vocês, principalmente com você. O seu sangue é o mais puro que conheci. Não vou te decepcionar... É uma promessa. – completou com um sorriso torto.

Com a felicidade irradiando por todos os seus poros, Hermione abraçou o amigo por cima da mesa, ele estava curado daquele mal que a família implantara em sua mente, estava livre do estigma de seu sobrenome, imune ao poder destrutivo das riquezas. Ela via isso na sinceridade de seu olhar. Nele começaria uma nova fase para a descendência Malfoy.

Os filhos de Draco seriam crianças que conheceriam a verdade, o carinho, o amor... E então, sentindo que seu coração se acelerava sem razão aparente, Hermione se lembrou do episódio na cozinha e se afastou do rapaz. Definitivamente ele não era um amigo que se podia abraçar com naturalidade. Draco percebeu a preocupação dela e mordeu o lábio, suave, encarando-a.

- Tem medo de não resistir ao meu poder de sedução, Granger! Nós dois aqui sozinhos nessa sala escura... Se bem que eu posso ser mais romântico...

- Ora, francamente! – a moça se levantou, ruborizando-se. – Vamos embora antes que dêem por nossa falta. Eu ainda tenho tarefa de monitora a cumprir. – e abriu a porta saindo apressada por ela.

Draco manteve o sorriso enquanto ainda sentia o cheiro delicioso do cabelo dela grudado em sua pele.

* * *

Era sexta feira da primeira semana em Hogwarts e o tempo parecia diretamente proporcional aos sentimentos de todos que freqüentavam a escola. O céu estava azul, a brisa, muito suave e fresca, trazia um cheiro gostoso de mato vindo da Floresta Proibida e por todos os cantos da escola mocinhas suspiravam pelo novo e belo diretor. Sirius fazia questão de circular entre os alunos, conhecê-los um por um.

Dizia que a melhor forma de saber como conduzir a escola era conhecendo a opinião dos alunos, seus gostos e suas expectativas. Ele conversara com Harry no dia seguinte ao banquete de abertura do ano letivo e no fim das contas o rapaz percebeu que a raiva que sentia era por puro ciúme de dividir seu padrinho com os outros. Pensamento egoísta, ele sabia. Envergonhou-se por isso. E então aceitou a nova condição de ser afilhado do diretor de Hogwarts. Mas fizera Sirius lhe jurar que não haveria o temível favoritismo ressaltado por Hermione. E, afinal, era maravilhoso ter Sirius por perto.

A alegria que o jovem diretor demonstrava em seu semblante contagiava a todos, professores e alunos. Nos seus olhos, por tantos anos apagados, havia um brilho impossível de se ignorar. Era como se ele tivesse novamente dezessete anos, parecia mais empolgado que os alunos. Harry admirava o padrinho de longe e acreditava sinceramente que ele seria um excelente diretor. Tinha certeza que Dumbledore aprovaria.

Realmente começava uma nova era em Hogwarts.

Ele estava na biblioteca diante de um enorme livro de poções, aberto na página 853. O que estava escrito ali? Ele não fazia idéia. Seus olhos estavam sobre uma certa moça de cabelos cheios sentada do outro lado da mesa, semi-escondida detrás de uma pilha de livros.

Hermione percebeu que o amigo a olhava.

- E então, encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou ela inclinando a cabeça para o lado de modo que seu rosto ficasse totalmente visível a Harry.

- Ah, o quê? – o rapaz voltava de um mundo distante.

- A poção, Harry, para... – então percebeu a distração do amigo e empurrou a pilha de livros para o lado, encarando-o. – Em que mundo estava? Você e o Rony estão mais distraídos que Sir Nicolas. Acho que namorar está dopando vocês. Em todo caso, o bom humor de Rony está tão inacreditavelmente inabalável que vale à pena ver vocês dois, assim, distantes.

Harry sorriu sem jeito e passou a mão pelo pescoço.

- Desculpe, Mione. É que isso que está acontecendo... Hogwarts, Sirius, estar de volta nesta biblioteca...

- Parece um sonho, não é? – Hermione completou o pensamento do amigo. – Fora a parte do Sirius, claro! – Harry sorriu. - Sei o que está sentindo... mas nós não podemos perder tempo com isso. Temos que nos preparar para os N.I.E.M's. Todos esperam muito de nós. – olhou o amigo com um ar de _"não estou te vendo se esforçar o suficiente"._ - Principalmente de você.

Com um suspiro de desalento, Harry se recostou na cadeira.

- Tô fazendo o melhor que posso...

- Claro que não está! – retrucou teimosa. – Já faz mais de meia hora que você abriu esse livro na página 853 e ainda continua nela...

Harry se espantou. Mas depois sorriu. Aquela era Hermione Granger.

- Como você consegue estudar e me supervisionar ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou divertido, sentindo um agradável aconchego com aquela constatação.

- Se eu não fizer isso, você e o Rony vão manchar o nome sagrado do _Trio Inseparável_... por falar em Rony, hoje à noite ele não escapa, vai ter de decorar a poção da Felix Felicis nem que seja na marra. Onde já se viu? A Felix é uma das exigências dos exames e ele sabe disso. A professora Tonks vai ter uma síncope se nós não dermos o bom exemplo.

Ouvindo Hermione falar daquele jeito tão dela, Harry se sentia leve, como se todo o universo estivesse em harmonia.

Aquela tinha sido uma semana bastante agradável, apesar dos olhares de algumas _muitas_ garotas e os terríveis momentos em que pegara Hermione conversando com Malfoy. O consolo era que toda vez que ele pegava os dois juntos Hermione logo tratava de se afastar do outro, voltando para junto de seu amigo de verdade, no caso, ele. E mesmo que Malfoy fingisse não ligar, Harry sabia que ele ficava se remoendo de fúria. E isso lhe dava uma satisfação sádica.

As aulas tinham sido proveitosas, relembraram feitiços e poções, mas alguns professores decidiram que os alunos do sétimo ano já deveriam começar com os feitiços avançados para os exames finais. Por isso a professora Tonks havia lhes cobrado a preparação da Felix Felicis, algo que já conheciam e que seria cobrado nos N.I.E.M's.

As aulas com a nova professora eram as mais divertidas, tão diferentes dos tempos de Snape, de quem Harry lembrava com nostalgia e grande respeito, até mesmo com saudade. Agora sabia que desafiar o mal humorado professor fez com que ele amadurecesse em muitos pontos.

Tonks sempre derrubava algo errado dentro dos caldeirões, o que acabava criando coisas bem sinistras, como uma poção gosmenta que dava gargalhadas toda vez que alguém tentava pegar um pouco para por no frasco. Os alunos do segundo ano comentaram que durante uma aula ela tropeçou no caldeirão de um aluno espalhando a poção _Bela Árvore _pela masmorra inteira o que transformou os pés, nos quais tocava, em raízes realmente grossas.

E muitas outras histórias eram comentadas com empolgação pelos alunos de todas as séries. Em apenas uma semana a professora Tonks conseguiu se tornar o assunto preferido da escola e todos os alunos ansiavam por suas aulas, sempre surpreendentes. Harry nunca vira professora tão popular. Mas, apesar de tudo, a moça, que agora mantinha comportados cabelos castanho-claros, era um talento para poções.

Hagrid continuava dando Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas ninguém do sétimo ano assistia a essas aulas. No entanto ele, Rony e Hermione visitavam o amigo sempre que possível. Jamais abririam mão daquele costume tão agradável, apesar dos bolinhos de Hagrid não terem melhorado em nada.

A aula que Harry mais gostava era, como sempre fora, a de DCAT, Lupin continuava sendo, em sua opinião, o melhor e conquistara o respeito da maioria dos alunos, com exceção apenas de alguns sonserinos.

Mas o mais interessante nessa nova fase da escola eram as novidades que Sirius estabelecera. Uma delas é que haveria festa, com direito a baile e tudo, a cada começo de trimestre e a primeira aconteceria no fim da próxima semana. A outra novidade trouxe alegria geral. Todos os alunos, inclusive os do primeiro ano, poderiam visitar Hogsmeade. E não teriam que esperar muitos meses para a primeira visita, ela já ocorreria no dia seguinte, sábado. _"Era pra vocês estarem começando as férias de verão, por isso acho justo que possam visitar a vila logo no primeiro fim de semana e se esbaldarem com os doces da Dedos de Mel e com cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras."_, o padrinho falara a Harry, bastante extrovertido, em uma rápida entrevista, num momento em que fazia sua visita periódica à Casa da Grifinória, exatamente como fazia às demais Casas.

Harry esperava ansioso pelo dia seguinte, guardava preciosas lembranças daquela vila. Hogsmeade era o complemento de Hogwarts, parte das lembranças de uma infância que parecia bem distante, mas que o transformara no homem que ele era agora.

Harry ouviu Hermione resmungar:

- E como se não bastasse a falta de interesse que Ron tem pelos estudos ele ainda está flutuando com a visita a Hogsmeade... Francamente! Garotos namorando são tão bobos, ainda mais se for um namoro escondido.

- Ah, Mione, não me diga que você desaprova o passeio de amanhã?

- Eu gosto de ir lá, você sabe. – Hermione fechou o livro depositando-o no alto da pilha com estrépito, o que lhes rendeu um olhar reprovador de madame Pince. – Mas acho que o Sirius deveria ter esperado um pouquinho... Pelo menos até os alunos voltarem a se sentir alunos. Vai parecer que estamos de férias, ninguém vai querer estudar realmente. Do que adianta termos voltado antes do tempo? E como se não bastasse ainda teremos um baile no próximo fim de semana. Aí é que a coisa degringola de vez. Acho que o _diretor Black..._ – disse com certo desdém .- ... está querendo comprar os alunos.

- Relaxa, Mione, e não seja tão rigorosa com o Sirius, ele está começando agora. – Harry apertou a mão da amiga sobre a mesa, sorrindo. – O importante é que estamos de volta.

* * *

Estudantes de todos os tamanhos se dirigiam à Hogsmeade, bastante animados naquela manhã de sábado. A maioria ainda parecia não acreditar que tiveram permissão para se divertir na vila de bruxos logo no primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts. Um grupo de alunas da Corvinal falava animadamente sobre o quanto o novo diretor era gentil e lindo. Os rapazes se limitavam a dizer que o diretor Black era um homem moderno e de ampla visão pedagógica.

Hermione, que passava junto ao grupo, resmungou algo que Harry entendeu como _"Visão pedagógica? Sei!"_. Mas mesmo vendo o ar de reprovação da amiga em relação à administração escolar de Sirius ele sabia que Hermione, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se acostumaria com o moderno diretor.

O dia estava lindo, todos estavam sorridentes e aquele poderia ser um dia perfeito para Harry, porém dois transtornos impediram essa perfeição. O primeiro, que acabou virando diversão, foi que a todo lugar que iam, sempre havia um monte de pessoas, principalmente garotas, observando o herói Potter com indiscreta tietagem. Mas, no fim, correr dos fãs de Harry acabou por se tornar uma divertida brincadeira, já que os garotos transformaram a situação em uma espécie de _pique esconde_. O outro transtorno, e que não teve mesmo solução, foi a presença de Malfoy no trajeto até à vila.

"_Você está sendo ingrato e infantil, Harry!" _

Dissera- lhe Hermione, bastante aborrecida com a carranca do amigo quando comunicou a ele que Draco iria junto com eles.

"_Só porque eu tenho uma maldita dívida com o Malfoy, não significa que eu tenha que jurar amor eterno a ele, Hermione! Problema é dele se os sonserinos o estão ignorando. Não tenho a mínima intenção de ser generoso com ele."_

Mas a moça não se deixou intimidar e disse, em seu irritante tom definitivo, que se Draco não pudesse ir com o grupo deles ela também não iria, e convidaria o rapaz para ficarem na escola. _O que de certo ele aceitaria_, Harry chegou logo a essa conclusão, mudando sua opinião na mesma hora. Era inconcebível imaginar Hermione sozinha com Malfoy perambulando pelos cômodos sombrios do castelo.

- Me diz uma coisa, Hermione... – Harry se lembrou subitamente da chantagem dela, enquanto compravam uns docinhos azuis, última novidade, na Dedos de Mel. – Você estava falando sério quando disse que deixaria de vir a Hogsmeade só por causa do Malfoy? – riu debochado. - E ele deu tanta importância à sua _generosidade_ que nem ficou com a gente... belo amiguinho você foi arrumar.

Hermione não respondeu, poderia dizer que a cara de Harry afastaria qualquer um, mas preferiu se calar. Não estava a fim de brigar com ele em pleno passeio. Ocupou-se, então, em escolher os favos artificiais do doce líquido intitulado _Mel de Abelhas Nobres_ e colocá-los em um saquinho de papel.

- Estou curiosa para provar essa novidade. Eles parecem deliciosos, não é Luna? – dirigiu-se à moça loira que a ajudava a separar os favos, ignorando o comentário maldoso do amigo.

- Sim, devem ser mesmo deliciosos. – Luna respondeu em sua voz suave e sonolenta. – Papai me disse que o mel dessas _Abelhas Nobres_ é muito difícil de se conseguir, já que elas só fazem mel de flores nascidas nas montanhas e um tipo de flor que só desabrocha à noite, a cada dez meses...

- É mesmo? – perguntou Rony, querendo entrar na conversa das moças. Então Luna dedicou-lhe um sorriso imenso, o que pareceu ter despertado no rapaz um desejo ainda maior de saber sobre abelhas, montanhas e flores. – Você poderia me explicar melhor se fôssemos ao Três Vassouras... se a Mione e o Harry não se importarem... – completou, sem realmente se interessar em saber os sentimentos de seus amigos.

- Tudo bem pra você, Hermione? – perguntou Luna docemente à sua amiga, depois olhou para Harry. – E pra você Harry?

O rapaz sacudiu os ombros, sem conseguir esconder sua irritação por Hermione tê-lo ignorado, e não disse nada à outra.

- Pode ir tranqüila, Luna. – Hermione respondeu com um sorrisinho maroto. – Acho que o Rony vai morrer se não souber mais sobre as tais _Abelhas Nobres._

Após a saída dos dois jovens, Harry afundou a mão com força desnecessária na grande caixa cheia de favos de mel, sem a delicadeza de ver onde estava a mão de Hermione.

- Ai, Harry! – a moça o olhou irritada, tirando a mão de dentro da caixa. – Tá querendo me machucar, é?

- Pelo menos assim você deixa de fingir que eu não existo! – retorquiu, desafiando o olhar da amiga.

Hermione teria revidado acaso não achasse aquela atitude de Harry bastante engraçada. Quando se tratava do Malfoy ele voltava a ter treze anos, no máximo. Ela desfez a carranca e sorriu, imaginando um Harry velhinho e ainda agindo como garoto diante de Draco. Aquele lado menino dele a irritava às vezes, mas também despertava nela uma imensa vontade de cuidar dele, de fazer-lhe carinho. Então, sem que Harry esperasse, ela ergueu a ponta do pé e depositou um beijinho na face do amigo. Ao ser pego de surpresa, o rapaz apenas desanuviou a expressão e a fitou abobalhado.

- Acho que você não vai crescer nunca, Harry Potter! – e virando-lhe as costas, Hermione caminhou em direção ao vendedor para pagar os doces, mas Harry ainda a ouviu resmungando. – Pobre Ginny, vai ter um trabalhão com você.

Harry ficou parado, observando a amiga se misturar à grande quantidade de pessoas que circulavam pela doceria. Mesmo conhecendo Hermione há tanto tempo ela ainda o surpreendia. Então sentiu que mãos delicadas lhe cobriam os olhos com intensa doçura.

- Ginny... – ele murmurou, reconhecendo o perfume floral da moça.

- Assim não vale, você sempre adivinha! – disse ela pondo-se diante do rapaz e fingindo indignação.

- Seu perfume é inconfundível. – sorriu.

Ginny sorriu de volta, aceitando a frase como um romântico elogio. E subitamente passou a catar alguns favos na caixa, aparentemente distraída, para logo em seguida perguntar:

- Por que a Mione lhe deu aquele beijo? Não que eu sinta ciúmes ou coisa assim. – apressou-se a dizer ao notar a sobrancelha erguida do rapaz. – É que ela é tão reservada que estranhei...

Harry pensou por um tempo. Também não tinha entendido a atitude de Hermione, mas lembrava-se que ela o chamara de infantil.

- Acho que ela quis ser o mais maternal possível para dizer que eu ainda sou uma criança... e disse também que você vai ter muito trabalho comigo. – completou encabulado.

- Eu agüento... – Ginny enlaçou o pescoço de Harry e tocou-lhe suavemente os lábios. O rapaz voltou a sorrir e retribuiu a carícia de forma discreta.

Do outro lado da loja, Hermione olhava para os dois amigos, sentindo novamente o estranho aperto no peito. Vinha tendo aquela desagradável sensação desde que chegaram à escola. Sempre que via Harry e Ginny se beijando ela ficava desconfortável. Aquela conversa que tivera com Harry em seu último dia em Grimmald Place não lhe saia da mente, por mais que ela tentasse esquecer. Desejava fervorosamente que o amigo já tivesse caído em si e se esquecido daquele desejo absurdo.

- Quer dar uma volta? – a conhecida voz arrastada a despertou. – Esse lugar está cheio demais. Acho que já estamos muito grandes pra gostar disso aqui.

Hermione olhou de relance para Draco, mas logo desviou o olhar, não queria que ele notasse nada de estranho em seus olhos.

- É, acho que nós crescemos... e teria sido melhor se continuássemos como crianças, sentindo como crianças... – desabafou, deprimida.

- Vem! – Draco chamou de novo, agora estendendo a mão. – Vamos fazer um programa de adultos...

- Pra onde quer me levar? – perguntou, fingindo desconfiança. – Você é uma figura bastante suspeita, sabia? Desapareceu de perto de nós assim que chegamos a Hogsmeade. Agora surge do nada me convidando pra ir a algum lugar misterioso e fazer coisa de adultos... Não acha que isso é perigoso para mim?

- E o que é a vida sem um pouco de mistério e... perigo? – disse enigmático, enquanto piscava para a moça.

- Draco, eu não sei se devemos nos afastar. – disse agora mais séria, mas querendo realmente sair dali e sumir com ele para qualquer lugar.

- Confia em mim...? – e ele continuava com a mão estendida.

Hermione suspirou e segurou a mão do amigo. Claro que confiava nele! Totalmente.

E por algum motivo se lembrou das confusas palavras de mestre Selênio _"...a luz mostra tudo com clareza, não há segredos... as trevas são incertas, tem que se entregar aos cuidados do outro... confiar e mais nada."_

* * *

Eles estavam na casa dos gritos.

- A primeira vez que entrei aqui foi no terceiro ano, quando pensávamos que Sirius era um terrível assassino. A última vez foi quando _Nagini_ matou Snape... – Hermione olhava nostálgica pela janela de vidro empoeirado para o terreno vazio lá fora.

- Então este é um momento mais feliz, não? - Draco falou sem desviar a atenção da tarefa que executava.

- Certamente que sim. - e virou-se para o amigo, porém arregalou os olhos levemente ao ver o que ele fazia. - Mas... o que pensa que está fazendo com essa garrafa, senhor Malfoy?

- Tentando abrir. – disse simplesmente, já perdendo a paciência com a infrutífera ação de arrancar a rolha da tampa.

- Você me entendeu, Draco.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos preguiçosos e havia divertimento em sua expressão.

- Ora, _Senhorita Certinha_, não seja tão careta. É só um pouco de vinho, uma bebida inocente. – e voltou a lutar contra a rolha na garrafa. – Temos que comemorar, afinal esse é nosso primeiro encontro.

- Encontro? – a moça cruzou os braços, mas não estava zangada. – Não me lembro de ter pensado nessa nossa _visita em grupo_ como sendo um encontro.

- Estamos sozinhos agora... - e Draco perdeu a paciência que restava com a rolha, retirando sua varinha da roupa. - _Evanesco._ – murmurou, e a rolha desapareceu no mesmo instante. Sorrindo satisfeito, voltou seus olhos para a moça à sua frente. – Então, que seja um encontro de amigos, já que você prefere.

Mas nos olhos do rapaz havia uma expressão que intimidou Hermione.

- Eu não vou beber isso, Draco. – disse aflita, sentindo um sinal de alerta piscando em sua cabeça.

- Nem um pouquinho? Vai fazer essa imensa indelicadeza com seu dedicado amigo? – o loiro fez sua melhor carinha de cachorro na neve.

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele sempre conseguia desarmá-la. Durante aquela semana em Hogwarts, Draco e ela tinham passado muito tempo juntos, mais do que na casa Black. Ele se mostrara um amigo bastante atencioso e dedicado aos estudos. Todas as vezes que Harry e Ginny estavam juntos ela saía de perto e nesses momentos Draco sempre a encontrava, como se houvesse um feitiço que o avisasse que ela estava sozinha.

E era incrível, com ele Hermione se esquecia das preocupações e se divertia muitíssimo. Draco tinha um agradável senso de humor, sem contar que era bastante inteligente. Ele não reclamava do gelo que recebia dos colegas de Casa e nem dos olhares tortos dos alunos das outras Casas, afinal ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte e isso ninguém esqueceria.

Ele estava marcado para sempre. E Hermione se sentia muito importante por dividir um segredo com ele, de que era novamente milionário. O único incômodo era ter que omitir aquilo de Harry e Rony, mas o que podia fazer? Era um segredo de Draco e não dela.

Quando estavam juntos falavam de tudo e em alguns momentos não falavam de coisa alguma, se limitando a fazer companhia silenciosa um para o outro na biblioteca, nos terrenos ensolarados de Hogwarts observando juntos o céu azul com nuvens brancas, como Draco sugerira certa vez, ainda dentro do Arco...

A maior dificuldade tinha sido ficar com Malfoy sem que Harry percebesse que passavam tanto tempo juntos. Mas eles conseguiram, durante toda a semana, driblar a vigilância daqueles olhos verdes. Com Rony ela não se preocupava tanto, já que o amigo estava em um constante estado zen. Luna era realmente talentosa.

Hermione contara a Draco sobre sua infância, da emoção que sentiu ao descobrir que era bruxa e da vida com seus pais. Contara-lhe até sobre seus cantores trouxas preferidos.

"_Eu poderia cantar uma dessas músicas pra você qualquer dia..."_ Draco lhe dissera, com seu sorriso debochado, em um momento de bom humor na sala de Tonks (que pediram emprestada), quando ela lhe ajudava a preparar a poção clareadora de pele que ele tanto desejava.

"_Você deve ser um péssimo cantor"_, ela havia lhe respondido para diminuir o sorriso irritante dele, mas Draco não se deixou intimidar.

"_Não me desafie, Granger... posso te surpreender"_. Hermione sabia que ele estava brincando. Seria bizarro imaginar Draco Malfoy cantando alguma música teen de cantores trouxas.

- E então? – insistiu o rapaz, arrancando Hermione de suas lembranças.

Ela avaliou a situação, analisando se seria um erro beber com Draco. Decidiu que se não exagerasse não teria problema algum, afinal o que poderia haver de tão terrível em tomar um pouco de vinho? Draco tinha razão. Era mesmo um momento para se comemorar.

Quem poderia dizer que Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estariam passeando juntos por Hogsmeade, ainda mais visitando sozinhos a Casa dos Gritos, em um clima de companheirismo? _"Se o Harry ou o Rony souberem disso, eles me matam!"_ Tamborilou uma voz em sua mente. _"Eles não vão ficar sabendo" _disse a si mesma, contrariando sua voz interior.

- Tudo bem, mas só um pouquinho.

Draco sorriu vitorioso e lhe estendeu a garrafa aberta.

- As damas primeiro.

Pegando a garrafa, Hermione bebeu um tímido gole direto do gargalo. Já tinha bebido vinho antes, na casa de seus pais em épocas festivas, mas aquele vinho era diferente, parecia mais doce, licoroso e deslizava pela garganta como se houvesse manteiga nele.

- Isso é bom! Melhor do que os vinhos envelhecidos do meu pai...

- É um vinho produzido por bruxos. Com certeza tem algo a mais que o vinho de seu pai não tem. – Draco a olhava com satisfação vendo-a se deleitar com a suave bebida.

Hermione lhe devolveu a garrafa e foi a vez de Draco beber. Sorveu um gole bem maior que a moça, fechando os olhos para sentir o sabor do líquido adocicado.

- Ei, ei, não beba tudo de uma só vez! - protestou ela. - Acho que quero mais um pouquinho.

Os dois se sentaram no chão empoeirado e Hermione se preparou para beber mais um gole, dizendo a si mesma que aquele seria o segundo e último. Não sabia o teor alcoólico daquilo e não queria de forma alguma se embebedar. Seria trágico se Draco tivesse que carregá-la embriagada até Hogwarts. Nem conseguia imaginar a cara dos amigos.

- Esse é o último, certo? – falou para Draco, ignorando o fato de que o rapaz mantinha um suave sorriso nos lábios. Ela bebeu um gole meio exagerado e se engasgou, derramando um pouco de vinho. Depois, levando a mão aos lábios começou a rir de sua falta de classe. – Provavelmente suas amigas da Sonserina seriam mais delicadas ao beber isso... e provavelmente você está querendo ver a S_enhorita Perfeita _descomposta, como uma vingança pessoal.

- Provavelmente... – murmurou.

Então Hermione notou que Draco estava perto demais. Como ele havia se aproximado tão rápido sem que ela notasse?

- A Parkinson deve gostar disso... – falou apenas para ganhar tempo desviando a atenção de Draco que a olhava com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que vira nele no incidente com o doce chamado Beijinho. – E ela também deve beber de forma elegante... a Pansy.

- Eu prefiro o seu jeito... – Draco ergueu a mão e acariciou uma mecha do cabelo encaracolado da amiga. – Em todos os sentidos...

Hermione prendeu a respiração ao sentir que ele se inclinava para ela. Seu coração se acelerou desesperadamente. O que estava acontecendo ali? Involuntariamente fechou os olhos com força, como se aquilo pudesse afastar o rapaz. Porém foi inevitável sentir o calor dos lábios de Draco quando ele os depositou suavemente sobre o canto de sua boca.

Sentiu a língua do rapaz deslizar em sua pele, bem devagar... quente e úmida. Foram apenas alguns segundos e ele já tinha se afastado. Ou teria sido ela que se afastou? Hermione abriu os olhos e viu que seu amigo estava... triste? Não esperava por aquela expressão em seu rosto.

- Draco... o que foi que...?

- Você se lambuzou com o vinho. E acho que o Potter ia ficar bem curioso se notasse algo errado em sua boca, não é mesmo? – Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para uma atordoada Hermione – É melhor voltarmos para junto dos outros antes que se preocupem. Nossa comemoração já foi o suficiente... por hoje. – Mas ele não a olhava nos olhos com ar sedutor, como faria normalmente ao dizer palavras sugestivas como aquelas últimas. E Hermione sentiu falta disso.

* * *

- Hoje foi um dia muito divertido, não foi Hermione? – Ginny perguntou, observando a amiga distraída, sentada à mesa do jantar sem nem tocar na comida – Pena você ter sumido por tanto tempo... Onde é que você estava mesmo?

Hermione desviou os olhos do prato e olhou Ginny por um tempo, tentando compreender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Eu... o que foi mesmo que você disse?

Ginny sorriu sapeca.

- Perguntei onde você foi quando nos deixou na Dedos de Mel, Mione. Mas, creio que você não vai querer dizer. Pelo seu jeito de "andando nas nuvens" devo supor que não estava sozinha...

Compreendendo a pergunta e a insinuação de Ginny, Hermione tentou sorrir querendo disfarçar o calor que subia por sua face. E de forma involuntária olhou para Harry. Os olhos verdes a encaravam, sombrios.

- Eu só fui dar um passeio na Casa dos Gritos... – disse, tentando se justificar diante de uma pergunta que não tinha sido feita com palavras, mas que estava nos olhos de seu amigo.

E para desgosto de Hermione, Harry lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez desde que voltaram de Hogsmeade, em um tom inesperadamente frio.

- Nos deixou preocupados... Com quem você estava? – perguntou sério.

- Eu... – mas Hermione não poderia responder. Não com Harry vasculhando sua alma daquele jeito. Era como se estivesse sendo acusada de um crime.

- Ela estava comigo. – Harry, Ginny e Hermione olharam ao mesmo tempo para o recém-chegado. Draco havia se aproximado da mesa da Grifinória sem que ninguém notasse. – E não vejo nenhum inconveniente nisso, Potter, já que eu e a Hermione somos amigos.

Hermione olhou de Draco para Harry, horrorizada, vendo que os olhos por trás das lentes pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Com alívio notou que Ginny depositava uma mão suave no ombro de Harry, mantendo-o sentado em sua cadeira, enquanto falava conciliadora:

- Claro que não tem problema algum, Malfoy. – sorriu gentilmente para o loiro – Não é mesmo, Harry?

Harry não respondeu. Em contrapartida se levantou da mesa de ímpeto, deixando seu jantar pela metade.

- Não vai terminar o jantar...? – Ginny perguntou aflita, olhando para Hermione que parecia paralisada.

- Perdi a fome. – disse o rapaz, antes de virar as costas e sair do Salão Principal.

- Ops! Acho que fui inconveniente. – disse Draco sem nenhum arrependimento na voz.

- Por que fez isso, Draco? – perguntou Hermione, magoada. – Sabe que o Harry ainda precisa de tempo para aceitar nossa amizade... não devia ter falado...

- Você não pertence a ele! – retorquiu e pela primeira vez Hermione pôde identificar raiva na voz de Draco. – Já está na hora do Potter aceitar que não pode ter duas ao mesmo tempo. – e sem dizer mais nada, também saiu do Salão.

Ainda sentindo o torpor que as últimas palavras de Draco lhe causaram, Hermione olhou pressurosa para Ginny.

- Não liga para o que ele disse. – começou, sem saber direito o que dizer. – o Draco cria fantasias malucas...

Ginny abaixou a cabeça, deu um suspiro longo e encarou Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Mi. Eu sabia que seria assim. – disse com suavidade. – O Harry e e tivemos uma conversa séria enquanto estávamos n'A Toca e decidimos, bem... que não somos exatamente namorados. A gente tá mais só ficando... Relação aberta, sabe?

- Co-como assim, Ginny? – Hermione gaguejou, achando inconcebível que Harry mantivesse um relacionamento daquela natureza com Ginny.

- É. – a ruivinha sorriu triste. – O Harry me disse que está bem confuso. Queria até terminar o namoro totalmente, mas pedi que não fizesse isso, ainda. Que eu lhe daria um tempo para se encontrar...

- Se encontrar...?

- Hermione, - havia um brilho fosco nos olhos de Ginny, que escondia seus sentimentos no momento. - Ele acha que está gostando de você de um jeito diferente.

O mundo sumiu sob os pés de Hermione. O choque daquela declaração criou um buraco negro em seu estômago instantaneamente.

- Ginny, isso não é possível! Eu e o Harry somos quase irmãos... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Sei disso. Mas sentimentos são coisas complicadas, não é mesmo? – segurou a mão de Hermione. – Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem, de verdade. Sabe, Mione, eu te admiro muito. Muitas vezes, quis ser como você, inteligente, sensata, leal. Não que eu me ache pouca coisa. Sei que tenho meus encantos e talentos, mas queria ter com Harry a mesma cumplicidade e ligação que você sempre teve e que ele nunca me permitiu ter. Mas com o tempo descobri que alguns laços são únicos... E mesmo se um dia eu me tornar a senhora Potter, – piscou, tentando parecer brincalhona. – a preferida de Harry Potter será sempre Hermione Granger. Já me conformei com isso. Eu posso até ser_ uma só carne _com ele, mas vocês dois são _uma só alma_... e isso é algo eterno.

* * *

Hermione não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se para um lado e outro da cama sem conseguir esquecer o que Ginny lhe dissera no jantar. Tinha ido direto para seu dormitório sem nem falar com Rony, que lhe acenou parecendo ansioso quando ela entrava pelo buraco do retrato. Provavelmente iria perguntar sobre o que acontecera no jantar para deixar Harry de mau humor, que por sinal nem estava na sala da Grifinória quando ela entrou. Rony não havia presenciado a cena com Malfoy. Ainda bem! Devia essa a Luna.

Vendo que o sono não chegaria, ela se ergueu e suspirou impaciente. Que droga era aquela que estava acontecendo? Por que pensar na possibilidade de Harry gostar dela _diferente _estava lhe causando tantas borboletas no estômago? Em sua cabeça tudo sempre fora tão certo: Malfoy era seu inimigo, Ron o romance sem imprevistos e Harry o irmão que nunca teve...

Mas então, de uma hora para outra, tudo havia mudado. Depois da maldita Guerra, seus sentimentos haviam se misturado como ovos mexidos. Descobrira que Rony não era o homem da sua vida, que Draco era uma companhia maravilhosa e que Harry... bem, já não sabia mais como classificar o que sentia por ele.

Levantou-se e ainda de pijama rumou para a Sala Comunal. Talvez o fogo da lareira a ajudasse a pegar no sono.

Assim que desceu as escadas, viu que a sala não estava completamente vazia como deveria àquela hora da noite.

Harry tinha perdido o sono, seu coração estava em conflito. Ainda se lembrava da difícil conversa com Ginny n'A Toca. Não sabia como tinha sido capaz de concordar com aquele relacionamento irresponsável. Aquilo não era de sua natureza. Porém, agora mais do que nunca sabia que não estava pronto para ela.

Ginny não merecia passar por aquilo. Tinha de admitir que nunca vivera um conflito sentimental tão grande. O que havia acontecido com ele? Há um ano, estava certo de que aquela ruivinha era a mulher perfeita para ele. No entanto, agora... Por que pensava em Hermione daquele jeito? O que havia mudado? Com as mãos sobre a cabeça, Harry apertava os cabelos, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo entender seus sentimentos.

- Sem sono por causa dos N.I.E.M's?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Harry, no instante, pensou que tivesse adormecido e que sonhava. Mas ao erguer a cabeça se deparou com o rosto sereno de sua melhor amiga. Ela usava um pijama azul suave de um tecido muito fino que quase chegava a ser transparente. O tecido delineava as curvas da moça que Harry nunca tinha observado de forma tão minuciosa. Ao perceber que a olhava totalmente indiscreto, desviou o olhar, encarando Bichento enroscado no braço da poltrona.

- Não sou você, Hermione... Quem dera que a razão da minha insônia fosse algo como os exames finais.

Hermione suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Ainda está zangado comigo, não está? – ela tentava esconder a ansiedade, porém sua voz a traía – Mas não houve nada demais lá na Casa dos Gritos...

Harry manteve a cabeça baixa, acariciando Bichento. Queria brigar com ela por ter estado sozinha com Malfoy, dizer que aquele sonserino não era digno de confiança. Mas será que sua reação seria diferente se Hermione estivesse com um outro homem ao invés do Malfoy? No mesmo instante concluiu que o problema maior não era aquele insuportável, mas sim o fato de sua melhor amiga ter alguém especial. Mais especial que ele.

- Me sinto sozinho... – disse apenas.

Hermione o encarou, intrigada.

- Você não deveria se sentir mais assim, tem tantos à sua volta... o Rony, que apesar de estar com Luna o tempo todo sempre estão de duplinha em volta de você, te paparicando, sem contar que Luna realmente te admira. Você tem Sirius, que jura manter uma postura imparcial como diretor, mas sempre vai puxar a sardinha pro seu lado. – Hermione sorriu – Tem o Neville pra quem você será sempre um herói, mesmo te conhecendo como você é. Tem também, bom, a Ginny. Ela me disse que vocês estão vivendo um momento confuso, mas sei que é questão de tempo até se acertarem de vez e viverem felizes para sempre. E... você ainda tem a mim.

Harry se manteve em silêncio por um tempo, tentando encontrar palavras para traduzir o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. Aqueles sentimentos eram muito recentes, complicado até para ele entender. Porém, se não contasse a ela iria explodir.

- Creio que... – começou ele, mas ainda não olhava para Hermione. Bichento já estava se chateando com o carinho contínuo atrás da orelha, então se levantou e saiu, mas o rapaz continuou a encarar o braço vazio da poltrona - ... a solidão em mim é causada por uma sensação de perda eminente... por mais que eu queira que as coisas sejam como antes, elas nunca vão ser.

Agora era a vez de Hermione ficar calada. Pela primeira vez não sabia como ajudar seu amigo. Ele era amado por tantas pessoas. O que mais estaria lhe faltando?

- Me desculpe, Harry! – disse ela, decepcionada consigo mesma. – Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... Acho que não compreendo exatamente o que você está sentindo...

Harry respirou fundo, tomou coragem e encarou a moça a seu lado. Ela era a mesma Hermione de sempre, claro, mais madura, com mais sabedoria, mas a mesma pessoa que conquistou seus melhores sentimentos, mesmo parecendo tão chata a um menino de onze anos. Mesmo assim ele a escolhera como sua melhor amiga junto de Rony.

A amizade que unia os dois era algo incontestável e irrevogável. Havia cumplicidade entre eles, havia aconchego e havia algo de eterno. Harry olhava-a com uma intensidade que ele próprio não poderia saber. Mas para Hermione era um tormento imaginar o conflito que ele estava vivendo.

- Que bom que mesmo conseguindo penetrar meu coração completamente, me conhecendo como ninguém mais conhece, eu ainda possa te surpreender – o rapaz fez menção de um meio sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, porém o olhar penetrante continuava – Eu realmente tenho à minha volta todos os melhores sentimentos que alimentam o ser humano... em Rony, Luna, Sirius, Neville, em Ginny...

Hermione suspirou devagar.

- O que, então, você tem medo de perder?

O silêncio após a pergunta durou alguns pesados segundos, então Harry falou:

- Você.

Hermione o encarou em um misto de dor e carinho.

- Mas eu estou aqui, Harry. – disse, desejando a todo custo afastar aquela angustia nos olhos do rapaz.

- E por quanto tempo, Mione? Este é o nosso último ano, depois disso cada um vai seguir seu caminho. Não nos veremos mais todos os dias. Ficando com a Ginny eu estarei sempre perto de Ron, mas você... Se ao menos você o tivesse escolhido seríamos uma família única...

- Harry, – Hermione o chamou docemente, agora compreendia a amplitude daquele sentimento que atormentava o amigo. Ela também sentia de forma semelhante, mas sabia que era apenas o medo da mudança – nada pode nos separar, não realmente. Os laços que criamos são para a vida toda, ninguém pode tirar de nós o que vivemos juntos. Mas as coisas estão sempre em mudança constante, o mundo se renova a cada dia e nós também. Só precisaremos nos adaptar...

- Eu não quero me adaptar com a sua ausência! – retrucou teimoso, mesmo sabendo que as palavras de Hermione estavam certas.

- Não precisamos nos afastar, passaremos a nos ver de vez em quando e será bom por que sentiremos saudade...

- Você não está entendendo...

- Claro que sim! – disse, querendo continuar seus argumentos. – Os nossos filhos serão amigos, estou incluindo aqui os do Rony também, então seremos mesmo como uma família...

Mas Harry não aceitava aquele argumento e perdida em sua explicação, em que ela tentava convencer até a si mesma, Hermione não percebeu que o amigo se aproximava dela.

- Você é mais necessária do que pensa. – disse ele em voz muito baixa, e Hermione se calou quando, num ímpeto, Harry alcançou seus lábios, cobrindo-os ansiosamente com os seus.

Os olhos de Hermione permaneceram abertos por alguns segundos, surpresa, enquanto Harry beijava sua boca de um jeito ousado, como ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser com ela. Mas logo após o choque do primeiro momento, cedeu às sensações que aquele inesperado ato lhe causava.

O enlaçou, fazendo-o suspirar levemente e aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Era algo tão novo que assustava. Quando tinha sido beijado por ele no sonho, coincidentemente naquele mesmo sofá, não havia sensações, apenas a emoção do ato. Agora, no entanto, estava tudo misturado.

Seu coração estava aos saltos, seus pensamentos trazendo à tona toda a importância de Harry em sua vida, todas as vezes que o tinha admirado em silêncio, que desejara carregar parte do peso que o amigo levava aos ombros, que sofria calada ao vê-lo sofrer, correr perigo. E seu corpo estava se extasiando com o contato real do corpo dele pela primeira vez. O beijo de Harry era intenso, até, de certa forma, violento, como se beijá-la fosse a coisa que ele mais ansiasse na vida.

Quando recobrou um pouco da razão, Hermione se viu entrelaçada a Harry como malhas de tecido. O rapaz ofegava, agarrando-a loucamente, prendendo-a no sofá sem parar de beijá-la. As mãos dele apertavam a cintura delicada de Hermione sob a blusa fina do pijama, que havia subido um pouco, deixando sua barriga descoberta. Ele sussurrava o nome da amiga com ardor.

E na cabeça de Hermione tudo estava bagunçado. Será que tinha desejado aquilo sem se dar conta? Por que então aquele beijo afobado de Harry era tão maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo tão errado? Tinham atravessado uma fronteira invisível e estavam se perdendo nela. Não podiam se perder.

- Harry... – ela conseguiu falar, sabe-se lá como – Harry... o que estamos fazendo?... isto não está certo, nós... nós somos amigos...

Então, como se algo esquecido tivesse voltado à sua mente com força total, Harry parou, lutando contra o desejo que o dominava como nunca havia acontecido antes. Ainda respirando com dificuldade ele se afastou de Hermione, que continuava reclinada no sofá um tanto desgrenhada pelos violentos carinhos do amigo.

- Me... me desculpe! – falou envergonhado, passando a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. – Eu perdi o controle... na verdade eu perdi a noção...

Hermione também se ergueu ofegante, ajeitando a roupa e os cabelos, mas não tirou os olhos de Harry.

- Não tem que me pedir desculpas. Eu compreendo o que você está sentindo. – Hermione tocou a mão do rapaz. – Harry, eu estou sentindo o mesmo. Mas pode ser que estejamos confundindo tudo por medo da mudança... sempre fomos como irmãos.

Harry a observou em silêncio, apreciando até a última gota daquele momento inimaginável. Os lábios dela ainda estavam úmidos. Tinha beijado Hermione de uma forma completamente apaixonada e sentia seu coração leve, encantado. Aquilo tinha sido maravilhoso. Nem que vivesse um milhão de anos se esqueceria daquele contato com sua melhor amiga. Quente, transcendental. Seria uma página dourada de sua história, salpicada de pedras preciosas.

- Mas isso que acabou de acontecer entre nós não foi algo assim tão fraterno... foi? – disse, encabulado.

Os dois se olharam tímidos, mas logo começaram a sorrir divertidos com a situação, de uma forma bem natural. Coisa de amigos.

- É, - Hermione suspirou profundamente. – não foi não... – e se abanou como se sentisse muito calor, ainda sorrindo.

O rapaz também manteve o sorriso.

- E o que faremos com isso? Por que, afinal você correspondeu.

Hermione deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Presunçoso.

- Sincero. – sorriu, aquele sorriso amplo.

- Muito bem _Senhor Sincero_, como eu poderia não corresponder se você é assim tão gatinho?! – brincou, mas lentamente seu sorriso foi diminuindo, enquanto o mundo real voltava a fazer parte de sua mente – Harry, isso não é uma brincadeira. Não são apenas os nossos sentimentos que estão em jogo. Qualquer erro e poderemos sofrer levando outras pessoas conosco.

Harry aquiesceu e acariciou os dedos da amiga, que descansavam no encosto do sofá.

- Então, vamos ficar assim esse ano, sozinhos como sempre... e veremos o que acontece.

- Mas e a Ginny...? Sei que você gosta dela. Não tem medo de perdê-la?

- Terei de arriscar – Harry virou de costas, deitando-se no sofá e depositando a cabeça no colo de Hermione – Se meu destino for ficar com a Ginny eu ficarei. Mas no momento não é justo brincar com ela. Não quero uma namorada, Hermione. Terei tempo pra isso lá fora. Deixarei Ginny livre. Ela é linda e cheia de vida, como flor que precisa de sol, não posso mantê-la numa estufa e ainda não posso ser o sol que ela precisa. Vou sentir falta dela, mas estou decidido. Quero viver esse último ano em Hogwarts sem problemas sentimentais. Quero ficar com você como era antes, tendo o Rony por perto, bom, e a Luna também, já que eles não se desgrudam com aquela tal de amizade colorida – sorriu, sentindo um calor agradável por dentro quando a amiga começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

O fogo na lareira estava se apagando, mas os dois não se importavam, havia entre eles a chama de um sentimento diferente, maior, que brilharia sempre, independente de qualquer caminho que escolhessem.

* * *

(Continua...)

_**N/A**__: Me perdoem por esta cena HHr!!! Mas eu achei que ela ficou tão bunitinha! E eu senti que ela tinha de acontecer, era algo inevitável. Espero que vcs não me afoguem num balde por isso... sejam pessoas generosas, tá bom?_

_Oi__**, Mayabi**__, realmente o Harry está beeem ciumento, né? Mas vamos dar o desconto, afinal a sua melhor amiga está sendo "roubada" pelo seu maior rival. Tadinho dele! Mas eu acho tão fofo ele brabinho!!! Ah, não se preocupe, definitivamente o Harry e o Draco não vão ser um casal no fim da história, nada contra slash, mas acho que seria um total desperdício. Abração pra vc!!_

_Olá querida __**Ilyas**__, gosto muito dos seus comentários, de verdade! Vc me faz sorrir e isso é muuuuuito bom!! _

_E então? Acha que eu fui muito má nesse capítulo? É que na sua review eu não entendi de que maldade estava falando tsc, tsc... sou uma criatura muito inocente. E vc acha que eu ia perder a chance de tirar uma casquinha no Harry diante da lareira? De jeito nenhum. Acho lareira a coisa mais aconchegante do mundo, pena que o Brasil é tão quente... ai, ai..._

_Beijinhos pra vc, menina!_

_Olá caríssimo __**Lucas, **__é um prazer ter vc neste harém, afinal vc é o único menino do grupo, mas não fique constrangido, prometo te tratar com todo meu carinho, tá bom? Então vc tem pavor de HHr? rs. A Jackie tb e provavelmente a maioria das meninas que estão lendo. Eu sou mesmo uma criatura malvada e com certeza devo ter te causado uma parada cardíaca neste capítulo, né? Desculpe pela cena HHr, mas eu amo os dois tb, não exatamente como namorados,, mas com um sentimento imenso um pelo outro, de profunda amizade. Isso eu não posso evitar. Espero não te decepcionar com o final e muito obrigada pela review, vc não tem idéia do quanto foi e continuará sendo importante pra mim .. Então, receba um monte de beijinhos de agradecimento._

_**Karla**__, concordo plenamente. Tem momentos que até eu tenho vontade de esganar o Harry. Mas vamos dar o desconto, coitadinho dele! Afinal ele está disputando sua melhor amiga com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. E isso é uma coisa de se tirar o sono, né não? 'Brigadíssima por suas reviews enormes (eu adoro elas) e as piadinhas que vc faz então... vc é 10!!_

_PROCURA-SE DESESPERADAMENTE POR:_

_**Jackie,**__** MJ, Morgause, Morgana, Mione, Yasmim! **__Meninas lindas, onde estão vocês? Sinto falta de suas reviews... Mandem uma mensagenzinha nem que seja pra dizer que não estão mais gostando da história! A opinião de cada uma é EXTREMAMENTE importante pra mim. Então, se ainda estiverem por aí, digam um "olá IZA", e façam meu fim de ano muuuuito feliz!!_

_Bom, como ainda não é meia noite, ainda é meu aniversário... acreditam que eu estou completando mais uma primavera?? (Iza sorrindo de orelha orelha) Então, para comemorar, esse capitulo é o meu presente de aniversário para vocês leitores que têm me acompanhado durante esse caminho..._

_Beijinhos pra todas vcs! E feliz aniversário pra mim!!!!_


	14. Pétalas ao vento

**_Fic: Escolhas_**

_**Autora: Iza Amai**_

_**Beta: Moony Potter**_

* * *

_**Nota da Amai:**_

_Eh, queridíssimos leitores! Chegamos ao último capítulo..._

_Eu só tenho a agradecer a todos vcs por terem acompanhado a história. Foi muito inspirador e gratificante tê-los comigo nessa caminhada... Uma sensação de amizade entre pessoas que compartilham emoções, andando juntos, em sentimentos, por uma estrada mágica, mesmo que nunca tenham se visto... _

_Dizer obrigado a vcs, pessoas atenciosas e que enfeitaram meu coração, é pouco, então vou deixar uma frase que eu amo e que se tornou uma filosofia de vida pra mim, apesar de que nem sempre consigo seguir bem o conselho, mas eu tento..._

"_Não permita que pessoa alguma saia de sua presença sem que ela esteja um pouco mais feliz do que quando chegou" __(Madre Tereza de Caucutá)._

_Vcs fizeram isso por mim, me fizeram mais feliz do que quando comecei a escrever esta fic..._

'_BRIGADÍSSIMA, GRACIAS, ARIGATÔ, THANK YOU, GRAZIE..._

**Nos encontraremos no Capítulo Especial de Natal que será postado entre o dia 20 e 22 de Dezembro ..**

Agora vamos ao último capítulo?

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Pétalas ao vento...**

Hermione e Harry tinham despertado quando o amanhecer ainda despontava tímido no recorte do horizonte (acabaram adormecendo no sofá diante da lareira). Ainda bem que acordaram antes que algum outro aluno se levantasse. Haviam se dirigido aos seus dormitórios para tentar dormir mais um pouco e, por alguma razão especial, estavam felizes.

Agora ela andava pelos corredores do castelo naquela ensolarada manhã de domingo. Ainda era cedo e Hogwarts estava silenciosa, só se ouvia algum barulho vindo do Salão Principal, onde o café já estava posto.

Quando entrou, Hermione viu alguns poucos alunos madrugadores tomando seu desjejum e para sua satisfação avistou quem procurava. Estava sozinho à mesa da Sonserina. Que bom que ele não tinha perdido o hábito de se levantar cedo! Com passos decididos foi até ele.

- Bom dia, Draco! – disse com um sorriso doce.

- Oi, menina grifinória! – lhe retribuiu o sorriso. – Se não for uma grande ofensa poderia se sentar nesta mesa e tomar café com este humilde sonserino? – brincou.

Hermione se sentou, ainda sorrindo, e se inclinou para o rapaz como se fosse lhe dizer algo confidencial:

- E desde quando um sonserino é humilde? – sussurrou.

Draco também se inclinou para ela, falando baixo no mesmo tom de confidência:

- Desde que este sonserino aqui tornou-se prisioneiro do olhar perigosamente sedutor de uma certa grifinória mandona de cabelos castanhos!... Um olhar usado para seduzir suas vítimas e deixá-las completamente entregues às suas vontades.

Hermione ruborizou-se como se tivesse doze anos de idade, mas manteve o sorriso. Claro que aquilo era só o galanteio natural de Malfoy, mas de qualquer forma era algo bastante agradável de se ouvir. Como poderia imaginar que aquele garoto chato e deslumbrado pelo mal, que ele era antes, possuísse talentos para uma gentil sedução?

- Hoje sinto pena da Pansy! – falou, se afastando de Draco e começando a se servir de manjar turco.

- Por quê? – perguntou o loiro, curioso.

- Ora, Malfoy, você parece ter mel na boca! Diz coisas melosas para enganar as garotas e elas acabam se apaixonando por você, pobrezinhas! Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser assim...

Draco segurou o próprio queixo, avaliando o comentário da amiga.

- E você... se apaixonaria por alguém como eu?

Hermione engasgou um pouco com seu manjar, e teve de engoli-lo rapidamente. Estava virando hábito se engasgar na frente de Draco, pelo menos dessa vez não era com vinho. Por um momento ponderou a possibilidade de ele estar realmente interessado na resposta. No mesmo instante lembrou-se do que conversara com Harry durante a madrugada. Se Draco tivesse interessado nela não poderia lhe dar esperanças. Mas logo essa idéia sumiu.

Claro que Draco não estava interessado nela! Não era uma mulher que chamaria a atenção de um homem como Draco para intenções românticas. Não de verdade. Ele flertava e isso era muito natural dele, mas fazia isso com todas, não? O real interesse dele nela era por algo que nunca teve com outras garotas: uma amiga, como ele mesmo havia dito certa vez.

- Só se eu estivesse louca, senhor Malfoy! – disse, se concentrando forçadamente no manjar em seu prato.

- Que pena! Não sabe o que está perdendo... – e ele voltou a tomar seu suco de laranja, mas não olhou para Hermione.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, Hermione viu que não poderia mais adiar o assunto que a fizera levantar tão cedo para falar com ele.

- Draco! – chamou. – Queria te contar uma coisa...

- Aqui, à mesa? Não seria melhor se fôssemos andar um pouco?

Draco percebia certa ansiedade estampada nos olhos de Hermione, mas não disse nada. Sentia, no entanto, que provavelmente não gostaria daquela conversa.

- Certo. Vamos agora, então. – ela disse, enquanto se levantava um pouco rápido demais.

E eles saíram, não sem chamar a atenção de alguns alunos, que fingiam tomar seu café, mas mantinham os olhos sobre o inesperado casal.

* * *

Andaram em silêncio, lado a lado, sentindo o carinho delicado dos primeiros raios do sol matinal. O verão chegava de mansinho. O lago ondeava suavemente sob a brisa da manhã e o gramado, bem como as árvores da Floresta Proibida, tinha um verde exuberante.

Assim que chegaram à margem do lago, sob a faia onde gostavam de estudar, Hermione parou, fazendo com que o amigo parasse também.

- Sabe, - disse observando o lago. – Esses dias como sua amiga têm sido inacreditáveis! Às vezes acho que estou dentro de um sonho muito louco e maravilhoso...

- Que bom que sou como um sonho pra você, Hermione! Mas, o que estamos vivendo é real, eu sou real...

No entanto, ela não deu a devida atenção ao que o rapaz dizia, já estava muito acostumada com os galanteios dele. E continuou a falar, como se ele nada tivesse dito.

- Depois de tudo que passamos, creio que merecemos esta paz. O problema é que não foram só os meus sentimentos por você que mudaram... – então olhou para Draco. – Em relação a outras pessoas também mudaram. Passei a admirar a Luna como a poucos, percebi que eu e Rony nunca poderíamos ser um casal...

Draco riu, interrompendo o relato da moça.

- É estranho que uma pessoa tão inteligente como você tenha levado tanto tempo para descobrir isso!

- Draco... – protestou. – ... Deixa eu continuar?

- Claro, desculpa. – voltou a olhá-la com suavidade.

- Mas de todos os sentimentos mudados em mim o mais complicado é o que tenho por Harry...

Nesse momento o semblante de Draco mudou e ele ficou bastante sério e pálido, mais do que o permitido por sua pele naturalmente clara.

- Acho que é melhor você não falar sobre isso comigo, creio que o Potter não vai gostar... – mas a voz de Draco estava trêmula e Hermione notou isso, perturbando-se um pouco.

- Eu quero te falar, Draco... porque ontem Harry e eu fizemos uma coisa e decidimos...

- Não continue, Hermione, não quero ouvir. – a moça se assustou com a urgência na voz do amigo. E ao ver que ele já tentava se afastar, ela segurou seu braço.

- Não faz assim, eu simplesmente preciso te dizer...

Draco se aquietou e se sentiu um covarde por não querer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela era sua amiga agora e os sentimentos dela eram importantes para ele também, mesmo que estes sentimentos o fizessem em pedaços.

- Descobriram que nasceram para ser um casal, que são almas gêmeas e essa coisa toda? – o rapaz tentava ser desdenhoso, mas o sentimento que transparecia em sua voz era bem outro.

- Não decidimos nada disso! O que percebemos é que existe algo entre nós que está meio que acima da amizade. Só que ainda não sabemos o que é. Prometemos refletir sobre nós dois durante esse ano, sem envolver outras pessoas. – Hermione deu um suspiro e se recostou no tronco da faia. – Entende?

- Límpido como as águas do lago! – Draco se recostou no tronco também, do outro lado, às costas de Hermione. – Você está caidinha pelo Potter e ainda não se deu conta disso.

- Não sei se é isso...

- Tudo bem. Mas, tem certeza que está com o cara certo? – Draco perguntou, sua voz meio sumida atrás da árvore. – Quer dizer, o Potter é um completo inexperiente. Nem vai saber o que fazer com você...

- Você realmente não ouviu o que eu disse, não é? – retrucou. - Acabei de dizer que nós não decidimos nada disso...

Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que apenas o som do vento balançando as folhas da faia era ouvido. Então aconteceu. E foi tão rápido que Hermione piscou algumas vezes tentando entender. Draco tinha lhe roubado um beijo, suave como vento deslizando na água, algo quase infantil. E ele estava diante dela, olhando-a profundamente, talvez esperando por um tapa. Que não veio.

- Draco! – exclamou, acordando e cobrindo os lábios com a mão. – Por que fez isso?

- Pra saber o gosto da sua boca! – disse sem rodeios. – Pensou mesmo que Draco Malfoy iria te entregar para o Potter sem saciar a curiosidade?

- Curiosidade? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não estava zangada. – Você é um arrogante, sabia?

- Sabia! – disse matreiro, dando uma piscadinha para a moça. – Mas você se esqueceu de acrescentar lindo, inteligente, charmoso...

Hermione olhou para o ar sacudindo a cabeça em negativa, depois encarou o amigo de olhos cinzentos que exibia sua melhor expressão sarcástica de Draco Malfoy. A moça sorriu. Ele fingia toda aquela arrogância, mas no fundo não se achava tão fantástico assim, ela sabia. Malfoy era mesmo surpreendente e fascinante. Só não diria aquilo para Harry.

- E então...? – Hermione perguntou.

- O quê? – retorquiu o outro incerto.

- O que achou...? Que gosto tem?

Compreendendo do que se tratava, Draco sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Acho que não vou te dizer, Granger... Na verdade não deu pra sentir direito.

- Draco...

- Mas se você quiser saber é só me deixar experimentar um pouco mais. – o rapaz colocou uma das mãos sobre o tronco da faia, acima de Hermione.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar nem mais dez centímetros! – Hermione quase gritou.

- Não é preciso... – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. – vão bastar dois... – e antes que Hermione pudesse reagir ele tocou sua boca novamente, deslizando seus lábios sobre os dela de forma lenta e sensual, acariciando antes, como a pedir permissão para um contato mais profundo.

E ela permitiu.

Então, o rapaz aprofundou o beijo, tomando-a de forma intensa. No entanto, ele não a tocava, apenas seus lábios tinham contato. Hermione queria abraçá-lo e ser abraçada por ele, mas não teve coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Não tocá-lo seria ainda mais torturante caso aquele beijo não fosse tão completo.

É verdade que seus corpos não se tocavam, mas sentir a boca de Draco invadindo a sua daquela forma ardente e ao mesmo tempo mansa, era uma experiência completamente enlouquecedora e plena. E, assustada com as reações de seu corpo, Hermione se lembrou de Harry, do beijo que trocaram há poucas horas. Sentiu-se leviana e volúvel. Afastou-se bruscamente, se distanciando um pouco do rapaz.

- Me desculpe, Draco, mas...

- Você ama o Potter... – disse em tom arrastado e rouco, mas ele tinha dificuldade em controlar a respiração.

- Me desculpe! – Hermione não podia contrariar a afirmativa de Draco. Claro que amava Harry! Mas por que então a idéia de ser outra coisa além de amiga dele lhe causava aquela sensação estranha, ainda mais quando Draco estava por perto?

- Sem problemas! - o rapaz ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de redenção - Eu me contento em ser seu amigo. Creio que eu nem merecia tanto. Só te peço um favor, quando vocês assumirem de vez o romance, evite beijar o Cicatriz na minha frente, para que eu não seja tentado a lançar nele uma _Maldição Imperdoável_.

Hermione sabia que ele não faria isso. Sabia que Draco nunca mais usaria uma Maldição Imperdoável, se é que já tinha usado alguma vez.

- Acho melhor eu ir, então. – ela disse sem jeito, vendo que não deveria mais ficar tão próximo dele. – Até depois... – e virou-se em direção ao castelo.

- Chocolate branco...

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione já a certa distância, voltando seu rosto para o rapaz.

- Seu gosto! – e os olhos de Draco tinham um brilho lindo, como estrelas num céu de estio. Eram olhos serenos e pela primeira vez não havia malícia neles. – Como vê, algo bem comum... eu nem gosto tanto desse doce. – e sorriu.

Hermione olhou para o chão, encarando o gramado verde. Em sua mente surgia com nitidez a definição que Draco lhe dera para chocolate branco _"...delicioso em sua totalidade, não satisfaz só a minha boca, me esquenta por dentro, me faz viajar, voar... "_. Um sorriso de contentamento e enlevo se formou nos lábios da moça antes que ela voltasse a seguir rumo ao castelo. Mesmo que quisesse, seria impossível se esquecer de Draco Malfoy.

O rapaz a observou até sumir na distância e seu sorriso se desfez lentamente. Não estava revoltado, mas sentia-se triste, muito triste por deixá-la ir. Sabia, no entanto, que não havia jeito. Ela tinha feito sua escolha e Potter tinha vencido. No fundo ele já sabia que seria assim. Impossível competir com alguém que ela amou desde a infância. Amigos de verdade. Daria a vida para ser amado daquele jeito, nem que fosse por um dia apenas. Mas era um sonho distante, como uma miragem. Ele se sentia como alguém que se apaixonou pela lua...

- O gosto de todos os meus sonhos... – concluiu, fechando os olhos e se recostando no tronco da faia.

* * *

A semana passou tão rápido que quando se deram conta já era a manhã do sábado em que aconteceria o primeiro baile agendado pelo diretor. A professora McGonagall, tinha passado a semana relembrando os alunos de sua Casa que aquele deveria ser um baile bem comportado, como fora o Baile de Inverno, nos tempos do Torneio _Tribruxo_.

Como previra Hermione, não foram dias muito proveitosos, em termos de aprendizado escolar. A maioria dos alunos não conseguia prestar atenção às aulas, excitados com os preparativos para o baile. Já na quinta-feira os professores desistiram de dar aulas e permitiram que seus alunos fossem ver de perto a arrumação mágica que acontecia no local escolhido para o baile. E nisso havia mais uma surpresa do irreverente diretor. O baile aconteceria dentro da Floresta Proibida.

- Eu disse que o Sirius é totalmente sem noção! – exclamou Hermione em uma mesa da sala Comunal, ao entardecer daquele agitado sábado. – Imagina se os Centauros se irritam com a festa e atacam os estudantes.

- O Hagrid está ajudando nisso e o Sirius não se arriscaria, caso houvesse algum perigo. – Harry, que estava sentado no chão jogando xadrez de bruxo com Ginny, interveio em defesa do padrinho. – E me parece bastante criativo da parte dele fazer algo tão inesperado.

Mesmo não confiando ainda na administração de Sirius, Hermione sabia que Harry estava certo em suas duas opiniões. Claro que o diretor Black não arriscaria seus alunos, além de quê o baile seria à margem da floresta, próximo ao lago. E ela também estava achando emocionante participar de uma festa ao ar livre, tendo um céu estrelado como teto. Porém, não admitiria aquilo assim de graça. Sirius ainda tinha muito o quê fazer para que ela confiasse plenamente em sua competência como diretor de Hogwarts.

- Cheque-mate! – gritou Ginny, enquanto sua rainha despedaçava o último peão de Harry e chegava ilesa do outro lado do tabuleiro. – Você está piorando a cada dia, amorzinho! Ou seria eu que estou ficando imbatível? - Disse presunçosa.

Hermione sorriu da cara magnânima da amiga. E nem percebeu que o fato de Ginny chamar Harry de "amorzinho", não lhe causou nenhum aperto no estômago.

- Bom, – disse se levantando e enrolando o pergaminho que escrevia. – Amanhã termino esta carta para meus pais, terei as notícias do baile para acrescentar. E agora é hora de nos arrumarmos, senhorita Ginevra.

Ginny fez uma careta.

- Se me chamar assim de novo, juro que azaro você!

E as duas saíram animadas rumo ao dormitório feminino. Harry as observou subirem as escadas, falando sem parar. E enquanto as olhava, sorria como um bobo, pensando que a vida sem uma daquelas duas seria um deserto sem oásis.

- Depois sou eu que tenho Zonzóbulos nas orelhas! Acabou de ser humilhantemente derrotado no Xadrez e fica aí com essa cara de satisfação. – um sorridente Rony chegava e Harry nem o tinha visto entrando pelo retrato.

- Elas são... incríveis, não são? – Harry voltou-se para o amigo. – E até que enfim o senhor apareceu. Conseguiu se desgrudar da sua namorada?

- Já disse que...

- ... _Você e a Luna são só amigos..._ – completou o outro, rindo da convicção de Rony. – Já sei... Mas acho que terá certos problemas por causa dessa _só amizade_ com Luna.

- O que quer dizer? – o ruivo perguntou, intrigado.

- A Lilá disse pra Parvati que disse pra Hermione que disse pra mim que ela pretende te reconquistar esta noite, mesmo que não esteja indo ao baile com ela. Algo tipo _sedução animal_, eu acho

- O quê? – Rony ficou branco como uma estátua de mármore. – Isso não pode acontecer de jeito nenhum! Senão aí é que a Luna se distancia de vez.

Harry riu com discrição.

- Acho que essa Luna realmente sabe das coisas. Olha só, você está completamente amarrado, se horrorizando com idéia de uma sessão de amasso adolescente com sua ex. – se levantou e antes que Rony protestasse, rumou para o dormitório masculino. – De qualquer forma é melhor pensar em algum jeito bem inteligente de continuar sendo "amigo" de Luna e evitar que a Lilá te agarre em algum canto. Garanhão! – e riu alto, enquanto subia as escadas, deixando para trás um Rony completamente desesperado.

* * *

Aquela devia ser uma visão do Paraíso, um vislumbre magnífico de uma vida celestial. Harry estava de pé, no meio da sala Comunal, enquanto apreciava duas moças, ou seria melhor dizer duas divindades, que acabavam de chegar à sala. E não era só ele quem as olhava boquiaberto. Parecia que todos os meninos da Grifinória estavam hipnotizados. Elas eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, mas igualmente divinas.

Ginny usava um vestido longo, dourado fosco, com finas alças caídas, exibindo seu colo, coberto de pequenas e graciosas sardas. Seus cabelos compridos e vermelhos como fogo estavam presos em uma trança jogada de lado, na ponta da qual havia vários anéis de ouro, que se entrelaçavam. Em seu pescoço brilhava um colar delicado, também de ouro, com uma rosa pendurada, a mesma rosa que pendia de suas orelhas. Ela parecia a Senhora do Entardecer, aquela que dominava o crepúsculo e fazia o mundo se curvar diante de sua magnitude.

Ao seu lado estava a outra deusa, Hermione, que ao contrário de Ginny, trazia em sua imagem a inspiração para todos os sonhos mais doces e que obrigaria um homem a dormir eternamente sem protestar, apenas pelo prazer de olhá-la. Ela usava um vestido verde acinzentado, de uma seda suave que delineava cada curva de seu corpo bem feito, porém não lhe prendia os movimentos. Suas costas estavam nuas e um laço se derramava abaixo delas.

O vestido justo cobria até seus joelhos, mas deixava parte de suas pernas descobertas. Delicadas sandálias de prata com pedrinhas brilhantes completavam o lindo conjunto. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com cachos sedosos se derramando atrevidos sobre os ombros nus, e no meio deles brilhavam pequenas luzes prateadas, minúsculas, que surgiam e desapareciam com seu movimento. De adorno, usava apenas um anel de prata. O anel que Tumby lhe dera, ainda em Solaris.

Harry estava tão aparvalhado que nem percebeu que a amiga usava cores semelhantes as da Sonserina. Na verdade, nem mesmo Hermione percebera isso.

- Então, como estamos? – perguntou uma sorridente Ginny, que olhava cúmplice para Hermione diante da cara estupefata dos colegas de Casa e de Harry, especialmente.

- Posso descer com as duas? – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer.

As moças sorriram. Tinham decidido que não iriam com pares para o baile. Eram mulheres independentes e modernas.

- Não! – responderam em coro, sorrindo ainda mais.

Harry suspirou, dramatizando.

- Esperava por isso. Sou um rejeitado. Vocês são tão belas e tão terríveis...

- Eu te falei para arrumar um par. – disse Hermione, já se dirigindo para o buraco do retrato, com Ginny logo atrás.

- Não se preocupe, amorzinho, – a ruiva lhe deu uma sedutora piscadinha – Se você se comportar, prometo que lhe concedo uma dança.

- Vamos logo, Harry! – Hermione o chamou, divertida. – Não pode segurar em nosso braço, mas pode vir atrás de nós.

- Cruéis! - resmungou o rapaz, enquanto as seguia. Mas não estava achando exatamente ruim andar atrás delas. Como Ginny gingava sedutoramente enquanto andava! E que costas lindas tinha a Hermione!

As árvores da Floresta Proibida estavam repletas de tochas e luzes azuis de fadas; o chão estava liso como se fosse de mármore, no entanto mantinha a aparência natural de terra. Tinha sido montado um palco, em um canto, com uma banda só de garotas tocando vários instrumentos, que se alternavam em músicas suaves e agitadas. No momento em que chegaram, Hermione, Harry e Ginny foram o foco de atenção. Rony e Luna logo se juntaram a eles, livrando-os do constrangimento da entrada triunfal.

- Caramba, Harry! – disse Rony – Quem são essas duas criaturas celestiais com você? O que fez com minha doce irmãzinha e minha amiga tão bem comportada?

- Vocês estão lindíssimas! – exclamou Luna, realmente encantada.

- E você está uma perfeição, Luna. – disse Hermione sinceramente, observando, maravilhada, o vestido branco com flores nas alças e na barra que a delicada moça usava.

- Acho que somos homens de muita sorte! – disse Harry, exibindo um sorriso enorme, achando que Luna estava realmente bonita.

E indiferentes aos olhares de muitos, os amigos escolheram uma mesa e se sentaram para apreciar a festa.

A noite estava_glamurosa_ e quente, mas sem estar abafada, com uma brisa agradável passando por entre as copas das árvores e jogando as últimas pétalas de primavera sobre as mesas, forrando-as em um mosaico colorido. Às vezes, alguns colegas vinham à mesa do grupo e ficavam ali por um tempo, conversando animadamente.

Lilá não ousou sentar-se à mesa, já que Rony grudou tanto em Luna que seria impossível qualquer garota não perceber que havia algo realmente profundo entre eles. A moça apenas cumprimentou o grupo e olhou com desdém para Luna, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso inocente. O que deixou Brown completamente sem ação. Depois disso, Rony começou a curtir a festa.

Neville se juntou a eles, levando consigo uma mocinha sorridente da Corvinal, de nome Sarah, que falava sem parar.

Ginny dançou com alguns colegas, mas por fim se rendeu ao olhar suplicante de Harry, que ela fingia ignorar há muito tempo.

- Por que não pede a Mione para dançar com você? Ela é bem mais generosa que eu... – a moça falou maldosamente. – Afinal você deve ser péssimo dançarino, já que sempre detestou dançar.

- Você me prometeu... e além do mais é perigoso dançar com a Hermione... – respondeu o rapaz, olhando para a amiga de soslaio.

- O que quer dizer, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela, fingindo indignação. – Eu me saí bem melhor que você no Baile de Inverno, lembra?

- Por isso mesmo! Se eu pisar no seu pé você é bem capaz de me deixar sozinho no meio da pista... – disse categoricamente.

Hermione sorriu.

- Tem razão. E na verdade, eu também não gosto muito de dançar...

Rony a olhou com cara de incredulidade

- Não me lembro de você ter reclamado aquela noite.

E ela se sentiu na obrigação de completar.

- Ora, foi realmente um grande sacrifício dançar com o Vitor Krum, um terror. – e fez sua melhor expressão de sofrimento. Todos ficaram em silêncio para logo em seguida Ginny dar uma gostosa gargalhada.

Harry tocou a mão de Hermione, fingindo cumplicidade.

- Eu tinha certeza disso... Sempre soube que você detestava dançar. Foi por isso que não a convidei aquela noite. Jamais te pediria algo que não te agradasse fazer...

- Desde quando? – Ginny interveio, controlando o riso e quebrando o clima. – Há oito anos você praticamente obriga esta moça tão correta a quebrar regras terríveis... Sério! Você a levou para o mau caminho muitas vezes.

Harry ficou sem jeito, mas Hermione apertou sua mão, divertida.

- E eu iria com você por qualquer caminho, Harry, sabe disso. Mas, desde que junto de nós estejam o Ron, a Ginny, e os demais amigos maravilhosos que temos... somos uma equipe agora.

Todos pareceram bastante satisfeitos com a declaração da moça, principalmente Luna e Neville. Mas Harry ainda tentava entender se as palavras da amiga tinham sido um elogio ou uma discreta rejeição.

Ginny se levantou graciosamente, puxando a mão de Harry.

- Depois de toda essa conversa de dança e o fora que você acabou de levar da Mione eu decidi que devo dançar com você, Harry. Mas só por que você é bonitinho... No entanto, se pisar no meu pé...

- Vou tentar flutuar, tá bom? – e olhou para Hermione falando mais baixo – Te devo essa!

Hermione viu os dois amigos saíram sorridentes para a pista.

Ela também sorria. E continuou observando-os quando eles começaram a dançar ao som de uma música romântica. Eles eram tão bonitos juntos. Ginny dava a Harry uma leveza que ela, Hermione, nunca poderia dar. Tinha consciência de que cobrava demais das pessoas, como cobrava de si mesma. Mas principalmente, cobrava demais de Harry.

Desde que se conheceram ela havia "adotado" o amigo, auxiliando-o, protegendo-o. No início queria ser a mais inteligente por questões egoístas, mas depois que se tornou amiga de Harry Potter se sentiu no dever de ser inteligente para ajudá-lo na missão que o Destino lhe impusera. Sabia que agindo daquela forma tão rigorosa com regras e atitudes, incluindo Rony em suas cobranças, se tornaria a amiga chata, mas útil. Realmente tinha sofrido com tais características, mas sabia que era necessário.

Na vida de Harry ela era a chuva forte e Ginny o arco-íris.

Sem ao menos saber por que, sentiu que seus olhos se umedeciam. Olhou para os lados, temendo que os demais notassem, mas eles não lhe estavam prestando atenção. Luna e Rony tinham as mãos entrelaçadas e as cabeças recostadas uma na outra, apreciando a suavidade da música instrumental, enlevados a um plano astral bem distante dos mortais. Neville a Sarah mantinham uma conversa animada sobre plantas selvagens da América do Sul.

Hermione se sentiu extremamente sozinha naquele momento.

Levantou-se. Passou a andar discreta entre as mesas até chegar a um local vazio, onde já começava o chão natural da Floresta Proibida. Recostou-se em uma árvore e voltou a observar os amigos que dançavam.

Percebeu que ela e Harry não poderiam nunca ser um casal como ele era com Ginny. Eles seriam sempre uma dupla. Não, na verdade eles seriam sempre um trio (olhou com carinho para o apaixonado Rony). Por que tinha se confundido? Por que Harry tinha se confundido? O sentimento que dividia com ele era grande demais. Não precisava haver nada além daquilo.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Por que então se sentia tão sozinha?

De forma involuntária uma imagem graciosa surgiu em sua mente, sorria e a olhava daquela forma tão dele, com olhos cor de gelo, mas transbordando de sentimentos misteriosos. De repente não era só a imagem que via, podia até mesmo ouvir a voz dele, mas de uma forma que nunca imaginou ouvir, numa canção.

Parecia tão real...

Num ímpeto, Hermione abriu os olhos, voltando-os para o palco. E para sua total surpresa, lá estava ele, sentado em um banco alto. Usava uma roupa toda branca, com uma camisa solta, de mangas longas e de tecido leve, que delineava seu peito de forma inocentemente sedutora.

Parecia uma criatura celestial com as luzes do palco emoldurando seu corpo. Os cabelos platinados se derramavam sobre os olhos. E ele cantava numa voz rouca, doce, porém cheia de paixão, que se encaixava em perfeita harmonia com os instrumentos que o acompanhavam tímidos.

_**Girl I love to watch you**_

_Garota, eu amo ficar te olhando_

_**You're like candy to my eyes**_

_Você é como doce para os meus olhos_

_**Like a move that seen that you gotta watch just one**_

_Como num filme que precisa ser visto muitas vezes_

_**But that smile you're wearing it's a beautiful disguise**_

_Mas esse sorriso que você está usando é um disfarce lindo_

_**It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside**_

_É o que usa pra esconder o vazio que há em você_

_**And you seen so lonely...**_

_E você parece tão sozinha..._

Ele cantava para ela.

Os olhos de Draco, indiscretos, ousados, procuravam por seus olhos. Ele parecia não se importar em nada com a atenção geral que recebia e que ela também recebia. Na pista, ninguém mais dançava. Estavam todos parados, ouvindo Draco cantar. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito esperaria presenciar aquilo algum dia. Muito menos ela.

Draco cumpria o que prometera... estava cantando para ela. E ele tinha a voz tão linda!

_**But you don't have to anymore**_

_Mas você não precisa ficar mais sozinha..._

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a borda do palco, o que arrancou suspiros de algumas garotas próximas.

_**If you're a heart without a home**_

_Se você é um coração sem uma casa_

_**Rebel without a cause**_

_Rebelde sem uma causa_

_**If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore**_

_Se você sente que está sempre presa à terra_

_**Like a thief in the night... let me steal your heart away**_

_Como um ladrão na noite... deixe-me roubar seu coração_

A intensidade no olhar dele era tão perturbadora que deixou Hermione terrivelmente constrangida, e completamente encantada. Ele estava louco!

**If for reasons what you're looking for...**

_Se por alguma razão é o que está procurando..._

_**I'll be yours...**_

_Eu serei seu..._

E a estas palavras, as moças que o olhavam fascinadas soltaram gritinhos excitados, quase estendendo a mão para tocá-lo. Hermione teve vontade de arrancá-las de lá a força. Imaginar alguém tocando nele naquele momento, lhe pareceu um crime, um sacrilégio.

**I'll be a new sensation**

_Eu serei uma nova sensação_

_**One you never had before**_

_Uma que você nunca teve antes_

_**I got a feeling if I gave you more**_

_Eu tenho um pressentimento de que se eu te der um pouco_

_**You'd probably want some more**_

_Você provavelmente vai querer mais_

_**I only wanna make you happy**_

_Eu só quero fazer você feliz _

_**Cause love to see you fly**_

_Por que amo te ver voar..._

Draco desceu os degraus e caminhou em direção à Hermione, sua voz macia e suave deixando de ecoar magicamente pela Floresta Proibida, ao sair do palco enfeitiçado. Parou a alguns metros dela, calado por um instante, e todos permaneciam em silêncio, ansiosos pela conclusão daquela cena. Mas sem a ampliação mágica na voz, Hermione foi a única a ouvir as últimas palavras da canção.

**And if you feel lonely...**

_E se você se sente sozinha_

_**You don't have to anymore**_

_Não precisa mais..._

_**I'll be yours...**_

_Eu serei seu... _

Quando tudo terminou Hermione estava paralisada, emocionada. Não sabia como agir. Talvez fosse legal bater palmas, ou talvez fosse melhor se atirar nos braços daquele atrevido e dizer que ele estava completamente fora de si, mas que ela tinha adorado aquilo. No entanto, não fez nada disso. Antes de sequer abrir a boca, Harry já estava ao seu lado, encarando Draco como se o estivesse desafiando para uma briga.

- Parabéns, Malfoy! Provavelmente a escola inteira está pensando que você tem um caso com a Hermione! – os olhos verdes de Harry faiscavam sob as lentes. – Que tipo de amigo é você, a expondo desta forma, como se ela fosse uma qualquer?

Draco não disse nada. Hermione não disse nada. Harry também se calou. Na verdade toda a floresta estava silenciosa. Por um tempo, os três ficaram assim, olhando-se apenas, cientes de que todos os presentes continuavam observando a cena. Hermione queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

Não sabia o que dizer. Draco tinha lhe feito uma declaração da forma mais romântica que um homem poderia fazer. E ela até poderia pensar que era o natural charme Malfoy se não fosse tudo aquilo que ela lia nos olhos claros do rapaz. Ela conseguia lê-los pela primeira vez, como se naquele momento ele lhe desse permissão. Ou se ela é quem decidira, enfim, entender a mensagem. E ainda era mais que isso, ele lhe pedia algo, suplicava com o olhar que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ela continuou calada, atordoada com aquele monte de gente os observando, com Harry respirando furioso perto dela.

Por fim, Draco se manifestou.

- Me perdoe, Hermione! – foi tudo o que disse, com voz triste. E dando as costas para todos, caminhou rumo ao castelo, sem olhar para trás.

- Draco... – Hermione chamou, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que foi difícil até para ela mesma ouvir.

Então, com uma fúria crescente, voltou-se para Harry e sem cerimônia o agarrou pelo braço, feito uma mãe nervosa, e o arrastou para um canto atrás do palco, fora dos olhares curiosos.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou, soltando-lhe o braço com raiva.

- Ele estava tentando te seduzir, não percebeu? – retrucou, igualmente zangado. – Aquele Malfoy acha que pode ter tudo! Agora que perdeu a fortuna e todos os "amigos", ele pensa que pode ficar com você e...

- Harry, pára com isso! – Hermione agarrou o amigo pelos ombros, com força – Pára! Será que você não percebe que me machuca? Será que nunca vai entender que gosto de Draco e me deixar ser amiga dele sem culpa?

- Eu odeio quando você chama ele de Draco... – mas não havia mais tanta convicção na voz de Harry.

Hermione o soltou e viraram as costas um para o outro, de cara amarrada.

- Não é justo o que ele fez... – Harry falou após um longo minuto.

- Eu posso defender a minha reputação sozinha! – ela retrucou no mesmo tom. – E não dou a mínima se as pessoas vão dizer que eu e ele temos _um caso_, como você tão gentilmente gritou para _preservar a minha honra_.

Mais um minuto de silêncio.

- Não é justo... – Harry repetiu. – Eu jamais poderia cantar pra você como ele cantou. Minha voz é horrível.

Ao ouvir aquela justificativa tão infantil, a raiva que atormentava Hermione se desfez como poeira ao vento. Ela se virou e deparou com o amigo de cabeça baixa, mexendo com as próprias mãos. Se comoveu. Harry a derretia por dentro.

- Você não tem que ficar disputando com _ele_ o tempo todo. – sua voz, ao contrário de momentos atrás, era muito suave. – Eu gosto dos dois, mas cada um de vocês ocupa um lugar exclusivo dentro de mim... Harry, o coração é como um jardim sem limites, onde podem nascer uma quantidade infinita de plantas. Uma flor nova jamais tomaria o lugar das flores antigas. Vocês dois são "flores" diferentes em minha vida. – Hermione segurou uma das mãos de Harry, que ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. – O que tenho com você não terei com nenhum outro.

As palavras dela pareceram acalmar o rapaz profundamente. Ele apertou sua mão, retribuindo o carinho, antes de perguntar mansamente:

- E o que temos...?

Era como se em todo o universo só existissem os dois.

As mãos unidas, olhos nos olhos, coração vibrando pleno de carinho, companheirismo, cumplicidade. Eram Harry e Hermione, os amigos de sempre. O que existia entre eles não poderia ser desfeito por nenhum feitiço. A mágica que os unia era maior que todas as coisas do mundo. Não havia como explicar aquilo. Amizade, simples e imensurável.

- O sentimento acima dos desejos... almas irmãs. Algo que é só nosso e de ninguém mais. – foi o que ela respondeu.

Harry sorriu. Ouvir Hermione dizendo aquilo fez seu coração tremer levemente e seu espírito se agitar dentro do corpo. Era, no entanto, a resposta que ele desejava. Havia uma aliança invisível que os unia. Lentamente voltou seus olhos para a mesa onde Ginny estava sentada sozinha (os outros dois casais dançavam absortos).

Hermione acompanhou seu olhar. A ruiva remexia seu coquetel com um palitinho, olhando distraída para algum ponto da floresta. Harry sentiu um aperto por dentro. Ginny era seu sol de verão.

- Ela é tão importante pra mim... e eu a estou magoando. – voltou a olhar para a amiga diante dele.

Hermione aquiesceu.

- Cada flor tem o terreno certo para desabrochar. Algumas gostam de terras arenosas, outras de pântanos, vales, selvas, algumas só crescem nas montanhas. Mas nenhuma delas é menos preciosa que as outras. Ginny é sua flor do deserto, Harry. Forte e que resiste à falta de chuva, mas não se esqueça de que ela também é uma flor, que murcha, que morre...

Hermione estava certa, como sempre, pensou Harry. Cada sentimento é único. Ele amava muitas pessoas, e cada uma delas de forma diferente: seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rony, Ginny, Hermione...

- E Malfoy, que tipo de flor ele é pra você?

Hermione não esperava por aquela pergunta, porém já tinha uma resposta:

- Flor do pântano. Que nasceu no escuro, no meio do lodo e ainda assim conservou a brancura das pétalas. Um lírio, Harry.

O rapaz suspirou. Não havia mais como impedir aquele sentimento que unia Malfoy à_sua_ Hermione. Seja lá qual fosse esse sentimento, sabia que era grande demais. Aquilo o assustava ainda, mas já não o desesperava. As palavras dela estariam gravadas em sua alma para sempre, sabia que eram verdadeiras _"O que tenho com você não terei com nenhum outro... O sentimento acima dos desejos... almas irmãs. Algo que é só nosso e de ninguém mais."_

- Assim que eu te deixar, você vai atrás dele, não vai? – mas ele já sabia a resposta.

- Ele precisa de mim.

Harry soltou a mão da amiga lentamente.

- Então faça o que pede sua consciência, mesmo porque eu não conseguiria te impedir...

Meio atordoada com a inacreditável abnegação do amigo, mesmo que com certa relutância, ela o olhou entre a incredulidade e a emoção.

- Mesmo?

- Desde que você não se esqueça que fizemos uma promessa. "ninguém com ninguém", em definitivo, certo? Pelo menos até terminarmos Hogwarts.

Com alegria imensa, Hermione se atirou aos braços do amigo.

- Obrigada, Harry! Eu já disse que te amo?

- Não precisa me bajular.

E ela se foi. Mas saiu tão rápido que não pôde ouvir as últimas palavras sussurradas pelo amigo... _" também te amo! "._

Hermione correu em direção ao castelo, passando pela orla da floresta onde poucos olhares a divisaram. Não queria chamar mais atenção. Tudo que queria era ter um momento em paz com Draco. Dizer o que deveria ter dito há muito tempo.

Com a respiração agitada pela corrida, ela avistou as torres do castelo, imaginando onde ele estaria. Na sala Comunal de Sonserina? No Salão Principal? Em algum corredor...? Onde? Se ao menos ela tivesse pedido a Harry o Mapa do Maroto...

Mas não precisou disso, já que poucos metros adiante avistou alguém sentado sobre uma pedra plana e lisa, diante do lago prateado. Draco olhava as águas, absorto, com os braços sobre os joelhos. Hermione o observou por um tempo, enquanto esperava sua respiração se acalmar. Ajeitou os cabelos, alisou o vestido e foi em direção a ele.

Sem dizer uma palavra ela se sentou ao lado do rapaz. Ele não a olhou.

- Não precisava ter vindo, Granger. – sua voz era baixa e contida – Já sei que estraguei tudo. É que você me pareceu tão triste e... Droga! Até tentando agradar eu acabo te magoando, te expondo. O Potter está certo, não sirvo pra ser seu amigo, não sei como fazer isso... – mas Draco se calou ao sentir que a delicada mão de Hermione tocava a dele, acariciando-a levemente. Ele olhou para a mão sobre a sua, depois para o rosto dela e se deparou com um sorriso lindo, que refletia em seus olhos castanhos.

- Draco... – sussurrou – Você é tão maravilhoso...

E antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Hermione encostou seus lábios nos dele. Feito tímida borboleta, que pousa em flor de rara beleza.

Draco não reagiu, tamanho era seu torpor.

Seria aquilo mais um de seus sonhos delirantes com ela?

Vendo que o rapaz não reagia, Hermione se afastou constrangida, se chamando mentalmente de precipitada, atrevida e presunçosa. Seu coração batia acelerado, suas mãos tremiam. Condenava-se pelo ato, mas continuava desejando, mais que tudo, que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

Mas ele continuava parado, olhando-a apenas.

Percebeu nos olhos de Draco que ele queria dizer algo, mas não saía palavra de sua boca.

Ela ainda sentia a explosão de sentimentos que a atitude dele lhe causara, a pouco. A voz deliciosa do rapaz cantando, ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos como um convite insensato, como uma promessa "_E se você se sente sozinha, não precisa mais... eu serei seu..."_. Nunca imaginou que ele tivesse voz tão linda, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse cantar para ela daquele jeito, muito menos uma música com aquela letra... e diante de todos!

Ele tinha sido tão corajoso. Não podia permitir que aquele momento tão especial se perdesse.

Então Hermione, de uma forma bastante hermionesca, decidiu que pela primeira vez iria fazer o que sentia vontade, mesmo quebrando todas as regras, mesmo que se arrependesse depois.

Ergueu a mão para o paralisado rapaz e acariciou seus cabelos de seda. Deslizou os dedos suavemente entre os fios que cobriam parcialmente seus olhos cinzentos, que se fecharam involuntariamente ao delicado contato, para logo em seguida voltar a olhá-la incrédulo e fascinado.

Hermione se aproximou mais um pouco. Agora não eram apenas suas mãos que tremiam. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Mas não recuou.

Era o que ela queria.

Draco.

Deslizou os lábios sobre o queixo do rapaz, mordiscando-o com inocente sensualidade e continuou a carícia lenta por sua pele, beijando suavemente seu pescoço. Enquanto ouvia a respiração dele se alterar, uma voz cruel dentro dela dizia que aquilo era loucura, que ele a afastaria de si a qualquer momento, dizendo que ela não era seu tipo de mulher...

Mas Hermione não precisou se torturar por muito mais tempo. Quando sua boca tocou a orelha do rapaz, foi como se o tempo, que parecia ter parado para ele, despertasse de repente e as mãos fortes de Draco agarraram sua cintura, puxando-a ansiosas contra seu corpo.

Draco saía de um torpor quase mortal. Aquilo era maravilhoso demais para estar acontecendo com ele. Provavelmente os deuses tinham dado um cochilo. Só isso justificaria o fato de permitirem tal coisa. Hermione o estava seduzindo...?

E ele não se conteve mais.

A beijou.

Um beijo urgente, quase desesperado, mas havia tanta perfeição naquele contato que parecia que seus lábios tinham sido moldados exclusivamente para aquele momento. Um para o outro. Draco deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Hermione, sentindo pela primeira vez o calor de sua pele nua. Era tão quente e macia...

Delirante. E quando a moça enlaçou-lhe a nuca, acariciando-o, se entregando cada vez mais, ele perdeu o pouco controle que lhe restava. Por lentos segundos perderam-se um no outro, numa entrega de corpo e alma.

Com dificuldade, Draco interrompeu o beijo e a olhou. Precisava apreciar aquele rosto, saber se ela sentia o mesmo que ele. E o que viu o emocionou mais do que qualquer coisa. Nos olhos iluminados de Hermione havia sorriso e lágrimas.

Naquele momento, Draco decidiu que fosse qual fosse o castigo que receberia quando os deuses acordassem, ele pagaria o preço. Tinha esperado toda a vida por um olhar como aquele e o olhar de seus sonhos estava o tempo todo guardado nela, na sua _Senhorita Perfeita_.

Com uma suavidade quase hipnótica, ele a deitou no chão de pedra, reclinando-se sobre ela. Fascinado, acariciou seu rosto e deslizou os dedos sobre seus lábios, fechando os olhos brevemente como se quisesse lê-los com o toque. Voltou a olhá-la. Aquele momento era mesmo real. Então a tomou mais uma vez, beijando-a com incontrolável paixão.

_O que havia nos lábios daquele garoto?_ Hermione se perguntava enquanto sentia o rapaz apertá-la contra o chão, acariciando-a. Não tinha mais controle de si. Não era para estar acontecendo aquilo, mas mesmo contrariando toda a lógica, estar com ele era a coisa mais certa que já fizera na vida. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar. Não queria.

Ele era tão quente, tão doce e tinha aquele cheiro de lírio e chuva que agora impregnava todo o seu corpo. Queria sentir Draco por completo, conhecer seu coração, alcançar sua alma. Se pudesse guardaria aquele momento em uma Penseira para reviver e reviver...

- Hermione... – ela o ouviu murmurar entre gemidos suaves. – Me pede pra parar... por favor... - mas ela não conseguia dizer nada. As carícias de Draco em seu corpo intocado eram algo impossível de se interromper. – Me impeça, por favor... – ele suplicou mais uma vez.

- Não posso te impedir... nunca senti algo... algo assim... Ninguém nunca me tocou dessa forma.

E essas palavras foram suficientes para Draco recobrar seu alto controle.

Ela era perfeita.

Amenizando as carícias, ele ainda envolveu os lábios dela em um beijo lento e doce antes de se erguer e se sentar, ajudando-a a se sentar também.

Um pouco frustrada e sentindo agora um grande acanhamento pela permissão que dera a ele sem nem sequer pensar, Hermione olhou para o chão, sem coragem de encarar Draco, pela primeira vez.

- Eu agi como uma desavergonhada, não foi? – perguntou tímida, sentindo o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto. – Nunca tinha acontecido algo assim antes... me desculpa, eu não devia ter provocado você.

Mas para surpresa de Hermione, Draco a abraçou pelas costas, aninhando-a em seu corpo, prendendo-a em seus braços.

- Você é mesmo perfeita... – disse, enquanto beijava os cabelos da moça. – Seu cheiro é tão suave e tão embriagante que já sou viciado nele... mas por que você tinha de ser tão inocente?

- Eu... do que fala?

- Eu devia ter previsto que seu corpo é um templo sagrado, preservado para alguém especial... e eu quase estraguei tudo, me perdoe. Você não tem experiência pra saber lidar com isso. – ele sorriu manso, entre seus cabelos – Granger, por Deus, você é como uma criança.

- Draco...

- Você tem tudo de mim, já te confessei isso. – e ele a apertou com mais força, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro – Ah, Hermione... te quero tanto que isso me assusta. Mas juro que não faço outra vez, enquanto você não decidir o caminho, enquanto não tiver certeza de quem é _ele_. Por que mesmo sem saber esperou por _ele_ tanto tempo... Eu não tenho o direito de chegar e te tomar assim, sem saber se esse _ele_ sou eu. Tivemos vidas tão diferentes... Eu realmente não me sinto digno de tudo que você tem a oferecer.

Hermione se virou para olhar o rosto de Draco e seus lábios quase se tocaram novamente. Estava confusa com as palavras dele.

- Eu não sei direito do que está falando e nem sei ainda o que houve comigo, esse descontrole, mas posso te afirmar que foi a coisa mais cheia de emoção que senti em toda a vida. – ela depositou uma mão sobe a face do rapaz. – E eu queria que isso acontecesse de novo... mas...

- Você fez uma promessa...

- Sim...

- Então deve cumprir, senão, deixaria de ser Hermione Granger... a minha_Senhorita Perfeita_.

- Mas e o que faremos com isso que aconteceu, com o que sentimos? – perguntou, temerosa, sem saber direito porque perguntava aquilo.

- Vou te esperar. – deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Hermione. – Mas... com uma condição.– e havia aquele brilho de sedução nos olhos prateados.

- Que condição? – ela perguntou, já sentindo um tremorzinho na barriga.

- Que você se esconda comigo num armário de vassouras de vez em quando. – tentou dizer naturalmente brincalhão, mas sua voz estava completamente rouca.

De início, Hermione se assustou com a indecorosa proposta, mas logo sorriu, sentindo o rosto queimar só de pensar o que poderia fazer com Malfoy em um armário de vassouras.

- E se o Harry ou o Rony descobrirem algo tão ousado de nossa parte e quiserem limpar a minha honra?

Draco mordeu suavemente a orelha da moça, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira.

- Então eu me caso com você... Quer ser a senhora Malfoy? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda mordiscando sua orelha levemente.

Tentando controlar a respiração, Hermione protestou:

- É judiação sua pedir algo fazendo isso...

O rapaz sorriu e escorregou seus lábios para os dela mais uma vez, falando de forma entrecortada, intercalando beijos suaves:

– Eu espero... o tempo que for preciso, até... me tornar digno de... de ter você... completamente. Até você me escolher...

Hermione sabia que aquele seria um ano tempestuoso. Mas sabia também que viveria emoções desconhecidas, maravilhosas. Não poderia ficar com Draco, ainda. Não enquanto ela e Harry estivessem presos por aquela promessa. Teria muita dificuldade em manter um relacionamento indefinido com o sonserino, ainda mais com Harry _de olho_.

Já estava prevendo muitas confusões. Mas discutir com Harry por causa de Malfoy já tinha virado uma rotina até divertida. Mesmo que Harry dissesse que sim, sabia que ele nunca aceitaria que ela e seu _Eterno Rival_ fossem qualquer coisa.

Harry Potter era um caso a parte.

Amava intensamente aqueles rebeldes olhos verdes e queria, mais que tudo no mundo, que ele fosse feliz...

Mas ela não seria a principal causadora daquela felicidade, faria apenas parte dela.

Draco não sabia, mas ela já tinha feito sua escolha.

**FIM**? Não... este é só o começo.

* * *

_( ) fragmentos de Hearth Without a Home – Nick Carter __(Se tiverem oportunidade ouçam esta música, a voz do cantor ficou perfeita para o nosso Draco, sem contar que os dois são loiros e lindos .. )_

* * *

_Agora vou responder a cada um de vcs, em especial:_

_**Mayabi Yoruno**__, pois é, aquele mistério do livro continua sendo um mistério, né? Caramba! QUEM FOI QUE ESCREVEU O LIVRO DO LUPIN??? Se vc descobrir me diga, por favor, já que eu não faço a menor idéia rs!_

_Bom, a Mione não morreu no final como sugeriu suas "idéias macabras", mas ela meio que ficou com os dois, né? Porém, a história ainda terá um capítulo complementar. Vejamos o que acontece._

_**MJ**__, eu estou tããããoooo feliz com sua volta! Sabe que fiquei preocupada de verdade? Que bom que vc está bem. E então, os beijos entre Draco e Hermione, que vc tanto esperava, foram satisfatórios? Espero que sim. Eu não sou muito de entrar em detalhes nesse tipo de coisa, prefiro deixar o leitor imaginar, gosto de descrever as emoções do momento, os sentimentos dos envolvidos no ato... Mas eu gostei muito daquele primeiro beijo deles sob a faia, sem contato do corpo, foi ao mesmo tempo torturante e emocionante._

_Então, menina linda, te espero no capítulo de Natal, tá bom?_

_É__**Morgause**__, judiei muito de vcs que detestam Harry e Hermione juntos, mas existe um laço entre os dois que eu não poderia ignorar (apesar da J.K. ter ignorado, humf!!). No entanto, é um sentimento diferente do que ela sente pelo Draco (o amor não é só UM sentimento, mas uma união de sentimentos, daí ele pode se apresentar de formas variadas). Imagina namorar um cara lindo, com uma personalidade complicada (mas que no fundo é um ser humano maravilhoso), inteligente, sensível e completamente apaixonado? Ah, esqueci de dizer milionário! Draco é mesmo "tudo de bom!" Isso é que é sonho de consumo, rs!!_

_Oi__**Morgana**__, que bom que voltou! Cada leitor que some me aperta o coração. Chegamos ao final da fic e o "loiro que vc ama de paixão"conquistou a nossa Hermione, apesar do final meio "to be continued". Então, para ter um fim definitivo, leia o capítulo de Natal, creio que vc vai gostar._

_Oiiiiii, senhorita __**Jackie**__!!! Como vc pediu, o Draco não ficou chupando dedo, só vai ter que esperar um pouquinho e isso é bom pq assim ele dá ainda mais valor à Hermione. É verdade que o nosso loiro não deu uma lambida (rs) na Mione (na verdade ele fez um pouco mais...), e ainda existe a possibilidade deles, de repente, se encontram em algum armário de vassouras, como ele tão inocentemente sugeriu, e então... espaço reservado para a imaginação da Jackie._

_Ah,__**Mione**__, claro que senti falta de seus comentários! Eu até clamei por vc no final dos outros capítulos (seu nome tá lá no "Procura-se Desesperadamente"). _

_Pois é, a Hermione e a Ginny são amigas e bem sinceras uma com a outra, mas confesso que não sou muito fã da Ginny, acho que ela é uma menina bem volúvel e nesta fic ela está meio passiva. Mas, em todo caso, ela foi o par que a J.K. escolheu para o nosso herói e eu tive que aceitar isso (a contra gosto, claro!)._

_Então vc vai viajar? Legal! Espero que se divirta muito e quando voltar, a fic estará aqui esperando por vc. Boa viagem!!_

_**Yasmim**__, vc é uma menina levada! Mas confesso que ter um diretor como o Sirius tb ia me inspirar a fazer coisas erradas só pra ser chamada à sala dele. E quanto ao Harry e o Draco, puxa como eu sofri pra escolher entre um dos dois!! E vc viu que o final ainda não está definitivo (o que pretendo completar no capítulo de Natal). Por falar em HHr (só entre nós) eu escrevi uma fic pequena que é deles juntos, é bem romântica e se chama "A Borboleta Azul", se quiser ler, acho que vai gostar._

_E atendendo ao seu pedido, aqui está o último capítulo antes do Natal._

_Beijinhos pra vc!_

_**Ilyas**__, oiê!! Vc já está no meu MSN. Muuuito obrigada por me convidar, fiquei muito feliz! Espero conversarmos qualquer dia ( mais provável no fim de semana). Este é o último capítulo da fic, mas fico contente em saber que continuaremos tendo contato. _

_Mas falando da fic, vc tem razão, a Ginny é chata (a Karla Malfoy a odeia com todas as suas forças. Eu só não queria que ela ficasse com o Harry, mas fazer o quê? O livro sete destruiu todos os meus sonhos). Mais uma vez vc tá certa, o Draco é um verdadeiro lorde inglês Iza suspirando junto com a Ilyas. _

_Sério, vc tem acesso a lareira? Que emocionante! Aqui em Minas é muito quente pra isso, o máximo que temos é um fogão de lenha..._

_Ainda não li Brumas de Avalon, mas sempre tive vontade de ler. Agora que vc indicou, vou dar um jeito..._

_Valeu pelo carinho, de verdade! E não se esqueça de passar aqui no dia 20/12, certo? Um abraço!_

_**Karla**__, darling! Estamos fechando a história básica e eu quero agradecer do fundo do coração por todo o seu incentivo, afinal esta história só existiu por sua causa, sua confiança em mim, quando eu realmente não acreditava que seria capaz de escrever uma fic. _

_Criar personagens eu acho fácil, vc sabe, mas criar histórias com personagens que já existem, mantendo a personalidade deles o mais próximo possível, foi dureza! . Acho que se eu fosse como o Harry, vc seria a minha Hermione rs._

_**Monny,**__ minha Beta querida, a vc eu nem preciso agradecer, né? Afinal essa fic carrega nosso coração. Espero estarmos sempre juntas... _

_Amigas que se conhecem no colegial são para a vida toda, até estarmos bem velhinhas..._

_Aos demais leitores, que ficaram no anonimato, que por algum motivo não puderam comentar, eu deixo meu forte abraço, meu agradecimento sincero e meus olhos brilhando de emoção. Estarei esperando por todos vcs no capítulo de Natal._

_ADOREI ESTAR COM VCS DURANTE ESSE TEMPO!!! _

_Beijinhos coloridos e esvoaçantes,_

_Iza-Amai._


	15. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

****

Oi meu povo... tão cansados de esperar?

Acreditam que eu tb levei séculos para perceber que a minha equipe técnica tinha postado o capítulo de Natal como uma outra fic?

Pois é, a fic de Natal se chama ALIANÇA. Estou avisando a vcs pq provavelmente estão com vontade de me matar por ter prometido a postagem para dia 20/12. E ela foi postada exatamente na data... só que num tava bem no lugar onde se esperava, né? Problema está resolvido? Espero que se divirtam.

A minha equipe e beta, alegaram que o capitulo de Natal que era para ser o prólogo da fic ficou muito grande, mais de 50 páginas de word.. e que prólogos eram pequenos.. (chora) então, elas resolveram postar o capitulo de Natal como uma outra fic.

Vocês podem ir no meu profile e procurarem pela fic Aliança ou entrarem no link abaixo:

H t t p / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 3956850 / 1 / Aliana

PS: É só tirarem os espaços do endereço aqui de cima... Elas pediram para eu escrever essas poucas linhas porque podia ter pessoas que ficassem esperando pelo proximo capitulo e não perceberem a fic nova.. então sob torturas e ameaças toh escrevendo esse recadinho aqui!

Então, caríssimos, agora que já conhecem o caminho, sigam-no (sempre quis dizer esta frase).

Peço milhões de desculpas pela confusão, mas tudo que é mais difícil é mais emocionante...

Beijinhos

Iza Amai


End file.
